What the Future Holds
by prettylittlestars
Summary: Miley and Nick are all grown-up, and married. What would happen as they try to raise their kids in the press? Will it ruin them or bring them together? Niley. Jaylor. Kanielle. Taylena.
1. Chapter 1

Selena's POV

"Hello?" I answered the phone after I checked the caller ID, _Miley Ray. _"Hey, Sel, how're you?" Miley asked warmly. "Oh, hi, Miles! I'm great! You?" I replied cheerfully. "Um, yeah. We need to talk. I'll call Mandy and Em, you call Demi. We'll meet up somewhere?" Miley said nervously. "Uh, sure, okay. Starbucks in half an hour?"

"Deal. See you, Selly."

"Bye, Miles."

I was worried about my friend. Miley was naturally a bright, upbeat person, so I knew that this was something serious. I dialed Demi's number. "Hi, Lena! Babe, what's up?" Demi said brightly. I felt myself smile. "Hey, Demi, can we meet up with the girls at Starbucks in half an hour? Miles called me and she said she needed to talk." Demi replied, "Really? Well, sure, okay. See you then. Bye, Lena."

"Okay. Bye, see you."

General POV

In thirty minutes time, the five girls were sitting at a table at Starbucks. Selena, Demi, Emily and Mandy had ordered lattes and cappuccinos, but Miley just ordered a glass of orange juice. "So, Miles, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Emily asked conversationally.

"I'm pregnant," Miley blurted out, her eyes transfixed on her glass. Her friends stared at her in shock. "You guys, say something," she pleaded nervously. Demi was the first to speak up, "Oh my God, you're pregnant?" Getting slightly agitated, Miley responded curtly, "That's what I said."

Mandy interjected, "How can you be so sure? Pregnancy tests aren't always accurate." Emily nodded in agreement. "I used four, and all of them turned positive. So, I figured out it's accurate after all," Miley shot back sarcastically. Selena said gently, "But you should check with a doctor first. You got to make sure everything is okay."

Suddenly, tears welled up in Miley's blue eyes. "Miley?" Demi asked uncertainly, putting an arm around her. Her friend wept, "I'm scared. What would Nick think? And my parents? The press? I can't handle this right now." Emily raised an eyebrow, "You haven't told Nick?"

Miley shook her head, "I just can't. We're too young. I mean, getting married at twenty is fine; we love each other to death. But a baby? We've only been married all of eight months. It's not gonna work. This is going to ruin us!" Selena squeezed her hand consolingly, not quite knowing what to say.

"Miley, he was ready to marry you at age nineteen. All this responsibility comes with marriage, and he should know that. He should be prepared by now; he should know the consequences," Mandy said quietly. Her best friend sighed, "I don't know. I'm still trying to wrap my head around this. It's going to be hard to tell him. You never know how he's going to react."

Emily piped up, "You'll never know if you don't try, Miles," supported by nods from Demi and Selena. Miley closed her eyes momentarily, "I _will_ try. We'll see how it goes."

Nick's POV

"You look so beautiful," I complimented my wife as she slowly walked down the stairs toward me. A delicate pink creeped up her cheeks, "Shut up, Nick. You love to embarrass me, don't you?" She slipped her soft hand into mine and led me to the dining room.

"Wow, what's the special occasion?" I asked curiously as I eyed the massive spread of food on the dining table. Miley smirked, "Sit first, eat, and only then will I tell you." I obligingly sat at my place at the head of the table while she made her way to the end.

During dessert, my curiosity was getting the better of me. "Miley, what is it that you wanted to say—I'm so curious," I complained. She raised an eyebrow, "Getting impatient, are we?" I scowled and she sighed.

"Alright. But you have to promise me one thing, Nicky."

"Anything."

"Don't get mad alright?"

I was confused; why would I be? But I promised anyway, "I promise I won't get mad."

"I'm pregnant."

I fell silent. Whatever it was, this was something I never expected. In a daze, I asked, "Are you sure?" A fake smile crossed Miley's features, "Yes. I'm 100 percent positive." I swallowed, "Um, I, uh, don't know what to, um, say."

Suddenly, she pushed her chair back and got up, tears streaming down her face. "I get it, Nick. You need some time to think. I'll leave you to do just that," a nearly hysterical sob escaped her lips before she ran up the stairs.

"Miley!" I called out, frustrated.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled back.

I threw my eating utensils on the plate. My frustration was beyond words now. How easily she accused me. I sighed and made my way to the den.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas, what the hell have you done?" I muttered.

**Hey, peeps! So, what do y'all think of my first chapter? I promise, this story is gonna be good! I've written out the chapters already, and I'm just gonna post them up bit by bit, so as not to make y'all wait ;) BTW, this is set a couple of years into the future, when the Disney kids are all grown up. I am NOT gonna write one of those teen pregnancy stories! Haha, but they're still pretty young in this story. But when you're Niley, you can do everything. :) XOXO.**


	2. Chapter 2

Miley's POV

I just couldn't take it anymore. I left Nick at the dinner table and rushed up to my room. I love him and he loves me, but I have no idea why he isn't happy about this pregnancy. I'm carrying a baby that's his, that's ours. I know that marrying young was a mistake, but being parents is beyond crazy. I'm not worried about the money; I'm more worried about how our child is going to live surrounded by the press and paparazzi. I sighed. But I love this baby even if I don't know him or her, because it's mine. Mine and Nick's—but he just doesn't seem to see it that way.

Nick's POV

I was angry at myself for hurting my wife. But, her news just took me by surprise. Having and raising a child as a celebrity baby is going to be difficult, especially since we're only twenty-one. I sighed again. I sat there in the dark of the den, thinking.

I love Miley and I'm sure that I will love this baby, but getting used to the idea is strange, since I had this theory that because Miley and I married young, it will just be the two of us for a while. I didn't think of the fact that just one night—okay, I admit, we didn't have just one—can bring a baby onto the scene. The more I thought about it, the more excited I became. I mean, being a dad is a very big deal, and I was beginning to like the idea. I know that this baby will bond me and Miley even closer than we were before. After half an hour to myself, I slowly walked upstairs to our bedroom.

Miley's POV

I had just finished my bath and was in bed when Nick entered the room. He kept quiet, walking to our bed and sitting beside me. I was staring at him and he stared back. For no reason, I started to cry from the force of his eyes. "Sshh," Nick said, holding me in his arms, stroking my hair. I calmed down and after a few minutes, he spoke.

"Miley, listen to me. I love you and always will. But now, I'm in love with you more than ever because you're carrying our baby. I'm sorry I didn't react the way I was supposed to. I was just so, so surprised, babe. This takes time to get used to. This is a huge thing. So, my point is, I love you and this baby, and we're gonna do the best we can to love, care, educate and protect him or her. Alright?"

I was in tears again, but now, I shed tears of joy. I kissed and hugged my husband and whispered, "I love you, Nicholas Jerry Jonas."

"I love you, too, Miley Ray Jonas. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Demi's POV

After I woke up the next morning, I got a text message from Selena, saying that she would like me to go out and have breakfast with her at our favorite diner. I quickly agreed, happy at having some time alone with my best friend. I washed up and pulled on a pair of black jeans, black leather boots, a black top and a white cardigan to top it all off. I pulled my hair back into a bun and left my bedroom.

"Hi, Demi," Sel greeted me happily, giving me a huge hug. I smiled and hugged her back, "Hey, Lena." After we ordered our food, Selena started to talk.

"Miley being pregnant has been bothering me."

"Why's that?"

"Nick will love her more now."

I frowned at her. Selena and Nick had been dating for a year since they're fifteen, after Nick and Miles' breakup after two years of dating. Then Nick dated Miley again and he and Sel had a brief relationship when he and Miles decided to take a break. Finally, Nick realized his heart belongs to Miley and dated her again, and soon, they tied the knot. I know that Selena had never gotten over Nick, but I was angry at her all the same.

"Sel, I know this is easier said than done, but you have to get over Nick and just be friends," I said softly. She looked at me through glassy eyes.

"Demi, I love him. I really do."

More gently, I replied, "Selena, I know you do. But Nick's happier where he is now—being a husband to Miley, being a dad-to-be and being your friend. You two just aren't meant to be. Which means, somewhere out there, you're Mr. Right is waiting for you," I smiled, holding her hand. She laughed, "Demi, that's so hokey!" I laughed with her as the waitress delivered our breakfast. No more was said on the subject of Nick Jonas.

Nick's POV

I woke up and gazed intently at Miley. Her chest rose up and down with each breath she took. Her face was beautiful and relaxed, her eyes closed peacefully. Suddenly her eyes opened, revealing gorgeous blue-grey eyes.

"Did I wake you up? Sorry, babe, didn't mean to," I apologized.

"Nah, you didn't. I want to get up anyway," she gave me a quick morning kiss before heading to the bathroom. I heard the water running and vomiting. I stepped into the bathroom and held her hair. I winced. I know a baby is fun, but if this is what Miley goes through, she's even stronger than I am.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly as she stepped out of the bathroom, wiping her face on a towel. She half-smiled, "I'm fine. Just morning sickness. They always say morning sickness with the first baby is worse than the others." I forced a smile. I felt pained to see her going through all this when there was nothing I can do to help. She walked over and wrapped her arms around my neck, her curls brushing my face. "Nick, I'll be okay. Just promise that you'll be here for me."

"I promise. I just wish that I could so something—"

"Nicholas, we're in this together. What we both do is equal. Don't worry, bub. I love you."

"I know. I love you." Although deep down I knew it would never be equal.

Miley's POV

We sat down for breakfast in the garden today, since it was an especially bright, clear day. "So, how far along are you?" Nick asked shyly. I smiled, knowing that he felt awkward.

"Ten weeks," I replied, eating a piece of toast.

"Oh, okay. Does anybody else know you're pregnant?"

"You and the girls."

"The girls?"

"Yup. Mandy, Emily, Sel and Demi."

"Oh."

I looked at him. His face was faintly red. "Nick, this is a big change that you have to get used to. Don't be awkward or shy or whatever, okay? It's fine to let go. In fact, I'd really appreciate it if you would," I laid my hand on top of his, which was slightly cold. He smiled at me, "I'll try." "Good."


	3. Chapter 3

Nick's POV

"Babe, we're here," I gently woke Miley up as I parked in the driveway of my parents' house. She woke up with a start, "What? What?" I gently laid a hand on her shoulder and pressed it firmly. Slowly she focused and half-smiled. "Sorry." "That's okay." I got out the door and opened her door for her. She stepped out, shaking back her sun-streaked light brown curls and straightening her loose baby blue Dolce and Gabbana top and white hand-knit cashmere cardigan. She looked somewhat pale.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, baby. I'm just kinda sleepy."

I grabbed her hand and we walked together up to the front door. She pressed the doorbell with a perfectly manicured finger. Mom answered the door a few seconds later. "Nick! Miley! Come on in," she ushered us in. I hugged her warmly and she hugged Miley. When she was hugging my wife, she suddenly pulled back. Miley looked fairly startled, "Denise? What's the matter?" Mom beamed.

"Miley, honey, are you pregnant?"

My wife's big blue eyes locked with mine. "Um, yeah. But, how did you know?" She confided reluctantly. "When I hugged you, I could just tell. You know a lot of things after having four kids," Mom waltzed down the hallway to the kitchen. I quickly followed with Miley.

"But please don't tell the others. We wanted to announce it at lunch," I told my mother as I sat down at the countertop, watching Miley rolling up her sleeves, ready to give Mom a hand. "Sure. Hey, no, you sit down with Nicholas. No work for you," She wagged her finger in Miley's face. Miley took a step back, "But Denise, I can't just sit here and do nothing. Unlike Nick here"—she shot me a playful look—"I like to do bits of housework every once in a while." I rolled my eyes and Mom laughed, "Its okay. You can rest. The baby needs it. I got everything covered and done." She shooed us out of the kitchen. We walked to the living room laughing.

Miley's POV

I was just about to sit down beside Nick on the couch, but instead he pulled me into his lap. "Gosh, baby, you're heavy," he grunted as I plopped onto his lap. My eyes quickly filled with tears. Nick was alarmed, "Mi, what's the matter?"

"You called me fat!" I shrilled, glaring at him accusingly through tears. "What? I didn't say that," he replied helplessly, reaching for my hand as I pulled it away. "You said I'm 'heavy'! God, Nick!" I snapped. We must've been making some noise, 'coz suddenly Nick's mother poked her head through the doorway. "Guys? Are you okay?" Denise asked, her forehead creasing. I replied hotly, "Nick called me fat."

"Miley, sweetheart, I did _not."_

"You called me heavy, Nick. It's the same thing."

"It isn't! It was a light joke," Nick insisted, immediately regretting his choice of words as they left his mouth. I rolled my tearful eyes.

"Light is a mild way to put it."

"Miley, sweetie, he didn't mean it that way. It was a joke—a very unsuitable one I might add"—she stopped to glare at her third son—"but I'm sure he didn't mean it. Did you, Nicholas Jerry?" she stopped again and looked pointedly at Nick, who quickly shook his head. "It's the hormones. You have to watch out for them and be very, very careful."

Denise laughed as she walked back to the kitchen. I looked at Nick, "I'm sorry," I kissed his forehead. He smiled, "You're so cute when you get all mad." I giggled. "You'll be getting plenty of that." Suddenly I heard people entering through the front door.

"Hi, you two!" Kevin called out cheerfully, enveloping me and Nick in a huge hug, followed by his wife, Danielle, carrying their two-year-old, Ava, and Joe and his girlfriend, Camilla Belle. We chatted until Denise called us to lunch. During the middle of lunch, Nick cleared his throat. "Uh, I and Miley have an important announcement to make." Seven pairs of eyes turned toward us. "We're expecting a baby in August." Everyone was surprised and said stuff, like:

"That's amazing!" Danielle

"Whoa, Nick's gonna be a _dad!" _Joe (Camilla poked him in the ribs)

"You guys, this is great!" Cam

"Congratulations," Paul

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Kevin

"Cool," Frankie

We smiled and answered their questions as patiently as we could stand. After lunch, I was so tired and so we went home. When we reached home, I headed to our bedroom and fell onto the bed in exhaustion. "Being pregnant takes up a lot of your energy," I muttered to Nick as he lay down beside me, his arm around my shoulder. He smiled, "But what we get in the end is worth it," I returned his smile, "Yes, I know." We just lay there in silence, enjoying each other's company. "You know what? We need to call in decorators to work on the nursery and choose themes and colors and go shopping for cribs and clothes and—" Nick rambled on, until I cut him off. "Whoa, babe, slow down," I laughed. He blushed madly and buried his face in my hair. "But I didn't say I didn't like it." He smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Miley's POV

I was exhausted after our lunch with Nick's family so I had a nap. I woke up around 4 o'clock. I felt woozy and I knew that I was going to throw up. I gently let myself out of Nick's arm and headed to the bathroom quietly. I turned on the water and vomited into the bowl, gripping the toilet bar. A few minutes later, I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Nick sitting at the balcony with his guitar. I sighed and walked over silently.

I threw my arms around his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Sorry I woke you up," I apologized, sitting next to him. He smiled wanly, "That's okay. I understand what you're going through." I sat there next to him for a while. About fifteen minutes later, I walked back to the bed and slept.

Nick's POV

I was upset that Miley was going through so much pain. She vomits a lot and gets a lot of headaches and tires quickly. But there was nothing I could do to help anyway. Around 8 p.m. I took her dinner upstairs on a tray since she was still sleeping. I gently woke her up.

"Mi, I brought you your dinner," I announced. She smiled sleepily. "Thanks, Nicky." She didn't eat much, but at least she ate enough to not worry about. "So, are you feeling better?" I asked conversationally. She smiled again, "Yeah. Good enough to go shopping tonight," she hinted obviously. I laughed heartily, "Sure; whatever you say."

Selena's POV

"Hi, Miley! Demi's here, too. Come on in," I hugged Miley and Nick as I ushered them inside. I felt a pang as I hugged him. I knew I still loved him. It's no use lying to yourself. You'll only feel more cheated. I saw Demi hug Nick from the corner of my eye. Warm, sister-like. I sat down beside her on the suede couch.

"So, what brings you two here?" Demi asked conversationally, grinning. Miley explained, "Oh, we just wanted to ask you girls if you wanted to go baby-shopping." Demi smiled, "We're in."

Demi's POV

We reached the mall about an hour later. I was clad in a purple sweater and all-black boots, jeans and handbag. I linked arms with Miley and Selena, flashing smiles at the paparazzi, no matter how much I hate them. Miley wore a white cardigan over a loose red-brown amoeba-print dress and brown knee-high cowboy boots that show her long legs to perfection. Sel wore plaid black-and-white long shorts, black Converse and a black hooded cardigan over a white baby tee. I know that Selena was upset to see Nick and Miley so happy, but I guess there's nothing she can do. It's not like they're shoving it in her face; they were completely unaware, because all their love actions are just, natural and I respect that. In fact, I think it's amazing. If only Sterling and I could be like them. Lately I've noticed he seemed to have lost interest in me. He rarely says 'I Love You' anymore, too. I let out a small sigh. He didn't even want to come tonight.

Miley's POV

At the mall, Nick and the rest of us went into the exclusive baby store, _Bambino. _"I figured we should buy the basic stuff first, like playpen, crib, car seat, high chair and stuff, since we don't know the sex of the baby, right?" I suggested. Demi answered, "Yeah, that's smart. How about clothes?"

"Isn't it too early for that? I mean, Miley's only, like, three months along," Sel piped up.

"Three-and-a-_half!" _I snapped unnecessarily, my hormones kicking in.

"_Okay, _sorry!" she answered, taken aback.

I gave her a hug, "I'm sorry. Just that the hormones are kicking in big-time." She hugged me back and assured me that it's okay. The four of us split up into two teams, me and Nick and Demi and Sel. We roamed around, until I caught sight of this beautiful white-painted wood crib with carvings at the head and the foot. It was wide and spacious, so the baby can use it at least until he or she is two years old. It was perfect. Apparently Nick loved it, too, so we purchased the crib with matching changing table, set of drawers and bedside table. After the baby shopping, we were exhausted and went for dinner at Duke's Diner. Then we went for more shopping, except that this time it was for us ladies. Nick patiently waited, holding my handbag. But hey, he can't complain after two new shirts and a new pair of pants, can he?

Nick's POV

That night, we got home pretty late, around almost midnight, having dropped by for drinks with Demi and Selena at Sel's home. After Miley was settled in the bed, I headed down to my office to get some last minute work done. I had been working for an hour or so until I noticed a figure by the door. "Hey," I smiled at my wife as she walked into my office and sat down on the couch. I laughed, "Its okay. Come here." She grinned and sat on my lap. I felt blessed, just sitting there in my office with my beautiful wife on my lap and our baby inside her. Everything was simply perfect. "Nick, it's one in the morning. We should go to bed now. You need your rest, sweetie. Come on." Miley coaxed gently. I smiled as I shut down my laptop and followed my wife, her smooth, cool hand guiding me.

Tish's POV

I was cooking lunch when my phone started blowing up with the ring tone. It was my daughter, Miley. "Hey, honey! How's everything?" I cheerfully said after she greeted me. "I'm fine, Mom, everything's okay."

"And Nick?"

"He and the baby are both fine."

"I see, so—wait a minute. Baby? What baby?" I asked suspiciously.

"Mom, you see—" Nick cut Miley off and yelled into the phone excitedly, nearly deafening me: "We're having a baby!"

"What the!? Seriously?" I shrieked back to get back at that boy for yelling at me in the first place. I heard him laugh and Miley said, "See, Nick? Don't mess with my mom."

I started to cry. "Mom! Don't!" Miley squealed, "I'll cry, too!" Nick quipped, "Trust me, her mood swings are nothing to joke about." I heard a loud "OW!" from my son-in-law. Miley's quite a hitter.

"When did you find out?" I asked after I'd calmed down, gathered the family around and put the phone on speaker.

"Last week I think. Right, Nick?" Miley replied. "Yeah."

"Wow, congratulations," Brandi smiled. She was sitting on the couch with Sam's arms around her and Braison leaning against her legs on the floor. Trace was out and I was on the other couch with Billy Ray and Noah in the same position as her brother, leaning against her daddy's legs. After a bit more chitchatting with Nick and Miley, we said goodbye and hung up. I couldn't wait to be a grandmother!

Miley's POV

"Do you think the media knows?"

"About what?"

"Niiickk…" I whined.

"Okay, okay. Yes, I do think they know, since they saw us getting into that baby supplies store. I mean, I bet they haven't confirmed anything yet, but they've been making conclusions," Nick replied calmly. "We have to let them know sooner or later," I answered, sighing. He smiled wanly at me, "I know." He kissed the top of my head. "How about at the, um, KCA's? It's next weekend, right?" I suggested, looking up at him. He answered, "Yeah, sure. If you're ready."

"I'm ready."

"Okay, then. I love you."

"I love you, too."


	5. Chapter 5

Selena's POV

It was three days before the Kids' Choice Awards. I, Demi and Miley still haven't gotten dresses for the event, which is a major problem. "We have to go today! Otherwise, there's no time," Demi whined as she gave me a wake-up call early this morning—much too early if you ask me. I mumbled, "Yeah, I know, I know. How about we go today? Miley also hasn't gotten a dress yet. We can ask her along." Demi replied brightly, "Great! See you guys at the deli at 12:30, okay?"

"Okay"—I stifled a yawn—"bye, babe."

"Bye, Lena!"

"Olga!" I called to my Russian maid. She scuttled into the room, "Yes, Miss Gomez?"

"I want to sleep. Wake me up at exactly 11 o'clock. Okay?"

"Yes, Miss Gomez!" She shut the blinds of my bedroom windows and scuttled out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. I snuggled deeper into my duvet and fell fast asleep.

Miley's POV

"Nicky, I'm going out with Demi and Selena today to look for a dress to wear at the KCA's, okay? You need anything?" I asked my husband as I pulled on a brown Theory top over my white tank top. I was wearing my usual brown leather boots and dark blue jeans. He smiled, "Nope, thanks. I'll be going out to the studio to meet my brothers. I'll be back around four or five, going to hang out at Mom and Dad's place for a while." I smiled back, "Okay, then. Bye, baby. See you!" I kissed him, grabbed my handbag and car keys and left.

I met with the girls at the local deli and ordered sandwiches for lunch. "I hope we do find the dresses. Otherwise, we'll be stuck wearing old dresses to the event. Everyone has seen my dresses," Demi sighed, sipping her latte. Selena made a face, "That's 'coz you're a freak and like to throw stuff away." We laughed.

Selena's POV

After lunch, us three girls headed to our favorite boutiques to search for dresses. At Marc Jacobs, a dress caught my attention. It was a one-shouldered pale pink minidress with a black velvet belt holding up the empire waist. The skirt was adorned with symmetrical beads and designs in black. I loved it. "Oh my God, Demi, Miles, look at this dress!" I squealed excitedly. I held it up in front of me. "Wow, Sel, it's gorgeous. It's so _you," _Miley countered, nodding approvingly. Demi smiled in agreement, "Totally, Selena. You just have to have it. It's perfect." I beamed. There's no more searching for me. That dress is perfect. "I'm getting this dress. You guys see anything you like?" I announced, heading to the salesperson. Miley and Demi both shook their heads no. I shrugged and fished out my credit card out of my wallet. Five minutes later, we exited Marc Jacobs, me carrying a paper bag with the box containing my dress inside it.

Miley's POV

After Selena purchased her 'perfect' dress at Marc Jacobs, we headed to other shops. On the way, I phoned Nick.

"Hi, baby!"

"Hey, Mi. What's up?"

"We're still dress-shopping. Only Selena has bought a dress so far. Demi and I still haven't found dresses. By the way, what're you wearing?"

"I think the white suit with the gray shirt?"

"No, how about the grey suit with the purple trim and stuff? That one's really nice."

"Okay, I like that one, too."

"Okay. Bye, sweetie."

"Bye, babe."

I hung up the phone. "I need a dress that's purple or gray." I announced. Demi groaned, "That's kinda hard to find, Mi." I shrugged. Selena smiled as we headed into another boutique. After raking through several racks of designer dresses, I came across a beautiful Collette Dinnigan creation. It was a strapless pale gray dress with a jewel-studded lilac purple ribbon wrapped around the empire waist. A row of silk lilac purple ruffles adorned the hem of the dress. I smiled, "Demi, Sel, I'm getting this dress!" I announced. Their eyes grew wide, "Miley, it'll look incredible on you. Go try it on." I tried it on in the dressing room and struck a pose, cracking them up. Demi gasped out, "You have to get it. It's perfect for you!" I purchased the dress and we headed to yet a few other boutiques for Demi's dress.

Demi's POV

I was beginning to feel discouraged after Selena and Miley had already bought their perfect dresses. Finally, after almost an hour of searching for my dress only, I purchased a high-collared, gold-brown Guess jacket, a plain black tank top and a pair of Members Only black liquid leggings. I'd match them with my black leather boots and sparkly gold clutch. I admitted the outfit looked pretty chic, even if I had been looking for a dress. I was exhausted and Miley was even more exhausted, so we headed home.

Nick's POV

I was getting worried when I reached home around 5 o'clock and Miley wasn't home yet. I waited for her in the living room, and finally, around 5:30, she stumbled through the front door carrying a ton of shopping bags. I quickly got up and helped get the bags off her. She beamed as she kissed me, "Baby, let me show you my KCA's dress!" she rushed upstairs carrying a Collette Dinnigan bag.

About ten minutes later, my wife slowly walked down the stairs wearing this beautiful gray-and-lilac dress and she wore red Christian Loubutin sling-back wedges. She smiled at me. I smiled back as I walked to her, grabbed her hips and swung her in the air. She squealed happily. I brought her down and enveloped her in a passionate kiss. "You look perfect. If any stupid fashion critics dare to call you a 'fashion don't' tomorrow, I'm going to kick their asses." She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face in my shoulder.

Miley's POV

It was the morning of the KCA's. I and Nick had both gotten a good night's sleep and felt great and excited. We had a nice breakfast. After a long, calm bath and primping, I headed to my dressing room. After putting on my dress, I called in my make-up artist, Danni, and my hairstylist, Carol, into my dressing room. They got me ready in half an hour, and by 11:30, I and Nick were ready. I told them to just coif and put my hair up and not do anything too heavy on the hair or makeup. After plenty of compliments, between Nick and me, we were ready to leave. I slipped my feet into my red Christian Loubutin wedges and shoved my purse, cell-phone, a packet of tissues, cover-up, mascara and lip-gloss into my oversized clutch. Then we both got into the limo and drove off.

Nick's POV

As soon as our limo arrived at the KCA's, we were bombarded by photographers. I and Miley held hands as we walked the seemingly endless red carpet. We met up with my brothers and their escorts, Danielle and Camilla.

Miley looked absolutely gorgeous, striking pose after pose, smile after smile. She posed with numerous people, including Selena, Demi, Ashley, Vanessa, Emily and the rest of our friends and her co-stars. As we were about to head inside, a few reporters stuck their microphones and recorders and cameras in our faces. "Miley, Nick, are you two expecting?"

"Is Miley pregnant?"

"Are you guys having a baby?"

Miley gave me a brief glance nervously. I glanced at her back. What were we supposed to answer?


	6. Chapter 6

Miley's POV

I glanced at Nick and he looked at me back. We knew we were going to announce it at the KCA's, but we had no idea people would be _asking. _We haven't discussed anything about this moment. Finally my husband wrapped his arms around my waist. "Yeah, we are." I finally announced, giving the flashing cameras a huge smile. I briefly looked at Nick and he also smiled big. The reporters started to ask more questions but we've had enough of them, so we headed inside.

Joe's POV

I saw Miley and Nick announce the baby to the reporters and they (the reporters and photographers, I mean) went wild. My brother and sister-in-law were beginning to look hassled so I motioned to Kevin, Selena and Demi. The four of us—Danielle and Cam wisely decided to stay back—pushed in front to the reporter.

"Well, look at the time. Come on, Nick, let's go," I grunted.

"Yes, come on, Miles, our seats are _waiting." _Selena and Demi pulled Miley away and Kevin dragged Nick back. "Thanks." Nick and Miley whispered to us. "No prob," Demi smiled smugly.

General POV

The award show went well, and each of them had won an award. Selena won the award for Choice Red Carpet Fashion Icon Female; the Jonas Brothers took home the awards for Choice Music Single and Choice Music Love Song; Miley was the Choice Music Female Artist and Choice TV Actress Comedy; and Demi was the Choice Female Hottie. After the event, there was the after party. **(A/N: I've never really watched KCAs, so I'm naming the awards after TCA categories. If I get anything wrong, just roll with it! Haha.)**

Demi's POV

I blushed a lot at the after party. My friends kept teasing me about the Choice Female Hottie award, which I find amusing. Miley and Nick looked relieved now that their secret was out. People are congratulating them on the awards and the baby. I was swept from one person to another, talking, talking. Finally I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Nick, "Hi, Nick. What's up?"

"I'm going to take Miley home now. She's exhausted."

"Is she okay?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Miley said as she walked up to us, "just some side effects."

"Oh, okay. Bye, you guys. Congrats." I gave them both a hug and they left.

I smiled at them from the distance. Suddenly my eyes swiveled around to the middle of the room where Selena was staring at the doorway where they had walked. Her eyes were filled with hurt and pain. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her body mutely.

Miley's POV

"Whew, finally, that's over." I murmured as we stepped into our house after the awards show. "Yeah; they know about it now. Finally, the thing's off my chest," Nick agreed, relieved. I froze suddenly. He turned to me, concerned, "Miley? Is something wrong? Are you in pain?" Slowly my grey-blue eyes filled with salty tears. He reached over to hug me but I shrugged my arms away roughly from his touch. He looked surprised and a little hurt, "Miley, honey, what's wrong? What did I do?" I walked upstairs to our bedroom, tears splashing my makeup-coated face. I heard him sigh.

After I'd stripped off my dress and shoes, changed into an over-sized T-shirt and grey sweatpants and scrubbed my face clean, I sat on the bed. I myself am still wondering why I'd blew Nick off in the first place. Then it hit me.

He called our baby, our child, _the thing._

The baby was a precious living creature that we both had created together, not just some useless thing you can throw away and take for granted. Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Nick came inside the room, closing the door behind him. He gingerly sat down on the left side of the bed, our backs facing each other. After some silence, he spoke, his voice thick with emotion and very soft, "What did I do wrong?" he slowly turned to face me and I did the same thing. I noted that his eyes were faintly glassy and red and so was his nose. My husband, Nick Jonas, had been _crying. _For some reason, the thought was so emotional I started to cry fresh tears again. "Don't…" he pleaded helplessly, not wanting to hold me in case I shrugged him off again. I whispered, "Hold me." He immediately pulled me into his lap and I buried my face in his shoulder.

After a while, he asked again, "Miley, please; what did I do wrong?" I wiped my eyes and said softly, "You called our baby _the thing." _He looked bewildered then his expression softened. "Oh, God, Miley, I am _so, so _sorry. I wasn't thinking, it takes time to get used to this. I'm really, so sorry." He pleaded, looking into my eyes. I half-smiled, "Yeah, I know. It's okay. Sorry I was so emotional." He laughed softly, "That's okay. I understand." He tucked me carefully in bed and kissed my forehead.

Nick's POV

_Three weeks later_

"Ugh, I look fat," Miley said in disgust as she eyed her six-months-pregnant-self in the full-length mirror in her dressing room. "No, you're not." I responded automatically. She taunted, "Oh, yeah? Then what do I look like?" she raised her eyebrows and glared at me. "You look perfectly beautiful," I answered sincerely, smiling at her as she blushed and pulled another dress from the rack. "Finally, this fits!" My wife threw her arms up in the air in victory ten minutes later as she stood in front of the mirror wearing a pink and green floral empire-waist sundress with a flowing skirt. She grinned smugly at me, "I told you I don't have to wear maternity clothing." I rolled my eyes. Miley had refused to buy maternity clothing, insisting that she's not 'fat' enough to wear them.

"You're gonna have to, sooner or later," I retorted. She scowled at me, "Nicholas. Did you just suggest that I'm _fat?" _her blue eyes blazed dangerously. "No, but you _are _getting bigger. It's the practical thing to do. Besides, you look great in anything," I replied carefully. "Nice save." Miley snorted, clearing the clothes slung on the gold suede couch to hang back on the racks. "Here, I'll do that for you," I offered, grabbing the armfuls of clothing from my wife. She grinned, "Thanks, babe. I wanna go to the bathroom. See ya." She planted a kiss on my cheek and waltzed out of the room. I looked down at the piles of clothes in my arms and back at the organized-by-name-type-and-material racks, closets and drawers. I groaned.

Miley's POV

"Wow, Miles, you're big," Vanessa commented mercilessly as she greeted me at her house. I rolled my eyes, "Thanks a lot, Hudgens." Vanessa winked at me, "Nuh-uh, it's 'Efron' now." **(A/N: Cue Zanessa! ;) **I laughed and walked in the house. Zac and Vanessa had gotten married last month, a few days after their son, Jordan Matthew, celebrated his first birthday.

"Miley! You look fabulous," Ashley cried as she enveloped me in a big hug. "Thanks for the lie, Ash. You look amazing yourself." She giggled. She ushered me to the kitchen. Nick had gone and joined Zac and Ashley's husband Scott in the backyard. The guys were supervising Jordan and Ashley and Scott's little boy, nine-month-old Logan, while his twin sister, Emma, was napping in her playpen in the living room. "Aw, Emma's grown," I cooed as I sneaked a peek at the little girl, her adorable face framed with brown curls. Ashley replied, "Well, I'm with her everyday so I don't notice much." We laughed. "So when're you due?" Vanessa asked when she was preparing Jordan's lunch. I replied, smiling, "The doctor said around August 26th, or more or less around that time."

Ashley smiled at me, "Wow. I still can't believe that you and Nick are having a baby. It seems like just yesterday you were still doing _Hannah Montana, _Mi," I laughed. Nessa said, "How about the nursery? You guys haven't done that yet, right?" I frowned. "Nope," I admitted. "You have to get it done soon. It takes time to do it carefully and neatly." Ashley informed me. I answered reluctantly, "Well, where can I get a good one?" Nessa said, "Why don't you use the same decorator Ash and I used to decorate Jordan and the twins' rooms? She does an amazing job." I nodded and we talked some more about the preparations of having a baby. After lunch, I and Nick headed home.

**A bit boring, I know, but I'm working as hard as I can! If only you guys would review.....**


	7. Chapter 7

Miley's POV

"You know, Nick, I was talking to Ashley and Nessa before lunch," I started when we were in the car heading home from Zac and Vanessa's home. Nick's forehead creased with concentration as he drove carefully in the heavy traffic, "What about?" he looked at me for a split-second before turning his attention back to the road. "Well, about preparations of having a child. I mean, the nursery, bedroom and the safety regulations," I continued casually. "But how can we decorate a nursery? We don't even know the sex of our baby," my husband countered, definitely pointing out the obvious. I rolled my eyes, "Exactly my point."

"So…you think we should find out the sex of the baby?"

"Yes. But only if you want to," I continued quickly, glancing at him. His expression was calm and patient. "Actually," Nick started to say, "I've always wanted to know. I was only respecting what you want." He flashed me a crooked smile. "That's good. So, we should find out when we go for our ultrasound tomorrow." My heart started hammering in my chest. I was nervous for the ultrasound. Of course, it wasn't going to hurt, but then, what if something's wrong with the baby? That's a good reason to be nervous. Nick smiled as he patted my hand, "Don't be nervous. Everything'll be okay. Trust me." "I trust you."

Nick's POV

The next morning, I woke Miley up early for our 10 o'clock OBGYN appointment. She dressed in a green blouse and jeans. I wore a plain black shirt and dark jeans. We drove to the medical centre and registered. We sat in the waiting room. "Are you nervous?" Miley whispered, her hand in mine. I replied, "Yes—obviously." She giggled and switched her attention back to her cell phone. After five minutes or so, the nurse called, "Mr. and Mrs. Jonas." I helped Miley up and we headed inside the doctor's office. "Hi, Miley, Nick." Miley's doctor, Luke Benson, greeted us cheerfully. "Hi," we responded brightly, trying to cover up the nervousness. "Here, Miley, put this on." He handed a cotton robe to my wife. After Miley had finished changing, the doctor instructed her to lie down on the bed. She obediently followed Dr. Benson's instruction, her hand in mine, wet and clammy. As the doctor turned his back on us to check the machinery, I stooped down and kissed her forehead.

"Nick, I'm scared," Miley whispered in my ear, quiet enough that only I can hear.

"Yes, I know. I am, too. Everything'll be okay." I assured her, stroking her light brown hair. She smiled and took a deep breath. "Okay, Miley, I'm going to put this gel on your stomach. It is going to be a bit cold, alright?" Dr. Benson sat on the chair in front of the machine, grabbing the tube of gel. Miley nodded silently. I squeezed her hand.

Miley's POV

Oh my God. Lying down there on a bed in the ultrasound room was the most nerve-wrecking moment of my life. What if there's something wrong with the baby? Oh God. I felt the chill of the cold gel as Dr. Benson moved the instrument used to see the baby around my stomach. After a short moment, he announced, "Ah, there we go. You see that little moving thing?" he pointed to the screen at the only moving thing inside it. I knew that it was the heart.

He sensed that we were overwhelmed and said quietly, "I'll give you two ten minutes." He swiftly walked out of the door. "Oh my God, Nick." That was as far as I can manage before I broke down in tears. He pulled me up gently into a sitting position and kissed my hair and my forehead repeatedly, trying to cover his tears. I was amazed to actually see the little person growing inside of me there on the screen. "Beautiful," Nick murmured as he held me in his arms, both of us just simply staring at the monitor screen. I nodded in full agreement. As he had said, Dr. Benson popped back in after ten minutes.

"Well, it seems you have nothing to worry about. The baby's absolutely healthy. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" I looked at Nick and he nodded. I nodded to him, "Yes, please." He went to the machine and pressed some buttons. Dr. Benson smiled, "In three months, you will be having a healthy baby girl. Congratulations." My mouth dropped in awe and I let out a suppressed scream as I threw my arms around Nick's neck, "Oh my God! A baby girl!" he smiled at me, his eyes filled with joy.

I headed home with Nick after lunch. I noticed that there were more cars than usual parked in front of the house. Selena's, Joe's, Emily's, Taylor's, Kevin's, I mentally noted. "Nick, what's going on? Joe and Taylor are both here. You know that's not a wise decision," I said in a low voice. He chuckled, "Mi, that's five years ago. They're okay now—at least, I think so. They all came by to hear about our ultrasound appointment." I nodded and walked up to the front door, Nick trailing behind. I opened the door and was instantly bombarded by friends and family. "How did it go?" "Is everything okay?" "Do you know the sex?" "Is it a girl?" "I bet it's a boy!" (That was Joe.) "Can I see the ultrasound pictures?"

I held up my hands, "Whoa, whoa. Cut me some slack, guys, I'm exhausted!" I grinned as Nick laughed, his arms around my waist. "Okay. It went well; everything's perfectly fine; yes, we do know the sex; and yes, you can see the pictures." Nick announced, mentally checking off the questions. "Is it a girl or a boy!?" The room screamed. Well, the people in it did. I replied proudly, just one word: "Pink." Our friends erupted into cheers of congratulations, except for Joe, who was mumbling to Camilla, "Aw, man! Now I had to give fifty bucks to Kevin. I was so sure it was gonna be a boy." His girlfriend unhelpfully responded by laughing unstoppably. The copies of the ultrasound were passed adoringly from hand to hand. "Where're Danielle and Ava?" I asked Kevin, referring to his wife and two-year-old daughter. He replied, "Ava has the sniffles." I nodded and made an 'O' with my mouth. Joe, who was standing nearby, nudged Nick in the ribs.

"Ow, Joe, what the heck was that for!?"

"When you're a dad, you'll start talking like Kevin."

"What's so wrong about talking like me?" Kevin demanded; his arms folded across his chest.

Joe cracked up, "You'll say stuff like 'sniffles'!" he guffawed loudly. "Joe! That was uncalled for!" Camilla hissed, frowning. Kevin smirked, "It's okay, Cam. We all understand how immature little Joseph is." Joe gave him the evil eyeball. I laughed.

Selena's POV

We had all decided to wait for Nick and Miley to come home from their ultrasound at their house. As soon as they arrived, Miley announced that it was a girl. Nick looked positively ecstatic. I felt dizzy as my heart sunk lower into my stomach. I walked to a suede-cushioned bench and sat down, gripping the edge for balance. I saw from the corner of my eye someone with long blond curls sitting down next to me.

"Selena, honey, are you alright?" Taylor's soft, pleasant voice rang in my ears. I croaked out, "I'm fine, thank you." I looked up and found Demi leaning over me, with Jennifer by her side. "Sel, I'm sorry." Jennifer said simply. She understood what was going on with me, but Taylor didn't. Demi didn't say anything, but I noticed her eyes reflected accusation and coldness. I quickly looked away. Taylor frowned, her forehead creasing, "Selena, is everything okay? What's going on?" I looked at Demi. She took a deep breath and explained; a hint of scorn in her voice, "Apparently, she hasn't gotten over Nick and is so upset to at least see him happy."

Taylor's clear blue eyes rounded. "O-kay, that was not what I expected to hear. If you don't mind, I don't like to interfere but please, Selena, they're happy. This is where they belong. It's just not meant to be. You know you'll have your future someday; someone who'd make you happier. You know it." She half-smiled at me sympathetically before getting off the bench to say congratulations to Nick and Miley. Jen sat down next to me, putting her arm around my shoulder. I expected Demi to do something close enough, but instead she rolled her eyes and stomped away, her boots clicking on the smooth polished wood floor. I frowned.

Taylor's POV

After I comforted Selena, I made my way to the middle of the room where Nick and Miley stood, talking to Nick's brothers—including Joe. However, I have to congratulate them, so I walked over.

"Miley, Nick, congratulations!" I said cheerfully, putting my arms around the both of them. I pulled away after a while. "Thanks. We are so happy." Nick beamed and his wife smiled at him. I looked at Kevin, "Hi, Kevin, Camilla. Joe." I tried to keep my tone as civil as possible. I forced a small smile. "Taylor, hey," Kevin smiled sincerely. Joe stared at me. I stared back. From the corner of my eye I saw Miley roll her eyes. "Taylor, can I talk to you?" Camilla said quietly. I glanced at her in surprise, "Sure." As I walked with her and Joe to a corner of the room, I heard Nick mutter to Kevin, "Oh, hell, this cannot be good."


	8. Chapter 8

Joe's POV

"You were saying?" my ex-girlfriend said to my girlfriend, her arms folded across her chest. "Watch it," I snapped defensively. I can't have that airhead blond being rude to Camilla. Taylor shot back, "Oh, don't worry, Joe. I'll apologize to her on the phone, say, in a twenty-seven second phone call?" her eyes widened in mock innocence. I gritted my teeth.

"That was five years ago. I wanted to talk; you won't listen to me!" I hissed.

She answered furiously, "Oh, yeah!? Who would wanna listen when their cowardly boyfriends broke up with them on the fucking _telephone!?" _she practically spat the word. I'd never heard her swore before. At least, not that I can remember.

"Whoa, whoa! Cut it out!" Camilla cut in, standing between me and Taylor. "Listen. Taylor, why won't you listen to him? He apologized to you—"

"Oh, right, and now it's my fault?" Taylor said, her voice hard.

"I wasn't finished. And you, Joe, you were such a coward! Why didn't you go and see her face to face?" Camilla glared at me. I looked down at my sneakers. "I survived five years without you in my life. I don't need you in it now, even as a friend." Taylor announced, her tone of voice cold, her eyes colder. She walked away. I shrugged at Camilla as she sighed. But I know that Taylor was holding in more pain than she was letting on.

Miley's POV

I was walking to the kitchen when I saw a figure standing against the wall, sliding down, shoulders shaking uncontrollably. "Taylor?" I said softly, striding—waddling—over to her. She looked up at me, her clear blue eyes wet with tears. "I was fine for five years. He can't expect to butt in now, can he?" she replied softly, her nose turning red. "Oh, Tay," I breathed, bending down to hug her. She giggled, "You can't go very far can you?" I smiled, patting my stomach, "Not much." She laughed again. Then Joe popped back into her mind and she stopped. "It's just so sick. It's been five years and I just, I just can't—"tears spilled down her pale pink cheeks again. I tried to comfort her again before I heard two voices talking. I turned and saw Camilla and Joe.

Camilla caught Taylor's eye and murmured, "Aw, Taylor," she carefully walked over and bent down. Tay answered stuffily, "Please go." Her red-rimmed eyes flickered to Joe and she quickly looked down to her black flats. Joe looked down guiltily. "I think we should leave you two alone to talk." Camilla nodded to me and we both left.

Taylor's POV

Joe crouched down and sat beside me, his legs outstretched. We sat in silence for a long moment, before I finally said, "Why now, Joe? Why can't you just leave it?" He sighed. "I didn't want to do this either, Tay. I had no idea why suddenly Camilla wanted to talk to you." My eyes filled with tears again, "I pretended that I didn't care. But I did, Joe—so much. I loved you. Although what we had was short, I loved you."

"And I loved you, too," he pressed. I snorted, "Well, you had a funny way of showing it. I pretended that I hated you, that I didn't care, but it hurt so bad. You shut me out." I bit my lip hesitantly. Joe closed his eyes momentarily. "I know, Taylor, and I'm sorry. I really did love you. I guess I was afraid. We had nowhere to go; I had to end it. No matter how," he explained. I whispered, "I thought you cheated on me." He grinned weakly. "I know that's what you think, but I didn't. When I love a girl, I won't cheat on her. Ever. And I loved you," he said softly.

"Thanks for talking to me. We finally cleared things between us," I said, standing up. Joe smiled, "It feels good, doesn't it?" I laughed, "Yup." Suddenly, he leaned in and planted a last, warm kiss on my lips. "I loved you."

"I know. I loved you, too."

Nick's POV

I was on the back porch when Miley sauntered over and sat down next me. "Do you know how it went between Joe and Taylor?" I murmured. She shrugged, "We left them to talk. They haven't finished, I guess." Suddenly she gasped, her eyes wide, clutching her stomach. She bit on her lip to stop from screaming in pain.

I croaked, "Miley? Are you okay?" I rubbed her back. She continued biting her lip, not responding. "Miley, talk to me now! Are you okay? You need me to get you to the hospital?" I asked, practically hysterical. She took a deep breath and steadied herself. "I'm fine." Mi looked up at me, her face glowing, a smile carved on her lips. I replied lamely, "Did I miss something?" she grabbed my hand and laid it on her stomach. I gasped and pulled back. I felt our baby kick. _Come on, Nick, be a man, _I thought. "It's okay," Miley grinned, "its okay, Nick." I gently set my hand back and the baby kicked back. I felt a stupid, loony smile spread all over my face. "That's amazing." I breathed, kissing Miley. After a while, she pulled back and winced, "She's kinda a strong kicker."

"She got that from you."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

Demi's POV

I was chattering aimlessly to numerous people attending Nick and Miley's home-from-first-ultrasound party, trying to get over my anger of Selena. She is so dumb. Nick's happy and she's moping. Augh. I saw Nick and Miley sitting together in the backyard, Nick patting her stomach softly. I grinned and walked over. "Hey, you two. What's up?" I sat down on the chair across from them. Miley beamed.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

Nick groaned, "You never had the talent to guess when people say 'guess what'."

"Shut up. I won't bother to guess so why don't you guys just tell me."

"The baby's kicking for the first time!" Miley announced with pride. My eyes widened and I squeaked, "Really? That's awesome!" Nick grinned his stupid grin.

"Nick, you look like a lame-ass goon."

"Shut up, Demi."

I rolled my eyes, "So, can I touch?" I said hopefully. Miley grinned, "Sure," she took my hand and put it on her tummy. I felt a strong push from inside, "Wow, she is so strong. Unlike her dad," I couldn't help taking another shot at Nick. He glared at me, "You better run before I break your jaw." I laughed, "You can't even break a cookie."

"Nick, language around the baby!" his wife hissed, shooting him a Look, "not to mention stop being impolite to women."

"She's not a woman, she's a—"

"ENOUGH."

"Sorry."

I grinned. Nick was always so much fun to mess with. "I gotta run. Congratulations again. Bye, you _three." _I emphasized the word, causing Nick to blush. "Sissy," I playfully punched his arm and hugged Miley carefully. "Bye, baby." I stroked Miley's stomach and bounded into the house to get Selena.

Selena's POV

"What the crap is wrong with you, Demi?" I exploded as soon as we backed out of Nick and Miley's driveway. Demi stayed silent, pretending to be concentrating on the road, her hands tensed on the steering wheel. "Answer me, Demetria." I hissed, glaring at her. Finally, she spoke.

"What's wrong with _me? _It's you! Nick is beyond thrilled and this is where they belong. The baby kicked for the first time just now"—instinctively I felt my forehead creasing—"you have to let it go, okay? You're not the type of girl who mooches over a married man! Get a life!"

I snorted and kept quiet. Somehow, I'm gonna get him.


	9. Chapter 9

Nick's POV

"You know, I'm pretty glad our baby's a girl," I announced as I was watching TV with Miley. "Oh, really? Why?" she turned to look at me, her expression amused. "I'm sick of hanging around boys all the time. Besides, the whole 'Daddy's Little Girl' concept is very tempting." I retorted. She laughed, "Right. I know you also want a little girl to spoil." I grinned sheepishly. "True."

"Well, at least you're not one of those obnoxious guys who would do anything to guarantee a baby boy in order to spread their 'male pride'," she made air quotes. I smoothed her frown lines, melting it into a smile. "I wouldn't mind if it was a boy or a girl. A healthy baby is fine with me," I said softly. Her smile glowed brighter.

Miley's POV

I clicked the website's name and scrolled down 'S' names. "Here, I like this one."

"Yeah, but that's nicer."

"I like that one."

I, Nick, the girls and his brothers were huddled together in front of our home computer, picking out names using the letter of the day—S. Taylor had helpfully brought over some baby name books. While she, Camilla, Danielle, Demi and Kevin pored over the books, the rest of us were hunched over the PC.

"I found one!" Taylor screamed suddenly, jumping up and scaring all of us half to death. "Tay," Danielle moaned. The curly-haired blond sheepishly replied, "Sorry. Well, I found this name—it's a Celtic name, though—that is simply beautiful."

"Let's hear it." Nick replied, curious.

"Saraid."

I murmured, "It is beautiful. What does it mean?"

Taylor gushed, "This is the best part. It means, _perfect." _

"Wow, that's so fitting," Demi smiled.

Selena piped up, "I found this name, Savina, which means 'the pretty one.' That's really cute! And you can call her Sav, or Savvy."

After a while, we got Saraid, Savina, Seanna—God is my Lord, which Nick thinks is absolutely perfect—Summer and Serena (Selena informed her name means 'goddess of the moon' and simply kept on bragging). Afterwards, we got names picked from every letter of the alphabet. I really wanted Seanna. Well, if we actually wanted an 'S' name.

Nick's POV

During our small gathering that day, I wondered whether I ought to organize a surprise baby shower for Miley. _Hell, Nick, of course you have to! M_y mind screamed at me. So when Miley made one of her many trips to the bathroom, I wanted to mention my idea. However, Joe—my own not-the-brightest-crayon-in-the-box brother—voiced, "I think we should throw Miley a baby party."

"Baby _shower. _I was gonna say that," I groused.

Joe smirked, "Yeah, right."

"I _was, _okay."

"Cut it out," Emily ordered sternly. She was bouncing Ava on her lap while Danielle was making the milk formula in the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and so did Joe. For good measure, Em rolled hers, too. "How about if I get all of Miley's good friends together and we can hold meeting so that we can plan this thing." I offered. Mandy grinned, "Good idea. When would be the first meeting?"

"Soon."

"Okay."

The next day, I'd instructed Miley to go shopping with Emily, while I assembled her friends for the baby shower planning. Half an hour after they left, the living room was filled with: Joe, Camilla, Kevin, Danielle, their daughter Ava, Frankie, my parents, Selena, Demi, Mandy, Taylor, Vanessa, Zac, their son Jordan, Ashley, Jared, their twins Logan and Emma, my best friends Maya and Mandy, Mitchel and Miley's sisters, Brandi and Noah. They will be in town for around a month and a half because Noah had a small part in a movie and Brandi was the opening act for a major concert, while Billy Ray and Tish are still in Nashville. They'll be coming to L.A. when the baby arrives. Our housekeeper, Teresa, and the maid, Elsa, were keeping watch on the kids.

"I've done some organizing," Mom started off the meeting, holding a clipboard, "so I'm going to divide you guys into teams. Nicholas, are we having the event here or someplace else?" she looked at me expectantly. "Um, not here, because it would've been way too suspicious and uncomfortable." I replied. She nodded, "Okay, so, Nick had already approved of the teams, so I'm going to break it down now." Joe snorted with convulsed laughter. I have to give it to him—hearing your mother say 'break it down now' isn't very comfortable.

"Kevin and Danielle, find a suitable venue. Joe, Camilla and Mandy are in charge of the menu. Emily, Brandi and Demi will be planning the guest list and such. Taylor and Selena should be handling the invitations. Mitchel, Emily—who's currently not here—and Frankie, will be planning the entertainment, music and such. Noah, Maya, Mandy and Ashley, the gifts. Vanessa, Zac and Nick, the decorations and handling the workers. Any problems, you can call Paul or me. Understood?" she smiled. Everyone nodded and murmured.

"Listen, I really need all of you to work very hard on this, okay? This is important to me—and Miley—and I really need everything to run without a hitch." I said firmly. "Nick, everything'll be fine. Trust us." Mandy said confidently. I grinned, "Great. So, we meet at my parents' house next week. Is that alright?" My crowd of friends and family smiled comfortingly, "Definitely."


	10. Chapter 10

Nick's POV

I carefully parked Miley's Porsche in front of the beach house. If I so much as scratched it, she will unleash the full wrath of her hormones on me. She loves her cars as much as guys do, oddly enough.

I locked the car and walked up the path leading to the house, heading straight to the backyard. Three large white tents decorated in pink and yellow had been set up, complete with balloons, streamers and uncountable bouquets of sweet-smelling flowers. The round tables were covered in white cloth, along with the chairs; where Noah had insisted on tying pink and yellow bows at the backs. An "It's a Girl" banner adorned the entrance to the yard, where an impressively-sized moon bounce had been blown up. The interior of the house had also been cleaned, neatened up and decorated. The waiters, DJ and kids' entertainer were busy setting up their things.

"Hi, Nick!" Demi looked up from the flowers she was arranging in a crystal vase. I waved, "Hey, Dem," and made my way over to her. "How's everything going?" I queried, eyeing the backyard in pleasure. Brandi assured me, "Everything's great. Did Miley expect anything?" I shook my head, "Nope. Well, if she did, she's not letting on." I shrugged as she half-smiled.

Miley's POV

I dressed in a floral, pink-themed chiffon gown and gold high heels for the album-launching party. I put on minimal make-up; consisting of only mascara, a little blush and a simple coat of peach-flavored lip gloss.

"Hey, Nick, you're back," I greeted my husband as he entered the front door. He smiled, "You look wonderful." I flushed, before responding teasingly, "Well, I could've said the same to you, but you're not even dressed yet. I laid out your pants and peach shirt on the bed. Hope you don't mind." I winked. Laughing, he replied, "Of course I don't. I'll be right back."

General's POV

"Alright, quiet down, please. They're parking the car now," Demi called out over the hubbub of the crowd. Obligingly, the audience quieted down. The front door opened, and they heard Miley's voice, "Nick, where's everyone?"

"The party's in the backyard, babe."

"But why is it so qui—" her sentence was cut off by the crowd, yelling, "SURPRISE!"

Miley's POV

"Oh my God!" I screamed. I looked up into Nick's dark brown eyes, "I can't believe you'd do this for me?" He whispered, "I'd do anything for you." He slipped his hand into mine and dragged me toward the guests.

I hugged everybody and everyone, marveling over everything. I was talking to Selena when I noticed three faces in the crowd I didn't expect to see.

"Mom? Dad? Braison?" I said in disbelief. I ran over and threw my arms around them. "I missed you so much!" Mom exclaimed as she wrapped me in her arms. I admonished half-heartedly, "You should've informed me you were coming." My younger brother rolled his eyes, "It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you we were coming, Miles." I slapped the back of his head playfully.

I chatted with them for a while, until Nick came over and reminded me gently, "You have other guests, sweetie." I excused myself from my family and entertained the other guests. I caught sight of my friends huddled together under the maple tree. "Hey, you guys," I grinned widely as I caught up with them.

"Hey, Miles! Did you like it?" Taylor hugged me tightly. I gushed, "I love it! Thank you so much!" I tried to get them all in a group hug, but I ended up using my fingers to pull Kevin's shirt and Taylor's locks to include them in a hug.

"Miley Ray, _ow_."

"Sorry."

Nick's POV

As the shower was nearly ending, I nervously scanned the crowd of guests for Miley. I finally spotted her sitting on a stone bench, rubbing her swollen ankles. I sat next to her and carefully pulled her into my lap, "Are you alright?" She flashed me her trademark smile, "Yeah, just that my back hurts a bit." She knew that I knew they were hurting a lot.

"Maybe we should head home," I suggested firmly. She scowled, "No, Nick. People are having so much fun! We can't leave our own party." I rolled my eyes, "The only people who're still here are our family and the workers; and even then, they're doing the cleaning up."

"Nick, I'm fine!" In indignation, she stood up quickly, but immediately regretted it as her back and feet ached. A small groan escaped her lips from the pain. I winced, "Miley, please; I can't watch this." She pouted, "Fine. But you, mister, are sleeping on the floor tonight." I stuck my tongue out childishly, "Fine."

_One month later _

Miley is now in her seventh month, and her mood swings are less constant. She's almost like the way she was before, except for the occasional chewing-out.

I was watching TV with her when the doorbell rang. "I'll get that," I offered, getting off her lap and headed to the front door. "Hi!" Demi and Selena beamed up at me. I grinned, "Hey, you guys. Come on in." Miley was right behind me, happy to see the girls. "Hey, why don't you two wait in the den with Nick while I get Teresa to bring us something to drink?" she suggested. Demi piped up, "I'll come with you." The duo went to the kitchen, while I led Selena to the den.

"So, how's everything going?" she started conversationally. I replied politely, "Everything's fine." She nodded briefly before continuing, "So, the baby's a girl, huh?" I nodded; why was she asking questions she already knew the answer to?

Suddenly, she cupped my face in her hands and kissed me, hard. I tried to pull back, but her urgent caress was much too powerful. I thrashed furiously, but that only caused her to wound her fingers in my hair tighter. In a last effort to get her off me, I tried to push her off by pushing against her upper arms, but she took it as a gesture that I wanted more. My hands fell accidentally onto her lap. All of a sudden, a noise rang in my ears. A sound that I will never forget for as long as I live.

The glasses and pitcher hit the floor with a loud crash, spilling juice everywhere.

"How could you do this to me!?" Miley screamed, tears gushing from her eyes. I pulled away quickly, "Miley, I can explain. It's not what you think it is!" Her eyes blazed with hurt and anger. "I'm never going to trust you again! Both of you!" she sobbed before bolting from the room. Demi sighed, her expression sorrowful.

"You should go after her, Nick," she said softly, silently signaling Selena to get off the couch and follow her to the door. Selena did and walked over to the door. Before they left, she turned to me with tear-filled eyes, "I'm so sorry, Nick."

I ran to our bedroom and tried the door—it was locked. "Miley, please open the door, sweetie," I begged. She yelled, "Leave me alone, Nick!" I sighed, "I can explain."

"I hate you! Go with her, and leave me—this pathetic excuse of a wife! Go to hell and leave me! I wish I'd never met you!" she screamed, before breaking down in hysterical tears. Hearing her harsh words did it. I fell to the ground, tears stinging my eyes. I slid down to the floor against the door, crying for all I was worth. I hurt my true love, and now I lost everything.

Miley's POV

I've forgotten. I allowed myself to forget every single guy who loved me for Nick; I have done it my entire life. He was the one person I trusted to never hurt me—he just did. Tears overflowed and spilled as I stared at my ever-expanding stomach. This miracle that we share; isn't it enough? I gave him my heart, my soul and my all, and he betrayed me. I walked into my dressing-room and stood in front of a shelf. In a split second, my luggage was pulled off the rack.

Nick's POV

It had been roughly thirty minutes, and I was still against the door. Suddenly, it opened and I quickly stood up and came face to face with my wife. "Miley, please listen—" I drifted off when I saw that she was carrying a luggage bag and her handbag. She pushed past me silently and walked down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked sorrowfully. "I'm staying over at Ashley's for a few days, maybe a week. I need to clear my head, and most importantly—don't come after me, Nick," Miley's soft, gentle blue eyes took in my expression. I wasn't able to utter a word; she had left me speechless. She grabbed her car keys and was out the door in a flash. I had lost her.

In a daze, I headed to the kitchen; where Teresa, Elsa and Dane stood, eyeing me in sympathy. "All of you should take the week off," I tried to sound cheerful, but failed miserably; and they saw right through me. "Of course." Dane nodded obligingly and ushered the two ladies out to the servants' quarters.

I slowly made my way upstairs into our bedroom and stood against the wall. A picture of Miley, laughing, caught my eye and slowly dissolved as tears blurred my vision. I slid against the wall to the floor. Top to bottom. Just what my life had turned into.

"Nick," was all Demi could say when I answered the door. She was on my doorstep; along with my brothers, Danielle, Maya and Taylor. "What happened?" Maya finished in a whisper, her soft dark eyes slowly filling with tears. I ignored all of them and headed back to the den; my solitude for the last five days since Miley had left.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Kevin inquired bleakly, his eyes filled with sympathy for me. I retorted, "Nothing's worth it anymore." Joe shook his head, "Nick, she'll come back. She just needs some time to think it over." Furious, I turned to him, "Don't you fucking understand? I screwed things up! She will never come back!"

The room was silent. Being the sweet, caring person that she is, Taylor spoke up softly, "We'll talk later, okay? Right now, follow me to the kitchen, Nick. I'll make you something to eat." I weakly got up to follow her, but suddenly, the room spun, there wasn't enough air and I fell to the floor as instant darkness surrounded me.

Miley's POV

"Do you think she was telling the truth?" Vanessa asked gently, rubbing my hand. I shrugged, "I don't know." There was something in her eyes that gave it away—she knew Selena was telling the truth. "Last night, she seemed really regretful. I honestly think she was telling you the truth. Nick could never, ever cheat on you. She said it was all her, and I believe that," she continued. I shrugged again, turning my head away; avoiding my problem.

Suddenly, Ashley burst into the room; her face troubled. "Miley, there's somebody downstairs to see you," she announced half-heartedly. With hope that Nick came, I slowly made my way down the stairs; meeting the worried faces of Demi, Taylor, Selena and Danielle. I smiled at them, but it was not returned. Instead, Taylor announced softly, "Nick's in the hospital."

My stomach lurched. "What?" my voice was barely above a whisper, tears starting to overflow. Demi cleared her throat as she sat beside me and took my clammy hands in hers, "After you left, Nick took up drinking and wasn't eating right. Therefore, his sugar level has gone whack. Now, he desperately needs you."

"It's all my fault," I sobbed, my face in my hands. Danielle wrapped me in her arms, "It's not. It's just been a terrible misunderstanding. He needs you right now, sweetie." I wiped my face quickly, "Right. Can you take me to the hospital, please?" Suddenly, tears flooded Selena's dark eyes and spilled over.

"If it's anyone's fault, it should be mine," she wept, "I'm so sorry, Miles, I thought that by doing that, I would make him happy, but I couldn't be more wrong in my life." Her chin trembled and she cried more. I touched her shoulder, "For now, let's just forget. I have more pressing matters at hand." She nodded ruefully and whispered, "Thank you."

"Of course."

I spotted Nick's family at the end of the hallway. As soon as I reached them, I ran into Denise's arms and apologized, "I'm so sorry, Denise; it was all my fault." Her dark eyes grew wide; I could see the tears glistening in them. "Oh, honey, no. It wasn't your fault at all," she pressed me against her chest in a motherly hug.

"How is he?" I managed to choke out. Joe answered, his voice lifeless, "He's still unconscious, but they've stabilized him." I managed a weak nod. "Can I go see him?" I asked timidly. Paul nodded sadly, "Of course, but he won't be able to respond." I nodded again and stepped into the private ward.

Nick, my usually so strong Prince Charming, was lying still in the bed, unconscious. He looked pale as if frozen by death. Machines and IV drips were hooked onto every single available patch on his body. I put my hand over my mouth in shock. I sat down next to the bed silently and slipped my warm hand into his cold one; praying that he would wake up.

Nick's POV

I slowly opened my heavy eyes. I stared up at a white ceiling. I was sore everywhere. I looked around the lavishly-decorated room in confusion, until I noticed the pressure on my hand. I found myself looking down at my wife, her hand in mine. She was asleep on our intertwined hands. I knew that I'd hurt her, but there was nothing more that I wanted than to have her here with me.

"You're awake," Miley's red-rimmed eyes shone as she awoke from her sleep and noticed that I was up. "Where am I?" I asked quietly. She replied, "You're at the hospital; you fell sick." I sighed, "Life had no meaning for me without you. I was better off dead." She stroked my knuckles with her thumb, "You're crazy." I joked, "If this makes everything better, maybe I should get sick more often.

Suddenly, her expression changed; and she spat, "Don't you dare let me hear you say those words ever again. This has been the most awful week of my entire life, Nick, and you are _not _letting me go through this again." I muttered, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"That's fine. Do you want some water?" Miley offered. I nodded. She walked over to the bedside table and poured me a glass of water, popping a straw into the cup in the process. She handed the glass to me, and I drank from the straw, feeling deeply embarrassed.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Nicky," she giggled. I raised an eyebrow; she punched my shoulder, reminding me, "I can always tell what you're thinking." I grinned sheepishly. She stood up to straighten her cardigan; and I rested my hand on her swollen belly. "I missed her," I said softly.

"Yup, she missed you, too. I'm guessing that by the kicks she performs," Miley teased. I sighed, "You have no idea how sorry I am. I get it if you'll never trust me again." She replied simply, "Selena explained everything. And I believed her." I raised an eyebrow again in disbelief.

"Seeing you here—sick—was the worst thing I've ever went through, and I couldn't let it happen anymore. I can't afford to lose you." A single tear slid down across her soft cheek. I gently wiped it away, "I love you. Always." She nodded and smiled, "I know. I love you, too."

**Aw, I think that was pretty sweet. I told you, I'm NOT gonna make Selena a bitch in this series! I love her, lol. R&R! XOXO.**


	11. Chapter 11

Nick's POV

"Hey, honey, I have great news!" Miley came rushing into my room, grinning. I sighed, "You're finally gonna learn how to stop running due to your pregnancy and due to the danger of tripping and falling on your face?"

"Nope."

"'Kay. Then what's the great news?" I asked.

"You can go home tomorrow morning!" she planted a kiss on my forehead. I smiled, "That's great. Finally I can pamper you instead of the other way round." She rolled her eyes. Suddenly, I heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in," I called. The door slowly opened and a head covered in long tangles of black curls popped in reluctantly. "Hi, Selena," my wife greeted her politely. She came in, her bright purple Converses making scuffing sounds on the pale wood floor, "Hey." I looked at her guilt-ridden face and looked away.

"I brought, um, these," she announced, setting a fruit basket on the tray across me. "Thank you," I said formally. She stood there awkwardly in her black hooded sweater and white sweatpants. "Well, I guess I'll be going," she spluttered, starting for the door. "Sel, please, wait," Miley insisted. Selena turned around expectantly, "Yea?"

"We need to talk. Sit down." My wife ordered. Selena replied softly, "No, thanks," and folded her arms across her chest as she stood against the wall. Miley sat down on my bed, facing her. She intertwined her fingers in mine. I squeezed her hand. "We need to talk," she repeated. Sel answered, "Yeah, I know." There was a brief silence. "Why did you do it?" I pressed. She rolled her eyes, "Silly me for thinking that you won't even think of that question." I and Miley both rolled our eyes. "Why," I murmured. She took a long, deep breath, "Simple. I love you. Way too much."

"But you know I love Miley, right?"

"Duh! I'm not _that _dumb, Nick," a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. I half-smiled. "When I find the perfect person, it'll stop. For sure it will. No worries," Selena said, reluctant confidence lacing her words. Miley said gently, "If it doesn't, I'm fine with it—as long as you don't cross the line." My ex-girlfriend winced, "About that. I'm very, very sorry."

"We know," I answered quietly.

The room was quiet, but it wasn't total uncomfortable silence. Finally, Selena said apologetically, "I really have to go. Mom needs me to take her to the grocery car; her car's broken down." I nodded, "Thanks for coming." Miley hugged her, "Thanks."

"Welcome. Get well, soon, Nick. Bye, Miley!" Selena waved and exited. I mumbled, "That wasn't so hard." My wife smiled wanly, "Nick, babe, take it easy on her. These things are difficult." I sighed, "Might as well be."

Miley's POV

"We are home!" I announced cheerily as we pulled in our driveway. At Nick's insistence, I'd let him drive. "It's so good to be back home," he said softly, unloading his bags. "It's great to have you back."

"Please don't remind me I was gone." I said flatly.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Seriously, I'm sorry."

"Nicky, it's alright."

"Miley, please."

"Nicholas. Before I totally chew your brains out, I would like you to believe me that I said it's okay."

He sighed and rubbed my back. I kissed the tip of his nose and dragged him up to the door. I unlocked the door and threw it open. "I skipped the whole 'welcome home' party 'coz I want you to have some peace and quiet," I explained. He kissed me softly, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Nick's POV

I was on the computer in our bedroom when Miley said, "Nick?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I really, really hate to do this to you, but can you get me something?"

"Sure, anything for you. What'd you like?"

"Um, chocolate caramel ice-cream with gummy bears on top." She bit her lip guiltily. I walked over and rubbed her knees, "It's alright to have cravings, sweetie." She sighed, "But you just got home, and I'm already making you do stuff for me." I smiled, "It's okay. What you're doing is so much more, you know. Be right back, love you." I kissed her hair and grabbed my car keys.

"Here," I handed the ice-cream container to my wife. She grinned, "Thank you oodles so much." I sat and watch her eat. Constantly she would shove the spoon in my mouth so as not to leave me out on the "most amazing ice-cream in the world", as she calls it. Suddenly she looks down to my watch and groaned, "Nick, we've got to go to Ashley's. She wants to fish out some books on babies and stuff for us." She got up unstably and sighed. I kissed her stomach, "If you don't want to we don't have to, you know." Miley sighed again, "Yeah." Nonetheless, she grabbed her cardigan and car keys.

Miley's POV (two hours later)

"Ash, you're killing me!" I moaned. She scolded, "You have to learn these things! Wait, I think there're some more books in the attic. I'll go get Scott." I looked at Nick pleadingly. "Ashley, I think Miley—we—have had enough. For one day. We'll get going. Thanks." His patient tone was forced. I guess Ashley noticed the discomfort she had inflicted upon us and blushed a delicate pink, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I got carried away."

I smiled, "It's okay. Bye, you guys! Thanks!" Nick dragged me out the door as slowly and gently as his temper can manage. As soon as I buckled my seatbelt I turned to him, "Babe, calm down."

"That was horrifying!" he complained like a little kid. I giggled, "It was, wasn't it?" My husband rolled his eyes, "How the hell can Scott stand her?" I laughed, "Love. Plus, they have kids. He kinda has to." Nick tried not to laugh. "I bet when Landon and Emma get older, they won't be able to stand Ash's OCD either," I snorted.

He burst out laughing. The baby inside of me kicked, too. I laughed and rubbed my belly, "She wants to join in the fun." Nick smiled fondly, "Two-and-a-half more months and she will be able to." I shuddered, "Two-and-a-half more months to prepare for the pain." My husband smiled wanly, "You're nervous, huh?" I sighed, "Yep. I know it's gonna hurt a lot; like nothing I've ever felt before. How can something so big get through—oh, never mind." I flushed. He laughed, "Awkward?"

"Pretty much."

"Don't be; you have to prepare me. I have to be there, too."

"You _have _to?" my voice grew shrill. He backtracked quickly, "I mean, I want to. But I also have to, for you. Because I love you." I snorted for the second time, amused. He knew he got me as he smiled. A smile of pure amusement, love, care—and a certain amount of smugness. I rolled my eyes. I looked down at my ever expanding stomach and told the baby inside, "Your dad is a moron. He thinks he's the bomb."

Nick laughed aloud, "You know I rock." I sighed in defeat. Suddenly he said, "Miles? Do you honestly think we're ready to do this?" I sighed again, "Honestly, Nick? No, I don't think so. But we have to buck up. Things aren't gonna be the same after this. Ever." He looked wistful, "I had no idea it'd happen…..so quickly."

"Yep. Neither did I. People are speculating me like some knocked-up hick."

"Hey!" Nick pretended to be hurt. "I proposed, you said yes and we had a fairly lavish wedding. You did not get knocked-up." I giggled. His expression softened, "Mi, don't pay attention to what ever stupid thing people say about you. The thing is, we know they're wrong and I'll love no matter what. I'll love you till death do us apart and even when that happens, you're mine forever."

I choked out, my eyesight blurred with tears, "You're way too much." He pulled over quickly. I looked at him in utter confusion. He smiled and kissed me, long and passionate. "You're way too sensitive. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you, baby."

"Whatever. I so love you."

"Wow, couldn't have guessed that!"

I rolled my eyes.

Miley's POV

I woke up to the sunlight streaming through the curtains and my husband staring at me from the window seat. "What're you staring at? Are you stalking me?" I feigned a gasp. He laughed, "Very cute. I'm just stalking you to say," he circled his arms around my stomach, "happy anniversary." I smiled, "Thank you. Happy anniversary to you, too."

I freed myself from his arms, "What do we have planned for today?" He grinned mischievously, his eyes mocking. "Who says we have anything planned?" I rolled my eyes and stomped off to the bathroom. My husband followed me and held my waist again, "I was kidding." I tried to look angry but failed terribly, breaking instead into a smile. "There's my girl. Now, I'll leave you to freshen up and I'll wait for you downstairs." He kissed my forehead and left the bathroom.

For a moment, I didn't move. I just stood in front of the marble-topped counter, staring at my reflection in the mirror. It's been a whole year. A year since that sunny, breezy Saturday afternoon when we'd said our vows in front of two thousand guests in my parents' beautiful Tennessee estate. Sometimes I wonder how people can celebrate their fiftieth anniversary or something. Fifty years is an awfully long time.

Now I realized that when you spend time with somebody you love, time passes by fleetingly. I gently laid my hands on my protruding stomach. Little did I know, that amazing, lovely night when he proposed; the tears I'd shed over my fears of commitment; the fights I'd had with my family and friends over our tender age; the wedding planning frenzy; the incredible wedding experience itself; would all lead up to this. I sighed, a long, satisfied sigh. I smiled.

Nick's POV

"You look gorgeous," I murmured as my wife walked down the staircase, her smooth hand tracing the equally smooth staircase railing. She grinned as she gave me a tender yet urgent kiss at the bottom of the stairs. "That's like, the best anniversary gift ever," I breathed after we pulled apart. She smiled shyly, "You're welcome, I guess." We headed out to the garden for breakfast.

I pulled out a chair for Miley and she sat down, amusement lingering in her face. "What?" I asked as I sat opposite her. She teased, "You're quite gentlemanly today, Nicholas." I laughed. "Why, anything for you, madam," I joked back. "Now, maybe I should lay down the plans for today." She nodded excitably. "Okay. After breakfast, we're going for a drive or a shopping trip"—I rolled my eyes as her blue orbs brightened—"and then a nice, private lunch occasion, followed by some time around the park and some home movies, ended by a lovely dinner for two at Margarita's."

As I finished reciting our schedule proudly, my triumphant smile switched to horror as Miley wiped tears from her cheeks. "Mi, what did I say? I'm sorry," I apologized, beseeching, as I crossed to her side of the table and knelt down on one knee beside her chair. She gave a watery laugh, "No, no. I'm not upset. It's just that you're so, incredibly thoughtful!" She sobbed into my shirt passionately.

"Oh, honey," I moved her out of the chair and into my lap as I sat down. "I did this because I love you and I'm glad you love it so much," I smiled at her. She smiled back tearfully, "I love you so much." She leaned up to kiss me. Suddenly, she pulled back sharply. I looked at her, bewildered. "You organized lunch and dinner? I'm fat, Nicky! I'll look ugly in the pictures!" she wailed, burying her face in my shirt again. I chuckled lightly. "Shut up." I clammed up.

Miley's POV

"I can't thank you enough for this awesome day," I said softly as I walked hand in hand along the beach with Nick, crashing waves serenading us and moonlight lighting our path. "My pleasure." He answered simply, squeezing my hand.

After our garden breakfast, we headed for a drive around LA and Beverly Hills, stopping at various shopping outlets along the way. We even drove to see parks, lakes, rivers and farms out in the country. Although our outing was not a private affair, no thanks to the intruding paparazzi, we played oblivious and I had such fun. After a long, lazy picnic lunch in one of the more secluded parks, we spent some more time visiting lakes and such. Around mid-evening, Nick drove us home and we spent the rest of the day watching our wedding movie and 'The Notebook'. We had a marvelous dinner at Margarita's, a five-star Italian restaurant, occupying ourselves by reminiscing on our wedding days.

"A year feels so short," I said, my head on his chest. He had his left around my waist, drawing circles at the side of my stomach. "I know. I can't wait to spend another sixty years with you," the corners of his mouth pulled up in a smile. I laughed, "Since it seems like you still love me although I'm fat as a whale, I'm gonna assume you'll still love me in sixty years time, though maybe not quite as much."

He joined in my laughter. "I will, just as much," he whispered, kissing the top of my head. I smiled. "Baby, I very much hate to spoil your moment, but can we please sit down? My feet are aching," I begged. He sighed playfully, "You party pooper. Sure." He laid out a blanket on the sand and helped me sit down on it. He laid down, his head on my lap, pushed against my belly.

"She's moving around a lot," Nick retorted as I twisted my fingers into his short curls. "Easy for you to say. I'm the one she kicks. She seems to think it's a soccer field in there," I moaned. "She's athletically inclined," he crowed, "although it would be much better if she thinks it's a baseball diamond." I spanked his head lightly. "Not funny," I said, miffed. He grinned teasingly. Suddenly, he sat up. I stared at him questioningly.

From his pocket, he produced a box. He opened and I found myself looking at a silver ring on a matching silver chain. I picked up the necklace and read the inscription on the ring: _True Love Waits. _"It's beautiful. She'll love it," I breathed. "She can wear it on the chain until she's old enough. But it's her decision to make. If she doesn't want to wear the ring, she can still have the necklace. It's my gift for her." Nick explained. "She'd want to wear it. She'd want to follow in her daddy's footsteps." I insisted, smiling encouragingly. He returned my smile, "Thank you. I love you."

"My pleasure. And I love you, too."

**Thanks for the reviews, but if y'all want more chapters, there has to be more reviews in the first place. ;D XOXO.**


	12. Chapter 12

Miley's POV

"You have to go!" I insisted. Nick replied stubbornly, "No! I can't leave you." I gave an exasperated yell, "I'm not an invalid, Nick!" He frowned, "Whatever; I'm still not going." Nick, Joe and Kevin were supposed to fly to New York in two days time to promote their new album, and obviously, the idea of leaving me did not please him. "Nick, I'm seriously gonna be just fine," I tried to reason with him. He argued, "Yeah, right. I'm not going to leave you alone when the due date is so close!" I groaned. "Listen, babe. The promo should take five days. You'll come back home on the 28th. The due date is on the 30th. First babies are usually late." I explained carefully. A frown was still etched onto his forehead, "No."

"Nicholas! I already feel horrible making you wait on me hand and foot; please don't make me feel any guiltier!" Frustrated, I screamed into a pillow. I heard his amused chuckle nearby. "Glad I amuse you," I muttered, annoyed. He looked at me for a long while and finally sighed, "I'll go if it means so much to you."

"For real?" I asked. I was genuinely surprised. He replied, "If it means so much to you, then yes, for real. I don't want to make you feel bad." I gave him a huge grin, "Great! Thanks. Don't you worry, I'll be just fine. If it makes you feel any better, I'd invite Mandy to come stay with me." Nick smiled. I could vaguely detect the relief in it, "That would definitely pacify my worries." I returned his smile.

Demi's POV (August 25th)

"Oh my gosh, Miles, you're so big!" I squealed as I hugged her at the door. She rolled her eyes, "Thanks. Just five more days and she'll be ready to go." I grinned excitedly, "I can't wait!" Taylor, who was behind me, reminded, "_We _can't wait." She reached over and gave Miley a hug. "Come in," Miles invited. I, Mandy, Taylor and Selena were having a sleepover at Miley and Nick's place to keep her company. "Let's watch _Titanic! _I could use a good cry plus a good dose of Leonardo DiCaprio," Sel suggested. We all laughed and agreed.

During the movie, I noticed that Miley was fidgety and it worried me. "Miley, are you okay?" I asked cautiously. She smiled groggily, "I'm just sleepy. Do you guys mind if I turn in early tonight?" The rest of us quickly replied, "Oh, no, no, you go ahead and rest." She answered, "Okay," and slowly went upstairs. The hours passed by quickly.

The movie was at the part where the ship was starting to sink. Taylor's hand was almost a blur as it moved back and forth between the popcorn bowl and her mouth. Selena was shredding tissues into tiny pieces in tension. Mandy was barely blinking and I was clutching a beanbag pillow in horror, muttering 'Oh my God' over and over. We barely noticed Miley entering the room until Taylor stood up to refill the bowl and spotted her. "Hey, Miles! I thought you said you were gonna sleep." I chose that moment to look at her face and I let out a short gasp. Her hair was a mess and drenched in sweat. Her usually cheery face was horribly pale. "Miley! What happened?" Selena squawked in fear. Miley replied quietly, "I'm having contractions. I think." The popcorn bowl Tay was holding hit the floor with a loud clatter. "What!?" Mandy screeched. Her best friend rolled her eyes, "Just shut up and get me to the hospital. Oh, don't call Nick."

I felt my eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. I and Selena replied in unison, "Why not?"

She sighed in annoyance. "I don't want him to give up everything for me; not again." She explained. Taylor answered, "Don't you want him here when you deliver the baby?" she sighed again, "Yes. I'll tell him myself." We all knew she was lying. "Mandy, can you help me upstairs? I wanna change clothes and get my bag." She continued. Mandy nodded and helped her upstairs. Taylor offered, "I'll start the car." She ran out the front door. Selena frowned, "We have to let Nick know. He'll be furious if he's kept out from this." I nodded, "True. We have to do it quick, before they come down." I pulled out my cell phone.

Nick's POV

I was asleep when my cell phone started to blare with music. I checked the bedside clock in my hotel bedroom. I groaned and checked the caller ID. "Demi, it's one in the morning! What the hell do you want?" I muttered. She brightly pointed out, "It's only ten p.m. here." I growled, "Shut up and get to the point." She snapped, "Well, sorry, but I thought you might like to know your wife's going into labor." I slowly processed her words until it hit me. "What!?" I yelled, sitting bolt upright in bed. "That response was slow," Demi snorted. I pressed on, "I talked to her a few hours back; she said she was fine." My heart was throbbing in my chest.

"She doesn't want you to give up everything for her again," she explained, wistful. I shouted, "That's stupid! I want to be there when she delivers the baby. God, what am I gonna do!?" Demi took a deep breath, "Nick, calm down. Go and discuss with your brothers. I'm sure they'll figure out something. Meanwhile, we're gonna pray everything goes well. Please make it in time." I gulped, "Thanks. Please, please take care of her." She answered kindly, "I will. Don't worry."

Miley's POV

"How're you feeling?" Taylor asked kindly. She was sitting next to my bed in my own, personal—very pricey—private ward. I lied, "I'm fine." Mandy burst into the room, "I informed your parents, their flight would be arriving around nine a.m." I exhaled, relieved, then a thought nagged at me, so I voiced it out. "Did you tell Nick?" Four pairs of guilt-ridden eyes swerved to me and turned to Demi and Selena. "No," I moaned. "It was only right. He's the father; he has the rights to know. He'd be furious if you had the child without him." Selena answered, her voice hard. I wailed, "I'm ruining everything for him again!" Demi rolled her eyes and snapped, "You're right—maybe you _are _selfish after all." She turned on her heels and left the room, making sure to slam the door loudly behind her.

I sighed. "Is he on his way?" I turned to Taylor. She replied apologetically, "First flight he got. He'll be here around the same time your parents will." I nodded slowly. That was totally something I'm not looking forward to. When Nick gets mad, he gets _mad. _

Nick's POV

"Nick!" a female voice called. It was vaguely familiar, but I was so uncoordinated at the moment, I really couldn't grasp who it was. I turned and saw Tish, Billy Ray and Braison rushing toward me.

"Tish," I managed to croak out before she enveloped me in a huge hug. For some weird reason, my eyesight was blurred with unnecessary tears. I blinked them back quickly. "I'm sorry I was so irresponsible," I mumbled. Billy Ray smiled at me heartily, "Nick, calm down. It really wasn't your fault at all. Nobody's fault, really." I managed a quick head bob. "Chill, bro. You're shaking," Braison pointed out. I sighed, "We have to get to the hospital. I'll call my friend." Suddenly, someone yelled, "Yo, Nick! Over here!" I looked at Demi standing by the airport entrance. I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God." I hurried my wife's family down to the opening doors. "Hi," Demi trilled as she was caught in Tish and Billy Ray's embraces. She managed to get a shoulder squeeze from Braison. "She's at the Cedars-Sinai Medical Centre. Come on." Demi stated gently. During the car ride to the hospital, I kept on praying. _Please, God, please don't let me be late. Please, let everything be okay._

Miley's POV

"This is pure torture," I moaned. I was walking around the room, my hand on my lower back, trying to ease the pain unsuccessfully. "I'm sorry," Mandy sympathized, sitting on the edge of my hospital bed, her long, perfect legs dangling. Taylor and Selena had gone to get some breakfast down at the cafeteria; Danielle went home to check on her daughter; Nick's parents were on their way; and Demi was out to pick up Nick—gulp—and my family at the airport. Kevin and Joe weren't able to come home because they had to continue their album promotion—with or without Nick.

"What's the time?" I demanded, plopping onto the gray loveseat. "Five minutes to ten." Mandy reported. Suddenly, the double doors burst open and Nick whipped through, "Miles. Baby, are you alright?" He looked extremely worried and nervous, and even angry, but he quickly composed himself so he won't look bad in front of my parents. "Daddy! Momma!" my eyes started to fill with tears as I caught sight of my family entering the room, with the exception of Trace, Brandi and Noah who'd went home for a while to freshen up. "Honey," Mom blubbered, hugging me carefully. Daddy and Braison followed. "It hurts," I whispered, burying my face in Mom's shoulder. She said softly, "Believe me, baby, I know." She led me to the bed and I laid down. Nick's fury and disappointment was so obvious, it was practically vibrating off the wood-paneled walls. Daddy seemed to notice the tension and announced, "I think we should all go and get some breakfast. The airplane food was horrible." The rest of them tactfully agreed and left the room, fast. I squeaked as they closed the door behind them, "Don't go."

Nick's POV

"Do you care to explain?" I asked icily, folding my arms across my chest. Miley looked at me, her blue-gray eyes beseeching. "I just don't want to ruin important things for you anymore." She explained in a small voice. I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and finger. "Miley, that is a very feeble excuse."

"I know."

"If Demi hadn't called, you would've had the baby without me? I'd just come home to find you with our baby already born?" I exploded into a thousand questions. She curled into a ball, "Don't yell at me. Please." I sighed, "This means a lot to the both of us. Not just you." She answered, "I was so stupid. Selfish, really."

Tears spilled over her cheeks, her full lips. I quickly wiped them away, "Don't cry, sweetie. Smile." Miley's mouth pulled upwards at the sides, into a weird-looking, weak smile. I laughed. She giggled after me. "I'm sorry, Nick. I realize that if I'd went on with my unreasonable decision, I would've been robbing you off an amazing experience you deserve to live out." Miley sighed. I smiled ruefully, "Thank you. I love you."

"You're welcome." Her face tightened with another contraction. "They're getting closer; five minutes apart or something." She gasped. I rubbed small circles on her back comfortingly. Even when I was doing that, my hand shook impatiently. "Calm down," Miley panted, grinning teasingly. I breathed, "We're about to become parents, Mi. It is so amazing; almost unbelievable." She smiled, "I know," and winced again. Suddenly her breathing came ragged. "Miley!? What's wrong?" my voice came out all wrong, rough and afraid. She said in a low voice, "My water is breaking fast." My heart skipped a beat; I swear it did. I ran to the side of her bed and pressed the nurse button repeatedly.

Noah's POV

I was into my second-last mouthful of scrambled eggs down in the kitchen when my cell phone blared. Trace was starting the car and Brandi was getting ready. My eyes flashed to the screen, _Nick. _I whipped it out of my handbag and hit the 'answer' button. "Is everything okay?" I asked anxiously. "Her water broke." My brother-in-law's voice came out in a hoarse whisper. "What!?" my voice rose an octave higher. "Come. ASAP." He continued speaking in that strangled whisper. "Calm down, Nick," I reassured him, even though my heart was hammering in my chest. "Thanks," Nick said curtly before hanging up.

Miley and Nick are having a baby. The fact had been hard enough for me to grasp in the first place, but now, it hit me hard. I'd already had to share Miles with Nick, and now with some little person that's gonna demand full attention? The back of my eyelids stung and tears wet my cheeks. I slid to the linoleum floor silently. Brandi bounded down the stairs in a flash, "I heard you yell. Is everything alright?" I croaked, "Miley's water broke." Her eyes bulged and she composed herself quickly, "What're you doing sitting there? Let's get moving!" Finally, she noticed my tears. Brandi crossed the room in a few strides and put her arms around me. "Noahie," she said gently, "are you okay?" I whimpered, "No." She stayed quiet for a while. "What's wrong?" she finally asked. "I had to share Miley with Nick. Now there's somebody else to share her. She won't love me the same," I whispered. "Oh, honey," Brandi murmured, "it's going to happen sooner or later. She'll love you, always. Just that there'll be this person that she loves, too. But you'll always be her first baby." She smiled. I smiled tearfully, "Thanks. I love you."

"Love you, too."

Nick's POV

"Ah, Mrs. Jonas, you're only five centimeters dilated so far and we have to wait until you reach at least ten. It's going to be quite a wait," Dr. Benson said apologetically. Miley groaned painfully. "Thanks," I managed. The doctor nodded and left the room quickly. I reached for Miley's clammy, shaking hand and squeezed it.

"It hurts," she choked, tears streaming down her cheeks. I croaked, "I'm so sorry. I wish there's something I could do—anything." She smiled weakly, "In the delivery room, just let me hold your hand and cuss you out. I won't mean it, but I know I'm gonna say it. I'm also sorry if your hand hurts." I laughed, but it was a wrong, nervous sound. "Sure thing. I love you, babe. You're so strong." I kissed her softly. My heart pounded in my chest.

**Yay, the little baby is on her way! :) I decided to upload this, because of all the sweet reviews I got (thank you!). Keep 'em coming, y'all. ;) I've got these written up to Chapter 34! XOXO. **


	13. Chapter 13

Nick's POV

"Nicholas Jerry, I hate you so much for doing this to me!" shrieked Miley. I sighed and rolled my eyes. We had been in the labor room for almost two hours, and the baby still refused to make an entrance into the world.

"You're doing so good, sweetie," I kissed her forehead, ignoring her nasty remark earlier. She sobbed, "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry." I shook my head and smiled, "It's fine, I'm okay. You better focus on this, alright? I want our baby, and preferably soon and healthy." She nodded and continued to push.

"Come on, Miley, a few more strong ones and she's coming out," Dr. Benson urged. My wife nodded and continued pushing; sweat poured down her face, mixing with the tears.

I always knew women were stronger than men; to be able to endure such extraordinary pain to actually create another human being. But I never expected Miley, this girl that I have known since I was thirteen, to actually be able to complete the task, too. My thoughts were, however, interrupted as a different sound other than Miley's panting and the doctor's orders rang clear through the room.

I couldn't place what it was, and then it hit me.

Our baby was born.

Miley's POV

"Oh, my God," I panted, my head colliding with the pillow exhaustedly. Dr. Benson announced, "There you go. A healthy, beautiful little girl. You want to cut the umbilical cord, Nick?" My husband nodded and received a pair of gleaming silver scissors. He cut the cord with a sharp snip.

"Here you go," the doctor carefully transferred the wailing newborn from his arms to Nick's. As he held our daughter for the very first time, I could see the tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

"I want to see her, Nicky. Please," I gasped, still weak from the 'hard work' I had to do earlier. He slowly walked to my side, rocking the baby gently from side to side. I reached out my arms and in the blink of an eye, I was holding our baby.

I could see that her hair was black, like Nick's; although it was saturated in blood and fluid. I kissed it anyway, watering her head with my tears of joy. I counted her long fingers and little toes, her perfectly-shaped nose and her rose lips. I was curious to see what color her eyes were. As if she read my mind, she opened them.

Her eyes were an astonishing cerulean, nothing like my mixture of pale blue and grey. It was stunning, the kind of color you find on contact lenses. "Oh, you are so beautiful," I cooed, kissing her head again.

"Thank you for doing this, Miles. I'd never trade her for anything in the world. She's so beautiful, like you. I love you," said Nick softly, kissing the top of my head. I smiled at him, "You're welcome. I love you, too, so much."

Nick's POV

"She's all yours. All 7-lbs.-2-oz.-21-inches of her," the nurse handed our baby to me. I smiled at her, "Thanks." She grinned and walked out of the room. "You should call them in. I bet they're dying to know what happened," Miley teased. "Are you sure you're not too tired?" I asked, concerned, gently settling the baby in her cot beside her mother's—the word sounded new and strange to me—bed. She sighed, "I am, but they've been waiting forever." I nodded and walked to the door. I slowly opened it and stepped out.

Practically everyone was waiting outside there. They quickly stood to their feet. I was instantly bombarded with questions. I laughed. "Whoa, calm down, guys. Both mother and baby are doing fine." I announced proudly. Tish and my mother, being, well, _mothers, _burst into tears. A few tears slid down Brandi's cheeks. The rest of them were hugging each other.

"How much did she weigh? What does she look like?" Braison asked, trying hard to swallow down his emotion. I smiled proudly, "She weighed exactly 7 lbs. 2 oz. and she was 21 inches long, and as for her looks, you can go in and see for yourself. But take it easy, okay? Miles is exhausted." My friends nodded eagerly. "I'll be back. Gotta call my bros." I grinned at Demi, who smiled back tearfully at me.

"Nick, hey, dude! How're you? We just finished on stage," Joe announced as he answered his phone. "Wait, let me put you on speaker. Done. So, how's Miley? Kevin's here, too, by the way." I smiled. "About fifteen minutes ago, she gave birth to a healthy baby girl." My mind wandered back to our baby's first moments and I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"What!? Oh, dude, congratulations!" Joe exclaimed. "We're so thrilled for you, and really, really wish we could be there to see her," Kevin said warmly. I grinned, "Thanks you guys. When you come back, come straight to our house, okay? Oh, and please tell the producers and other people I'm sorry I couldn't make it." I added quickly.

Kevin laughed, "It's okay, they understand entirely." Joe added, "Dude, we're sorry, but we gotta go. Tell Miley congrats and say hi to the squirt for us. Bye!" He hung up. I chuckled. My brothers never change.

Miley's POV

"Hi, you guys," I smiled wearily. "Congrats, honey," Mom hugged me tightly. "We're so proud of you." Daddy added, kissing my forehead. I smiled, "Thanks." Denise and Paul walked over and hugged me, too. "We're thrilled, sweetie. You did an amazing thing out there," Paul said, squeezing my shoulders. Denise smiled tearfully. "Ditto." I giggled. Suddenly, the door opened and Nick stepped in.

"Sorry bout that. Hey, you guys," he smiled as his parents engulfed him in a big hug. "We're so very proud of you, Nicholas," Denise said softly, kissing his cheek. My husband smiled lightly, "I know. Thanks, Mom, Dad." Mom grinned playfully, "Come here, big daddy," Nick laughed as she threw her arms around him.

"Make sure you do a good job. You owe her one." Daddy winked. "Yes, sir." My husband grinned. As Mom let go of him, he headed to the crib and gently lifted our baby girl out into his arms. "She's gorgeous," Brandi whispered, before bursting into another round of fresh tears. After everyone, even Noah, held her, Dad declared, "We all had a long day and Miley needs rest. What do you say we head back home for some rest and come back later? Besides, their friends need a turn." The others agreed unanimously. "Bye. Thank you." I smiled. Our families emptied the room. "Bring on the next round!" Nick hooted. I rolled my eyes.

Selena's POV

"Hi, Miley! Congratulations," I announced as I half-ran to my best friend and gave her a huge hug. She smiled, "Thanks you guys." We all took turns cradling their beautiful little bundle of joy. After we were done, she was returned to her mother's arms. As I saw Miley tenderly carrying her baby, with Nick's arms around them, I realized. This was where they ought to be, and I wasn't going to ruin it. This perfect picture belongs to Nick and Miley, and to them only. I smiled as it hit me. _I'm fine with it. _

Sure, I'd always love Nick, but I won't intrude anymore. Little by little, I know I'd slowly let go of him. I know my place; I know where I stand. My smile spread wider. Literally, it really was a perfect picture, so I took out my cell phone from my back pocket and snapped a candid picture. "There. Perfect."

Taylor's POV

"Does she, like, have a name?" I asked curiously. Nick laughed and looked at Miley, "Does she?" Mi scrunched up her nose and looked down at their baby. "Actually, I'm not sure." She confessed. Demi rolled her eyes, "I know you two are never organized, but sheesh, dude! It's your baby for crying out loud."

As if on cue, the baby started wailing. And I do mean, wail. I thought my eardrums were gonna crack! "Thanks a lot," Nick gave Demi a withering look and started bouncing the child up and down. "I don't think that's what she wants," his wife said reluctantly. "Boy, you two have a lot to learn!" Mandy muttered under her breath. "You think?" I retorted.

Miley's POV (The next day)

"Thank you so much, Dr. Benson," I said sincerely. I and our little angel were finally coming home. He grinned, "No biggie. Take good care of her, okay? You two are gonna do great." He waved as Nick wheeled my wheelchair away. I waved back. "You do realize I'm not an invalid right?" I teased. Nick chuckled, "Yeah." So, I got up from the chair and shifted Maddie's **(A/N: The full name will be revealed later on in this chapter! Tell me whether y'all like it! :) **weight to my other hand. He rolled his eyes. "Be prepared for the press," he whispered before we stepped out from the hospital into the refreshing sunlight—and the paparazzi.

Nick's POV

Our bodyguard, good old Big Rob, shielded Miley and Maddie from the crowd and moved them quickly. I was more exposed, but what do I care as long as my wife and baby girl were fine.

"Nick, is the baby okay?"

"Is it a girl or boy? Or as rumors have it, twins?"

"What's the name?"

"How much did he weigh?"

I ignored them and quickly ran to the waiting car. I slipped into the backseat with Miley and Big Rob locked the doors and windows. "Thanks," I said gratefully. "Whenever I'm needed." He replied simply and drove off.

"The rumors are ridiculous! They claimed we had twins!" I exploded. Miley hissed, "She's asleep." She stroked the baby's forehead. "Sorry; it's still preposterous." I fumed silently. "Chill, babe. I know they're annoying, but what the hell. She's our focus now. Only her." My wife smiled her gorgeous, glowing smile and kissed me lightly.

Big Rob tactfully rolled up the black dividing screen between the front and backseats. Miles giggled, "Thanks, big guy."

"Anytime."

Nick's POV

"Babe, you shouldn't have!" Miley squealed as she saw the cars lined up outside our home. "For you, anything. But for you"—I kissed our daughter's forehead—"everything." I thrust the front door open.

"Welcome home!" our guests shouted. "Thank you!" Miley grinned. "Here," Trace handed her a green-and-purple bassinet and she settled Maddie into it. "You've been keeping her name a secret for an awfully long time," Noah said curiously. "Yeah," Mandy whined. "Shall we?" I asked teasingly. My wife smirked slyly, "Sure."

"Madlyn Elena Jonas." **(A/N: Ta-da! ;p)** We said in unison.

"It's gorgeous!" Taylor declared. "Very beautiful," Mom approved. I grinned. "What's the godmother's comment on her goddaughter's name?" Miley smiled at Selena. "What?" she asked cautiously. "You're her godmother." I said slowly. "What?" she repeated again.

"_YOU'RE MADLYN'S GODMOTHER!" _We screamed at Selena. She blinked spastically. "You're kidding, right? Oh, haha, I get it." Demi made an explosive noise. "Sel," Miley said patiently, "Nick and I chose you to be our daughter's godmother. What do you think?"

Selena's POV

I was stunned. I, of all people, was chosen to be little Madlyn's godmother. Why me? The obsessive idiot who's been ruining their lives? Is this some kind of sick joke?

"Please tell me this isn't a joke," I pleaded. "It's not a joke! We mean it, sincerely, from the bottom of our hearts." Nick answered softly. "Why me?" I threw the real question out. "Don't you want this?" Miley asked, her expression hurt. I amended quickly, "I do, really, I do; but why did you choose me? I hurt you both so much. Why in the world would you want such a horrible person to be your child's godmother?" Silence hung in the air.

Miley's POV

"How could you even say such a thing? We forgave you, honey. What happened is in the past, and if you can't be a part of our family in the way you wanted, then at least agree to be a part of our daughter's life. It'll mean a lot to us, and I know that when Maddie's old enough to appreciate it, it'll mean even more to her." I said softly. Selena's head was bent; her eyes on the floor. As she lifted her head, tears stained her smooth cheeks.

"You're right. Thank you so much for giving me such an honor. Thanks—ever so much." The corners of her lips lifted into a smile. I smiled back and hugged her. "Thank you." She repeated. "No problem." I whispered back.

"You deserve it, sweetie. She'll adore you," my mother complimented as she squeezed Selena's shoulder. Madlyn was asleep in her godmother's arms. Sel laughed, "I wish she would." She gazed at Maddie, and kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"She's asleep, I'm gonna put her to—oh, no." I groaned. Nick asked, concerned, "Is something wrong, babe?" his forehead was etched with a worried frown. "It's just that, I thought that since you'd be back two days before the due date, we can finish the nursery. Now it's not finished and Madlyn doesn't have a proper nursery," I wailed.

"Oh, my," Denise said sympathetically. "Well, it's okay, you can just set up the crib in your bedroom for now," Mandy offered. "But I wanted it to be so perfect and ready for her when she comes home for the first time." I explained, swallowing a lump in my throat. "I feel awful."

Nick's POV

I felt terrible seeing Miley so upset about the nursery, but I reminded myself that all would be forgotten when she sees what we had done for her in the nursery. "Why don't we all go upstairs and see what we can do?" I suggested. "Okay," my wife sighed. She grabbed the bassinet and headed upstairs. The rest of us quickly followed. "I don't think there's much we can do in such short notice, but I guess we can—" her voice trailed off as she opened the door to Madlyn's nursery.

Miley's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes--Madlyn's half-finished nursery was perfect.

The walls were wallpapered in striped baby pink and pale yellow. Billows of colorful pastel curtains hung at the windows. Her crib stood at the head of the room like a throne, swathed in white lace and chintz. The cupboards, racks and drawers were all painted white. Yellow and pink rugs adorned the honey wood floors. Comfy velvet sofas with fairies printed on them were scattered neatly across the room. Everything was in perfect color, arrangement and detail.

"Oh my God, what happened?" I exclaimed. Nick grinned, "We worked on this the whole day yesterday." I burst into tears, "This is the best gift anyone has given me." Nick pulled me in and kissed the top of my head. "Thanks so much," I whimpered into Daddy's shirt.

"It's okay, Miles. As long as you and Madlyn are happy," Danielle grinned, bouncing Ava on her hip. "Oh, speaking of Madlyn, would you like to put the finishing touch?" Taylor handed me a white box. Curious, I opened the lid.

Inside were the colorful wooden letters making up the name 'Madlyn'. "Aw, thank you!" I said again. "Nick got those, like, this morning before you woke up." Mandy explained. I giggled and kissed his cheek, "You're amazing." He smirked modestly, "Ah, I know."

So here starts our adventure in parenting.

**Yay! Leave some reviews to welcome Maddie, aite? ;D R&R! XOXO. Keep 'em reviews coming and I'll update sooner! lol.**


	14. Chapter 14

Nick's POV

The baby monitor squawked impatiently. Miley shot bolt upright in bed, sighing, "I wished my ass off that we'd have one of those rare babies who sleeps through the night." Seeing the dark layers under her eyes and her blotchy, exhausted face, I decided to be noble.

"It's okay, babe. I'll go get her." My wife smiled at me ever so gratefully. "Thanks. I owe you one." I shook my head vehemently, "Nope. _I _owe _you _big-time. Go back to sleep." Obediently, her head hit the pillow with a soft thud. I crept out of bed as quickly as my sleepy mode would allow me, eager to pacify Maddie's needs; so that she would lessen the noise she's making.

I shrugged into my black Missoni robe and matching slippers. I softly padded down the cold hallway to the nursery. I pushed the door open and Madlyn's wailing hit me like a wave.

"Shush, Daddy's coming," I mumbled, yawning, peering down into the crib. Her cries stopped for a moment as she stared at me, her cerulean eyes filled with tears. As she finished assessing me, she continued screeching. I immediately passed this off as the wet-diaper cry. Oh, boy. Something that Miley always does so well; something that I totally suck at. But I'm determined to not wake Miley up.

"Come here, sweetie, I'll fix you," I said reluctantly, lifting my newborn out from the white-painted wood crib. I gently set her on the changing table and unbuttoned her periwinkle Lilly Pulitzer romper. I carefully removed her diaper, rolled it up and threw it in the stench-trapping bin under the table. After cleaning her properly, I quickly fastened on a fresh new diaper on her and buttoned up her romper. "There." I smiled in satisfaction. Madlyn gurgled happily.

"You're getting better," a teasing voice said from the doorway. I turned and saw Miley standing there, her pink Dior robe loose around her shoulders, revealing her green tank top and white drawstring pants. "I told you I could handle it," I protested, cradling Madlyn and rocking her softly. Her eyes were slowly fluttering closed.

"I knew you could. I was just curious. Apparently, it was a good thing that I watched you both. You looked so amazing. Being a dad is definitely your thing," my wife smiled proudly, standing beside me and looked down at our baby girl.

"I beg to differ. You are, unsurprisingly, a perfect, caring and tender mother." I smiled and kissed her forehead. She rolled her eyes embarrassedly, "You cheater." I laughed softly and settled Madlyn in her crib and fluffed the blanket around her lightly. Miley leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Miley's POV

"I'm bored," I complained to Nick as he came home from the grocery store. He smiled tightly, "I'm not." I frowned warily. "What happened?" I demanded. His face turned a shade of pink. "The paparazzi were hooting off as usual. I mean, I just wanted to the grocery for goddamn's sake! They were even saying things like after you had the baby I'm abandoning you." He bellowed. I'd never seen him so angry.

"Hey," I stroked his cheek consolingly, "they never bothered you this much before." He sighed. "I don't know. I mean, ever since we had Madlyn, they've been watching our every move; just waiting for us to screw up. They're acting like we had her out of some teen pregnancy," his eyes locked on mine for a second. Only then did I notice the guilt and sorrow hidden behind them.

"Oh, no, don't you dare start this with me," I threatened. My husband looked genuinely confused, "Start what?" I shook my head impatiently. "This whole crap about you feeling guilty that all this is happening to us; it's all crap, Nick!" I exclaimed, infuriated.

He shot back, "But it is, Miley! I'm Nick Jonas, the supposedly good innocent virgin, and yet I married Miley Cyrus at age twenty and have a daughter by twenty-one!" His eyes blazed with fury.

A strange icy feeling crawled around my heart. "What?" I whispered. He kept quiet. He looked at me and an expression of confusion mixed with curiosity lingered on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly. "You regret it, don't you?" I asked, not accusing, but clarifying. He groaned, "That wasn't what I meant and you know that." My head was still spinning from the mere absorption of it and so I didn't say anything.

"Miley, I'm sorry. It's just that, it's so hard," Nick explained weakly. I smiled lightly, "I know. Well, I'm gonna go get my baby. See ya." I kissed his cheek. "Miley," he called as I bounded up the stairs. I ignored him and walked to the nursery. Madlyn was napping in her crib. Tears welled up as I gazed at her. I sighed and sat on the flower-printed overstuffed chair near the crib. I wrapped my arms around my knees and cried.

Nick's POV

"Fuck, Nick, why are you such a moron?" I whimpered, running a hand through my hair. The words came unnoticed and I should've known better. Miley had a lot to deal with and my whining isn't going to lessen the burden. To think that she actually thinks that I regret marrying her and having Madlyn. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." I repeated. I slowly made my way upstairs and quietly opened our bedroom door. The room was empty. My heart thumped harder in my chest. _Relax, Nick, you have a baby now. She might be in the nursery, _I rationalized with myself. So I quietly opened the white door of the nursery. It creaked, betraying me. I cursed in a low voice.

My wife was asleep—or pretending to be—on the flower-printed chair beside the crib. I walked over and sat at the edge of the chair. I pushed back her hair and noted the tear marks on her face, her swollen eyes and unhappy curve of her lips. My heart sank lower.

"If you only know how I feel inside. If you could only feel how I feel so you'd know I never meant it that way," I said, basically talking to myself, as I strode to the crib and picked my daughter up.

"And you," I whispered as tears engulfed me, "are one of the best things that's ever happened to me, Madlyn Elena. I honestly never thought that I'd be able to create something so special like you. I never thought I'd be a father to anybody, especially not to an amazing, incredible little miracle like you. Your mom thinks that I don't like you, but that's just not true, baby. I love you more than you can ever imagine." I kissed her forehead as her head lolled against my chest, staring at me curiously.

"If only your mom knew," a voice concluded suddenly. I turned and saw Miley gazing at me, her eyes glassy. "I'm sorry." She mouthed, breaking into a sob. "It's not your fault," I whispered as I sat next to her and brushed the loose strands of hair from her bleached face. "I should never have thought that you'd r-rr-regret us and her," she spluttered, sobbing into my shirt.

I argued gently, "I gave you reason to feel that way." A thick silence surrounded us and my wife gently removed Madlyn from my arms and into hers. "I'm sorry, sweetheart." She kissed her. Then she kissed me, long and hard. "I'm sorry," Miley repeated. "Miles, it's fine. Honestly. I gave you the reason; it's not totally your fault."

She sighed. "Yeah, but I never should've doubted you." I argued, "I never should've said that. It was an awful thing to say, whether I meant it or not." She sighed again, standing up. "Where you going?" I asked. My wife replied, "I'm taking Maddie for a walk. Wanna come?" Her smile was warm, inviting. I knew she wanted me to. "Sure." I smiled.

Miley's POV

"This is crazy," I wailed as I buried my head in my hands. "Hey, it's fun!" Selena argued. We were doing more planning for Madlyn's christening ceremony, which was going to be held in three weeks.

"Come on, it's fun," Sel coaxed again. I rolled my eyes, "You're just excited. I, on the other hand, have too many things to do." My best friend played with a lock of her hair. "You were the one who refused professional help," she mocked. I groaned, "How I wish I hadn't. But I'm determined to do this on my own. As a mom, I have to learn these things." I set my face into my determination mask. Selena giggled. I half-smiled and tucked a strand of my light brown hair behind my ear.

After lunch, we went to Valentino. "Miley!" Jacques, my favorite sales attendant there, greeted me. After he showered me and Sel with lavish air kisses, we got down to business. "I need you to make my daughter a dress for her christening ceremony," I announced. Jacques raised his eyebrows and I grinned sheepishly, "Here's the invitation card." I fished a thick ivory envelope from my Balenciaga handbag and handed it to him. He nodded in approval as he studied the lightly-perfumed thick cream card with black engraving and pale pink and green borders and stencils. "Very stylishly done, Mrs. Jonas," he declared in a congratulatory tone. I smiled smugly, "Mother's taste." He rolled his eyes teasingly, "Yeah, yeah, we'll be there."

After almost two hours there, I'd gotten Jacques to design dresses for me, Madlyn and Sel, and also suits for Nick and Joe.

"Make sure you get these done, Jacques. Don't disappoint us," Sel winked at him. He tossed his head lightly, "I never do." After some last instructions for Jacques, we headed to Rallway Caterers.

"It's going to be a lunch affair, so I suggest something nice and light, but still filling. Appetizers would be Mini Crab Cakes with Mango Salsa, Fruit and Serrano Canapés and Tortilla Roll-Ups; soup and salad would be Chicken Mushroom Soup, Gazpacho Soup, Pear Salad with Blue Cheese and Orange Vinaigrette and Garden Salad; the main entrées are Baby Lamb Chops with Tomato Oregano and Cumin Vinaigrette, Bakes Potatoes with Herbs and Butter and Baked Spaghetti with Ham and Cheese." Maggie Conner ran down the menu by me. I blinked, "Wow, Maggie, you're amazing. They all sound good." She smiled modestly. After the food-tasting, Selena exclaimed, "Oh gosh, these are delicious! You do a good job."

Selena's POV

Before we reached Patty's Patisserie, I begged, "Please let me pick out the cake. I'm her godmother." After my constant pleading, Miley gave in.

After an hour of cake-tasting, I chose a white chocolate almond cake. It was a three-tier cake consisting of two-tiers of cupcakes and the top tier was cake. The cupcakes were all white frosted, with pink and green butterflies or flowers decorated on them. The cake was also covered with thick white icing, with pink and green sugar ruffles at the bottom. 'Madlyn Elena Jonas' was to be frosted in pink on the cake, and a stack of pink and green gift boxes were piled on the top, along with a silver sugar cross.

"You have good taste," Miles complimented. I grinned, "Thank you." I put my arms around her waist and walked to the car, both of us giggling.

Nick's POV

"You need to relax," I told my wife sternly. She sighed, "But this is for her, honey. Anything for her." She gave our child a quick peck on the cheek. I chuckled lightly, "Miley, she's barely two months old." She realized the fact and giggled. "Well, yeah, but it's the first party we're having for her, and I want it to be perfect," Miley declared. I smiled.

"Hi, there, angel," I softly crooned as I lifted Madlyn out from her bassinet. She gurgled impatiently. I started to blow on her stomach and she gurgled into something that sounded close enough to a laugh. "You're so cute!" I cooed. Miley walked by, shrieked, "Daddy's Girl!" and placed a bottle in my hands. "Jealous much," I teased. She rolled her eyes and whispered menacingly in Maddie's face, "Little traitor." Our little girl blinked and backed away slightly from her mom. Her mouth turned down. "Oh, no, baby, sweetie, I was just kidding," Miley quickly apologized and placed butterfly kisses all over her face. I laughed aloud as she gave me The Look.

_Day of the Christening Ceremony_

"Babe, everything looks great," I assured Miley as she nervously stood on the marble steps, eyeing the backyard. The hired decorators had done an amazing job. They had set up three white tents in the yard. Each tent was complete with round tables covered with smooth white tablecloths and chairs covered in white silk with pink roses tied at the back. A long green table runner ran across each table. Crystal vases filled with white lilies and pink roses adorned the tables. Fancy silverware and chinaware were carefully arranged. Green and white balloons decorated every corner.

Meanwhile, the inside of our mansion was also decorated with pink roses with lush green leaves and plenty of green and white balloons. In the middle of our living room stood a lavishly decorated mini-tent, swathed in white lace and pink and green chintz, complete with delicious-scented bouquets of flowers. Madlyn's white crib had been transferred from her nursery to its place for the day in the tent. It was decorated with roses and lilies.

"They really did a good job, huh?" My wife asked me hesitantly. I answered firmly, "They did an incredible job. This is absolutely perfect." I kissed the top of her head gently. She smiled, "I guess they did. Hey, I'm gonna get dressed and get Maddie ready, too. You can get ready after us." I nodded and released my hold on her waist as she quickly strode into the house.

Miley's POV

"There, you look lovely," Danni complimented as she finished doing my make-up. Carol was still working on my hair. "Carol, you're taking too long. Are you sure you're not giving me a Gene Simmons?" I wailed. She chuckled lightly, "I'm done." She turned my chair around as I face the mirror.

My make-up was simple and subtle. The gold eye-shadow and peach complexion worked wonders. My lips were shiny with pale coral lipstick. "I love it, Danni! I love my hair, too, Carol," I said happily, fingering my long brown locks, which were laced with honey gold. "Thanks, you both. Now, I need to get dressed. Thanks for coming." I kissed Danni and Carol on their cheeks and they paraded out from my dressing room.

Half an hour later, I emerged from my dressing room, very pleased with the gown that Jacques had made. It was a calf-length white number with green spaghetti straps and a V-neck. A pink ribbon studded with pearls wrapped around the empire waist. Small white pearls were embroidered along the hem. Gold Jimmy Choo silk platform shoes adorned my feet. I held on to the matching gold clutch bag with my right hand, which had pearl bracelets on it.

Nick wolf-whistled as he caught sight of me. "Hey, pretty lady, are you taken?" he asked huskily. I rolled my eyes as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I believe I am," I teased. He laughed and kissed my neck. "Nick," I wailed, "don't. If we continue, we'll never get to the ceremony." I apologetically kissed his nose as he pouted. "We'll continue tonight," I finally promised. His face lit up like a kid on Christmas day. I giggled and kissed him again, "Get ready. I'm getting Madlyn ready." As I walked to the door, I practiced my catwalk, each leg curving carefully. "Miles, quit torturing me!" I laughed and walked faster.

**Okay, so I know this chapter sucked. R&R, anyway. -.- XOXO!**


	15. Chapter 15

Nick's POV

There are some irresistible problems of having a wife so gorgeous and sexy. You want her all the time! I groaned and quickly got up to my feet to get dressed.

After twenty minutes, I was fully dressed in beige pants, black shoes and a green Dolce and Gabbana shirt. I rolled up the sleeves and headed to the nursery. As I pushed the door open, Miley looked up at me and smiled at me. I smiled back and kissed her cheek. "What do you think?" she asked for my opinion on our daughter's christening outfit.

She was dressed in a white calf-length short-sleeved white dress, decorated with pearls and lace. Her legs were covered in white tights and white Mary Janes. "It's great, but she's too white," I commented, lifting her into my arms. My wife chuckled, "It's supposed to be whi—hey, careful, don't smush the flowers!" In an instant, Madlyn was whisked out of my arms and into her bassinet. "Geez, babe, paranoid much?" I joked. She blushed and ignored me.

Selena's POV

"I'm so nervous," I whispered to Joe as we stood in the parking lot of the massive church. He smiled at me, "Yeah, me, too." I straightened my floral bow neck dress. "Your dress looks awesome, by the way," Cam complimented, smiling. I grinned back, "Thanks. You look gorgeous, too." She laughed, but she shot me a question that was pretty much constantly on my mind.

"Selena, are you still thinking about why they picked you?"

My breath stopped. "Oh, that," I hesitated, then let my guard down, "yes. I do, every single day. After all I've done; I've hurt them so much, and yet they still want me to have such an honor." I looked down, my Christian Loubutin heels suddenly seemed much more fascinating than they were before.

Joe's POV

"Sel," I said gently, "people make mistakes. Hollywood Golden Girl or not"—she broke into a half-smile—"things happen, and they're not always good. Sometimes, you just can't help it. And sometimes, friendship and love overpower everything. Mistakes are a thing of the past." I slung my arm over her shoulder and kissed her head. I knew Camilla doesn't mind, since she understands that most of our friends are like my little sisters.

"Joe's right, honey. They still love you as a friend and they really want you to be a part of Madlyn's life; and that means they forgave you," my girlfriend murmured as she hugged Selena. "Thanks you guys." Selena said shortly, but full of sincerity. "Anytime you need us." I replied simply.

Nick's POV

As I stood there, holding my daughter, I felt a surge of pride. I was raised as a true Christian and now here I am, at my very own daughter's christening ceremony. I smiled down at her.

Madlyn squirmed as the priest touched her head with water. **(A/N: IDK how you do it, 'cuz I'm not a Christian, so I'm sorry if I got it wrong, lol) **"It's okay, honey," I murmured. She settled down but still looked uncomfortable. Shortly after that, the ceremony ended. "Oh my gosh, now I'm officially your godmother, sweetie," Selena cooed as she snatched Maddie away from my hands. "Hey, you people have to stop doing that to me! She's my kid," I cried. My wife laughed, "Give her a chance, babe. We get Maddie all the time." I pouted as she kissed my nose.

Demi's POV

"If this is the christening party, I can only imagine what Madlyn's first birthday is gonna be like," the brothers' childhood friend, Maya, whispered to me. Before I could reply, Nick suddenly piped up, "I heard that, Maya." Maya rolled her eyes and punched his arm. I laughed.

"There she is," Denise cooed. She lifted her granddaughter tenderly from Miley's arms. "Did the ceremony go well in your opinion?" Miles asked anxiously. I put my arm around her shoulders and squeezed her lightly. "It was beautiful—until she started getting fidgety—but it did go well," I reported. My friend rolled her eyes and grinned.

"By the way, that's a gorgeous cake. Tastes pretty impressive, too," Mitchel commented admiringly. His girlfriend, Gia, whispered to me, "He stole a cupcake during the ceremony." Miley's eyes flew wide open, "Oh my God! Mitchel Tate Musso!" she scolded. He smiled sheepishly. Suddenly, Kevin's wife, Danielle, waddled out of the side door, looking ghostly.

"Are you okay?" I headed toward her quickly, my entourage of friends following behind me. Danielle gasped out, "Find Kevin right now. I think I'm having the baby." Mitchel's eyes rounded, "Holy crap." Gia elbowed him in the ribs. **(A/N: I'm really sorry I forgot to mention that Dani was pregnant, but details just slip by me. So sorry!)**

"Nicholas, find your brother. Joseph, go start your car." Denise instructed, authority shining through her calmness. Nick and Joe ran off. The rest of us flitted around Danielle as she sat on the living room couch.

Five minutes later, Kevin burst into the room, perspiration running down his sideburns. "Dude, chill out," Maya said suggestively. He ignored her comment and rushed to his wife's side, "Are you okay?" Dani smiled, "I'm fine. But I think we should get to the hospital right now." Kevin nodded and helped her up.

"I'll ride with them to the hospital. The rest of you stay here and keep the party going. She deserves that much"—Denise smiled at her newly christened granddaughter—"and no worries. We'll call if anything happens." Nick retrieved his child and stood back, giving space. "Bye! Good luck!" we called out as Danielle and Denise slid into the backseat of Kevin's Porsche. "This is exciting," Mitchel concluded. Gia slapped his shoulder. "Mitch, your girlfriend's abusive." Miley laughed freely as Gia flushed with embarrassment.

Nick's POV

"Kevin just called. No interesting progress yet," I announced to my crowd of friends. Ava was asleep on the couch beside Miley. "That's nice," Selena answered lazily. Suddenly, her cell phone beeped. She pressed answer, "Selena. Oh, Mom, hi. Is everything okay? _What!? _Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Hold on, Mom. I love you." She pushed her phone in her bag and looked up. Her long eyelashes were wet with tears.

"Honey, what happened?" Mandy asked sympathetically. Selena replied flatly, "My mom called. My dad—Ricardo—was in a car accident. I have to go." She quickly stood up and brushed away her tears. "We're wrapping up this party soon and then we'll be there for you." My wife said softly. Selena nodded briefly and left the room.

Miley's POV

"It's amazing how the most exciting news can occur one day, then be washed away within minutes with something so painful," I said quietly during the car ride to the hospital. Nick's voice sounded bleak, "I know. But I'm sure everything will be alright." He was trying harder to convince himself than me. I nodded anyway.

Selena's POV

"Honey? You want some coffee?" Brian asked my mother quietly. She looked up and smiled thinly, "Sure. Thanks, sweetie." He handed her the cup and sat beside her. "Did the doctor say anything?" Tears slipped down my cheeks, "Not yet. They never even came out from the ER. It's been two hours." He didn't answer, not knowing what to say to make me feel better. He nodded and sipped from the steaming hot coffee cup.

The double doors of the ER opened slowly and a grey-haired male doctor stepped out, a mask of unmistakable bad news on his face. We quickly stood up. "How's my dad?" I asked, afraid of the answer. He looked at me sadly, his eyes regretful. "I'm very sorry. It was too late. We tried our best." My breath caught in my throat. "No," I murmured, "it can't be. Stop lying to me!" I cried hysterically. The doctor continued to shake his head, "I'm sorry." He walked back into the ER.

"No!" I screamed. Mom hugged me, "Sweetie, I'm sorry." My mind whirled. "No! Dad, no! Please don't leave me! _Daddy!" _Tears slurred my words. Brian held me back tightly. "I want my dad. He can't be gone," I choked out, tears staining my face. I happened to look up as Demi reached the hallway. She noted my face. "Oh, God," she whispered before running down the hall. I ran also and she wrapped her arms around me as we collided. "Daddy," I whispered tearfully. I felt her tears drop onto my head. "I'm sorry."

Nick's POV

I carried Ava and Miley held our daughter as we slowly advanced toward Danielle's hospital ward. "I know this case will be fine. But how about Sel?" My wife murmured softly. I sighed, "There's no way of telling." I pushed open the door.

"Hi, honey," Kevin smiled at his daughter. Ava beamed, "Daddy! Is my baby brother here?" My brother grinned and stepped aside, displaying Danielle in her bed, holding their newborn child. My niece clambered onto the bed excitedly. "Congrats, bro," I hugged my brother. Miley followed suit. "How's Selena?" Danielle asked worriedly. As if on cue, my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I quickly answered. "Demi, is Ricardo okay?" I asked. Demi paused, then I noticed her sniffing and automatically feared the worst.

"He was pronounced dead in the ER. They tried everything they could." She whispered after a moment. "Oh my God. How's Selena holding up?" I said quietly. Demi replied bleakly, "Not well, I suppose. She's very distraught." I sighed, "Give her our condolences." She said, "Okay. The funeral's on Tuesday by the way. Give them our congratulations. Gotta go. Bye." I hung up and ran my hand through my hair.

"What happened?" My wife asked, her voice hollow. It was obvious she already knew. "He died in the ER," I stated. Danielle's mother, Angela, covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh, the poor girl." Kevin shook his head sadly, "Selena was everything he had."

Selena's POV

"You look wonderful, darling. Your dad would've liked that," Mom said as she stood in the doorway of my dad's bedroom. I smiled mildly, "Thanks." I sat on the edge of his bed, staring at my reflection in his full-length mirror. My black outfit looked dull. I was dressed in a simple, empire-waist silk dress with a cardigan and black pumps. I slipped on my purity ring and the silver charm bracelet my dad gave me three birthdays ago. Around my neck was a gold chain, the locket resting in the hollow of my throat. Inside was a picture of me and my dad, the most recent picture with him I had.

I wiped away my tears and lay down on the bed, inhaling his scent from the pillows. I saw a silver gilded picture frame on his bedside table. The picture was taken during my tenth birthday; I was sitting and he was standing, his arms around my shoulders and mine around his waist. I grabbed the frame and pressed it to my chest.

"Daddy, why'd you go? I'm only twenty-two. I'm still a kid; I need you. But if you have to go, God must love you a lot. I want you to know I'll always remember you. I'll always be your little girl. I love you so much, Dad." I whispered, stroking his face with my thumb. After a minute, I set the picture back where it belonged. As I stepped out of the room, I looked back. I can see his figure, his dark hair gleaming in the light, his dark eyes gazing at me proudly. I can almost make out his lips, mouthing "I love you, too".

Miley's POV

"Are you okay, honey?" I asked Selena softly during lunch after the funeral. She smiled lightly, "I'm okay. I truly believe this was meant to be and that my dad would be much happier where he is now." I squeezed her shoulders tight. "Thanks, Miles. For sticking with me through thick and thin."

"And come what may." I grinned.

"Hon, I think it's time to go," Nick reminded me gently about an hour later. I got up and gathered my belongings hastily. "Bye, Selena. Call me if you need anything or just if you gotta talk. I'll be there," I said in farewell. She hugged me one last time and smiled, "Sure thing."

"You seem disturbed. What's wrong?" my husband asked that night after dinner. We were in our personal home theater, watching one of our joint concerts from a few years back. "I just can't imagine what happened to Sel happening to me. I can't imagine what I'd ever do without Daddy," I said softly. He sighed and ruffled my hair playfully, "It's all in fate, babe. If you're lucky you'll be given time to prepare, because someday it will happen. You just remember I'll be here for you."

"Don't leave me."

"I promise. I'll be here."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

**I'm so sorry that I forgot to include so many details! Not to mention I can't put last names in anymore, because I got one of those warning reviews, whatever, haha. I just think that when you use the real last names, it's much more realistic! R&R! XOXO.**


	16. Chapter 16

Miley's POV

It's been half a year since our angel was born. Madlyn Elena had colored our lives, making every minute of our lives worthwhile and precious. I was genuinely surprised that I would be able to care and provide for her everything, although I and Nick were only twenty-two. I smiled.

My cell phone blared with music loudly. I quickly glanced at the caller ID and pressed 'answer'. "Hey," I greeted my music producer. "Hi, Miles. Listen, to wrap up your album, we're gonna need you to come for recording today. Think you can make it?" He asked. I sighed. "I don't know, Craig. I don't think I'm ready to leave my baby home with the maids just yet," I explained. He paused before replying gently, "I understand, sweetie, but we have to finish it. You missed too many recording appointments already. Now, don't get me wrong. I have kids, too; I know how it feels like. But you're lacking behind, Miley." I sighed again. "Okay, listen, Craig. I'll call Nick and we'll figure something out, okay? I'll get to you after I talk to him," I finally decided. "Okay, great. Hey, gotta go, see you." Craig hung up.

Nick's POV

"Hey, sweetie," my wife's lilting voice floated over the telephone. I grinned, "Hi, babe. I miss you." I knew Miley was smiling. "Aww, how sweet, baby. I miss you, too. Listen, I have a problem. Craig just called and said he really needed me for recording today. I really don't want to leave Madlyn at home. So what are we gonna do?" she explained. I was touched that she cared for our daughter that much. Miley really is a wonderful mother. I smiled.

"Hey, drop her off at my office. I'm not that busy anyway. Joe and Kevin are here, too, and they can entertain her if I really do get busy," I offered. "Are you sure?" Miley hesitated. I huffed. Since the day our daughter was born, she had never trusted me fully enough to let me care for Madlyn alone. "I'm her dad, Miley; I know what to do." I snapped. "I know that, okay? I'm sorry. I'll get ready and drop her off in half an hour," she replied apologetically. I instantly felt bad. "Hey, I'm sorry. We'll talk later. I love you." I said. She answered, "Love you, too," and hung up.

I pressed a button on my office phone to contact my secretary. "Darla?" I said. "Yes, Mr. Jones? **(A/N: HAHA. I'm scared that they'll delete this story, so I'm just putting in whatever last name that sounds similar. That's legal. Right?)**" her voice crackled. "I'm expecting my wife and daughter in half an hour. Let them in, will you? Thank you." I instructed. "For sure, Mr. Jones. You're welcome." She replied.

"Hey, bro," Joe popped into the room, "heard my goddaughter is stopping by. What's the problem?" I rolled my eyes. "Must there always be a problem when Miley drops by?" I snapped, annoyed. "Whoa, whoa," my brother put up his hands, palms front, "chill out. I was just saying," he apologized. "Sorry, I just felt a bit crabby. Miley's dropping Madlyn off 'cos her producer needs her to do some recording," I explained. Joe's eyes lit up. "Oh, great! I haven't seen her in a while." I rolled my eyes, "Joe, you came to see her three days ago." My brother shrugged nonchalantly.

Miley's POV

"Hey, there, angel," I cooed as I picked Madlyn up from her bouncy baby chair in front of my bed. "You're gonna see Daddy, okay? Mommy has some work to do." I continued talking to her as we walked together to the nursery. She gurgled cheerfully. I nuzzled her cheek with my nose, giggling, "You're such a happy baby."

I dressed her in a fresh new diaper and a pink and white Kate Mack dress, white socks, soft yellow Trumpette shoes and matching yellow-and-white coat and cap. I filled the Tommy Hilfiger diaper bag with a towel; two different outfits; seven diapers; toiletries; her bib, bottle, thermos and milk container; her food container; some toys and her pacifier. "I think you're good to go, sweetheart. Now," I settled her back into her seat, "Mommy is gonna get dressed and then we're off to Daddy's okay? Good girl." I kissed her nose and headed into my dressing room.

I dressed in a loose bright red top and white cardigan. I pulled on black leggings and boots. I grabbed my brown Balenciaga handbag and left the dressing room. I buzzed the maid button next to my bed. Within minutes, Elise entered the room, "Yes, Mrs. Jonas?" she asked politely. "Can you carry the playpen and baby seat into the car, please? You know how to set up the car seat, right? Do that, too, please. Here." I tossed her the car keys. She expertly caught it and flittered off. I grasped Maddie's Bitzy blanket and threw it over my shoulder. "Come on, angel," I closed the bedroom door behind me.

Nick's POV

"Mr. Jones, Mrs. Jones and Miss Madlyn are here," Darla's voice squawked over the intercom. "Okay, let them in, please. Thanks." I replied. Seconds later, the door opened and Miley stumbled in, carrying her handbag, Madlyn's diaper bag, playpen and special baby seat and also our daughter herself. "Damn, didn't the security help you?" I muttered, getting the things off her. "Naw, I can handle it," she grinned cheerily. After I had settled things, I made a beeline for Madlyn.

"Hey, princess," I crooned, as she dropped into my arms. "HEY, PRINCESS." Joe boomed as he entered the room and swiped my daughter from my arms. My wife giggled. "Hey, don't steal my baby," I whined. Joe ignored me, blowing on Madlyn's stomach while she giggled uncontrollably. "Chill, babe," Miley patted my shoulder, "you can set up the playpen while you're waiting." She winked.

I obediently set up the playpen and bouncing chair in front of my oak desk, right in the middle of the room. I placed her diaper bag on a chair nearby. "There, all done. Now give her back, you psycho," I grabbed Maddie from Joe and pressed her against my chest protectively. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I gotta run, boys," Miley rubbed her hands together. "Bye, honey." She planted a kiss on Madlyn's head. "And," she suddenly pulled my collar towards her seductively, "bye, honey, to you, too." She started to lean in for a kiss until Joe rudely cleared his throat, "Um, supposed to be dignified parents? Grossed out uncle and brother still in the room." I rolled my eyes as Miley laughed. "Okay, okay. Bye." She kissed my cheek and waved at Joe as she swept out of the room.

"You really had to?" I exclaimed, bouncing my daughter in my arms. Joe shrugged matter-of-factly, "Well, I had to shield my niece from her porn-minded parents." I groaned. "Says the godfather."

Nick's POV

"Hey," I greeted Miley as she breezed through the front door. She raised her eyebrows, clearly surprised. "Oh, hi, there, honey. It's only"—she gave her Cartier watch a brief glance—"three-thirty. What're you doing home so early, huh?" she asked, visibly curious, peeling off her gloves and coat. "Madlyn didn't like my office. Too cold, maybe," I suggested. My wife smirked, "Right. Or maybe the big daddy just couldn't handle his little girl alone for one day." I frowned. "Now, don't you start that with me. That was what got us in that little 'misunderstanding' when you called," I warned. She winced, "Right. I'm very sorry. Like I've said a zillion times since we had Maddie, I shouldn't have doubted you." She planted a feather-light kiss on my nose. "Exactly." I smiled.

Miley's POV

Oh, God. Why couldn't you give me the confidence to trust Nick? He's my husband and Madlyn's father. He knew what to do, what to expect, how to and with what to handle any situation that comes onto her. I knew he'd take extremely good care of her and he adores her very much and would never let anything harm her, but why can't I bring myself to believe it? I groaned.

"Are you okay?" My husband asked, concerned. I smiled serenely, "Yeah. Just had some phlegm up my throat." He gulped, "Really," and turned his attention back to our daughter. I rolled my eyes. "Of course not, you goof," I playfully spanked his head. Nick chuckled, "I'm relieved. So what was it?" his dark brown eyes seemed to look right into my blue orbs. I shook my head, "Nothing, nothing. It's just, I'm sorry, but I get worried when you're with Madlyn alone. I mean, it's just, I'm her mom, so maybe I thought only I'd know how to deal with her," I whispered. There was a brief pause before Nick slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. I understand, since you're her mom. My mom used to get that way, too. But I'd like you to know that I can do as good a job as you can." He explained gently. I nodded, "I know you can; I'm confident. But I'm not confident in _me _to trust _you._" I snuggled deeper into his chest. He kissed the top of my head, "It's okay, sweetheart." Although his words promised he was fine with it, I knew he wasn't.

Selena's POV

My cell started blaring loudly and I pressed 'answer'. "Miley, I'm sleeping," I whined. "You were. You're not sleeping now," she pointed out chirpily. "Whatever. What's so important?" I muttered. "Madlyn crawled. _She started crawling!_" My best friend yelled into the phone. The news of my goddaughter's new discovery jolted me awake. "Really? When?" I inquired excitedly. Miley replied, her pride clear in her words, "Like, half an hour ago. I called Nick, then my parents, then Nick's parents, Nick's brothers, and then you." I grinned.

"This calls for a celebration. I'd have to go out and get her something," I claimed. Miley groaned, "Selly, no. You spoil her too much." I rolled my eyes. "Is it so bad for her godmother to give her stuff her mother won't spoil her with?" She laughed, "Suit yourself. Hey, gotta run. She's making a mess in her high chair. Bye, love you." She hung up quickly. I snapped my phone shut and yelled, "Olga!" In two minutes, she scuttled into my room. "Yes, Miss Gomez?" I smiled. "Tell Mike to get my car ready, please."

"Hey, don't crawl away from me!" I squeaked as Maddie used her new crawling technique on me. Nick and Miley laughed. "She's progressing fast," Mi declared proudly. "Too fast is you ask me," I grumbled as I got off the couch and chased after her.

Maddie gurgled furiously as I dragged her back into my arms. "Hey, don't be mean," I ordered. She whimpered and bounced up and down on my legs. "Let her go," Nick instructed sternly. "Daddy's girl," I muttered before releasing her. True to her title, she immediately clambered onto Nick's lap. He laughed, "Jealous?" I rolled my eyes, "You wish." He laughed again.

Demi's POV

"You look great!" I told Vanessa with a huge smile plastered on my face. She groaned, "Enough with the lies! I get enough from Zac already." I grinned. "No, really, you do look great," Miley assured her. She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Come in." I, Miley, Demi and Ashley walked in. "So, when are you due?" I asked. She sat down on the couch, "In April." She smiled. "How's Danielle, by the way?" Ashley asked, referring to Kevin's wife.

"All of them are fine. Kevin's just going crazy right now, since Ava's like, almost four, and getting brattier by the day—" Miley rolled her eyes "and Danielle's also getting crabbier, and they're hysterically thinking Chad has colic." Ashley laughed, "Aw, sounds like it's a real happy land at home, huh?" Nessa teased, "Time for Kevin to expose his super dad powers." We all laughed. "Where're the twins?" I asked. "Oh, Scott took them out for some quality time. I sure hope he can bring them home in two pieces," Ash declared. I giggled again.

Kevin's POV

"Ava, when I say no, I mean it," I said sternly to my almost-four-year-old daughter. She stamped her foot, her dark curls bouncing. "But, Daddy…." she whined. "No." I repeated in a final tone. She huffed and flounced off. "What did we do wrong?" I groaned. Dani sighed from her place on the couch, feeding Chad, "I have no idea. At all." Suddenly, we heard a loud crash. I exchanged a look with my wife before both of us rushed to the kitchen.

Ava was sprawled on the floor, lying in a pile of broken glass. Apparently, she had tried to climb up and reach for the candy jar in the top cupboard. She opened the doors too hard and the glass covers broke. Then she lost her balance and fell into the pile of charred glass.

"Oh my lord, Ava!" I shouted. I rushed to her, not sure how to touch her. "Do something," Danielle sobbed, tears flooding her warm, dark eyes. She clutched Chad tighter to her chest; as if to protect him. "You stay with her. I'm going to call the paramedics." I instructed. My wife nodded mutely, salty tears staining her face. I rushed out of the room and dialed on my cell phone.

"What is your emergency please?" the operator asked. "My daughter fell down into a pile of broken glass. She tried to open a cupboard and the glass cover broke and she lost her balance and fell." I explained, the words flowing out in a rush. "Calm down, sir, the paramedics are on their way. I traced your number to your home. Just don't congest her, but don't try and touch her. Hold on." The operator hung up. I rushed back to the kitchen. "Don't touch her, okay? The paramedics are on their way," I squeezed my wife's shoulders. "She's too young for this." Dani sobbed into my chest. "I know," I answered, choked up.

Nick's POV

"Hey, Kev. Is everything alright?" I asked, concerned, seeing the six missed calls my oldest brother had left me. "Ava had a serious accident. We're at the hospital now," Kevin answered, his voice bleak and strangled. "Oh my god, is she gonna be okay?" I exclaimed. He replied, monotonously, "I don't know. I called Mom and Joe, they're on their way. You can call anybody else. Hey, gotta go. Bye." He hung up on me.

"Mi!" I yelled. She appeared at the doorway, "Yes?" I buried my face in my hands and sighed, "Kevin just called. Ava's badly hurt. We gotta go to the hospital." My wife's face was frozen, but her mouth opened, "I'll go get ready."

**My story doesn't seem realistic without the real names, huh? But what can I do? FanFic was being a ****** haha. ;p R&R! XOXO.**


	17. Chapter 17

Miley's POV

I rushed down the white halls of the hospital hallway, pushing Madlyn's stroller as fast as it could go without jolting her too much. "Miles, careful," Nick warned. I ignored him and kept moving until I saw Kevin and Danielle down the hall. My heart sank lower as I saw Kevin sitting on the bench with his head in his hands and Danielle staring into space, her hands resting lightly on Chad's bassinet.

"Dani," I managed before she broke down in my arms, sobs racking her willowy body. My tears fell into her dark hair, but I don't think she noticed. "Mom and Dad are on their way. Joe is coming as soon as he can from the office. Our friends will try and get here ASAP. Did the doctor say anything?" Nick asked his brother gently.

Kevin replied flatly, "I have no idea. They never said anything." Silence hung in the air. "She's going to be fine," I said, sounding more confident than I felt. "How can you be so sure?" Kev growled irritably. Nick's arm tensed around my waist. "Don't," I whispered pleadingly, but as usual, he ignored me.

"Listen, this thing is nobody's fault. Miley was just trying to help; you don't have to take it out on her," my husband said furiously. His brother shot back, "Well, you'd be this way if it happens to your kid." Nick's eyebrows furrowed and he snarled, "Then you want me to deal with this too so I'd know how you feel? You want me to suffer with you?" Kevin eyeballed him angrily but kept quiet.

I pulled Nick around the corner of the hall till Kevin and Danielle were out of our sight. "You shouldn't have done that," I scolded him quietly. He rolled his eyes, "Miley, he was rude to you. My older brother or not, you're my wife and he should've respected you. You were only trying to help." He stroked my cheek tenderly.

"I know," I started, "but they're very distraught right now. I can handle a little harshness, babe. But thank you, anyway." I smiled at him. He grinned back and kissed me, his mouth melting into mine. "We better get back there before we get, uh, caught up." I whispered. He grinned mischievously, "Sure." He grabbed my hand and we made our way back down the hall.

Joe's POV

I sank into a chair after I finished my marathon run to the hospital. "Water," I gasped out. Miley rolled her eyes, fished out a water bottle from Madlyn's diaper bag and tossed it to me. I expertly caught it and gulped down the water.

"Thanks." I said gratefully and handed her the empty bottle. "You're welcome." Mom was gazing warily at Kevin who was looking sicker by the minute. "Son, are you okay?" Dad asked gently. "I'm fine." My brother snapped.

Suddenly the doors of the ER opened and a young, dark-haired doctor walked out, peeling his gloves off. "How is she?" Kevin seemed almost afraid to ask. The doctor smiled warmly, "She'll be fine." He popped back into the ER. "Thank the lord," Mom whispered before enveloping Danielle in a big hug.

Miley's POV

"Hi, there, sweetie pie. How you feeling?" I greeted Ava softly. She was sitting up in bed, propped up by several pillows. She smiled at me, her two front teeth missing. "Hi, Aunt Miley. Uncle Nick!" As usual, her big, dark eyes light up at the sight of her favorite uncle.

"Hey, there, Avie," Nick stooped down to give our niece a hug. "Careful," Kevin barked from her bedside. I groaned quietly. My husband glared at his brother. "How're you feeling?" I repeated my unanswered question. Ava smiled. "I feel fine. I wish Daddy would get that. He keeps on bugging me although I'm fine," she complained, rolling her eyes at Kevin. Danielle stifled a laugh and swiftly switched into a cough as her husband's eyeballs rolled into a glare at her.

"It's wonderful that you feel fine, honey, but did you get a lesson from what happened?" Paul asked firmly. Ava blushed a delicate pink. "I learned that I should always mind what Daddy and Mommy say and that I should follow their rules all the time," she recited carefully. I frowned in suspicion at her rehearsed speech. I glanced sideways at Joe who was staring back at me.

"You won't get away next time," I mouthed to him.

"Try me." He mouthed back. I scowled and turned back to Ava.

Danielle's POV

"Kev, would you just chill out, please? Our little girl's fine," I insisted as Kevin was still staring into space, probably the colorful replay of today's accident still repeating in his head. "If I'd been more careful this wouldn't have happened," he replied flatly.

I ran my hand through my hair wearily. "Would you just stop it? People make mistakes and accidents happen. So, please, let it go," I pleaded. He sighed, "It takes time, babe. But thanks." He got up off the leather couch, kissed the top of my head and walked away. I groaned, "Oh, for the love of God."

Miley's POV

"Hey, Joe?"

"What?" he grunted.

"When are you and Cam getting married?"

I smiled as he stiffened at the mention of commitment.

"It's too early," he hesitated, trying to convince himself.

"Joe, you've been together for five years. She's gonna think you're just playing with her," I said innocently, enjoying seeing him squirm under my words.

"Really?"

"Like, yeah! Don't you observe? Nick and I are three years younger than you and we've been married almost two years with a daughter. Kevin and Danielle have been married for almost four years with two kids. And where does that leave you?" I mocked. His brows puckered.

"You better start thinking, my man," I crowed.

"You're right. I better start thinking." He agreed. I smiled slyly.

"I gotta go. Think about it," I cooed as I left the room. As I stepped into my car a few minutes later, I burst out laughing.

Miley's POV

"Mrs. Jonas, there's mail for you," Elise informed me, "would you like me to get it for you?" I nodded, "Thank you; that'd be nice." She left the room quickly and returned with a stack of envelopes. She placed them on my desk. "Alright, thank you," I smiled. She returned my smile and smoothed her white ruffled apron, "Is there anything else, Mrs. Jonas?" I shook my head, "No, it's fine. You can go now." She nodded obediently and left the den.

I filtered through the mail. Taxes…party invitations…some bills…a wedding invitation. My curiosity raged as I looked at the cream-colored scented envelope in my hand. Whose wedding? I hadn't heard anything about anyone's engagement. Nonetheless, I slid my finger through the lip of the envelope. A thick, ivory card slipped out. My breath stopped as I read the card.

To Mr/Mrs/Miss/Ms:

**Miley Cyrus, Nicholas Jonas and their daughter**

**James Harold Cyrus **and **Barbara Grace Johnston**

invite you to the wedding ceremony of their beloved daughter,

**Joyce-Ann Barbara Cyrus**

and

**Mark Reuben Wilder**

On the **17****th**** of April 2015** at **211, Cornwell Estate,** Nashville, Tennessee. Your attendance is very much appreciated. For any information or RSVP, please contact:

Barbara: 55-2199-856 or Mary-Lou: 55-3652-441

Joyce-Ann: 55-9981-253 or Mark: 34-9912-675

"I don't believe it," I gasped. Joyce-Ann was—and still is—the relative I hated most in the world. The measly skunkbag of a bitch ruined my childhood. Who would want to marry her? I snatched my cell phone from the bedside table and dialed my mom.

"Hey, there, honey! How're you?"

"Not good," I snarled.

"Oh, my. Are you sick?" she asked, concerned.

"No, Momma. I just received a wedding invitation through the mail."

"Oh, no, you got her wedding card, didn't you?"

"Hell, yeah, I did! Mom, why didn't you tell me?" I wailed.

"Sweetie, I didn't wanna upset you. But she's still family," Mom coaxed me.

"I don't care, Mom, you know how much I hate her!" I shrieked.

"I know, Miley. But she's your cousin; what would the others think if you don't show up? She came to your wedding, right?"

"Well, yeah—uninvited! You were the one who asked her to come," I accused.

"Whatever; it's been almost two years anyway. Well, I just think you should go. We haven't seen you since Madlyn's christening," she persuaded gently.

"Fine," I huffed, "we'll go. But don't expect me to be all sweetie-pie to her."

Mom chuckled, "I don't. Listen, it'll be fine. Hey, I hate to hang up on you, but my corn-on-the-cobs are burning to ashes. I love you, sweetie. Cheer up."

"Love you, too. Bye, Momma," I sighed as I hung up the phone.

Selena's POV

"Whew, somebody's in a bad mood," I announced in a sing-song voice as Miley plopped down onto the seat beside me. Demi laughed, "Miley, lose the frown. You look like you just ate a bowlful of sour grapes." Mandy joined in the laughter. Her best friend's blue-gray eyes turned a shade brighter as she smiled.

"Sorry, guys, but you'll never guess what came in the mail today," she scowled once more. Emily piped up, "The handcuffs you ordered?" We burst out laughing as Miley blushed a deep shade of shameful pink. "Somebody's getting down and dirty tonight." Mandy teased. I never thought it'd be possible for someone's face to get so red. "Thanks so much, Emily," she shot back sarcastically. As the laughter died down, I spoke up, "Alright, alright. What came in the mail, Mi?"

Her eyes burned with passionate hatred. "I received a wedding invitation from Joyce-Ann!" Miley exclaimed.

"Who'd wanna marry her!?" we all shrieked in unison.

"I know, right? I mean, she's such a tramp," she wailed. "Maybe you don't have to go," Demi suggested. Miley rolled her eyes, "I promised my mother we'd go—for the sake of family pride. Not to mention, she mentioned my name as Miley Cyrus—you know how jealous she is of my being a member of the Jonas family—and she just wrote 'and their daughter' for Madlyn. The nerve of that airhead!"

"Chill out. I mean, you have a super-famous husband, a gorgeous baby, supportive friends and family, a blooming career, exploding fame and all the money in the world. She's got nothing over you," I assured her confidently. Her mouth lifted, "Really?" I nodded eagerly, "Definitely." Miley's face shone with determination.

"Then I guess we'll just have to go to Nashville and kick some ass!"

"Oh, yeah!" we crowed.


	18. Chapter 18

Nick's POV

"Miley, calm down," I rubbed comforting circles on her back. She groaned, "I can't, Nick. I haven't been back in Nashville since we got married. And the first time in two frigging years, I just happen to be back for the resident jackass' wedding." I couldn't help laughing as swear words spewed out of her mouth. She started giggling, too, as she noticed how ridiculous she sounded.

"I guess I do have the best of both worlds," she murmured and leaned up for a kiss. I bent down and planted one on her lips. Madlyn was bouncing impatiently in her Fisher-Price chair, gurgling. "Oh, come here, angel." I cooed and lifted her out, her head automatically nestling against my chest. I happened to look up into Miley's blue orbs and she smiled. "What?" I asked. She replied shyly, "You look so cute. You're a natural, Nick." I flushed and engaged myself in our child again.

Tish's POV

"Momma!" Miley yelled from the private jet's main entrance. She scrambled down the stairs quickly. My breath whooshed out, "Honey, I was so worried!" She ran smack into my arms. "The pilot had a bit of a delay, but we're here—safe and sound," Nick's voice comforted me as he appeared from behind her, pushing a brown and pink Maclaren stroller. A nearby flight attendant was transferring their mountain of luggage into the boot of my SUV. "Hi, Tish," Nick greeted me and pecked me on the cheek. I smiled and extended my arms out toward the stroller.

"She's so gorgeous!" I exclaimed, smothering my grandchild with feather-light kisses. She whimpered in my arms and my son-in-law vastly removed her from my hold and into his. I whispered discreetly to my daughter, "He's quite the protective daddy."

She rolled her eyes, "You have no idea, Mom."

Miley's POV

"I love Tennessee," I murmured as the fresh country breeze whipped my face. My husband smiled, "It has a certain charm. I'm starting to love it myself." I smiled back and snuggled deeper into his chest. I was exhausted and fell asleep instantly.

"Miles, honey, we're here," Nick's soft voice woke me up. I started. "Oh." I managed yawningly. I looked out the window. The trees along the road passed fleetingly as we neared my parents' estate. As the car stopped to a halt, I spotted my father with—ugh—Joyce-Ann's father sitting on the porch.

"Daddy!" I screamed happily as he threw his arms around me and lifted me off the ground. "Baby doll, I missed you so much," he greeted me cheerfully. I smiled as he kissed the top of my head, "I missed you, too, Dad." He chuckled and spotted Nick. "Hi, there, Nick." He hugged him warmly. "Oh my Lord, is this little Madlyn? She is beautiful!" Dad lifted my daughter into the air and blew on her stomach. I happened to catch my mother's eye and she gestured for me to greet my Uncle Harry.

I plastered a big smile on my face and walked slowly up the porch steps. "Uncle Harry, hi," I grimaced as he hugged me; his stale smell of horses and dirty hay hitting me fully. "Smiley! Wow, you're one big girl now. You married?" he asked in his rough, low voice. I forced my smile to widen, "Yes, I am. Nick?" I motioned for him to join me and he quickly raced up the stairs and stopped beside me. His right hand bore our daughter while his left arm wrapped my waist lightly.

"Uncle Harry, this is my husband, Nick, and our daughter, Madlyn." I introduced formally, stifling a laugh as Nick shook hands with my uncle, mentally wincing at the sight and smell of the old man. "That's a mighty pretty baby," Uncle Harry sniffed disdainfully. Complimenting me—or my family—wasn't something his family often "allowed". I replied stiffly, "Thank you. I'm sorry to…interrupt this little chat, but we have to unpack now. We'll see you later. Bye." I grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him into the house.

"I'm sorry, honey, but your uncle sucks," Nick said apologetically as we were unpacking in my old bedroom. I rolled my eyes, "Tell me something I don't know." He chuckled as he finished setting up Madlyn's portable playpen-cot. I tossed him a pair of old jeans and a yellow polo shirt. He raised his eyebrow. "Valentino jeans and a Ralph Lauren shirt for a day on the farm?" I shrugged nonchalantly, "We're spending a week with the Wicked Witch of the Farm and her nerdy husband. Might as well flaunt what we have." He laughed out loud and kissed my forehead, "This is one of the reasons I love you. You're so diabolical." I smiled smugly.

I undressed Maddie from her white cotton blouse and overall dress into a green-and-pink Dior romper. "You look so cute! Yes, you do," I cooed, kissing her teeny nose. She leaned away and reached for Nick, her small fists opening and closing impatiently. My husband laughed and took her. She started playing with his dog tag. "Traitor," I wailed.

Nick's POV

"No, thanks, I'm full," I rejected politely Miley's aunt's offer for more mashed potatoes and fried chicken. "Now, now, you celebrity people eat too little!" Aunt Doreen drawled, seemingly frustrated.

"Uh, Aunt Doreen, Nick can't eat that much. He has to control his….blood sugar properly," my wife came to my rescue. Aunt Doreen's lips puckered, "Aw, darlin', I'm sorry." I shook my head good-naturedly, grinning. "Nah, it's okay."

"Where're Barb and Joyce-Ann? I thought they're coming for lunch," Tish muttered as she stirred a pot of syrupy pudding over the stove. Uncle Harry piped up, "They're on the way. Bet you can't wait to meet Joyce-Ann again, right, Nate? She's a beauty." Miley's eyes flashed a burning blue.

"His name's Nick, Uncle Harry and he's my husband and Joyce-Ann's getting married," she retorted frostily. Her father's cousin had the grace to look ashamed and continue to stuff mashed potatoes into his mouth. I squeezed her hand under the table and she half-smiled. Suddenly, the front door flung open and a nasally voice announced, "The bride's here!" Miley scowled. "For the love of God, drag her to hell."

Nick's POV

Miley has a huge family; therefore I rarely concern myself to remember the faces of her relatives. As Joyce-Ann appeared at the kitchen doorway, it instantly triggered the memory of how she had used her poor flirting skills on me during my wedding and how Miley had gotten so furious she almost canceled the wedding. _So this is the skank, _I thought. My arm was casually slung on the back of Miley's chair and I can feel her visibly stiffen.

A wave of satisfaction and a touch of scorn hit me as I noted Joyce-Ann's features and apparel. She was clad in horribly clashing purple plaid shirt, yellow stretch pants and red cowboy boots. Her hair was artificially blond, styled with corkscrew-tight curls. Her close-together eyes are a dull brown. A thick dusting of freckles covered her nose. I smiled maliciously.

"Where's that b—oh, hey, Miley!" her smile was utterly fake as she hugged my wife. "Congratulations on the engagement," Miles commented, her voice instantly flat. Her cousin nodded, her round curls bouncing like yo-yos. "So, where's your hunky little husband?" she asked coyly. Miley's expression turned sour. "Nick, this is Joyce-Ann. Joyce-Ann, Nick. You've met before." She introduced coolly. I stood up and shook her hand briskly. She grinned, "Well, well, it's been a while, right, Nick?" I forced a polite smile, "Yes."

Joyce-Ann twirled her curls around her finger flirtatiously. Fuming, Miley stood up and stomped out of the kitchen. "Did I do something?" the fake blond asked innocently. I shook my head impatiently and ran after my wife. "Come back, now, ya hear?" she called behind me. "Eff you," I muttered.

Miley's POV

I headed to the front yard where Dad was playing with Madlyn on an old picnic blanket. "Hey, Daddy?" I asked. He looked up and grinned, "Hey, bud. Done with lunch?"

"Yep. Uh, if you don't mind, can you give me some privacy with Madlyn for a bit?"

He sighed. "Joyce-Ann?"

"Um, kinda."

"Sure thing, honey. I'm just gonna help Fred out a bit in the farm. Here," he handed Madlyn to me. I smiled, "Thanks, Dad." He smiled back and headed to the farmhouse.

I was handing stacking rings to her when Nick burst out of the front door, breathless. I frowned, "Are you okay? Have you checked your blood pressure?" He walked down the porch steps and immediately folded me into his arms. I had no idea why I did it, but I started to cry into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured. I looked up, confused. "For what?" I inquired, handing another toy to Madlyn. He returned my confused look. "Um, I don't know. I thought you were upset with me?" I giggled. "I wasn't mad at you; I was pissed off at Joyce-Ann." I explained. He sighed in relief, "Well, since you were crying as if your life depended on it, I assumed you're angry with me." I shook my head and smiled at him.

"I can't be mad at you if you never did anything," I reasoned. He smiled as Madlyn shoved a plush puppy in his face, but I knew the smile was also meant for me. "I guess that makes sense," he responded. I laughed, "Exactly."

"Just ignore her, okay? We'll pull through. You're the only one I've ever loved in my life. Well, apart from my mom, my dad, my brothers and Madlyn. And maybe a few other people," Nick stated. I laughed out loud. "That's cute, hun. Well, I suppose we can make it." I smiled as he kissed the top of my head deeply.

"Your hair smells good, by the way."

"Oh, thanks. New shampoo."

Nick's POV

"Miley, I'm a guest, not the best man," I argued as my wife struggled to try and fit me into a new suit, "when the hell did you get this made, anyway?" She shot back, "Hold still and it'll be over faster!" I obeyed her like a dog. "Well, _she _made a fuss and got away with it," I motioned to Madlyn accusingly. Miley rolled her eyes, "You're talking about an eight-month-old, Nicholas." I sighed.

"There. All done," she said after a moment, dusting imaginary dust from my shoulders. I looked at my reflection in the full-length mirror and commented, "Well, although that sucked, I gotta admit—I look good!" Miley laughed. "You do, honestly," she kissed me, her mouth melting and molding into mine. We finished the kiss after there was a seriously critical lack of oxygen. "That was awesome!" I rejoiced childishly as she rolled her eyes.

Tish's POV

"Joyce-Ann is going to be furious! Both of you look so good," I gushed, examining my daughter and her husband. Miley smiled radiantly. She was dressed in a knee-length royal blue Valentino trapeze dress that was form-fitting to the waist and breezed out into a flowing chiffon skirt. Silver open-toe Stuart Weitzman pumps encrusted her feet. Her look was perfect, complete with a matching silver clutch, her wedding ring and a silver diamond necklace with a rare Tiffany blue gemstone as a pendant. Her hair was pulled back neatly and tendrils danced beside her face. Nick looked dashingly handsome in a light grey Dolce & Gabbana suit, white shirt and royal blue tie.

"Although, I have to admit, you both look a wee bit overdressed for a farm wedding," Brandi commented, giggling. Nick rolled his eyes, "Miles, I told you so." His wife shot a glare at him, "Stop whining. When you got money, make the most of it." He rolled his eyes yet again and started to pull Madlyn into his arms until my daughter stopped him. "What now?" he sighed quietly. "She's going in the stroller. You are not gonna ruin your suit on purpose this time—Maddie or no Maddie," she insisted. "Great. Now you use my own child against me?" Nick wailed. Miley crossed her arms across her chest, "Or no sex for a whole month."

Trace and Samuel tried their best to cover their laughter, but failed quickly. They burst out laughing until they were collapsing to the floor. "Not fair. Fine." Nick pouted. His wife smiled victoriously and kissed his cheek. "You two are embarrassing," Noah whined and quickly stomped out of the room. Miley looked at Nick and winked. I have a feeling that they would have to be reminded to lock their bedroom door tonight.

**Boring, I know. ;( R&R! XOXO.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot and the grandma in the story. The respective characters are their own selves. Thank you!**

Nick's POV

People were positively gawking. I rested my hand around my wife's waist lightly as I pushed Madlyn's stroller with my other. "Our wedding was, like, almost two years ago. Definitely not right now." I whispered to Miley. She rolled her eyes, "I know! These people don't even bother to conceal the fact that their eyes are bugging out of their heads."

I laughed. Madlyn was frowning in her stroller, looking positively bored out of her mind, kicking her legs, making 'unh unh' noises. "In a while, angel." I promised, rubbing her legs comfortingly. She still doesn't look convinced.

Before the ceremony starts, I sat down with Miley's family outside on a few wooden benches. "Knock her out," Braison suggested as Madlyn fidgeted impatiently, getting ready to wail any moment. "Maybe she's thirsty," Tish quipped, offering Maddie's Dior bottle to me. I shrugged and pushed the bottle to her mouth.

Her tiny, beautiful lips closed around the bottle greedily and she sucked quickly. I was thinking about how much she looks like Miley when she's hungry and suddenly my wife pinched my shoulder sharply. "I know what you're thinking, Nicky." She warned.

"She eats like Miles." Noah announced anyway and I laughed out loud. "Thanks, Noahie. I owe you big." I winked at my sister-in-law and she grinned back.

Miley's POV

"Are you Miley Jonas?" an old lady I had never seen in my life asked me. I smiled politely, "Yes, I am. Can I help you?" She smiled toothlessly. "My grandkids adore you. I myself adore you, you're an amazing mother," she complimented. I smiled again, "Thank you so much. I really appreciated that." She nodded cheerfully and left.

"That is so sweet," Brandi cooed. I grinned, "Well, yeah, but that's like, the eighth person that came to me today." Without looking up from Madlyn in his lap, Nick corrected profusely, "Eleventh." I raised my eyebrow incredulously. "You kept track of it?" he shrugged, "Yeah, I had nothing better to do."

"Dada," a soft, bubbly voice concluded. Nick nearly dropped out of his chair in surprise. "Dada, dada," Madlyn chanted. "Aw, she called your name!" I exclaimed, touched by Nick's face, flushed with pleasure.

"That was her first unofficial word," he announced proudly. Daddy raised an eyebrow, "Unofficial?" Nick smiled, "Yeah. Sometimes when babies say 'Dada' or 'Mama' it's just to practice their vocal abilities. It wasn't actually a word. But I'm happy anyway." Trace laughed, "Man, you've been studying." Nick blushed.

Nick's POV

"Ew," Miley whispered as she got a good look at Joyce-Ann's husband to be. He was on the short side, with limp dark hair and dull green eyes. He looked a bit hyper. "That's Mark?" I asked in amusement. My wife snorted disdainfully, "Yep. They suit each other just fine if you ask me." I stifled a laugh.

My father-in-law teased, "Don't get too haughty, Nick. On your wedding day you were pretty hyper yourself." Sam started to laugh at me until Billy Ray continued, "You, too, Samuel Jay. We had to bring you two cups of green tea." I laughed at Sam's embarrassed expression.

"That sucked." Braison whined as he bounced Madlyn in his lap during the after party. "I know," his sisters agreed in unison. Noah smiled, "It wasn't that bad." My wife scowled at her.

In the family, Noah was the only one who showed even a little affection toward Joyce-Ann; after she saved Noah from drowning in the community pool three years ago. Before Miley could shoot back at her sister, our daughter started to cry. Braison, clearly alarmed, passed her to me. "Sorry, dude, I didn't do anything," he promised. I grinned, "Nah, it's okay. She's probably just hungry."

"Honey, you eat first and I'll feed her. Then you take over when I eat. Okay?" my wife instructed as she arranged Madlyn's custom-made food container, spoon, eating bib and cup on the table. I nodded and fastened the bib quickly as our daughter's wailing grew louder.

Miley pulled her into her lap and dug the spoon in the bowl. Madlyn leaned forward as her mother brought the spoon closer to her mouth. "She's definitely hungry," Brandi smiled as she hungrily devoured the porridge. My wife grinned fondly, "Yeah."

"Alright, come here, angel," I said invitingly to my little girl after I finished my lunch. "Thank God, I'm famished!" Miley willingly handed her to me and turned to her food. I scooped up the remains of Madlyn's lunch and spooned it into her mouth. After giving her water, she started to bounce up and down in my lap.

"I hate it when she's reenergized," I whined. Trace laughed, "Here, let her have some time off with her favorite uncle." He grabbed Madlyn and walked off toward the flower gardens.

"Maybe we should get home," Trace suggested as he came back fifteen minutes later, Madlyn dozing off in his arms. I grinned, "Maybe we should." I tenderly removed my daughter from Trace's shoulder and placed her in her stroller.

Miley's POV

"There you go, Maddie," I whispered gently as I settled Madlyn inside her playpen-cot after changing her into a one-piece Tommy Hilfiger romper. I sat in front of the dresser wearily. I took out the bobby pins in my hair and shook it out vigorously, trying to remove the excess hairspray.

After scrubbing off my make-up, I took off my dress and draped it across the chair. I pulled on a pair of old shorts and one of Nick's T-shirts. Just as I was about to lie on the bed and take a nap, Madlyn started crying.

I got up quickly and reached for her. Her shirt was wet with sweat. I immediately turned the air-conditioner on and settled her on the bed. I built a barrier of pillows on her other side as I lied down beside her to sleep.

"Hi, honey," I whispered as Nick entered the room, his coat slung across his arm and his tie loose. He grinned sleepily, "Hey, babe." He gave me a peck on the cheek and went into the bathroom to change. He came out a few minutes later dressed in shorts and a T-shirt.

"We match," I joked. He laughed and removed the pillows from Madlyn's side carefully. He lied down and stroked her tiny fist. Automatically, her fingers clasped around his thumb. His eyes met mine and we smiled. After a moment, the two of us drifted off to sleep.

Tish's POV

"I need Miley to help me prepare the tea snacks," I told my husband as we walked up the stairs together. "And I need Nick to help me out in the yard for a while." Billy Ray informed me. I silently prayed that the two of them weren't doing anything dirty in there. Although they've been married for a while, Billy Ray still thinks of Miley as his little girl. However, a very touching sight greeted us as I opened the door.

Nick and Miley were asleep, side by side, with little Maddie between them, also sleeping. While her right hand gripped her daddy's thumb tightly, her other hand was whorled into Miley's brown hair. Without realizing it, both Nick and Miley had a hand on their daughter protectively. I stepped back out and closed the door.

"I guess we did do a good job," my husband smiled. I smiled, my eyes wet, "We did. We definitely did."

Miley's POV

"Listen. We've never done this before and it might be fun," I suggested, trying to convince the girls. "Miles, I don't know," Vanessa frowned fretfully, clutching two-month-old Hollis closer to her chest. **(A/N: Zac and Vanessa have two kids, Jordan, who is somewhat 2, and Hollis.)**

Ashley soothed her, "Ness, I'm pretty sure Zac knows what to do." I recognized the same wave of insecurity wash over Nessa. It was the same feeling I had when I had to leave Madlyn with Nick when she was a newborn.

"It'd be cool. I mean, the guys are gonna be left with the kids for one whole day. It's going to be great," Selena said confidently, her eyes twinkling. Demi laughed, "You expect them to go crazy and mess up!" Danielle grinned, "Duh."

My eyes sparkled, "Awesome. So it's all set. Nick!" Footsteps thundered down the hallway and the door opened. Nick poked his head in, "Uh-huh?" I rolled my eyes. "Attempt to bathe Madlyn failed?" He grinned sheepishly, stepping inside a bit; Madlyn wrapped and bundled in her towel. The girls laughed.

"So, babe, tomorrow, we're having a ladies day thing. We're gonna be out the whole day. Um, so, you, Kevin, Joe, Zac and Scott are gonna stay home and watch the kids—the whole day," I explained, slow and steady. To my surprise, Nick looked remotely excited. "Okay, cool. Now, if you ladies would excuse me, I have a little lady who needs a bath and is refusing it. Thank you," he smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Well, he's excited." Ashley raised an eyebrow. I smirked, "We'll see how he is tomorrow."

General POV

The different farewell situations at the Jonas household:

_Zanessa _

"Zac, maybe I should take a rain check," Vanessa whispered to her husband. "Vanessa, listen. You haven't had a proper GNO since Jordan was born. You need some time out. I know what do—I'll be fine with the kids. If I need help, the other guys will be here," Zac said soothingly. She stared at him, unconvinced.

"Well, what about food and stuff?" she challenged. He smirked, "You pumped six bottles of milk for Hollis and brought her favorite teddy bear. You also packed milk formula, biscuits, granola bars and cookies for Jordan just in case he gets hungry; along with a whole bag of his favorite 'security' toys. Although I feel the need to remind you our son is two years old and can eat solid food."

Vanessa laughed, "Maybe I'm being silly." She gazed at Zac and kissed him. "I trust you. Watch the kids—guard them with your life," she warned. He saluted, "Yes, ma'am; will do. Now—go." He gave her a little push toward the door. "Okay, okay."

_Kanielle_

"Alright, Ava, be a good girl for Daddy today, okay?" Danielle reminded her four-year-old daughter. Ava nodded, her brown curls bouncing. "Good girl. Don't forget to help Daddy out if he needs help with Chad."

Danielle stood up to her full height and grabbed seven-month-old Chad from Kevin and covered his face with kisses. "Should you need any help, my cell's always on, or you can call any of the girls," she told her husband nervously, giving him a farewell kiss. He laughed, "Dani, leave already—we'll be great." He kissed her forehead. Danielle smiled tightly, "Alright. Good luck, hon."

_Sashley (?) _

"Landon, Emma, I'm leaving now. If Daddy gives me a good report for the two of you today, maybe I'll bring home something special," Ashley promised as she kissed the top of the twins' heads. They looked up at her, identical angelic expressions on their faces. "Don't give me that look." Their mother teased. She gave Scott a short kiss, "Okay, babe, gotta run. I love you."

_Niley_

"Nicky, promise me you'll take care of her," Miley pleaded, having a hard time turning Madlyn over to Nick. Her husband sighed playfully, "Yes, Miley, I will. I know where everything is, what to do and how to do it. Would you please just go out and have fun?" She smiled, "If only it was that easy. Alright, Maddie, Mommy's leaving now. I love you." She kissed Madlyn's forehead and gave her to Nick. She then kissed him, long and hard. "I'm gonna miss you," Miley promised. He grinned at her, "Ditto."

* * *

"We observed. Ashley is the only one—and I do mean _only one—_who didn't panic when she was saying goodbye to her kids," Selena announced her theory. "Yeah, I mean, don't you get psycho like the others?" Demi asked curiously. Miley punched her arm, "We are not psycho. We're mothers." Ashley chuckled.

"Well, when you had to raise twins, you pretty much give your husband your full trust. There are two babies after all," she explained, "although I expected Danielle to be just as accustomed." She winked at Danielle, who flushed madly. "After Ava got hurt a few months back, Kevin started going all paranoid and got to me," she stated defensively. The girls laughed.

Joe's POV

"You guys are sick," I informed my brothers and friends, shaking my head lightly. "Wait until you have kids, Joseph. We're gonna make sure they torture your ass," Nick snapped. I laughed, "Right."

Zac was occupied with feeding Jordan and watching Hollis; Scott was reading aloud to Emma while Landon played with toy trains on the living room floor; Kevin was focusing on entertaining Chad so he'd shut up and at the same time, attempting to react perfectly to Ava's loud chatter; and Nick was trying very hard to feed his ten-month-old daughter lunch and trying equally hard to clean up the mess she was making.

"Daddy, you're not listening!" Ava yelled, at the same time Landon started to cry because his finger was snapped in place between some train parts. Startled by the noise, Hollis woke up from her nap and wailed. Adding trouble to the chaos, Madlyn purposefully upset her bowl of porridge, flicking some into Nick's face.

"Holy shit," I muttered as the guys scrambled to calm their children. "Ava, sweetie, I was listening, really," Kevin pleaded as his four-year-old burst into tears. "No, you weren't," Ava protested tearfully.

Seeing that she really was a handful, I offered, "Kev, give her some attention. Here, let me have Chad." My brother gratefully handed his baby boy to me. "Hi, there, little guy," I cooed. Kevin sat down beside Ava and pulled her into his lap, "Okay, now I'm really listening." She smiled up at him, pleased.

Zac rocked Hollis back to sleep, but it was a difficult task, seeing how loud a newborn's crying can be. "Ssh, Holly, please. Daddy's busy," he begged, kissing her brunette head. "Daddy, hungry!" Jordan screeched. Zac rolled his eyes impatiently. "In a while, Jordan," he snapped.

"Hey, little guy, what happened?" Scott scooted gently and picked up his son. "Boo-boo," Landon whispered. His father nodded understandingly, kissing his finger and then his head. "All better?" Landon nodded soberly.

"Madlyn Elena!" All of us fell silent as Nick shouted at his daughter. Madlyn's eyes widened in shock and slowly filled to the brim. Tears shook her tiny body. My younger brother sighed mournfully, "Daddy's sorry, Maddie. I didn't mean it," he swiftly removed her from the high chair and bounced her gently, ignoring the carrot and potatoes caked onto her face and smearing onto his shirt.

Madlyn continued to wail, although it was gradually lessening. "Ssh, darling, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, angel." Nick promised. After a while, she was silent, her face buried deep into his shirt, her shoulders still shaking with soft crying. "Good job, Nicholas." I congratulated, saving the video that I had made of him calming Madlyn in my phone. He glared at me, "Shut up, Joseph. I'm definitely not in the mood." I held my hands up, "Hey, your wife reminded me to record anything cute." He rolled his eyes again.

Zac shook his head, "The girls better be having a good time."

**Mommies' Day Out & Daddies' Day In! ;) R&R! XOXO.**


	20. Chapter 20

Selena's POV

"You guys, cheer up," I demanded helplessly. The mom clan was visibly drooping and we weren't even there yet! "I haven't been out with my girlfriends, since like, a year ago. We're supposed to have fun," Miley stuck up for me, although I knew she was convincing herself.

"Is it too much to ask for just one day without guys or kids!?" I finally yelled. Demi hit the brake and the car screeched to a halt in front of the mall. "Good, we're here." I said nonchalantly, stepping out of the car.

"Lena, we appreciate what you're trying to do here and we'd really like to have a good time. It's just that most of our good times were centered around our families," Danielle explained gently. I argued, "I never get to spend time with you guys anymore. For just one day—one day—I'd like to have a girls' day out. That's all I'm asking for." It was quiet for a moment, before Vanessa grinned.

"You know what? You're right! We never spend time anymore just as girls. It's always as moms and as wives. Let's have fun today," she declared cheerfully. The other girls agreed, "Alright!" Miley turned to me and gave me a squeeze around the shoulders. "I know you meant well, honey. And it's gonna turn out great," she told me confidently. I smiled, "Thanks, Miles." She returned my smile easily, just short of a 'You're Welcome'.

Miley's POV

"Hi, Joe," I greeted my husband's brother as he answered the phone. "Hey, Miles! How's the GNO thingie going?" I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"The 'GNO Thingie' is going very well, Joe, thanks for asking. How's the house?"

"Haven't burned down yet. Although I think the guys are very quickly regretting having sex and sprouting the rugrats," Joe responded casually. I giggled again.

"How're Nick and Madlyn?"

"She gets fussy a lot, but Nick handled her really well. I know this is gonna make me sounds super mushy, but I'm gonna say it anyway—my brother is an incredible father, Miley. You made the perfect choice," Joe's sincere, clear words rang in my ears.

"Wow, Joe, that means a lot, coming from you. Thank you."

"You're welcome. And I did mean what I said."

"I believe you with all my heart, Joe. He's amazing—really."

"I know, Miles. Hey, I gotta run. Logan's running around naked. Have fun!"

As I hung up, my phone's wallpaper smiled up at me, making me grin. It was a picture of Madlyn sleeping on Nick's chest. I kissed the screen of my phone and tucked it inside my handbag.

Nick's POV

"Emma, eat your lunch," Scott told his daughter firmly. She pouted, her arms crossed across her chest. "Emma Michelle Speer, you better do what I tell you to." He scolded, his frown deepening. Emma slunk back against her chair, looking beat. "Scott, I think she's not well," I said warily, studying the two-year-old's actions.

Suddenly, Emma toppled over from her chair onto the floor. All of us were out of our chairs in an instant. "Emma!" Scott yelled, kneeling on the floor and scooping her into his arms. Kevin instinctively laid his hand across her forehead, "She's burning up. I think you better run her to the emergency room, Scott," he said grimly. Barely alert, Scott nodded, carrying her to the front door. "I'll give him a hand." Zac grabbed his car keys from the coffee table and helped him out the door.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Joe asked, concerned. Kevin nodded, "She's going to be fine; that happened to Ava once. She's just exhausted and when you add on the food refusal, that happens." I shook my head. "I don't know what I'll do if it happens to Madlyn," I said quietly. My eldest brother smiled, "I saw you, Nick. You're a natural—you'll be fine." I smiled back, "Thanks, bro."

Zac burst into the kitchen, breathless. "Listen, I don't think Scott's in any state to drive or whatsoever, so I'm gonna drive him and Emma to the hospital. Watch Jordan, Hollis and Landon for a while, okay? Jordan's allergy medication is in the striped bag on the couch; don't let him eat any strawberries. Gotta go, bye!" He was out in a flash. Joe stared at me incredulously, "Did he just dump his kids on us?"

"Well, Joe, congratulations. You're gonna be Dad for a Day."

Ashley's POV

"Hi, honey! We're having a wonderful time," I greeted my husband as he called me. Instead, his answer was strained. "Ash, listen. Don't panic, okay? Emma fainted." My heart pounded, "Scott, what happened?" He sighed. "Zac and I rushed her to the ER, but the doctor said she's fine, just a fever and since she didn't eat lunch, that's why she fainted. Ashley, babe, I'm so sorry," Scott's voice broke as he started to cry.

"Scotty, babe, don't. It's alright, honey, really. It's nothing serious and it could've happened anywhere and with anybody. I'm not angry, I'm not disappointed. I'm fine," I assured him. "Are you sure?" his voice came out small, like a child. I smiled, "Yes, sweetheart. Now, if you're really sure you're going to be fine, do you mind if I continue my Girls' Day Out?" He laughed, "Have fun, Ash. I love you, bye." I replied his love and hung up the phone.

"Everything alright?" Vanessa asked casually. I sighed, "Emma fainted. Scott and Zac took her to the ER already." The girls turned to me. "Is she okay?" Miley asked worriedly. I grinned, "She just has a fever and she fainted because she hasn't eaten lunch. She's gonna be fine." Danielle breathed a sigh of relief. "Wait, if Zac took her and Scott to the hospital, who's watching my kids and your son?" Nessa exclaimed. As if on cue, I received a text from Scott:

BTW, tell Nessa not 2 worry. I left d kids with Joe. ILY. :)

I laughed. "Ness, read this," I showed her the text message. She read it quickly and burst out laughing. "Oh my God! You guys, Zac left the three kids with Joe!" The girls started to laugh, except for Miley, whose eyes went wide. "Miles?" I asked, waving my hand in front of her face. "Oh my God, Joe's gonna paralyze your kids!" she shrieked. All of us looked at each other and burst into giggles again.

Miley's POV

"Guys, we're home!" I yelled as I stepped through the front door. "In here," Joe called back in a low voice. I, Danielle, Ashley and Vanessa walked into the den. "Aw," I cooed as the adorable sight in the den met me.

Emma was asleep on the long leather couch, her little feet meeting Landon's, who was also asleep; Scott had his back against the couch, his head resting against Emma's arm; Chad was napping on his blue and white Amy Coe comforter on the floor, while Ava laid down beside him, watching TV; while Zac was also watching TV on the floor, Hollis asleep on his chest and his arm around Jordan.

"Hi, babe. How is she?" Ashley gave her husband a peck on the cheek and smoothed back Emma's brown bangs. Scott smiled wanly, "The doctor she'll be fine. I gave her lunch and she was herself again."

Ashley grinned. "You see? I told you she's going to be fine," she comfortingly told him. He nodded, "Yeah. The kids are really tired; can we go?" His wife replied, "Sure." She scooped Emma into her arms while Scott reached for Logan.

"Can you tell Nick thanks?" he asked me. "Sure. Wait, where's Nick?" I asked frantically. Scott laughed, "Mi, he's in the nursery with Madlyn." I sighed in relief, "Good. Bye, you guys!" I gave Scott and Ashley a hug as they headed out the door.

"I think we're gonna make a move, too." Vanessa announced, packing up Hollis' things into her diaper bag. I smiled, "Alright, thanks for coming today. Do you mind waiting while I go check on Nick for a bit?" Zac shook his head, his hand rubbing Jordan's back, who was fussing. "Nah, I think we'll go first. Tell him thanks for me." He and Vanessa gave me a hug and left. I quickly bounded up the stairs.

"I missed you." I kissed the top of Nick's head. Surprised, he turned to look at me. Seizing the opportunity, I kissed him full on the lips. He chuckled, "I missed you, too." I pulled apart and sat in his lap.

"Is she asleep?" I asked, cuddling closer to him. He grinned, "Uh-huh. By the way, I'm very proud to tell you I survived the day with Madlyn with not a single scratch or bruise. She's happy and asleep." He finished by grinning triumphantly. I laughed, "You seem proud of yourself." He looked at me straight in the eyes, "I want you to trust me."

"I do trust you, Nicky," I protested, "you don't have to prove anything to me." My husband and ran his hand through his short curls. "Mi, you yourself admitted it. You trust me, but you don't trust me _enough _about Maddie," he answered quietly. I groaned, "That was months ago, when she was a newborn. I trust you now; especially after today." Nick turned away, looking disappointed. "Nicky, look at me," I begged. He stood up, forcing me off his lap. "I don't want to talk about this right now," he walked briskly out of the room, leaving me to stare at him in confusion.

* * * * * * * * * *

"It's been three days and our anniversary is tomorrow," I sobbed into my cell phone. Emily replied, "I'm sorry, honey, but I don't know what to do! It's not a fight, right?"

"No."

"Then?"

"We're just not talking to each other, and that's still bad," I wailed.

"Miles, maybe he just needs some space; he has a lot on his plate right now. Chill out."

"Maybe you're right. I'm being stubborn," I admitted.

Em laughed, "Exactly. Go talk to him."

"Thanks, Em. You're the best."

"Anytime. Bye, Miley! Good luck."

"Thanks."

I hung up the phone and sighed. "What do you think I should do, Maddie?" I asked my ten-month-old daughter, who was playing with some toys in her baby seat. She looked up at me questioningly with her big blue eyes. I giggled, "Never mind." I stood up and lifted her out from the chair, giving her a little clown to play with and headed to the kitchen.

"Theresa, it's been three days," I wailed again to my housekeeper, who I loved dearly, and was in every way very motherly to me. She sighed, "I know, Ms. Miley, I see you two. Your two year anniversary is tomorrow, no?" I nodded miserably. "Hmm, let's see. You cook him a very nice dinner tonight, breakfast in bed tomorrow, then spend some time at home, eat a picnic lunch by the beach, then take little Madlyn to the zoo for some family time and finish off by a lovely candlelit dinner." Theresa finished, beaming.

"Oh my gosh, that's awesome," I praised. She grinned. "I'll see what I can do. Those plans are only going to work if I get through dinner tonight," I said sadly. She nodded, "I know how you feel. I'll set up dinner in the backyard and watch Madlyn for the night." I smiled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Nick's POV

I felt awful, ignoring my wife for almost three days, but I wasn't ready. In fact, maybe I just needed some time off Miley and Madlyn for a while and relax.

"Snap out of it, Nicholas, that's not what marriage and fatherhood are about." Dad scolded me. I was at Mom and Dad's house, talking to them about my situation. "I don't know, Dad. Maybe we rushed into things way too soon," I sighed. Dad's frown deepened. "Nicholas, once you find your soul mate, that's it. How young or how old you are doesn't matter anymore. It's just a small bump in the long, long road, honey. Don't do this to her. I believe she's hurting more than you are," Mom advised, squeezing my shoulders.

"I just need a break once in a while," I argued. Dad shot back, "Then take a break! What's the big deal? If you really love your wife and your daughter, you won't be here, talking nonsense about how all of this is a mistake!" I was stunned to silence.

"I did not say it was a mistake, and I really do love them both so much," I protested. Mom sighed, "Then why are you here, sweetie? Why aren't you at home, spending some time with your miserable wife and daughter? Miley was here yesterday to talk to me, crying her eyes out for a solid two hours. Don't do this to her." I answered regretfully, "She was here?"

"She was. She was here, crying for you, miserable that you two were not speaking to each other when your anniversary is tomorrow, as upset as if the world just died." Dad confirmed stoutly. I shook my head, "I have to get home."

My father threw his hands up in the air, "Finally we knocked some sense into your head!" Mom laughed, giving me a hug, "Miley is one in a million. Don't you ever hurt her again—_ever. _She's your girl, Nicholas." I smiled shyly, "Thank you, Mom, Dad." I returned her hug and embraced my father.

"Don't make another stupid mistake, son."

"I won't."

Miley's POV

I heard Nick's car pull in the driveway. I called him and he hung up on me. The candle light dinner plan was failing miserably. I called him a few hours ago to ask what he wants for dinner and he replied curtly, "I'm not coming home for dinner," and hung up on me. Madlyn refused to be cuddled by me. I stared at the shining blade in my hand. Is this worth it? Yes, it was, I decided.

**Cliffy? R&R! XOXO. **


	21. Chapter 21

Nick's POV

Our butler, Dane, answered the door, looking more disturbed than usual. "What's wrong?" I asked, pulling off my jacket and handing it to him. "Ms. Miley hasn't come out of her room since dinner. Not even when Miss Madlyn was crying for her," he informed.

I frowned, "She never turned on Madlyn before. Are you sure?" Dane nodded sharply, "Very sure. She locked the room door. What worries me was that I think I saw her holding a blade." My eyes widened, "A blade?" He nodded again. I ran up the stairs as fast as I can.

"Miley, open the door!" I pounded my fist on the door loudly. "Miles, open the freaking door now!" I yelled. Silence. I took a few steps back, and rammed into the door. The white-painted, custom-made wooden double doors didn't budge. _Damn stupid security, _I cussed.

Suddenly, I remembered the spare key. I ran into my study and picked out the key from my personal drawer. I jammed the key into the lock and busted the door open.

"Miley Ray, where are you?" Our bedroom was empty, the sheets were made. I rushed to the bathroom and shoved open the door. Miley was on the floor, dressed in sweat pants and a tank top, mascara running down her face. The telltale blade shone in her left hand. She was pressed to the wall, tears flowing from her soulful eyes.

"I wanted to do it, but I can't," she sobbed. I kneeled down in her front of her and engulfed her in a big hug, kissing the top of her head repeatedly. I snatched the blade away and tossed it in the trash.

* * *

"Why'd you do this?" I asked softly. My wife was freshly showered and lying on my chest. "I felt like you don't want me anymore. And that hurts," fresh tears spilled. I shook my head, "Mi, I was being stupid. I'm sorry. I've never loved or wanted anybody as much as I love and want you, babe. This was just a stupid argument. It's going to be fine, okay? I love you. So, so much."

I ran my hand through her wet hair and kissed her tenderly. As she pulled apart, she smiled tearfully at me, "You know what? I don't care how old we are and that we have a kid that people think we do a terrible job raising. As long as you're here with me, it doesn't matter. I'm sorry for almost killing myself."

"I'm very mad at you for that, you know. You almost took yourself away from me and Madlyn." I scolded. She smiled faintly. "Sorry. Baby, I'm just really tired. I knew I won't do it, but I guess I was just waiting for you to save me. And you did. Can you bring Maddie in? I abandoned her all day," she said. I nodded, "Sure." I gave her a feather-kiss and headed to the nursery, where Theresa was watching Maddie. She looked up and grinned.

"Everything okay?" she inquired. I blushed, "Yeah." I reached for Madlyn, who was clad in a pair of blue Tommy Hilfiger footie pajamas. "Mommy wants to see you tonight, angel." I told my little girl as I carried her back to my bedroom. Miley's face automatically lit up as I entered through the door, Madlyn in my arms. Maddie reached for her mother eagerly.

"Oh, sweetie, you make me so happy," my wife cooed, as Madlyn burrowed into her arms, Miley's hair entangled in her fists. I smiled at my two favorite girls. "The both of you make _me _so happy," I wrapped my arms around my wife and kissed the top of Maddie's head.

Selena's POV

"I'm sorry," I apologized as I accidentally bumped into a guy. He looked up at me and smiled, "It's okay, Sel." I gasped. "Oh my gosh, Taylor!" I threw my arms around him. Although I had a brief fling with Taylor years back, we remained good friends but lost touch.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" Taylor said as we walked out from the grocery shop together. I grinned, "I know. Hey, I have to run, I got some errands to do. Here, why don't you give me your phone number? We can set up a lunch date or something." He smiled, "Sure. Here." He gave me his number.

"Alright, thanks. See you!" I gave him a hug and got in the car. As I pulled out from the parking lot, he waved at me and I waved back. Only suddenly I realized. My heart was beating like never before. **(A/N: Cue Taylena! Haha.)**

Nick's POV

"Happy second anniversary." I woke up to Miley's lovely greeting and the sunlight streaming through the gaps in the curtains. I smiled lazily up at her, "Thank you. You, too. I still remember how this day went a year ago." She laughed, "I was very pregnant, freaking fat and extremely hormonal." I laughed along with her, "True."

"Dada," Madlyn cooed as she clambered onto my chest. I grinned, "Hi, there, angel. You weren't here a year ago." My wife rolled her eyes, "Pointing out the obvious, much?" She giggled and pushed back Maddie's bangs from her adorable face.

"Speaking of which, her first birthday is in two months. We got to start planning a major party," Miley declared and I rolled my eyes. "Mi, don't you think it's a bit wasteful? She's just gonna be a year old," I reasoned.

She frowned, "First birthday parties are always a big deal, Nick. It's a milestone. You hear me? Milestone." Her blue orbs rolled into a dangerous glare. "If you want to throw a big bash, I'm fine with that," I answered smoothly. She smiled, "Exactly. Now, get ready. After breakfast we're going on a trip to the zoo!" I sighed, "Oh, joy." She punched my arm, "Shut up."

Miley's POV

"Maddie, calm down," I told my ten-month-old as she bounced in her stroller. "The stroller cost thousands of dollars." Nick added unhelpfully. I rolled my eyes, laughing. "You know, the zoo is lame. Why don't we"—he lifted her out from the stroller—"go to the batting cages?" Surprisingly, Madlyn seemed to agree.

"Wow, I had no idea a ten-month-old would understand what's a batting cage. I'm impressed, Nick," I teased. Maddie was standing in my lap, intently eyeing her daddy take a shot at some balls. "She loves the sport already." My husband told me, walking over and taking a swig of water.

Madlyn impatiently reached for him. "No, darling, Daddy stinks," I held her back, but a soft, urgent cry escaped her lips. A cry I knew Nick can't resist. "Here." I handed her over. He laughed as he sat her on the ground and gave her a ball to play with.

Nick's POV

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," I whispered to my now one-year-old daughter as she woke up from her deep slumber. "Daddy," she said cheerfully, standing up in her crib. I lifted her out and smothered her beautiful face with kisses. Miley rushed into the room. "Where's the birthday girl?" she teased, grabbing Madlyn and giving her a huge hug. "Mama, bday," Maddie pronounced excitedly. I and my wife laughed.

"That's right, angel—birthday. It's your birthday today," I cooed as I carried her downstairs for breakfast. I sat her down in her high chair. "Happy first birthday, sweetie," Theresa greeted as she set a plate of pancakes neatly cut into small pieces in front of Madlyn. "Resa." Maddie grinned comically at her, causing her to burst into laughter. "She's a keeper," our housekeeper stated before heading out to the laundry room. I grinned.

"I sure hope the party goes well this Saturday," Miley worried, fidgeting with her wedding ring, sliding it on and off her finger, anxiously. I joked, "Getting bored with me so soon?" I gestured to her fingers. She stopped and stared. "Nicky, don't you ever say that again!" My wife screeched. "I can never be bored with you." Her blue eyes unexpectedly filled with tears.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I repeated as I kissed the back of her hand. She wiped her tears quickly, "It's okay. I'm just so stressed out." I smiled, "It's going to be fine. Right, Madlyn?" Our daughter looked up at us and stared, her face caked in mashed fruit and maple syrup. Miley burst out laughing, "The person bathing you later is definitely your Daddy." I groaned, rolling my eyes.

Miley's POV

"Happy birthday!" My family yelled as they entered the house. I switched Madlyn to my other hip and went to greet them. After the usual screeching and hugging, Daddy said, "Wow, you got the place looking in tip-top shape." I smiled, "It took two months of planning and four days to put together, Dad. It better be in good shape."

Four big white tents stood in the backyard; a big 'Happy 1st Birthday!' banner was draped across the entrance, above the white iron arch that was swathed with brightly colored fresh flowers and colorful balloons. The circular tables were alternately covered with tablecloths in the color of the rainbow—red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and pink. We switched the indigo for pink. The chairs were covered with white silk, matching rainbow-colored bows tied at the backs. On each table there was a crystal vase with a colorful pinwheel inside. Everything was colorful, vibrant, bright. Everything was perfect.

Selena's POV

"Pick one, Maddie," I instructed my goddaughter, holding up a sleeveless blue-and-yellow Valentino dress in my right hand and a cap-sleeved pink-and-brown floral Marc Jacobs in my left. Madlyn dove for both and pressed them to her chest. I laughed, "Sweetie, I said _one." _She ignored me, "No." I giggled again, "You're definitely Miley's little girl."

Miley breezed into the room, "I heard that, Selena Marie." She scowled at me and we both burst out laughing again. "I think the flowery one is nicer," she commented. I nodded, "I think so, too." Suddenly, Taylor popped his head in the nursery, "Uh, hi, Miley. Sel, Nick told me you'd be here." Miley turned to me and winked. "I was just leaving," she sauntered to the door and smiled at Taylor. "See you!" she called.

"I'm not exactly looking presentable right now," I blushed. After wrestling with Madlyn to get her ready, strands of hair were falling into my face and my shirt was wet and streaked with powder while soap and shampoo were embedded into my sweatpants. Taylor grinned, "You look pretty good to me." I flushed bright red again, turning my attention to Maddie.

"Madlyn, I brought you a birthday present." Taylor told her, taking the brown floral dress from me and easily slipped it over her head. I looked on, impressed. "Wow, I tried to do that for half an hour, Taylor," I joked. He grinned shyly, "I have a lot of little tots in the family." I teased, "Well, you're definitely better at this than I am." He laughed warmly. I handed him a pair of lacy white socks and brown soft shoes.

"She's one lucky girl," Taylor said as he finished putting on Madlyn's shoes. I grinned fondly, "Yeah. Nick and Miles dote on her." He looked up at me, "Her godmother adores her, too." I turned away, embarrassed. "I think I'm gonna take her downstairs and leave you to get ready," he announced, scooping Maddie into his arms. I nodded and smiled, "That would help. Thanks, Tay."

"No problem."

Nick's POV

"Okay, listen up. I want security patrolling the grounds at all times, to make sure nobody uninvited gets in. For the guards at the gate, make sure everyone who goes in have invitations. Clear?" I finished. Joe rolled his eyes, "Honestly, Nick, you're way overprotective." I rolled my eyes, "It's basic security." He rolled his eyes again before heading into the backyard.

A car that I recognized as Zac's stopped in front of our gate. Vanessa stepped out and opened the backseat door, Hollis in her arms. Ashley and Scott exited the door, a twin under each of Scott's arms. Ashley was busy carrying the diaper bags and trying to coax the groggy Jordan out of the car. As Scott trudged up the driveway, he called out, "A huge reminder—never carpool!" I and Miley burst out laughing.

"Hey, you guys," Nessa gave me a one-armed hug and kissed Miley on the cheeks. She handed a big, colorfully-wrapped box to me and so did Ashley. "Aw, thanks." Miles grinned at them, inviting them to the backyard. "Daddy, down!" Emma screeched, fidgeting violently. With a grumble, Scott sat her and Landon on the ground. Like a shot, the two took off for the moon bounce. "Another reminder—never have twins either," Zac joined us with Jordan, who was asleep again. We laughed.

Taylor's POV

"Oh my God, it really is obvious," I whispered to Demi as we see Selena and Taylor sitting and laughing together. "I know, right? I think they're destined together. I mean, God won't bring back old lovers together for nothing." Demi said wisely.

I giggled, "I had no idea you can be so deep!" She punched my arm. "Hey, Maddie," I crooned to the birthday girl as she wobbled over. "It seems like such a short time," Demi said softly, stroking Madlyn's fine, black hair.

"Is that Moises? I haven't seen him in a zillion years!" Demi ran off to greet Miley's old co-star. "I guess it's just you and me, sweetie pie," I sang to Madlyn, who clapped her hands joyfully. "Hey," Joe plopped down beside me. I grinned, "Hi, Joe. Where's Camilla?" His expression dropped, "I haven't told this to anybody yet, so promise me you won't tell." I frowned, but promised, "Cross my heart." He sighed, "I broke up with her last night."

Joe's POV

"What!? Why'd you that?" Taylor exclaimed, settling Maddie on the ground and she toddled over to my mother. I shrugged, "I don't know. It's just that, she's never around, you know? I got sick of waiting for her. It sucks." She shook her head, her blond curls bouncing. "Joe, you've been with her forever. Five years, Joe," she pointed out. I shot back, "Well, those five years weren't that pleasant. She's barely around and we've been on and off all the time." A thick silence enveloped us.

"Why'd you break up with her? I want the truth," Taylor demanded quietly. I replied softly, "You really wanna know?" She nodded. "It was because of you." Her eyes were shocked.

"Me? What did I do?" she answered fretfully. I chuckled softly, "No, Tay, you didn't wreck our relationship. It's just that, I realized that—okay, I'm just gonna say this out. I didn't want her, okay? I want you." She looked surprised again. "You didn't want me before," she replied matter-of-factly. I can't help but smile, "Tay, sometimes it takes a long time to realize who you really love. If five, six years is what it takes, then six years it is."

"I'm afraid, Joe. I'm afraid of loving you. I'm afraid that you'll hurt me again," her voice cracked as she tried to blink back her tears. I sighed, "I know I have a lot of damage control to do, and I'm so sorry. But I want you, Taylor Alison. I realize that I loved you, I love you, and I always will love you. Forever and always." Her laughter came out watery, "That's what the whole song was about. You said forever and always, but it didn't turn out that way."

I ran my hand through my hair, frustrated. "People make mistakes, Tay, bad mistakes. But all of us deserve a second chance," I begged, "and I'm asking you to give me a second chance. A second shot at winning your heart back and keeping it." She looked up hesitantly, and blue met brown. At that moment, I was lost in her eyes. I would do whatever it takes to make her mine—forever.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this. Alright, Joe. I give you a second chance to win me back. Will you be my boyfriend?" Taylor asked shyly. I laughed, "Okay." I sealed the deal with a kiss. **(A/N: Cue Jaylor! ;p I know I said that I couldn't choose between Jaylor and Jemi, but I figured Jaylor fit in better. Jemi would be awkward now, won't it?)**

**I swear I'd only update when there's more than 70 reviews. :) R&R! XOXO.**


	22. Chapter 22

Miley's POV

"Happy birthday to Madlyn, happy birthday to you!" we sang as Maddie blew out the candles on her cake, with Nick's help. He cut a tiny piece of cake, and fed it to her. She clapped happily as the crowd 'awww'd. "She's such a big girl already," Joe cooed, cutting another piece of cake and stuffed it in Taylor's mouth as she giggled. Wait a sec, _Taylor? _

"Whoa, whoa, hold on. What's going on between the both of you?" I demanded as I wove through the crowd, seeing Taylor on Joe's lap, feeding him bits of cake. The two pairs of eyes swiveled to meet me, guilt-filled. Tay's cheeks flushed pink. Nick was apparently right behind me, since I heard his shocked, "What the hell?" Joe took a deep breath.

"I broke up with Camilla last night. Now, Tay and I are back together." He explained slowly. "Joe, you and Cam had a long relationship. Besides, I don't want you to hurt Taylor's feeling again," I said softly. His eyes hardened, "Just because I and Camilla had a long relationship, it doesn't mean it was a good one. I needed Taylor; I realized that I love her."

Nick put a restraining hand on my shoulder, "Miley, he's right. I've never seen Joe this happy when he was with Camilla." I sighed but warned, "But if you ever hurt her feelings, I'm gonna break your neck." Taylor giggled while Joe looked—smug?

"I'm never gonna hurt her again. So don't count your money on that," he said confidently. I scowled, "We'll see about that." Nick laughed as he led me away from the new couple.

"I think it's too soon, Nicky. I'd hate to see Taylor getting hurt again," I protested as I sat in his lap in the living room. He sighed, "Mi, babe, Joe's so happy. I've never seen him so glad in his life. I think Taylor's the one." I frowned. "How can she be the one if they broke up after a relationship for barely half a year? They had a lot of trouble," I argued.

"Well, so did we. Miles, we broke up after a two-year relationship. We were apart for a year and that killed us. Now we've been married for two years and we are celebrating our daughter's first birthday. It might be the same for them. They broke up after a few months' worth of relationships, but they've been apart for five years. Maybe now's the time," Nick said softly. I looked up into his warm, brown eyes. "Those words are beautiful, Nicky," I whispered, laying my head against his broad chest.

Nick's POV

"Hey, can you fill this up with warm water, please? I need to haul Ava out of the pool," Kevin handed me Chad's bottle. I grinned, "Sure thing." I grabbed the bottle and headed inside. Miley was right behind me, a cake-faced Madlyn on her hip. As I was just heading into the kitchen, I stopped in my tracks.

Selena was sitting on the kitchen table, making out full-force with Taylor, who had his hands tangled in her hair. Miley let out a soft gasp, but Madlyn was less tactful. "Lena!" she shrieked, running across the floor to her godmother, who had hastily broken off the kiss as she spotted us frozen in the doorway. "Um, Maddie, not now." Miley pulled her back. "Uh, this is awkward. We're so sorry," Taylor grabbed Selena's hand and led her out of the kitchen.

"That really was awkward," Miley laughed. "I hope we can delete that from Madlyn's mind," I joked, screwing on the lid of Chad's bottle. "Why are there so much romance rekindled today? It's weird," my wife whined. I grabbed her around the waist and kissed her roughly. "Wanna rekindle ours tonight?"

Her cheeks blushed pink, "Totally."

Miley's POV

"This is from Uncle Kevin and Aunt Danielle," Nick read off the card plastered on the long box. I, Nick and Madlyn were sitting on the grass, opening presents. Most of the guests had left, leaving behind just our closest family and friends.

Kevin smiled widely, "You're gonna love it, Maddie!" Madlyn tore open the wrappers impatiently and opened the box. Three very expensive-looking, handmade dresses laid in the rustling tissue paper.

"Oh my God, Dani, they're gorgeous!" I exclaimed, fingering the delicate gowns. He smiled sheepishly, "They cost a fortune, but we knew she'll love it." Madlyn looked extremely excited, "Kevy, pwetty!" Danielle laughed, "See?"

"Selena, where's your present?" I inquired. With a mischievous smile, Selena pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number, "Yeah, Mac? You can bring him in now." I looked at her, confused. "Who's Mac?" I asked. She grinned teasingly, "You'll see." Suddenly, a teenage boy dressed in some sort of uniform walked into the yard, holding onto a leash that was latched onto an adorable Golden Retriever puppy.

"You got my daughter a puppy?" Nick shrieked. Taylor laughed, "It was her idea; not mine!" Sel elbowed him in the ribs sharply, "You said you'd back me up if Nick gets pissed!" He shrugged. I fell in love with the golden ball of fur immediately.

"Oh, Nicky, just leave it. He's adorable!" I exclaimed, taking the leash from the boy. Selena grinned up at him, "Thanks, Mac. Here." She handed him a hundred-dollar bill. His brown eyes brightened, "Thanks, Ms. Gomez." He quickly left the yard.

Madlyn was enchanted by the puppy, who was already licking her tiny hands. "Come on, Nick, Maddie already loves the dog! Let's keep it," I wheedled. My husband was going to say no, but even he was weakening. "Okay, fine." Finally, he gave up. Trace laughed, "Bro, you're putty in her hands!" I grinned smugly.

"So, no need to worry. I've kept this little cutie here in my house for a week. I took him to the vet's—he's perfectly healthy. He's about three months old. Everything's fine with him," Selena explained, scratching the wriggling dog behind the ears. "He is adorable, Lena! Thanks so much," I cooed. She smiled, "You're welcome."

Later, when I and the girls were huddled in the kitchen doing some cleaning up, I questioned. "So, Selena, I hope you haven't left your mark on my kitchen table," I said innocently, wiping dry a plate that Danielle handed to me. I smiled, seeing her cheeks flush a fire hydrant red.

"What happened?" Taylor asked curiously, turning to look at Selena. I announced casually, "Nick came to the kitchen to fill up Chad's bottle, and I followed him to clean Madlyn up. We found this girl here making out with Mr. Lautner!" The girls shrieked, "What!?"

Selena frowned embarrassedly, "Miley, you shouldn't have told!" I replied defensively, "Lena, we've been waiting for you two to get together since forever! You've been beating around the bush long enough."

Demi grinned, "Come on, Selly. We all know he's the one you'll end up with. Speaking of which, what's the deal with you and Joe, anyway, Taylor?" Now it was Taylor's turn to look uncomfortable.

She blushed. "Well, I love him; really. So, I decided to give him another chance. I really think he's the one," she said softly. "Aww!" Brandi wailed. I socked her in the shoulder, "Shut up, Brand!" She did.

Nick's POV

"Hey, there, buddy," I scratched the puppy behind the ears. He rolled onto his back. I laughed, "You remind me of Elvis." Elvis died two years ago, shortly after my wedding, due to internal illness. I sighed; I missed him so much.

"You miss Elvis, hon?" Miley said softly, rubbing Madlyn's back. Apparently, our little toddler had eaten a little too much cake and had developed a stomachache. I grinned, "Yeah. Is she okay?" My wife sighed, "She'll be fine. Can she sleep with us tonight?" Her eyes tuned up to the irresistible burning blue. I shook my head, "I don't even know why you bothered to ask—you know I'll say yes when you do that thing with your eyes." She laughed, "Just checking."

General POV

"This is crazy!" Selena exclaimed at the madhouse at Miley and Nick's house. They were all busy packing for the tour—Miley, Nick, Madlyn, Joe, Taylor, Kevin, Danielle, Ava and Chad. "I know," Miley muttered, packing baby bottles and a bottle warmer into a suitcase filled with baby bowls, cups, bibs and cutlery. She frowned, "Is Maddie really gonna need that much?" Her friend grinned sheepishly, "Maybe not."

Selena rolled her eyes, "Here, let me help." She removed five baby bottles from the case, leaving only four. She neatly stacked one set of eating utensils at the side of the case, removing all unnecessary items. "You're a lifesaver," Miley said gratefully, closing the case. Her friend grinned, "I know."

"I can't even count these," Demi whined, eyeing the mountainous piles of luggage on the living room floor, which mostly consisted of suitcases, travel bags, backpacks, overnight bags and diaper bags. Danielle smiled, "We all have to remember our own ones. All of the bags are labeled." True to her words, each bag has a card tied onto it, with their names on it. Demi shook her head in amazement.

Nick's POV

"Miles, do you have enough bags?" I asked, counting my luggage and Madlyn's, too. My wife frowned at her pile and nodded, "Yup, all twenty-three of them. You?" I nodded, too. I grabbed Madlyn's diaper bag. "Nicky, are you sure the tour bus will fit?" My wife worried. I smiled, "Miley, everything has been worked out, babe. No worries." She smiled as I kissed the top of her head.

"Wow, this is a cool bus," I whistled as we entered our bus. Miley cheered, "I love it!" The interior of our bus was very wide and spacious, paneled in dark wood. Kevin, Danielle and the kids were right behind us. "Daddy, I love it, too!" Ava screeched, running down the aisle. Joe rolled his eyes, "I have no idea how you're gonna control her through the long trips."

"Okay, this bus has two bedrooms. I'm getting one, and Nick and Miley are getting the other one. Joe, you're sleeping on the futon in the den—it can be pulled out into a bed. Unfortunately, this bus has only one bathroom. So make sure all of you keep it clean and make sure everything is labeled clearly. But we're not even gonna use it that much, anyway." Kevin explained. Joe wailed, "It's too crampy!" I shrugged, "Too bad."

It turns out that Joe really didn't have anything much to complain about, as the den really was very comfortable. The bad thing was that the whole interior of the bus was mainly beige, cream and brown. "Ava, make sure you wash your hands and feet at all times," Danielle reprimanded her daughter, who pouted.

"Hey, you need my help to unpack the foodstuffs?" Miley offered. Dani took her up on the offer, "Sure, Mi. Thanks." I finished setting up Madlyn's travel cot and locked the wheels so it wouldn't budge.

Thank God for the multiple drawers! I neatly arranged Madlyn's clothes and diapers in the drawers and her toys in the wooden chest. She was in her bouncy seat, slowly drooping to sleep. "Here, angel," I lifted her out and gently settled her into the cot. She fell asleep almost instantly. After unpacking most of my stuff, I headed out to the den where Joe was having a fight with Ava.

"Uncle Nick, Uncle Joe won't let me watch cartoons!" The four-year-old screeched. My supposedly "older" brother yelled back, "You watch too much TV! I wanna watch the game!" I rubbed my temples, "Why don't you complain to your dad?" She put her hands on her hips, "I can complain to anybody I like." I raised an eyebrow.

"Ava Christina Jonas, I heard every single word and I did not like it! You're getting a timeout!" Danielle shouted from somewhere outside the den. Sulking, Ava put her hands over her head arrest-style and faced the wall.

"That's a very creative idea for a timeout, Kev," I teased. He rolled her eyes, "We tried everything, but she's a tough one." I laughed as Miley walked into the den, "Where's Madlyn?" I replied casually, "She's asleep." She smiled and sat down in my lap and started to play with my hair.

Joe yelled, "You guys, come on! I swear when Taylor gets here, I'm crashing in her bus." My wife laughed, "Suit yourself, Joseph." To tease my brother, she seductively kissed my neck. Joe pretended to retch before heading out of the den to the kitchen.

"Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air, "Now we can watch that movie." Kevin laughed while shaking his head, "You two are weird." Miley shrugged nonchalantly and tore open a bag of Doritos.

Miley's POV

"Oh my gosh, finally!" I said gratefully as the tour bus pulled up in front of a hotel. I turned to Nick, who was teaching Madlyn to "read". "I forgot how exhausting it is to spend so much time with Joe," I joked. He laughed, "And people wonder why I'm the quiet one." I rolled my eyes, grinning.

The bodyguards shielded us from the massive crowd outside the hotel. Kevin took the lead, carrying Ava, followed by Danielle holding Chad, Nick carrying Madlyn, me and Joe. As we entered the hotel safely, our bodyguards started to unload our stuff. "I also forgot how crazy that might be," I told Nick. He half-smiled, before heading to the counter to check us in.

As we headed down the hall to our respective suites, Joe snarled, "Finally I can get away from these lovebirds." I punched his arm, "Joe, we're gonna be touring until March and it's only October. Sucks for you!" He groaned before heading into his room. "I love how you know just what to say to annoy my brother." Nick teased. I laughed, "It's really not a very tough assignment."

"We should've hired a nanny for this tour," I panted, struggling to keep hold on my child, my bags and my cup of coffee. Nick couldn't help me out, since he was carrying his guitar and his bags. "Did you say nanny?" a voice piped up from behind us. We turned and saw Maya.

"Maya, we haven't seen you in so long!" I exclaimed. "Sorry, no hugs. We're occupado," Nick said before walking faster toward the dressing rooms. His best friend grinned, "Here, Nick."

She took his guitar and two of my bags, successfully lightening my load. "Thanks, Maya. You're a lifesaver!" I said gratefully. She smiled, "Anytime." Madlyn, however, was not quite so pleasant.

"Daddy!" she shrieked impatiently for Nick. He whispered, "Not now, princess, I'm busy." Her eyes quickly filled with tears—the perfect motion to make Nick feel guilty. Sighing, he handed his bags to me and carried our daughter. I sighed, "Sometimes, I wish her Daddy's Girl attitude doesn't extend so far." My husband just smiled.

"Miley, hair and makeup right now in Room 3. Nick, you have sound check in fifteen minutes. Make a move!" Gavin, the stage manager, ordered. Nick rolled his eyes, "Can I fire him?" I giggled, "Go ahead."

Nick's POV

"I'm crazy tired," my wife moaned as she stumbled through the door. I smiled at her, pride lacing my words, "You put on a good show just now." She grinned shyly and planted a kiss on my head, "Thanks, babe. You fed her?" I nodded, "Yeah. You go shower up; I'll take care of Maddie." Miley nodded thankfully, "I'm so lucky I got you." I smiled again, "You got me forever."

"Bird, Madlyn, that's a bird," I said softly as I sat in front of the TV with my one-year-old. She pointed, "Birdie!" I grinned proudly, "Sure, that'll work, too." Madlyn giggled, turning her attention back to the TV. I stroked her fine black hair gently. I still feel it sometimes—the feeling that I couldn't believe I'm the father of such an incredible miracle. But she was mine—all mine.

"You checked your OmniPod?" Miley asked as she came out of our bedroom, drying her hair. I sighed playfully, "Miles, I do that every time. You don't have to ask." She sat down beside Maddie, kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, touring makes me nervous." I answered softly, "I know." I yawned widely. My wife smiled, "Nicky, I think you should go to bed. You have rehearsal at seven tomorrow. I'll watch her." I took her up on the offer, since I was extremely exhausted. I grinned sleepily, "Thanks, babe." I kissed the top of her head and Madlyn's and slammed onto the bed.

Miley's POV

"Alright, thank you very much! You guys have been awesome tonight! Let's make way for our favorite boys, the Jonas Brothers!" I shouted before running off the stage. The boys were lifted onto the stage from a moving platform under the stage. I can hear the crowd cheering hysterically.

"First concert of the season—always the craziest," Danielle grinned at me, feeding Chad a bottle of milk. I giggled, "Yeah. I feel so tired, though." I shook my head out and fell on the leather couch lazily. Maya walked into the room, carrying Madlyn, "Momma," my daughter cooed, running into my arms.

I kissed the top of her head, "Hey, Madlyn. Were you a good girl for Maya?" Maya rolled her eyes, "She's a wild one. You guys get exhausted performing, but I get even more tired just watching a one-year-old!" We laughed.

I was just about to fall asleep, until Maya shook my shoulder firmly. "Miley, you have to perform in ten minutes," she told me. I bolted up, "What? Oh my God!" I grabbed my jacket and rushed out from the room. I ran all the way to the dressing rooms, where Nick and his brothers were taking a break.

"Baby, are you okay?" My husband asked me, concerned. I burbled, "I have to go onstage in ten minutes and I'm not ready, I'm just so tired—" without warning, tears spilled onto my cheeks in rushed flows.

Nick pulled me into his embrace, muffling my tears against his shirt. "I'll go cancel," Kevin offered. I shook my head violently, "No, don't, they paid for this. I'm gonna do it." Nick opened his mouth to argue, but I cut in. "Don't, Nicky, I can do this," I said wearily.

**Cliffy! ;D Will she be okay? Oh, and I decided to post this up early since y'all were so nice about reviewing the previous chapter, so thank you! And I think this series might go up to 100 chapters. Are you willing to read 'em all? ;) R&R! XOXO.**


	23. Chapter 23

Nick's POV

"She won't make it," I said dreadfully as I watched Miley jumping around the stage in one of her complex dance moves. Kevin frowned, "She seems to be doing fine. What are you talking about?"

I shook my head, "It's her hypoglycemia; it's wearing her down. She's gonna pass out after this show." **(A/N: I don't know if hypoglycemia is what Miley has, but just go along with it, aite? lol.)** Joe was about to say something before a bloodcurdling scream shot out from the crowd. He peeked onto the stage and saw my wife sprawled onto the stage in a dead faint.

"Call 911!" Kevin yelled to a stagehand, who took out his cell phone and obeyed. I rushed onto the stage and hovered over Miley. She was still breathing, but she had definitely fainted. I pulled her into my arms and carried her off the stage. Danielle, Maya and Taylor were already waiting at the side of the stage. Taylor's arrival wasn't even welcomed, since we were so wrapped in the moment.

"Put her on the ground and elevate her head," Gavin, the stage manager, instructed. Taylor quickly grabbed a pillow as I laid my wife down on the floor behind the stage. My heart was pounding so hard inside my chest, I felt like I was going to faint, too. "Nick, relax," Joe warned, handing me a bottle of water. I gulped down the water, but it didn't slow my heartbeat down.

Within ten minutes, an ambulance drove into the arena, and a few men jumped out, carrying a stretcher. They lifted Miley onto the stretcher and strapped an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. "Who's coming with her?" one guy asked. I stood up, "I am." He nodded briskly and led me into the back door of the ambulance. I climbed in and sat next to the elevated stretcher.

"Call us if anything happens," Danielle called out. I nodded, barely aware of the situation, and the paramedics slammed the doors closed.

Kevin's POV

"Okay, people, we're really sorry that we have to close the show, but we've had a situation. I'd like all of you to pray that Miley will be okay. Thank you and goodnight!" I closed the concert and headed backstage. "I sure hope she'll be okay. Why did that happen, anyway?" Maya asked worriedly. I sighed, "Nick says it's her hypoglycemia. She didn't rest at all. It's dangerous for her to be working so hard. I guess we'll have to rearrange our schedule."

Taylor shook her head, "That's awful. Listen, what if I sign on to become you guys' opening act? I mean, next to Miles, of course, when she gets better. I can tour with you. Our touring routes are almost the same, anyway." I looked at Joe and he grinned hopefully at me.

"I'll check with the manager. Besides, I don't think Nick would actually let Miley perform for a while," I said. My wife sighed, "She needs some serious rest. The schedule is too tight. I think we may have to cancel some things."

Suddenly, Madlyn started to cry. Maya tried to calm her down, but she thrashed wildly in her arms, "Daddy! Momma!" I attempted to lift her into my arms, but she started to throw a tantrum on the floor. "Joe, you try. You and Selena are second-best to Nick and Miley."

Joe held her and tried to soothe her, but she refused. "What do we do? She can't be calmed!" he shrieked. Taylor smiled tightly, "Here, let me." She slowly pulled Madlyn into her arms and cradled her gently, singing softly. The toddler's cries were lessening. I shook my head, "You're amazing, Taylor." She smiled casually and kissed the top of Madlyn's head.

Miley's POV

My eyes felt as if they were weighed down by stones. My body ached all over. I slowly opened my eyes. I was staring up at an off-white ceiling. I slowly looked around the room and my eyes landed on Nick, who was asleep on the couch against the wall. A smile tugged at my lips. My throat felt dry as a desert, so I cleared it in vain. Nick woke up lazily. His eyes were covered with relief when he saw me.

"You're awake. How're you feeling?" he asked softly as he made his way over to the bed and sat beside me. I smiled weakly, "Suckish. My throat's bone-dry; I feel like crap." Nick got off the bed and grabbed a cup next to the bedside. He gently inserted the straw into my mouth and I sucked greedily.

"That felt good. Now, tell me what happened." I demanded when he had set the cup back on the bedside table. My husband ran his hand through his short curls, "Well, the doctor said you were just too tired. Your hypoglycemia also played a part." He smiled teasingly as I sighed.

"I was super exhausted, but I kept going. I felt terrible doing the performance, but I still kept on at it. Suddenly the world started spinning," I muttered. Nick stared at me firmly, "I told you to stop; you won't listen." I kept quiet and fidgeted with the bed sheet. I groaned, "When can I go back? This place sucks." My husband chuckled, "The doctor's just watching you for a bit. I think we can go back in a while."

I sighed, "I bet lots of people think I have some terminal disease." Nick looked on, amused. "Well, I guess so, since my cell phone hasn't stopped buzzing since we got here. I think you should give your parents a call," he insisted. I groaned, "The news must've been on the daily gossip already!" I grabbed his cell phone and punched in my mother's number.

"Nick, is my baby alright?" My mother asked frantically. I laughed dryly, "Mom, it's me—Miley." She started to sob, "Sweetheart, are you okay? Do you need us to fly down there?" My eyes widened. "Oh, no, Mom. The doctor just told Nick that I fainted because I was too exhausted; he said I should take it easy. In fact, we're leaving already in an hour," I bluffed convincingly. My husband looked impressed.

"Well, if you're sure," Mom hesitated. I smiled to myself—Mom was such a worrywart! "Yes, Momma, I'll be fine. Nick's gonna make sure I get plenty of rest. I know Daddy would ask, so tell him Madlyn's fine." Mom sighed, "You sure got me going there, baby girl. Alright, I gotta run now. I love and miss you so much. I'll be coming to see you in a few weeks, alright?"

"Yeah, Momma, see you then. Take care, okay? Bye!" I ended the conversation in relief. Suddenly, the door opened and a redhead female doctor stepped in. "Oh, you're awake! That's good," she smiled cheerfully as she checked the board the foot of the bed. "I'm Dr. Rushmore, by the way. Well, Mrs. Jonas, it seems that you're fine. You just need to rest and take it easy, alright?" I nodded dutifully.

"So, when can we go home?" Nick asked. Dr. Rushmore smiled vibrantly, her eyes mainly on Nick and only occasionally switched to me. "Well, since everything looks good, I think you can leave already. I'll just prescribe some medication that you can pick up on your way to check-out. Get lots of rest, Mrs. Jonas," she finished her statement with another megawatt smile and a flourish of her hand. I rolled my eyes.

"She was so totally making googly-eyes at you," I said coolly. Nick chuckled and teased, "Do I detect a little jealousy?" I blushed and snapped, "Let's go home."

Nick's POV

"Miles, are you okay?" Danielle stood up and hugged Miley tightly before offering her a seat on the couch. I sat down beside her, "The doctor said she's fine; she just needs plenty of rest." Taylor frowned at my wife, "You really should take some time off, Mi. You're working way too hard."

Joe announced, "The manager said it was okay. Taylor will travel in a different tour bus, but she'll cover for Miley when she's not up for it. Sort of like a backup opening act." Miley looked astonished. "But I'm fine! No offense, Taylor, but seriously, I'm okay," she protested. I sighed.

"Miley, you need to rest, okay? You'll still be working, but you're on a looser schedule from now on," I explained carefully. She turned to me angrily, "Well, you don't see me nagging you about your stupid diabetes!" I was stunned. I was never very comfortable merging the topic of my diabetes and work together.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Miley knew she shouldn't have said anything. "Nicky, I'm sorry," she apologized softly. I shook my head and grinned, "Nah, it's okay. You're right, anyway; you don't nag me, why should I boss you around? You can do whatever you like." Although a smile was plastered on my face, my tone was bitter. The room suddenly felt hot and clustered.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Excuse me," I rushed out from the room briskly and headed to our suite.

Taylor's POV

Miley and Nick never argue in public. Witnessing them fight was pretty uncomfortable.

"I didn't mean to say that," Miley whispered, tears pooling in her eyes. I hugged her to my side, "Of course you didn't. Sometimes, people say stuff they don't mean." Danielle sat next to Miley on her other side and comfortingly said, "Taylor's right, Miles. I'm sure Nick would understand."

Miley's tears started to flow more fluently, as she mumbled, "Why do I always have to make everything worse?" I signaled Maya to take my place as I got off the couch. She dutifully sat beside Miley and continued to console her. I dragged Joe and Kevin out of the room.

"You have to talk to Nick. She didn't mean it; he's making her feel really bad," I insisted. Kevin sighed as he ran his hand through his curls, "Alright. Come on, Joe." He started off towards the hotel while Joe stayed back. I raised my eyebrow questioningly.

"Um, can I have a sandwich before I go?" my boyfriend asked childishly. I giggled, "Help yourself." He grabbed two sandwiches and ran off to join Kevin.

Joe's POV

"Bro, are you okay?" I asked as I stepped into Nick's suite. Kevin was right behind me, closing the door. He looked up as we entered and a brief—fake—grin flashed across his features. "Sure. I'm fine," Nick said quietly. Kevin chuckled softly as he sat beside our younger brother, "You were never a good liar, Nick."

Nick's gaze fluttered to the floor. "You know she didn't mean any of it," I said matter-of-factly, sitting on the armchair across the bed. He answered softly, "I know, but it still stung." Kevin started, "Nick, she's your wife. You have to work with each other, you know? She didn't mean it and she's really upset you took it so hard. Work things out with Miley; you can't put the blame on her."

"I know, and you're right. I just need some space. Just for a while," our brother said indifferently, heading out to the balcony. I started to go after him, but Kevin laid a restraining hand on my shoulder, "Leave him."

Nick's POV

I was being extremely selfish and stupid. I knew she never really meant it, and it was just the fury talking. I took a shower and just as I finished getting dressed for rehearsal, Miley entered the suite.

She took one look at me and automatically stepped back out, "I'm sorry." She looked awful. Her eyes were puffy, bloodshot; traces of black mascara running down her cheeks were still there.

"Miley, wait." I called out. She stopped and turned to me tentatively, "Yeah?" I walked to her slowly and pulled her in, taking her soft, warm hands in mine. She looked up at me, her eyes cautious. "I'm sorry," she automatically whispered before burying her face in my shirt. I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head, "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh."

"Well, I shouldn't have brought it up," Miley said softly, her voice muffled. I sighed, "I was being too sensitive. Now, it's nobody's fault, okay? Let's just leave it." She nodded against my chest.

Joe's POV

"They shouldn't even bother fighting at all; they always make up in record time," I muttered as I spotted my brother and his wife walking hand-in-hand toward us. Kevin chuckled, "I know." Madlyn screeched loudly when she saw her parents. "Daddy!" she yelled, hurtling herself into Nick's arms. Typical.

Miley crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. Madlyn then reached toward her, "Momma!" A smile spread across her mother's face as she buried her face in her hair. "She's been asking for you guys since forever," Maya muttered wearily, cleaning up Maddie's toys off the floor.

"I bet she did, the precious angel," Miley cooed, kissing the top of Madlyn's hair before setting the toddler on the ground. Slowly, she turned to Nick. "Okay, I'm fine with whatever you say. I'll rest and Taylor can cover my schedule. Done," she smiled gently. My brother looked genuinely relieved, "Thank you." He kissed her forehead. Taylor clamped her hand over my mouth before I can make any 'comments'.

Selena's POV

"I'm super tired," I wailed. I'd just returned home from a whole day of filming and everything ached. Taylor smiled, "Hi, babe. Here, sit down." I obediently sat down next to him and he put his arms around me.

"I'm really tired," I repeated. My boyfriend laughed, "You said that already. You know what? What if I cook you dinner?" I smiled at him, amused. "You can cook? Since when, Taylor Daniel?" I demanded. He flashed his megawatt smile at me, "Since I started living alone, Selena Marie." I giggled.

He got off the couch and headed into the wide kitchen. I followed him and sat down at the kitchen table. "Chicken parmesan, salad and blueberry cheesecake?" Taylor offered. Now, I was really impressed. I must've looked shocked, since he laughed, "No, I didn't make the cake." I punched his arm playfully.

Miley's POV

"Do you need anything before I leave?" My husband offered, grabbing his wallet and watch. I sighed, "Nothing." He gazed at me, "Are you okay?" I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine." Yeah, right. The doctor said rest and he practically has me on bed rest!  
"O-kay. You can reach my cell anytime, alright? Stay in bed; call room service if you're hungry. Maya has Maddie, so don't worry. Okay, I'm leaving." He kissed the top of my head and headed out the door. I screamed into the pillow after he left. "I'm so bored," I screeched, literally going out of my mind.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Danielle's number. As she answered, I can hear Taylor performing in the background and I instantly felt remorseful. "Miley, are you alright?" my sister-in-law asked concernedly. I can't help but laugh at her frantic tone, "I'm fine, Dani. I'm just really bored! The doctor said rest, but Nick has me on bed rest and it sucks. I'm so bored!" I started to cry.

"Oh, honey," Danielle said sympathetically, "I'm so sorry for you. I would ask somebody to go and pick you up, but I'm scared Nick will kill me." I moaned, "Augh, sometimes I hate the fact that he's so protective. I feel like I'm grounded." Suddenly, Nick's voice floated over the phone.

"I am not overprotective!" Nick exclaimed indignantly. I argued, "Yes, you are! The doctor said to rest, not bed rest, Nicky. I'm bored and I wanna be there and watch you guys perform and I want Madlyn with me and this sucks!" I started to blubber again. I can hear him sigh. "Okay, okay. I'll ask Big Rob to go pick you up in twenty minutes, okay? Get ready," he finally said. I cheered, "Thanks, baby! I love you." He laughed, "I love you, too. See you later."

**I know you guys thought Miley was pregnant, but she's not! ;) Maybe Madlyn is going to be their only child, maybe not. You'll have to wait and see. More than 85 reviews for the next one? There's a major surprise in the next one! R&R! XOXO.**


	24. Chapter 24

Joe's POV

"Madlyn, come here," I ordered my one-and-a-half year old goddaughter. She stood up and ran headlong into my arms. "Good girl," I panted, the breath rammed out of me. Taylor laughed, "She'll be the death of you, babe." I grinned, "Can't say that's not true!"

"Joe, you okay?" Danielle asked, concerned. I must've looked pretty distant. I shook my head, "Yeah, I'm fine." She turned her attention to one-year-old Chad. Kevin had taken Ava out for ice-cream. Suddenly, my girlfriend stood up, "Okay, people, I have a show in two hours. I'll be coming to tonight's concert. See you!" She kissed me on the head and hugged both Danielle and Chad. "Tell the others I already left. Bye!" she left the stadium.

"Seriously, Joey, you can't lie to me. I know you're occupied," my sister-in-law insisted, her eyes boring holes into mine. "Alright, Dani, but you have to promise you won't tell anybody." I said firmly. She did the cross sign over her chest, "Promise." I took a deep breath.

"I'm asking Taylor to marry me tonight. Onstage; after the show."

General POV

"Okay, folks. I'm gonna wrap up the show with a special message for my favorite girl. Taylor would you come up here, please?" Joe looked toward the side of the stage, where his girlfriend stood.

Her expression was confused, and he didn't blame her. It had to be a little strange. However, Taylor obeyed, reluctantly walking up the stage. Being the good sport that she is, she waved to the crowd and curved her fingers together to form her trademark heart sign. The audience cheered.

Joe turned to her and took her hands in his. She looked on, her expression no longer confused, but wary. "Joe," the single syllable was uttered softly. Slowly, he got down on one knee. As realization dawned on her, tears filled her blue eyes.

"Taylor Alison, I know I don't deserve you. I know I've hurt you. I know that you deserve somebody far better than me. But in the six months we've been together, God showed me that you're the woman I want to wake up next to for the rest of my life. Taylor, will you marry me?"

Taylor felt overwhelmed. She loved this man kneeling in front of here, but is it too soon? She knew everything there is to know about him, but does he know her? It didn't matter. All she cared for was that this was where she belonged.

"Yes."

Nick's POV

"Did Joe just do what I think he did?" I exclaimed to my wife. She shrieked, "YES!" Taylor dragged Joe off the stage, and just as she reached the side, and ran into my wife's arms. "Oh my God, Taylor, congratulations!" Miley shouted, jumping up and down. I smiled and hugged my brother, "I never thought I'd live to see the day." He smacked the back of my head.

"I saw that on television! Is it true?" Mom shrieked on my cell phone. I laughed a little before answering, "Yes, Mother, your annoying second son is finally getting married." Sobs racked her voice, "I can't believe it!" I laughed aloud, "It's true, Mom. Here, talk to Joe himself." I left my brother to handle my parents.

"Daddy?" Madlyn asked me tentatively as I picked her up. I smiled, "Uncle Joey is getting married." Her beautiful, blue eyes lit up, "Party?" I chuckled and flicked my finger on her nose, "That's right, baby girl." She smiled up at me and my heart swelled.

I slowly set her on the ground and she ran and hugged Taylor's legs. "Maddie!" Tay squealed and scooped my daughter up into her arms. She and Joe truly adore Madlyn, and so do Selena and the other Taylor.

The two of them have been going strong for a while, and things appeared to be steady. I was happy for her, seeing that she's finally found home in Taylor's heart. Well, technically, both of them love both of their Taylors. I chuckled suddenly and Miley stared at me, "Nick?" I stopped, "Nothing."

Miley's POV

"So when's the wedding?" I asked. Taylor was sitting on Joe's lap, positively radiant. "Um, my tour ends in April, and yours end next month. So, we've decided that the wedding's in July," she announced.

I smiled and teased Joe, "I never thought you'd settle down so soon." He scowled and tried to make an advance toward me but he was held back by his fiancée while Nick protectively stood between us.

"Joe, it was fine when we were sixteen, but she's my wife now and we have a kid. Beat it." Now the two of them stood squared off against each other. I sighed, "Okay, boys, knock it off." Obediently, the two brothers sat back down beside their respective partners. Nick started to kiss me and I giggled happily.

"Ew, I thought I'd get used to this but I never seem to," Joe whined as Taylor rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Joe." I and Taylor said in unison.

Miley's POV (June, one month before Joe's wedding)

"Happy third," I said softly, kissing my husband. He smiled, "Ditto." Today was our third wedding anniversary. "Daddy, Momma," Madlyn pulled herself onto me. I smiled, "Hey, there, princess." Nick smiled at me and then at her. "What do we do today?" I asked. He grinned sheepishly, "I'm really sorry, but I don't have anything special planned. I just wanted to cook you a picnic lunch and eat it beside the pool." I smiled at him, "Nicky, that's perfect."

"Hey, you guys. Happy anniversary," Taylor greeted us as she opened the door. I smiled, "Hi, Tay. How's the planning going?" She smiled back, "Great!" I laughed as I headed inside, Nick right behind me, a sleeping Madlyn on his shoulder. Denise came out of the kitchen to greet us, "Hi, Miley! Where are Nicholas and Madlyn?" I returned her hug, "Right behind me."

"Hey, Mom," Nick kissed his mother on the cheek, "Madlyn's asleep on the couch." His mother nodded and led us into the kitchen. Kevin, Danielle, Joe, Frankie and Paul were in the kitchen. I smiled and greeted them, "Hi, guys." They greeted us and we all sat down to dinner.

"Hey, Aunt Miley?" Ava piped up. I smiled at her, "Yes, honey?" She cocked her head, her dark curls bouncing. "My birthday is coming up, you know," she said tactfully, "I'm gonna be this much." She held up her palm, displaying five outstretched fingers.

I laughed, "Well, you're gonna be a big girl, then, huh? I bet you'd like a big present, too." She nodded shamelessly. I giggled again, "Why don't you go ask Uncle Nick, sweetie?" She jumped off the counter, ran into the living room and catapulted into Nick's lap.

"Uncle Nick, I want a big birthday present. Aunty Miley said to ask from you," Ava announced, looking up at him expectantly. I laughed at his expression. "Sure thing, Avie. What would you like?" my husband finally gave in. Our niece smiled at him, "A really big dollhouse. Can you get me that?" she inquired.

Nick grinned, "We'll see. Now, why don't you go watch TV with Uncle Frankie? There's a Barbie movie on." Ava jumped off his lap and ran into the den.

"Not fair, Miley," he whined playfully as I sat beside him, laying my head on his shoulder. I laughed, "All's fair in playing with kids, Nicky." He laughed, too, at my newly-created quote.

"I love the charm bracelet you got me," I told him; fingering the gold Tiffany bracelet he gave me this morning. He grinned, "I haven't gotten your present." I took a deep breath, "I'm gonna give it to you right now."

"Okay, on with it, babe."

"I'm pregnant."

Nick's POV

"Really?" I couldn't stop the smile spreading across my face. My wife bit her lip hesitantly, "You don't think it's too soon, do you?" I kissed her urgently, "No, babe, this is the perfect time. I love you." She smiled, "I love you, too."

"What's going on?" Joe asked suspiciously as he caught us canoodling on the couch. "Miley's pregnant," I declared excitedly. He rolled his eyes, "Figures." I glared at him, "Jerk." Miley slapped my shoulder, "Shut up!"

* * * * * * * * * *

"How far along?" I asked Miley as we undressed for bed. She smiled shyly, "Around six weeks." I fell onto the bed in an exhausted heap. She stared at me, amused. "You're weird," she shook her head. I laughed as she lay down beside me. "Nicky, I just feel that Madlyn is too young for a baby brother or sister," Miley whispered, her head on my chest.

"She'll be fine, babe. Everything will be okay. You'll let me help out this time, right?" I teased. She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I will."

Nick's POV

"I'm really nervous," my brother told me, frowning. I chuckled, "Joe, chill before you sweat your suit off." He half-smiled but sighed. "I can't believe I'm about to do this," he said softly. Kevin sat down beside him and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Joe, you love Taylor and she loves you. You feel that she's one?" he asked. Joe nodded. "Then no worries. She will be—always. Relax." My brothers smiled. "Daddy," Madlyn cooed, latching herself onto my legs. I picked her up and threw her into the air, enjoying the sounds of her squeals. Out of nowhere, my wife appeared and whisked my child away from my arms. She set Madlyn on the ground gently.

"Nicky, how come you like to do these goofy things before an event? She's gonna be a mess!" Miley scolded. I grinned sheepishly, but she doesn't look so thrilled. I sighed, "Miley, I'm sorry." She frowned, "Whatever," and breezed out of the room. I rolled my eyes. Kevin clucked his tongue, "You got a wife with one hell of a temper." I answered flatly, "That and the excess pregnancy hormones."

Joe rolled his eyes, "You pop 'em out quick, Nick." I smacked the back of his head. Kevin grinned, "I and Dani decided to wait and just spend some time with Ava and Chad before trying for another baby. In fact, we just might have another one and then rest. Three kids are enough." I chuckled, "Seeing how much of a handful Ava is, I can understand." My brothers laughed.

Joe's POV

I straightened my tie for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Joseph, don't fidget," Mom reminded me softly, fixing my tie and patting it lightly, as if to tell it to stay there and don't move. I smiled, "Here goes." My mother smiled at me, a thin film of tears shielding her eyes, "Here goes."

I stood at the altar nervously, trying my best not to fidget. It felt like a lifetime until the wedding march started to play. My breath stopped when I caught sight of my beloved Taylor arm-in-arm with her father, Scott, at the end of the altar. I smiled and she smiled back, making her way slowly to me.

She looked beautiful; her blond hair was pulled up into a coiled bun at the back of her head. The strapless, silk chiffon gown she wore molded on her body perfectly. Her face was beautiful; her eyes a vibrant blue, her cheeks faintly pink and her lips rose-red. At that moment, I knew. I knew I've made the right choice. I smiled again as she took my hand in hers.

"Do you, Joseph, take Taylor, as your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish and to keep, as long as you both shall live?" **(A/N: Okay, so I'm not a Christian and I'm sorry if I got it wrong. Sorry!)**

"I do."

"And do you, Taylor, take Joseph, as your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish and keep, as long you both shall live?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I enveloped my new bride into my arms and kissed her gently. As I pulled back, my eyes met hers, a startling moment. I found home in those bright blue eyes. I smiled. She smiled back.

Selena's POV

"I love you," Taylor whispered, his words tickling my ears. I giggled, "Taylor, stop it." Taylor the bride turned, "Stop what, Sel?" I sighed, "I was talking to this Taylor," I pointed to my boyfriend. Tay giggled, "Sorry." She turned her attention back to Joe.

"Tay," Madlyn shrieked, clambering onto Taylor's lap. He smiled at her, "Hi, Maddie. What are you doing?" The one-and-a-half year old stuck a pink rose in his face. My boyfriend smiled, "Thanks, sweetie." I feigned hurt, "You didn't get one for your Aunty Lena?" Like a shot, Madlyn took off and returned three minutes later, grasping a yellow rose triumphantly in her tiny fist.

She handed the rose to me and I kissed her forehead. I spotted Miley some way off, smiling at me. I grinned and mouthed 'Thank you'. She smiled again and resumed her conversation with Taylor's mother, Andrea. I knew that Miley had given her the yellow rose, as she knew that it was my favorite.

After messing up Taylor's shirt, Madlyn ran off into Nick's arms and he took her inside. "She's a bundle of energy," my boyfriend said wearily. I giggled, "She's Miley's daughter. What do you expect?" He laughed. "But she's such a Daddy's Girl," he said observantly. I nodded, "Yeah, Nick owns her."

"I hope we won't have a hyper kid." I bit my lip. Sometimes guys really hate it when their girlfriends bring up 'family talk'. But to my relief, Taylor laughed. "If we have a daughter, I bet she'll be as stubborn as you are," he teased. I gasped and punched his arm, "It's not stubborn; it's called determination!" He laughed again, "Whatever."

Nick's POV

"Are you okay?" I asked softly. Miley was lying down on the bed in the guest room of the Swifts' home. She smiled weakly up at me, "I've been better." I sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed her temple lightly. Suddenly, she bolted off the bed and into the bathroom. I followed her and held back her hair, as she kneeled on the cold floor, retching.

"Augh, I've forgotten how exhausting this is," she mumbled, rinsing her mouth. I sighed, "I hate seeing you like this, babe." My wife turned to me and smiled, "But what we get is worth it, Nicky—you said that yourself. We're having another baby!" I laughed at her excitement, "I'm glad to see you happy." I led her back to the bed.

"But I'm so worried," Miley admitted after a while. I turned, "Why?" She sighed. "Well, Madlyn's just so little. I don't want her to feel like we're ignoring her when the new baby comes. It's gonna be difficult, Nick," she murmured. "Yeah, I know. It is gonna be tough, but I'm sure we can do it," I grinned at her. She returned the favor with a little extra—she kissed me softly.

**Okay, so they ARE having another baby. ;D Dare I say, 100 reviews 'til the next one? Can y'all manage that? ;p R&R! XOXO.**


	25. Chapter 25

Taylor's POV

"This is so lame," I mumbled, flipping through the pages of UsWeekly. Practically every single celebrity gossip magazine had mine and Joe's wedding on the cover, if not the exclusive five-page spreads. "That's what you get for marrying a Jonas brother," Miley joked. I laughed, "So true."

I sighed contentedly as I gazed down at my wedding ring. "It feels so strange," I said softly. Miley sat down across from me, "Well, yeah. After your breakup way back then, you and Joe hated each other's guts." I laughed, "Again, I can't argue with you there." She smiled.

"How far along are you now?" I inquired, stirring my glass of iced tea. Miley smiled brightly, "Almost four months. I'm getting pretty fat." I giggled, "How's Nick taking it?" She answered, "He's fine. I was pretty worried, since we planned to wait until Madlyn's at least four, but we're really happy. When are you and Joe planning to start a family?"

I choked on my drink and spluttered. Unhelpfully, Miley banged my back. "Thanks," I croaked sarcastically. She laughed, "You're welcome. Now, answer my question!" I stalled, "Um, uh, I don't know. We never really talked about it; I guess when it comes we'll take it." Miley rolled her eyes, "That is a very stupid line." I shrugged.

Miley's POV

"Baby girl, why don't you go to sleep now?" I whispered as I stroked back Madlyn's hair from her face. She shook her head stubbornly, "Uh-uh." I sighed, "Mommy's real tired, Madlyn." I could just kill Nick right now for going to recording at night. Madlyn threw a tantrum. I moaned, "Maddie, don't!" She ignored me and continued to wail.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Nick's number. He didn't pick up, even after I called him three times. Getting agitated, I dialed Joe. Thankfully, the dork answered, "Newlywed Jonas on the line." I rolled my eyes, "Joe, where's Nick?" He gave a low whistle, "Whew, baby bro's pissed wife on the phone. Wait, what's the screaming in the background?"

"That's why I need him! Madlyn's throwing a temper tantrum, and I'm exhausted. I can't sleep when she's screaming her head off," I shouted. "Sorry, but he's recording right at this very moment. I can't do anything," Joe snapped. "Augh!" I shrieked. "Fine, whatever. Tell him to call me back. Bye." I hung up and threw my phone across the wall, staring as it crumbles into pieces. "Guess the stupid husband just has to buy me a new one," I grumbled.

Nick's POV

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" I asked curiously as I walked out of the recording booth. Joe smiled, "Your wife." I raised an eyebrow, "Why?" My brother shrugged, "She said she called you three times but you didn't answer, and so she called me. It's Madlyn, she doesn't want to sleep, your wife's exhausted, and your kid's screaming her head off. And I also have a stinking suspicion that she threw her phone against the wall."

I sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have come for night recording." Joe grinned. "I know. You better get home fast and on your way, buy her a new cell phone," he joked. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my car keys.

* * *

I parked my car in front of the gate and handed the keys to one of the night guards to park. I walked up the driveway and drove my key into the lock. As I entered the house, I heard my daughter screaming.

"Miley? Maddie?" I asked. "In here," a weary voice belonging to my distraught wife called out from the nursery. I quickened my pace and stood in the entry of the nursery. "I'm so sorry," I apologized, kissing my wife gently. She started to wail, "You shouldn't have left me alone!" I enveloped her into my arms as she cried softly.

"How bad was it?" I whispered. Miley pinched me, "Don't ask." I sighed as I untangled her from my arms. "Madlyn Elena, what were you doing to your Mommy?" I asked sternly as I picked my screaming toddler off the floor. She turned her tear-stained face toward me and shook her head. I narrowed my eyes at her until she nodded. "You were really naughty weren't you?" she nodded again and yawned.

I gently settled her inside the crib and pulled the covers around her tiny waist. I turned on the animal baby mobile and started to pat her back gently. Within minutes, Madlyn was fast asleep. "There," I said, clearly satisfied. Suddenly, Miley started to cry again. I turned, alarmed, "Mi, honey?" She screeched, "She loves you best!" I chuckled softly as I led her out of the room.

Miley's POV

"I'm so excited! I have never done this before," Jennifer gushed. I smiled, "You're gonna have a great time. It's really awesome." This year, Jennifer had been chosen to host the Teen Choice Awards. Suddenly, my face crumpled.

"Miley?" Sel said softly, touching my arm. I wailed, "I can't go to the TCA!" Taylor's forehead puckered in confusion, "Why not?" I sniffed, "I'll be too fat already." I saw Demi roll her eyes, "We went through this too many times already when she was pregnant with Madlyn." I scowled.

"Miley, pregnant women are beautiful," Taylor said coaxingly. I narrowed my eyes, "Yeah, right. I'm fat, my back hurts like hell, I'm hungry and exhausted. What the heck is so pretty 'bout that, huh?" The girls fell silent. "Um, it's all for a good cause?" Emily suggested. I frowned, "This isn't charity!"

Joe's POV

"Hi, babe. I miss you," I felt a smile grow on my face as my wife greeted me on the phone. "Hey, sweetie. What's going on there?" I asked. She replied flatly, "Miley's throwing a temper tantrum. What else is new?" I laughed, "I swear, Nick should take paternity leave." She laughed with me.

After saying our goodbyes, I turned to Nick, "My wife is planning to lodge a complaint against your wife." He sighed, "Don't tell me—she's complaining that she's too fat already." I raised an eyebrow, "A musician and a psychic. Pretty good, bro." He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. God, she's worse now than she was when she was pregnant with Madlyn." I shrugged, "Can't help you. Don't have no kids."

"Speaking of which, when are you gonna have kids? You're not getting any younger, Joe," my brother said smoothly, enjoying watching me squirm. I spluttered awkwardly, "Well, Tay never said anything. I guess we'll have one sometime." Nick rolled his eyes, "If I said that to Miley, I'd be performing with a black eye!" I smirked.

Miley's POV

"I'm so excited," I squealed as I hugged Selena goodbye. I and Nick had dropped Madlyn off at her house before heading out to the doctor's office to find out the sex of our baby. "Come on, Miles, we're gonna be late." Nick said. I nodded and gave Madlyn one final kiss on the top of her head. "Be good for Aunt Lena, okay?" I instructed before Nick pulled me down the drive.

"Looking good, Mrs. Jonas," Dr. Benson smiled as he greeted me and Nick. He extended his hand and Nick shook it. "We're here to find out the gender." I informed him before lying down on the examining table. He nodded briefly, "Of course. Well, you know the procedure," he smiled, handing me a cotton robe. I rolled my eyes before grabbing it. Nick smiled, clearly amused.

"Well, how's little Madlyn now?" Dr. Benson asked as he prepared the equipment. I smiled at Nick's heart-melting expression, "Oh, she's wonderful. Such a happy little girl." The doctor smiled, "I hope you have some love left over for this baby." My husband blushed as I giggled.

"Alright, so here's the heartbeat. A very healthy baby," Dr. Benson noted, moving the wand over my stomach. My eyes automatically filled with tears as the steady heartbeat filled my heart. "You need some time?" He asked awkwardly. A watery laugh escaped my lips, "Judging by the amount I cry whenever I get here, you'd wear your legs out leaving the room." He and Nick laughed.

"So?" Nick's leg was jiggling up and down nervously. The doctor smiled, "Madlyn will be having a baby sister. Congratulations." I turned to Nick and a warm glow flooded my body as I saw how excited he was. I smiled and he smiled back.

Selena's POV

"She's wearing you down," I laughed as I watched Taylor chasing Madlyn around the backyard. He caught up with her hair and both of them fell onto the grass. My boyfriend laughed, "She is, but she's so much fun!" He tickled her and she fell back, giggling. I shook my head and was about to join them until I heard a car pulling up in front of the gate.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Madlyn hurtled into Nick's waiting arms. He kissed her cheek happily, "Hi, there, Madlyn. What did you do today?" Wordlessly, the almost-two-year-old pointed in Taylor's direction. Miley laughed, "I'm sure you had tons of fun bullying Taylor!" Maddie grinned.

"So, how did the appointment go?" I asked impatiently as I finished tucking Madlyn's stuff into her diaper bag. Miley smiled, "We're having another baby girl." My eyes lit up, "Oh my gosh, that's great!" I threw my arms around her. She laughed, "Nick would _so _kill you if he saw that." I giggled.

* * *

"So, how do I look?" I asked as I twirled in front of Taylor. We were on our way to the premiere of his new movie, _A Love-Hate Relationship. _Although I felt uncomfortable with his on-screen chemistry with his co-star, Bridgit **(A/N: Think 'Mendler. ;)**, at the start, I discovered that she was really a lovely girl and had no intention whatsoever to come between Tay and me.

Taylor took in my appearance. A strapless white Marchesa clung to my body perfectly, with a knee-length chiffon skirt. Black velvet trim adorned the top of the dress. I wore black patent high heels matched with a black clutch. My long, flowing dark curls had been swept back into an elegant chignon.

"You look beautiful, Selena," Taylor said in awe, kissing my gently. I pulled back and smiled into his deep chocolate eyes. "Thanks. I love you." I whispered. I slipped my hand into mine as we walked out the door.

* * *

"That was crazy!" Bridgit yelled over the noise as we managed to make our way into the theater. I smiled, "I know! You look awesome, by the way." She flushed a delicate pink, "Not compared to you." It was my turn to look embarrassed; Taylor looked at me proudly.

"You look good in this scene," I whispered quietly to my boyfriend. He smiled, "Thanks. Hey, I got to run to the men's room for a while. I'll be right back." He quietly got up from his seat and made his way into the aisle. I continued to watch the movie. I realized that quite a lot of people had left the theater. The movie was good; didn't they like it? Suddenly, the lights and the movie went off.

Confused, I turned behind me to check if Joe and Tay were still sitting there. They weren't. "Augh, figures," I muttered, frustrated. The door to the entrance of the theater yawned open, and a troop of people holding candles walked in single file down the aisle. I recognized Joe and his wife, Demi, Taylor's sister Makena and Jen among others I became even more confused when they stopped at the entrance to my row.

Slowly, Taylor emerged from the group. He made his way to my seat carefully. As his eyes met mine, a jolt of electricity shot through my body. He slowly got down on one knee. My breath caught in my throat. By this time, practically the whole theater was watching, much to my embarrassment. But I was so dazed, I barely noticed.

He smiled bashfully at me and I can't help but smile back. He looked so adorably awkward. "Selena Marie, we've been through some ups and downs. We had a fling, but at that time, neither of us realized that we were meant to be. So, I'm going to make you realize by asking you this—Selena, will you marry me?" A 24-carat, cushion-cut diamond ring rested on his palm.

"Yes!" He gently slipped the ring onto my finger and kissed me tenderly as the audience's cheers rang in our ears. "I love you," I said softly before resting my head on his shoulder.

Miley's POV

"Oh my God!" I shrieked. Nick bolted upright in bed, "What? What?" I pointed to the screen of my laptop, "Read this new update on Selena's Twitter!" My husband wearily obliged, and his eyes flew wide open after reading the tweet. Selena had tweeted just fifteen minutes ago: "He asked me, and I said yes." **(A/N: Corny, I know, but there was nothing else that I could think of, lol.)**

"Well, don't get too excited. It could mean anything," Nick said rationally, running his hand through his hair. I shook my head stubbornly, "I know it means something! I should call her." I dialed Selena's number and she answered on the third ring, "Hello?"

"Selena Marie Gomez, what did your tweet mean?" I shot. There was a pause on her side of the phone, before she declared, "I'm engaged!" I screeched loudly and Nick winced. Selena laughed, "I would tell you the details, but I'm sure since he proposed at a massive movie premiere, it'll be all over the tabloids by tomorrow morning." I giggled. "True, but won't you please come over anyway? I wanna hear the real details," I insisted. "Alright. You better get some sleep, Miles. Gotta go; bye." There was a click as she hung up.

"Taylor proposed to her," I informed Nick. He smiled, "That's wonderful. He really loves her, I can see that. They're perfect." I teased, "No, _we're _perfect!" Both of us laughed.

**110 reviews? I know I haven't updated in a while, but I meant it when I said I'll only update when the reviews reach a certain amount! :D R&R!**


	26. Chapter 26

Selena's POV

"How did it happen? I wanna know every single detail," Miley demanded when she greeted me at the door of her home. I laughed, "Relax, Miles. Can I at least come in first?" Impatiently, she moved from the doorway and allowed me to enter. We sat down in the kitchen together.

"Where are Nick and Madlyn?" I asked. She took a sip of her juice, "They have a show tonight—Jimmy Kimmel. Maddie went, too. Unsurprisingly, I was not allowed to go." I smiled as she rolled her eyes, looking distinctly annoyed. "Nick's always really protective," I noted. Opening her eyes wide, Miley exclaimed, "I know! He acts like I'm dying. It gets pretty annoying."

I smiled dreamily, "Well, I know you want to hear about last night. Well, I had no idea what he was going to do, and I was pretty surprised when the movie suddenly went out. Then there's all these people coming down the aisle, holding candles, and I was beginning to feel it. His proposal was quick, and simple. But it was right." Miley's eyes were welling up with tears.

"That is so sweet!" Miley said, wiping up her hormonal tears. I giggled, "I know. Wait, I never knew how Nick proposed to you." She smiled shyly, "We were taking a walk on the beach, and he brought his guitar. He started playing 'Please Be Mine' all of a sudden, but I just listened. When the song ended, he put down his guitar on the sand, and took out the ring." She flashed her wedding band momentarily. Both of us laughed.

Miley's POV

Sighing, I cradled Madlyn's body against my own. She had been sick, and was running a fever. I had brought her to the hospital, and they said that she should be fine if she takes her medication. However, I was exhausted, since I was alone, and there was nobody to help me to take care of her. The Jonas Brothers were to be in Chicago for four days and they just left yesterday.

"You feeling okay, angel?" I whispered, gently pushing back her sticky hair from her face. She stared up at me weakly, closing her eyes back again. I winced, since her weight was beginning to pain my expanding stomach. I can feel tears pricking the back of my eyelids; seeing my daughter in pain was even more excruciating than I thought.

I carefully picked up my cell phone and called Nick. After the third try, I gave up. "Hi, Nicky. Listen, I just called to say that I love you"—my voice started to crack as the tears flooded over—"and that both of us miss you so much. We're so proud of what you do. Come home soon," I ended the message and shut off my cell phone. I wanted to tell him so many things: to come back, to help me out for once, to not work, to not have to leave all the time, to spend time with his daughter. But I just couldn't. I buried my face in Maddie's hair and sobbed.

Nick's POV

"Thank you, Chicago!" Joe yelled after we finished out last song. We quickly made our way off the stage. "That was awesome," I exclaimed as I checked my OmniPod. It turned out that neither one of my brothers had heard me—they were busy talking on the phone with their respective wives. I immediately reached for my phone. There was a voice message from Miley.

"_Hi, Nicky. I just called to say that I love you and that both of us miss you so much. We're so proud of what you do. Come home soon," _my wife's voice read out. I was surprised, since she started to somewhat cry after she said "I love you". Feeling genuinely worried, I called her.

"Hey, there," Miley's usually bright, cheerful tone was downcast. I asked gently, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Nick. Why'd you assume that something's wrong?" her tone was flat.

I groaned, frustrated, "I know you, Miley. I know something's wrong. So what is it?"

"Madlyn's sick and I'm tired. That's all," she replied.

I sighed, "If you need me to help you out, you have to give me more information."

Suddenly, Miley exploded. "You think I need you to help me? I've been here for our daughter, 24/7, while you were traveling God knows where, and you never even bothered to call! I haven't slept since last night, you hear me? I've been up with her every single waking minute, whenever she wants water, or needs to vomit or is too hot or too cold. I've been here for Madlyn, Nick, and you haven't!"

Getting agitated, I shot back, "This is what I have to do, Miles, and I'm sorry if you don't like it!"

"I do the same things that you do, Nick, and more, too. But if I do my job, then what's gonna happen to Madlyn? You don't even freaking care if I'm pregnant, or that my back aches, and I'm exhausted and worried and sleep-deprived!" she shouted.

"I don't have time for this right now, Miley," I said, controlling to keep my anger in check.

"And neither do I; I have a sick two-year-old to take care of."

"Listen, we'll talk about this when I get home, alright?"

"You know what, Nick? Maybe I don't want to be here when you get home." Miley hung up on me. Stunned, I gazed down at the screen of my cell phone. A picture of Madlyn with her hands on Miley's stomach was displayed on it. I sat down on the floor and laid my head against the wall.

Joe's POV

"I want to go home," Nick announced as he slammed the door behind him. I looked up at him, "What? We still have two more shows, bro!" His eyes flashed angrily, "Then cancel it or something. I just don't want to be here anymore!" I was concerned by his agitated behavior. I glanced at Kevin, and apparently, he was, too.

"Nick, what's going on?" Our older brother intervened, walking over to Nick. He fought against the tears pooling in his eyes, but he failed as he began to cry. Wordlessly, Kevin pulled Nick into his embrace and let the boy cry on his shoulders. "What happened? What'd she say?" Kevin asked carefully.

After Nick had calmed down a bit, he started to explain. "Well, she sounded awful, and I said that if she needed me to help her, she's gotta start giving more details. Then she started yelling about how I wasn't around, and that she's pregnant and had to give up her sleeping time to take care of Maddie, who's sick. I said that we'd talk about it when I get home, but she said that maybe she won't be there when I get home," Nick's throat burned with every word he said.

"That's rough," I said softly. Kevin sighed, "We can't cancel the two remaining shows, Nick. Our fans paid for them; we can't do this to them. I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Nick nodded mutely.

Nick's POV

"_Nick Jonas' Concert Massacre!" _the headline of today's newspaper read. I rolled my eyes, quickly flipping through the pages.

"_23-year-old musician, Nick Jonas, was definitely not giving his best performance last night as the brothers performed their final show in Chicago. Nick missed lines, missed notes and missed the crowd itself. Rumors are flying around that there's trouble in the youngest Jonas' marriage paradise to actress/singer, Miley Cyrus Jonas, also 23. Cyrus Jonas is also pregnant with the couple's second child. Their eldest, Madlyn Elena, is two-years-old. Well, we have to give it to them—we didn't expect them to even last six months, let alone three years!"_

Furious, I threw the paper against the wall. I knew Kevin and Joe were watching, but I didn't care at all. "Nick, calm down. We're leaving already in a few hours, alright?" Kevin ordered. I ignored him and checked my cell phone, to see if there's anything from Miley. There wasn't.

* * *

"I'm home," I called out as I entered our house. It was past midnight, so the housekeeper and maid had gone home; only the bodyguards were left to patrol the grounds outside. There was no reply. I couldn't help but feel stung although I expected it. I set my bags on the floor and headed upstairs. I stood in front of the door to the nursery and pushed it open.

I slowly made my way into the room, afraid to wake Miley up. I stopped in front of the armchair where she was sleeping. A stab of guilt ran through me as I noted her flyaway hair, her blotched face, her sorrowful expression even as she slept. Madlyn was pressed onto her side, sleeping, her breathing was labored. My wife had a hand around her, and another hand placed on her belly. Her hands were so worked, you could've seen the veins peering through.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. Her normally so beautiful, blue-gray eyes were glazed over and bloodshot. "You're home," Miley said softly, a half-smile on her face. I smiled weakly, "Yeah. Miley, we need to talk." She turned her head away from me, "I know. Just not now, okay? I'm exhausted." I swallowed and nodded, "Alright. I'll take my shift now, you can go sleep in our bedroom."

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine. You had a long day, Nick. You go, alright? If I need help, I'll call you." I sighed. "If you're not going to sleep, then I won't either. I'm staying right here," I insisted. She started to argue, but I placed a finger on her lips. "Don't say anything," I ordered. I got her off the couch, and carried her in my arms, bridal-style. I knew she was about to protest, but she was so tired, her head lolled against my chest weakly.

I gently settled her in our bed, and pulled the covers around her. "But what about Madlyn?" Miley inquired wearily. I kissed her forehead, "I'll watch her. I promise, okay? You get some rest." She nodded as her eyes slowly started to close. I headed out the door and closed it behind me.

Miley's POV

I expected to wake up to the sunlight streaming in through the gaps in the curtains, but the room was still dark by the time I woke. Just to be sure, I checked the clock on the bedside table, and it read 10:24 a.m. "Oh my God, I slept in!" I shrieked, struggling to get out of bed. "No you didn't," Nick's comforting voice floated over me as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Where's Madlyn?" I asked, running my hand through my hair. He replied reassuringly, "She's still sleeping. She's fine." I nodded. My husband sat down on the bed beside me and took my hands in mine. I looked up at him questioningly. "Miley, I'm sorry. I left you at the time that you needed me most and I left you stranded. I promise to try and take time off," Nick recited.

I smiled, "Nicky, that's sweet, but it's what you do; it's your job. You can't just leave it." He sighed, "But I realized that I spent too much time away, you know? I can't be so irresponsible." He looked so distraught that my heart melted. "It's fine, Nick. I just need you to know that you want to be here even when you can't," I said softly, laying my head against my chest.

"Sometimes I get so busy I forget that I have two beautiful ladies waiting for me to come home," Nick said softly. I smiled wordlessly. "Well, it's your birthday next week, you know. You better be home for that," I informed him, getting off the bed to shower up. He smiled apologetically, "Arizona concert." Trying to hide my disappointment, I nodded cheerfully; although I know full well he can see right through me.

"God, I'm such a jerk. I have to learn how to balance work and family," he groaned, running his hand through his short curls. I sighed, "No worries, Nicky; we can always celebrate some other time." He looked upset but suddenly brightened up, "You and Madlyn can come with us! We can ask Taylor and Danielle to come, too." I was just about to agree until I stopped.

I motioned to my swelling belly, "Um, not in the state to travel." Nick chuckled and rubbed my stomach gently. "We're going in a private jet, you know. Very secure," he wheedled. I sighed, "I don't know, Nick. I'm scared." He looked at me, his eyes serious. "Miley, I'll be here for you, this time and always. I'll protect you and Maddie, both. It's going to be okay." I nodded, "Okay."

Taylor's POV

"Miley, you look beautiful!" I called as I made my way over to Miley, who was walking down the tarmac with Nick, who was pushing Madlyn's stroller. "Taylor! You were never a good liar," she stuck her tongue out at me as I gave her a hug. "She's right, you know." Nick quipped, holding Miley's eyes with his gaze. She blushed as he headed toward the plane.

"Aw, you guys are so cute!" I exclaimed, slipping my arm through Miley's as we walked slowly. She smiled dreamily, "After all the time we spent together, I still get butterflies in my stomach." I joked, "Butterflies? I thought there's a baby in there." She giggled, pinching me playfully. Kevin poked his head out of the plane entrance, "You girls coming?" I rolled my eyes at his lame catch phrase—obviously we were coming! "Yeah, we're coming," Miley shouted nevertheless. She caught my glance and we burst out laughing. Kevin looked at us with an amused expression.

* * *

"Dude, where's my guitar?" my husband yelled through the plane. Danielle rolled her eyes, "Joe, keep your own stuff in check!" Joe grabbed a guitar bag and quickly dropped it as Nick yelled, "That one's mine, moron!" I sighed and walked over to him. I opened the overhead luggage compartment and pulled out his guitar. He sheepishly accepted it before planting a quick kiss on my cheek.

"You're so lucky you have a wife," Miley snorted. She was sitting on Nick's lap while trying to tie Madlyn's hair into pigtails. Joe retorted, "Oh, yeah? Nick's so lucky he has insurance. At least they'll pay for his leg operation when you break them." The rest of us stared at him in shock as tears pooled in Miley's eyes. Nick pulled her head against his shoulder as the dam broke.

"What is your fucking problem?" I shrieked at my immature husband as he stared at Miley guiltily. "Taylor, language," Nick reminded me absently, stroking his wife's hair. "Miley, I'm so sorry," Joe pleaded. Miley turned to look at him, tears running down her face. She got off Nick's lap, slapped Joe in the face and headed to the other section of the plane. She pulled the curtains together sharply. Shrugging, Nick got up and followed suit.

"Well, you deserved it." I scowled at him before plugging into my iPod. Kevin shook his head and started to practice with his guitar, while Danielle entertained Madlyn and Chad. "Does anybody actually want to talk to me?" Joe asked helplessly. Ava got off the floor and stood in front of him, "Yeah. You made Aunty Miley cry! You're a jerk!" she kicked his knee, making him double up in pain. "I'm not even gonna scold her for that." Kevin declared.

**True to my words, 110 reviews and then a new chapter! How about 125-130 this time? R&R! XOXO.**


	27. Chapter 27

Nick's POV

"That was s-so embarrassing," my wife wept as I peeked from the curtain. I closed the curtains and made my way toward her. I sat beside her and started to pull her into my lap until she stopped me, "Don't. I might break your leg!" More tears dripped from her beautiful eyes.

"Miley, that's ridiculous," I said sternly, gathering her into my lap anyway, even as she struggled to set herself free. She buried her face against my shoulder, and for quite some time, we just sat there together as I rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Pregnant women are supposed to be beautiful, but your idiot brother just made me feel like I'm the fattest ass person in the whole world," she spluttered.

"He didn't mean it. And don't you dare say that! You are beautiful, Miley Ray," I assured her. She turned away, "I hate him." I chuckled, "Don't we all." A soft giggle escaped her lips. I kissed her gently, "I love you. And I love this little one." I laid my hand on her belly. She rested her hands on mine, "I love you, too." I kissed the top of her head and got off the seat.

"Are you ready to come out?" I asked warily, eyeing her expression. She broke into a grin, "Yeah." She slipped her soft, warm hand in mine and used the other free hand to wipe up the remaining of her tears.

"Oh, and Nicky?"

I looked at her questioningly.

"Thank you."

Joe's POV

Slowly, the plush curtains parted and Nick stepped out, his hand in Miley's. I swallowed hard. "Miley!" Taylor and Dani rushed toward her, followed by Ava. Kevin just lingered beside Nick. "Are you alright?" Danielle asked, concerned. Miles laughed, "I'm not sick, you know. Just _hurt." _She shot me a glare.

"Uncle Joey was really mean to you," Ava said, her hands on her hips as she scowled at me. I stuck my tongue out at her. "You see? He _is _mean!" the five-year-old screeched, throwing her arms around Miley's waist, her face against her aunt's stomach. "I don't mind you doing this, but I'm sure your Uncle Nicky is gonna be mad," Miley teased, causing Nick to flush.

"Uncle Nicky can be mean, too. He never lets anybody hug you," Ava continued, wrapping herself tighter around Miley's waist. Nick loosened her grip and started to tickle her, "Don't tattle on me, kiddo!" The little girl burst into laughter. Madlyn, who was originally playing with some blocks on the floor with Chad, started to scream when she spotted Nick with Ava.

"Daddy!" the toddler cried angrily, tears forming in her blue eyes. "She's jealous," my wife pointed out. Quickly, Nick reached over to her and scooped her into his arms. She nestled against him comfortably. Finally, I couldn't stand being ignored.

"Hey, Miles?" I said sweetly. Miley raised her eyebrows at me, "Uh-huh?" I wriggled uncomfortably, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said….what I said." She frowned, "That really sucked, Joe. Why don't you try carrying a seven pound baby in your stomach for more than half a year and we'll see whether _your _legs break." My eyes went wide as our family started to laugh.

"I know, I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry," I groveled. My sister-in-law grinned, "Apology accepted. But, I want you to do something for me." I nodded eagerly, oblivious to her mean smile, "Anything." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know the concert tonight? I want you to perform in one of my maternity dresses, wearing my old Hannah wig, with a pacifier in your mouth and make-up," Miley recited, a smirk plastered across her face. My mouth fell open with a 'pop'. "Uh-uh, no way!" I yelled, "That's crazy!"

"Joe, you promised." Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at me square in the face. Damn my brother for marrying an actress. I groaned, "But, Miley, this is too much!" She broke out in sobs, "Why are you so mean to me?" Taylor socked my arm, "Joe! Stop making her cry! Just do it." I was about to protest until I caught my wife's dangerous glare, "Do it."

Defeated, I agreed, "Fine. But screw the pacifier; I have to sing." Miley nodded cheerfully, "Agreed." Nick kissed her temple, "Damn, I love how you can always get to my brother." I rolled my eyes.

Miley's POV

"This one," I tossed my royal blue A Pea in the Pod dress to Nick. He held it up and laughed, "This is gonna be classic!" I smirked and closed my suitcase. The baby growing inside my belly kicked.

"Well, she's excited to see her Uncle Joe make a fool of himself," I joked, rubbing my stomach to calm her down. "You know I'm the only one who can calm her down," Nick reminded me as he came over and began to rub soothing circles on my abdomen.

"It was the same way with Madlyn," I grinned. He smiled and kissed my belly before kissing the top of my head. "Come on," he ushered I and Madlyn out of our hotel room door. We were going to watch the boys' rehearsal.

"You got Joe's stuff ready?" Danielle said excitedly while we watched the boys perform. "Oh, yeah," I grinned mischievously. Taylor smiled, "I don't know how I'd feel about having a tranny for a husband."

I laughed so hard, until suddenly a sharp pain bolted through my stomach. I doubled up in pain, clutching the metal bar beside the stage for support.

"Miley?" Danielle and Taylor rushed to my aid, pulling up a chair for me to sit on. "Breathe," Dani instructed, and I obeyed. "It can't be contractions; I'm only five months along," I exclaimed worriedly. Taylor looked pale. Surprisingly, Danielle was calm, "It's Braxton Hicks; I've had it before."

"I've never had them. I'm scared," my breathing became disturbed. She stroked my hair, "It'll be fine. But if you're concerned, maybe Nick can take you to the doctor's after this." I nodded, still grimacing from the excruciating pain. Taylor bit her lip, "Can you hold on? I can send you if you like. But this is their last song." I shook my head, "I can wait." She nodded and sat beside me, rubbing my back.

"And we're done!" I heard Kevin yell from onstage ten minutes later. The boys thundered offstage. Nick caught sight of me and cried frantically, "Miley, what happened?" Kevin raised an eyebrow at his wife and mouthed, "Braxton?" Danielle nodded. My husband rushed to my side, "What's going on?"

"It's Braxton Hicks—fake labor pains. But if you're worried, you can take her to the hospital," Danielle offered. Nick nodded, "Sure. We'll get going now." I waved my hand at him, "No, no, it's lessening now; I'll be fine."

He was just about to argue, until I shot back, "Nick. I'm fine." He clamped his mouth shut and muttered something ineligible. "Don't whine," I snarled before drinking some water.

"So, since you're not feeling well, maybe we can call off tonight's dare," Joe told me kindly. I scowled at him and the smile disappeared off his face. "Not a chance," Kevin's wife said sweetly, "I'm gonna go make her some green tea and the ultimate Deleasa remedy for Braxton Hicks—vegetable and tofu soup!"

Even I had to admit that it sounded disgusting, but kept a straight face. Joe turned to Taylor to whine, but before he could say anything, she replied flatly, "No."

Miley's POV

"Open up, Madlyn," I directed the spoonful of oatmeal to my daughter's mouth. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, "I don't wanna." I frowned at the two-year-old, who is unfortunately a fast developer, and had started to construct full—annoying—sentences. "Maddie, sweetie, eat up, please," I coaxed. Again, she shook her head.

"Madlyn Elena Jonas, eat up or I won't let you see Daddy in concert tonight," I reprimanded. Automatically, her mouth opened. Giggling, I popped the spoon in her mouth.

"You're right—using me as bait works wonders!" Nick joked as he pulled on his leather jacket. I rolled my eyes as I continued to feed Madlyn dinner. "Here, I'll take over. Why don't you get dressed for the show?" he offered. I nodded graciously and handed him the bowl.

I showered quickly and stood in front of my suitcase that was spread out on the bed. I quickly picked out a loose red top and white pants. I pulled them on and brushed my hair into soft curls. Grabbing my brown leather boots, purse and cell phone, I stepped out into the living room. "I'm ready," I grinned. My husband grinned back, "Can't wait to prank Joe?" I nodded evilly, "Oh, yeah."

Joe's POV

"I cannot believe you talked me into this," I moaned as Miley roughly applied hot pink blusher to my cheeks. She smirked, "I _forced _you into this, Joe." I looked at Taylor pleadingly, but when my eyes met hers, I saw no pity. "It's your fault, Joe. Don't put the blame on her," my wife reminded me, twisting a lock of her blond hair between her finger.

"But the fans would think I'm gay," I wailed, eyeing my hideous makeup in the mirror. My younger brother's wife huffed, "You have a wife, moron. I'm sure people know that you're straight by now."

Taylor sighed, "Personally, it's gonna be more embarrassing for me than you." Miley shrugged, "Sorry—he brought this on himself." Nick chuckled as he saw Madlyn staring at me incredulously.

"Hey, Maddie," I attempted weakly. The toddler uttered one single syllable—"Ew!" Miley and Nick laughed before she held up her little hand and exclaimed, "High-five!" Obediently, her parents slapped her hand. "That's my girl," my brother looked down fondly at her. "Jerk." I muttered before I felt a sharp slap across my face.

"Not only you insulted me; now you're calling my baby names?" Miley shrieked angrily. I sensed another meltdown coming and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry; I meant Nick." I expected her to calm down, but instead her voice rose an octave higher.

"First me, then my child, then my husband? _You're _the jerk!" she screeched before stomping out off the dressing room. Nick shot me a glare before going after her.

"Seriously, Joe? Can't you keep your big yap shut?" Kevin asked me in disbelief. "What? It's not my fault she's over-the-top hormonal!" I shot back defensively. My older brother shook his head. I sighed. I could hear Nick trying to calm his wife down from where I was standing.

"Miles, relax, please. All this stress isn't good for the baby," my brother begged.

"Kill your brother and then I'll relax!" Miley yelled.

"Miley, it's Joe; what do you expect?"

"Hey!" I shouted indignantly. The door slammed open and Miley poked her head in, "Shut up, asshole." She started to give me the finger until Nick gently folded her hands, "Miley, don't do that." Slowly her eyes filled with tears, and she started to blubber.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just so tired, and my back aches and he called you a jerk and I got so upset!" Miley bawled, clinging to Nick's shirt as he gently stroked her hair. "It's okay, Miles," I was getting pretty guilty to making her cry all the time.

"It's fine," Nick whispered, "you better wipe up your tears. You only have half an hour left to prepare Joe for his ultimate humiliation." I shot him a dirty look.

Miley wiped up her tears and turned to me, "Okay, Joe. Let's get this done." I sighed and sat back down on the chair. She selected a tube of fiery red lipstick and some apple green eye shadow, "Get ready, Joey. You're in for one hell of a rollercoaster ride."

Taylor's POV

"Wow, Joe. You're quite the looker," I tried to stifle my laugh, but failed, convulsing in laughter. My husband rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, thank you so much, Taylor Alison." He shifted uncomfortably in Miley's maternity dress and blew strands of the fake blond hair from his face. Nick passed by, carrying Madlyn, who took one look at Joe and burst into tears.

"Sweetie, that's Uncle Joe," Miley attempted to quiet the baby, who replied, "Ew!" We laughed. "Do I have to do this for the whole entire night?" Joe whined. Miley sighed, "Alright. To prove that I'm not entirely an evil person, you have to wear this in the first hour only, okay? No more after that." My husband nodded gratefully.

"Boys, you're up in ten—wow, Joe, that's quite an outfit," the stage manager, Henry, whistled. I snorted, "You think?" Proud of her masterpiece, Miley eagerly pushed Joe toward the stage, "Come on, Joseph, move it!" she clapped her hands together. Nick smiled, "Yeah, Joe, move it." He scowled before making his way broodingly up to the stage.

"Yes, Denise, that really is your son. Yes, that's Joe. Yes, that's really him. Miley dressed him up. Well, it was her way of making him pay for a remark he made to her. Yeah, he was rude. Yes, she cried. Yeah, we all ignored him," I patiently answered my mother-in-law's questions as she called to check on why was her son dressed as a pregnant woman with blond hair and frightening makeup onstage, performing.

"Alright, I'll tell him to call you and explain. Okay, bye!" I ended the call and ran my hand through my hair. "Denise is giving you a hard time?" Danielle asked knowingly. I half-smiled, "Yeah. She just loves the boys so much."

Miley was, meanwhile, recording the performance happily. "Aunt Taylor?" Madlyn piped up. I smiled at her, "Yes, sweetie?" She scrunched up her nose, "Joey weird."

Selena's POV

"Joseph Adam Jonas, what did she do to you?" I burst out laughing after I arrived backstage after the Jonas Brothers' concert with my fiancé. Joe was busily pulling off his wig and dress. "I made her cry," he muttered, manfully shaking his head to mess up his hair.

"You shouldn't have!" I exclaimed, punching his arm. He glared at me, "Ya think?" Taylor looked on, amused. "We are witnessing YouTube sensation number one," he joked. I laughed, flicking a strand of the blond Hannah wig into Joe's face.

**There! Sorry for not updating for so long, but I did say more than 125 reviews, did I not? ;] So, if any of you are holding out for a Jaylor or a Taylena baby, let me know via review! 150 reviews to the next one. XOXO.**


	28. Chapter 28

Nick's POV

I slowly opened my eyes as the waves of sound hit me. "Shut up!" I heard Joe yell, probably to Ava. My suspicion was confirmed as the five-year-old shot back, "No, _you _shut up!" The fight was ended by my wife, who shouted, "No, both of you shut up!" I rolled my eyes. I slowly clambered out of bed and glanced at the clock beside the bed. The time displayed was 11:43 a.m.

"Holy shit, I'm late for rehearsal," I squeaked before pulling on my pants and shirt. "Joe, stop it!" Taylor exclaimed. Joe whined, "But she took the last cookie." I couldn't help but smile. My brother is so immature!

"Just let her have it. We can buy more cookies later," Danielle coaxed. "Fine." Joe huffed. That was weird. If I'm late for rehearsal, why is Joe still here? Curiously, I stepped out of the bedroom.

Miley spotted me first. "Nicky! Happy 24th Birthday," she greeted me cheerfully, hurtling herself into my arms. I smiled, "I totally forgot. Thanks, babe. Is this why you guys let me sleep in?"

My wife nodded, dragging me to the lunch table. "Usually people wake up for brunch. You wake up for lunch," Joe retorted. I scowled at him. Madlyn, who had been quietly watching television, caught sight of me.

"Daddy! Happy birthday," she smiled, climbing into my lap. I grinned and kissed the top of her head, "Thanks, sweetheart." She happened to have remembered something and quickly got off my lap and headed to Miley.

She pulled her shirt sharply. "What is it, Maddie?" my wife asked patiently. She gestured that she wanted to whisper something. Rolling her eyes, Miley obliged.

"Oh, yeah! Go get it," Miley instructed. Our toddler ran into our bedroom. I raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Your birthday present," she smiled. About a minute later, Madlyn emerged from our bedroom, bearing a box with a green-colored wrapper.

"You're not gonna cry, are you?" Kevin asked anxiously. I rolled my eyes, "No." Danielle looked smug, "Kev, don't you think you should keep quiet? You cried rivers when Ava gave you your first birthday present." My brother flushed pink as we laughed.

"Oh my God, this is awesome! I love it," I exclaimed as I tore open the wrapper. Inside the box nestled the newest model of the iPhone and also three models of vintage cars, that I knew were very expensive and hard to get.

Miley beamed, "It took us a while to find those things, but it was worth it." I smiled and kissed her cheek, "Thank you so much. And"—I kissed Madlyn's forehead—"thank you, sweet pea." She smiled and threw her small arms around my neck.

Taylor's POV

I brushed my teeth roughly before spitting in the sink. I had been vomiting quite a few times already in this week only, and I was beginning to get worried. My period was late—could I be pregnant? I felt scared and nervous. Not knowing what to do, I called Miley.

"Hey, Taylor! How're you?" her bubbly voice spilled over the phone. I flatly answered, "Um, hi, I'm fine. Listen, Miley, can I talk to you? Can you come over? It's urgent." There was a short pause before Miley replied, "Well, sure. I'll be there in thirty minutes. Is it okay if Madlyn comes, too?" I shook my head, until I realized she couldn't see.

"It's fine with me."

"Well, okay, then. See you in a few, Tay!"

"Bye."

Miley's POV

"Hey," I smiled at Taylor as I and Madlyn entered the den. She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, "Hi." I sat my little girl in front of the television before sitting next to Taylor. "So, what's the matter?" I asked carefully. Suddenly, her blue eyes filled with tears, "I'm scared, Miles."

I frowned, "Taylor, what happened? Did Joe hurt you?"

She wiped the corner of her eye before taking a deep breath. "No, nothing of the sort. It's just that, I might be—pregnant."

I stared at her, incredulous, "Taylor, that's great! I'm so happy for you!" I hugged her tightly. A faint smile spread across her face as she pulled back. "But don't get your hopes up though; I'm not positive," she warned. I stood up and pulled her with me, "Then let's find out!" She raised an eyebrow, "Pregnancy tests?" I nodded, "Oh, yeah."

"You seriously bought seven tests?" Taylor exclaimed when I entered her and Joe's bedroom. I shrugged, "We have to make sure." I ripped the packages off and lined up the seven kits beside the sink.

Taylor went in the bathroom and emerged ten minutes later. "Sit down. I guess we'll just have to wait," I murmured as she took a seat beside me on the bed.

After five minutes, I announced, "Alright; it's time to check." Taylor looked up and smiled sheepishly, "I'm too scared. You do it." Rolling my eyes playfully, I obeyed and walked into the bathroom. I closely peered at the pregnancy kits lined beside the sink. I slowly walked out of the bathroom and stood in front of her, the kits in my hand.

"Well?" her eyes were clouded with worry as she stood up, her arms crossed over her chest.

I knew the news was worrying her, but I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Taylor, you're pregnant."

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she collapsed to the floor.

Nick's POV

"What happened?" I asked quietly as I stood with my wife in Taylor and Joe's kitchen. Madlyn was watching TV and my brother was upstairs. "Do you really wanna know?" Miley asked, grinning. Confused, I nodded, anyway. "Of course I want to know," I replied. She smiled again, "Taylor's pregnant."

"Wow, really?" I asked. My wife nodded, "Yup—we used seven tests. This is seriously weird. Joe's gonna be a dad." She burst into laughter and I joined in. "It's definitely super weird." I agreed.

Joe's POV

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked worriedly as I sat next to Taylor on the bed. She looked up at me, troubled, but replied, "I'm fine," and turned her head away. Sighing, I cupped her face in my hands and forced her to look at me. Unwillingly, she turned to me.

"What's wrong? I want to know the truth."

"I'm pregnant, Joe. There's your big news," she muttered. I was unable to respond before blackness surrounded me.

Miley's POV

"Miley!" Taylor yelled from upstairs. "What?" I shouted back. "Joe fainted!" she screeched. I turned to Nick, who burst into laughter. "I'll get him, you stay here and watch Maddie," he replied before quickly striding up the staircase.

I sat down on the leather couch and pulled Madlyn up next to me. "Mommy, why was Aunt Taylor yelling?" she asked inquisitively, nestling into the crook of my arm. I smiled, "Uncle Joe and Aunt Taylor are having a baby, honey. Which means you'll have a cousin soon."

Her gorgeous blue eyes lit up, "The new baby and Uncle Joe's baby can play together!" She laid her tiny hands on my swollen belly.

"Yeah, I'm sure they will," I and Nick loved to encourage Madlyn to talk about her little sister, so she wouldn't feel left out. She had gotten very excited lately, and that made us so relieved.

"Where's Daddy?" Madlyn asked, looking at the stairs expectantly. I fought back a smile, "He's upstairs, sweetie; with Uncle Joe and Aunt Taylor." She looked again longingly at the staircase.

"You wanna go upstairs?" I asked knowingly. Madlyn nodded excitedly, her soft black curls bouncing, "Yup!" I pushed myself off the couch and stood up. She slipped her hand into mine. We walked together upstairs.

Nick's POV

"Wow," I exclaimed when I saw my brother face down on the wood-paneled floor. Taylor, who was originally lying down on the bed, was kneeling on the floor, hovering over Joe. "Taylor, what happened?" I questioned. She raised her head and smiled sheepishly, "I told him I'm pregnant and he fainted." I raised an eyebrow and joined her on the floor.

"I see. Well, congratulations anyway. Do you have any sort of smelling salts?" I asked, turning my brother over so he would face us instead of the floor. Taylor rolled her eyes, "Nick, I'm a person, not a pharmacy."

Sighing, I amended, "A pair of socks?" She giggled, "Those I do have." She reached under the bed and retrieved an old sock that I recognized as Joe's.

"Here goes." I stuck the sock into Joe's nose and started to slap his face. Within ten seconds, he came to. "Wow, thanks, Nick! I'll keep that method for future use," Taylor said appreciatively, removing the sock from her husband's nose. "What the hell?" Joe mumbled, dazed. I stood up, "You fainted, my brother." He looked around and spotted Taylor's face.

"You're not kidding, right?" Joe asked warily, sitting up. Taylor smiled, "No, Joe, I'm not. I'm really pregnant—I used seven pregnancy tests, but I think I still have to check with a doctor to make sure." My brother's eyes glazed over. "Oh, no, not again," she muttered.

Joe shook his head wildly to clear his vision, "No, I'm fine. It's just that…wow. This is strange. I'm gonna be a dad." His eyes lit up with excitement before he kissed his wife tenderly. As I was more mature than him, I kept quiet instead of making remarks on the romance between them.

"Hey, Daddy!" a voice I recognized as my little girl's rang throughout the room. I turned as she wrapped herself around my legs. "Hey, baby girl. Where's Mommy?" I asked. "Right here," Miley said wearily as she entered the room and sat on the bed. "Aunt Taylor, am I getting a new cousin?" Madlyn inquired as she sat next to Taylor and Joe on the floor.

"Well, honey"—Taylor glanced at Joe, who smiled—"I guess you are."

Selena's POV

"So, when do you want to set the date for the wedding?" Taylor asked as we watched _The Time Traveler's Wife_ together. I turned to him, "Well, I don't know. I guess I just wanted to enjoy life as a fiancée before getting into a lifetime commitment." I flashed him a smile. He grinned back, "Me, too. But I'm gonna be honest with you—I don't want to stay engaged for as long as three or four years."

"Tay, of course not! I don't want that, either. I've been thinking, how about middle of next year?" I suggested. He thought it over. "I'm fine with whatever you want, Sel. I love you," he kissed the top of my head. I smiled, "I love you, too." Suddenly, he sighed. I looked up at him questioningly.

"I had an…argument with my dad last night. It was pretty bad," Taylor murmured, clearly disturbed. I asked gently, "What about?" He ran his hand through his hair, "No, never mind; it's really nothing important." I firmly took his hands in mine.

"Taylor, I know you, okay? You won't be so upset over something if it's not important," I insisted. He sighed, "Okay, okay, I'll tell. He was upset that we're getting married so soon, that's all." My breath stopped momentarily. Without warning, tears filled my eyes.

"Sel, don't cry, honey," Taylor pleaded, getting flustered. I warbled, "I knew it; your dad doesn't like me. That's why he doesn't want you to marry me; it's not the age that matters." He frowned, frustrated, "No, Selena, he knows that I love you. I guess he didn't expect me to commit so soon."

"But you're the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with, Taylor; doesn't he know that?" I whimpered. My fiancée smiled ruefully, "I don't know, babe. He didn't expect to marry one of my ex-girlfriends. He's so prejudiced." I wiped my eyes, "But I'm going to a part of your family, and it's gonna be hard if your dad doesn't like me."

Taylor stroked my hair gently, "He'll come around, Sel. Mom loves you and Makena adores you. Basically, it's only my dad who's having a tough time with us right now. He'll come around," he repeated. My heart was beginning to sink lower with every word, but I answered nonetheless, "I know."

Nick's POV

"Daddy, not that one," Madlyn whined. I, Madlyn and Joe—who had decided he needed the "practice"—were browsing through the girl section of a baby store, without Miley, who was relaxing at home with the girls. "Then which one? I think this one is cute," I answered, exasperated, carefully assessing the newborn onesie I held.

"Ew!" my daughter yelled, batting at the shirt. Joe laughed, "I'm with her on this one—that thing is ugly, Nick. No wonder Miley never let you do the clothes-shopping for Maddie." I scowled before turning my attention back to Madlyn, "Okay, sorry, not this one. Then which one?"

Madlyn deftly picked out a pink-on-blue butterfly-printed Biscotti cotton romper and handed it to me. My brother stared at her amazedly, "Miley's daughter indeed."

**I decided to treat you guys to an extra chapter since y'all were so encouraging in the reviews for the A/N I've deleted. THANK YOU. I'll try and continue as much as I can. :) R&R! XOXO.**


	29. Chapter 29

Miley's POV

"Mommy!" Madlyn screeched when she spotted me. I smiled and opened my arms, "Hey, angel. What did you do today?" I sat her with me on the couch. Before she had a chance to reply, Nick announced, "I bought doughnuts for everybody!" Like a shot, Mandy took off to help get the doughnuts off Nick. Typical, I rolled my eyes.

"I claim chocolate and cream!" Selena declared before anybody else could. Smirking, I informed, "I always get first pick. Right, Nick?" My husband nodded, "Yup." Pouting, Sel crossed her arms over her chest. I giggled, "Okay, you get it this time." Cheering, she grabbed her desired doughnuts before Mandy could steal them.

"You guys are crazy," Emily admonished, "P/S: I want the peanut butter and jam one." We burst out laughing. "So, what did you and Daddy do today?" I pressed on. Madlyn recalled the day's events happily, "Daddy and Uncle Joey took me to the park and we went shopping for the baby." I could sense my eyes misting over with tears, "Aw, you did?" A groan flooded over the room. I scowled.

"You should be happy he didn't go alone. This was what he was close to buying," Joe pulled out his phone from his back pocket and fumbled with it for a bit before showing us a picture of a purple and red flannel romper.

"Augh, that's disgusting!" Demi exclaimed. Emily raised her hand, "I second that." My husband looked wounded, "Hey, it looked fine to me!" I laughed, "You get an A for effort, honey. But I seriously have to give you some tips on baby shopping." Madlyn toddled over to Nick and reached for something inside a plastic bag. She pulled out an adorable butterfly-printed romper.

"Oh, that's gorgeous," I gushed, fingering the material delicately, "who chose this?" I looked expectantly at Joe, but instead, Nick pointed at our daughter, "It was all her." Enthralled, I gazed at my two-and-a-half-year-old girl, who smiled up at me. "Honey, it's beautiful! Your baby sister would love it," I said confidently, kissing the top of her head. Madlyn beamed.

Nick's POV

"Miley, take it easy," I warned as I watched my wife dart from one side of the room to another. She turned to me, an intense frown plastered across her forehead, "I want the nursery to be really ready for this baby. I don't want what happened with Maddie to repeat itself."

I sighed, "The nursery is in great shape already, baby." I knew she was paranoid about the incident during Madlyn's first time coming home to an unfinished nursery. "We fixed up the nursery, you remember? Madlyn did come home to a perfect bedroom," I reminded her. A half-smiled crossed her features, "I know."

Around Miley's sixth month, she had called in the decorators to get one of the larger spare bedrooms next to Madlyn's into a nursery for our coming baby. Since we knew it was a girl—and I had decided against any more pink—she had chosen a lilac and pale green color scheme, with white-painted wood furniture. Instead of the fairies theme for Maddie's bedroom, we had decided on a floral/garden theme for this baby.

Miley folded a pile of newborn clothing neatly and carefully tucked them inside one of the drawers. "Okay, that's enough for today, Miley Ray," I announced before taking the piles of clothes from her. She scowled at me, "Nick, leave me alone, please." I shook my head vehemently, "You need to rest before you give birth right now. You're already in your eight month now, you have to relax."

Before she could protest, I planted a kiss on her lips. She pulled back, blushing. I laughed and led her to our bedroom. "We still haven't agreed on names," my wife reminded me. I chuckled, "It's not my fault every name I pick you don't like." She drove her elbow into my rib and left me cowering in pain before heading into the bedroom, laughing.

* * *

"Daddy, when's the baby gonna come?" Madlyn asked curiously as she sat at the kitchen table with me, scribbling with crayons while Miley napped upstairs. I smiled at her enthusiasm, "One more month, sweetheart. Soon." She nodded, satisfied with my answer before resuming her task.

"Nick!" my wife's voice rang clear. I winced slightly before replying politely, "Yes, Miley?" She yelled, "I want ice-cream with pickles!" Rolling my eyes, I grabbed a tub of chocolate ice-cream from the fridge and a jar of pickles from the pantry. "I'm gonna take something up to Mommy. Wanna come?" I offered. My daughter reached toward me. I lifted her down from the stool and headed upstairs.

"Hey, my two favorite people," Miley crooned when she spotted us at the entry to our bedroom. Madlyn ran to the bed and crawled over to Miley. "Careful, Maddie," I ordered. Obediently, she slowed her movement. "I want my food! I want my food!" my wife chanted. Teasing her, I held the containers back, "How can I make sure you're really craving and not just torturing me?"

Giggling, Miley grabbed my hands and pressed them to her protruding stomach. The baby was kicking every few seconds. "Okay, point proven," I handed her the ice-cream and pickles. With a look of absolute joy on her face, she dug in.

"Ew," Madlyn sneered, wrinkling her nose at her mother, who was dipping the pickles in the ice-cream. Miley rolled her eyes, "It's what the baby wants." I smirked, "Right." She turned to me, "Honestly, do you think I'd eat any of this junk if I wasn't pregnant? I don't think so." I shrugged. She playfully slapped the back of my head.

Taylor's POV

"Taylor, you're showing," Miley exclaimed, delighted, as she greeted me and Joe at the door. I looked at her, puzzled, "Showing what?" She raised an eyebrow and shot a glance toward my stomach. "Oh! Yeah," I smiled sheepishly. She rolled her eyes as she ushered us in.

"When're you gonna pop that one out? You're huge," Joe asked matter-of-factly. Thankfully, Miley's tearful days were over; instead, replaced by a more aggressive attitude. She shot my husband a murderous glare, "Shut up. A few more weeks, if you really wanna know."

"Uncle Joe!" Madlyn beamed, hugging Joe's legs. He smiled down at her and scooped her into his arms, "Hey, kiddo. What's up?" I knew he was going to be a terrific dad. The little girl shrugged, "Nothing's up, yo." We stared at her, incredulous, before bursting into laughter. "Who taught her that?" I exclaimed. Miley rolled her eyes, "Frankie dropped by the other day."

Nick breezed into the room, searching for Madlyn, "Madlyn Elena, we weren't finished!" She swiveled round to look at him guiltily. He frowned and she obliged, quickly making her way toward him, "Sorry, Daddy." They left the room after Nick had mumbled a few hellos.

"What're they up to?" Joe asked curiously. Miley answered, grinning, "Picking out baby names. We still haven't decided on one. How about you guys?" I glanced at my husband, and found out he was also staring at me through the corner of his eye. We burst out laughing. "Miley, it's way too soon. But we're keeping the gender a surprise; that's for sure." I informed her.

"If it's a boy, of course it would be as slick as I am," bragged Joe, running his hand through his hair in what he must thought was a sexy way. I glanced at Taylor and burst into giggles.

Nick's POV

I gently closed the front door behind me. Since it was two weeks from Christmas, we had dismissed our house staff early as a reward for their excellent service. I heard the sounds of shrieking and laughing from the kitchen. Curious, I made my way to the kitchen silently.

My wife and daughter were covered in flour, butter and eggs as they worked on their baking project. I wanted to scold Miley for moving around so much when the due date was already past—apparently, the doctor said this baby was going to be late, probably a week—but I couldn't help but smile at the unfolding picture in front of me. She wore a beige, dirt-streaked apron that strained against her huge belly, and strands of her hair were falling loose from her makeshift chignon. Madlyn's brown and pink apron was in a worse shape.

"Hey, babe!" Miley smiled up at me when she spotted me, her big smile hoping to conceal her guilt. "Hello, my two favorite girls," I kissed the top of her floury head and Madlyn's forehead. I snuck a peek at her from the corner of her eye. She looked relieved that I haven't scolded her for not being in bed. "I _am_ gonna get mad at you, Miley. I'm warming up to it." I said smoothly. Her face fell; and I couldn't stop my grin.

"Why must you be so stubborn?" I argued gently, tucking back her hair. She sighed and shrugged, "I don't know; I'm just so bored, okay? Besides, I got a new recipe book." She held up the glossy book up like a shield. I laughed, "Alright, I get your point. Now, just be careful, alright?" My wife nodded eagerly, resuming her task of decorating a cake with frosting.

"And if you don't mind my asking, who are we gonna give all this to once you're done experimenting?" I inquired, gesturing to the rows of cookies and cakes. Miley smiled sheepishly, "We're gonna eat them?" I chuckled lightly, "We can't finish all these." Her forehead creased as she thought. After a while, she decided, "Well, we can send them to our friends, and your brothers and your parents." I shook my head, smiling.

I sat down at the kitchen table, watching my wife and daughter bake. After a while, I started to get bored and grabbed a bag of frosting. "Great, Nick, you can get started on the batch of queen cakes," Miley informed me, her eyes all lit up. I raised an eyebrow. She put her hands on her hips, "Do it, Nicholas Jerry Jonas. Right now." Defeated, I picked a cupcake and started frosting obediently. Satisfied, she turned her attention back to the oven.

Nearly half an hour later, Miley had finally gotten tired. I was helping her clean up the kitchen, when suddenly; she dropped the whisk she was holding. Anxious, I asked, "Miles, sweetie, are you okay?"

She gave me a weak smile, "Um, I think the baby's not gonna be as late as we thought. Your daughter wants out—right now." As if to confirm her suspicions, she pointed to the growing puddle of liquid under her legs. My eyes bulged open as I stared at her frantically.

Despite my panic, my wife sat at the kitchen table and laughed, "Nick, chill, please. Go get my bag and get Madlyn ready. I'll wait here." She smiled up angelically at me. I couldn't believe how calm she was! I nodded briefly before picking Madlyn up and running upstairs.

After Madlyn was dressed and I had grabbed Miley's belongings, I quickly rushed downstairs. True to her words, she was waiting at the kitchen table; carefully arranging the cooling cupcakes on the tray. I shook my head in disbelief, "Miley, we're ready now." Cheerfully, she got up and grabbed my hand, "Okay."

Miley's POV

"Ow, darn it!" I screeched. The contractions were hitting me faster; stronger. Nick's face was turning paler with every word I uttered. An hour later, our private room was already filled with Nick's family and our close friends. My parents were on the first flight they got.

"Nick, sweetie, you're looking a bit green. Why don't you sit down here?" Denise offered, concern displayed on her face. Bravely, my husband shook his head quickly before sitting back down beside my bed. I laughed a little, "Nicky, it's fine; go sit there. You're gonna be sick." He shook his head again.

"This is wicked. When Miley was in labor with Maddie, you came just in time. You didn't have to stay around for this," Taylor informed Nick and gestured toward me. I scowled, "You just wait six more months and it'll be _you _in this position, Taylor Alison." Her and Joe's faces turned white. Nick's mother laughed, "Spot on, Miley." I grinned. Madlyn was on Paul's lap, listening to him read to her.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. There was another patient," Dr. Benson mumbled distractedly as he entered the room. He quickly gave me a check-up and announced, "Seven centimeters. This one is gonna be quick, much to your relief, I bet." He winked as I laughed, "You got that right." I glanced at Nick, who gave me a tiny smile in return.

"I'll be back in half an hour, alright?" the male doctor asked. I nodded and he quickly left the room. Nick stroked the back of my hand with his thumb. "I'm so excited!" Denise exclaimed, clapping her hands in glee. I smiled, "Me, too. Well, I will be excited after all the pain and wordy exchanges are over."

Joe snorted, trying to conceal his laughter. My husband turned to him and snapped, "We'll see how you do when your times come." That did it—Joe's face froze. Nick turned to me as we laughed.

"We're here; what did we miss?" Demi yelled nervously as she and Selena burst into the room, collapsing into each other. All of us stared at the two of them. "Well, nice to see you girls, too," Denise said sweetly. Selena turned a bright shade of pink, while Demi bit her lip to stop her giggling—something she did whenever she gets nervous. "You didn't miss anything yet," Taylor told them. They sighed in relief.

"Ahh," I whimpered as a contraction bolted through my body. My head fell back onto the pillow in exhaustion. Madlyn stood next to my bed, her forehead creased, "What's wrong, Mommy?" I managed a smile, "It's your baby sis—ow." I winced. It was going to be a long half hour.

Nick's POV

I knew I shouldn't be nervous, since this would be my second time around, but I still was. However, my leg jiggled up and down impatiently. Miley grinned, amused, "Excited much?" I smiled back sheepishly, "Very."

Half an hour later, Dr. Benson came in and gave my wife a last check-up. He nodded briskly, "Alright, everybody out. The baby's on her way." Faster than I thought possible, my brothers were out of the room. The girls were slower, taking their time for good luck wishes and such.

"Okay, Mrs. Jonas, you can push on the very next contraction," he instructed. My wife nodded painfully, "Alright." She shot me a quick smile, "Here we go again."

I kissed her forehead, "Here we go again."

**Better review if you wanna read about baby #2! XOXO, Skylar. :]**


	30. Chapter 30

Miley's POV

I never thought the experience of having another child would be the same as the first, but it was. I still felt that heart-wrenching first cries and I still tear up when I heard them. I also didn't think I could share my love for Madlyn with another little person, but as I looked down at our new little girl, I knew I could.

"She looks so much like you," Nick smiled, his eyelashes wet. I grinned, "Yeah, but the eyes are all yours." It was true, too. Our newborn daughter had sunny, light brown hair, but as she opened her eyes for the first time, we saw that they were very dark, exactly like Nick's. Her other features were very Madlyn-like. "Hey, baby girl," I cooed, kissing her head. Her arms flailed around in the pink blanket.

"Alright, so she weighed in at 7 lbs 5 oz and was 20.3 inches long," Dr. Benson noted. We nodded and beamed at him. "Thanks so much," Nick said sincerely, shaking his hand. He shrugged, "No big deal. Beautiful baby, by the way." He smiled before leaving the room to get cleaned up.

"Hey, angel, I'm your daddy," Nick said softly as he held our bundle of joy. I started to cry again; I was used to Nick being around Madlyn, but it was sweet to see his reaction to our second daughter. He smiled at me.

A nurse sidled over and interrupted politely, "I'm sorry, but we have to take her to get cleaned up." She flashed us an apologetic smile. Sighing, I turned our beautiful baby over. She cradled the newborn carefully and left.

Nick's POV

"How are they?" Mom asked as I stepped out of the room, closing the door gently behind me. I smiled, "Both mom and daughter are doing great. 7 lbs 5 oz, 20.3 inches long." Relief ran through our huddle of family and friends. "She's really tired, but first, Mommy wants to see you, princess," I informed my eldest daughter, whose eyes lit up. Wordlessly, she slipped her small hand into mine and we headed into Miley's room together.

"Madlyn," the single word sounded beautiful as my wife said it with such love and devotion. Our daughter rushed to her bedside, "Mommy! Where's my sister?" Miley gestured to me. I carefully lifted our half-hour old daughter from the cot next to her bed and gently settled her into her mother's arms.

"Here she is," Miley said softly. She had enfolded Madlyn in her embrace and was holding the baby with her free arm. Maddie's expression was almost unreadable, since it was like nothing I've seen before. Slowly, a smile grew on her beautiful face, "I love her, Mommy." My wife's gaze met mine as she smiled, her eyes clouded with tears.

"Can I have her for a while?" I asked gently. Nodding, she passed our daughter to me. I cradled her tiny, fragile body to my chest. "What's her name? Olivia Hannah, Sarah Lynne or Laurel Audrey?" I inquired. Shrugging, Miley turned to Madlyn, "What do you think, honey?" Thoughtfully, our daughter announced, "Laurel!"

"Then Laurel it is. Hey, there, Laurel Audrey Jonas," I sang quietly. Laurel stretched before nestling comfortably into the swaddle of blankets. I grinned at my girls on the bed, "She likes her name." They smiled back at me. "Sweetheart, why don't you go get everybody outside? Tell them I say they can come in," Miley suggested. Like a shot, our little girl was off the bed and out the door.

"She's gorgeous," I crooned as I sat next to Miley's bed. My wife smiled fondly, "Madlyn and Laurel. Our two pretty girls." I teased, "Well, not to me. Miley, Madlyn and Laurel. _My_ pretty girls." She blushed before punching me playfully. The wooden door creaked open and our family filed in.

"Oh, honey, congratulations!" Mom caught me in a warm hug, followed by Dad, before they moved on to Miley. Joe punched my arm, "Good job, bro," he flashed me a smile. I grinned back after receiving hugs from Taylor, Kevin and Danielle.

"She's beautiful," Selena shrieked after she took a bunch of pictures of our newest daughter. "Does she have a name?" Demi asked excitably, stroking Laurel's head.

I looked at Miley for confirmation and she nodded, smiling. "Laurel Audrey Jonas," we announced in unison. Dani gushed, "That's beautiful! She looks like a Laurel to me." We watched our friends and family buzz around Laurel.

"Another job well done," I joked. Rolling her eyes playfully, Miley retorted, "You, too. Thank heavens you didn't faint." I flushed as she giggled.

Miley's POV

"It's so great that Laurel's born two weeks before Christmas. At least she can celebrate with us," I said happily, feeding our newborn daughter. My husband grinned, "Yeah, or that could just be an excuse for more Christmas shopping?" I rolled my eyes before resuming my task.

"We're here!" I heard a familiar voice yell. My eyes sparkled as I glanced at Nick, "It's my mom!" I quickly placed Laurel in her crib before rushing downstairs—well, rushing as fast as I can, despite the pain—to meet my parents. "Mom! Daddy!" I ran into their waiting arms.

"Hey, baby girl. How're you feelin'?" God, how I missed Dad's southern drawl. I smiled as I led them toward the living room, "Nah, the usual. Tired, a little pain, but I'm good." Mom looked like she was ready to burst. "Okay, okay," I surrendered, giggling, "Nicky, can you, please?" He nodded before heading upstairs to get Laurel.

"So, how's he taking it?" Mom inquired. I smiled, "He's been great, Mom. Just as great as he was with Madlyn. Speaking of which, she's not here right now; she's out shopping with Selena and Taylor. Lautner." I added. Dad cracked a smile. A few seconds later, Nick entered the living room, a bundle of purple and pink blankets in his arms.

"Oh, there she is," my mother cooed excitedly, half-running to greet her newest grandchild. Dad reprimanded, "Now, Tish, give the boy some space." Nick sheepishly grinned before sitting next to me, gently peeling back the covers from Laurel's face. Mom breathed, "Oh, Nick, she's gorgeous!" Like an expert, she switched the baby from her father's arms to her grandma's.

"She's just as pretty as Maddie." Daddy whispered, kissing the top of Laurel's small head. She fidgeted before letting out a small cry. Carefully, Nick made sure Laurel was returned to his hands. Dad teased, "It seems like we have another Daddy's Girl on our hands." We laughed together as my husband's face turned beet red.

Nick's POV

"Hey, Daddy!" Madlyn smiled that heart-melting smile of hers before jumping into my arms. I kissed her forehead, "Hey, pumpkin. Did you have fun with Aunt Lena and Uncle Taylor?" She nodded vigorously, her pigtails bouncing.

"She's a nice kid and all, but you should lay off the sugar," Taylor mumbled in exhaustion. Selena followed behind him, the same weary expression on her face.

"She's not that bad," I reasoned. The couple looked at me like I was crazy, wearing identical expressions again. I chuckled, "Okay, maybe at times she is." Rolling her eyes, Selena headed inside, followed closely by Taylor.

"Where're Miley and Laurel?" she asked. I grinned, "Both of them are sleeping. Or Laurel's up and Miley's asleep. Something like that." We snorted with laughter.

Miley's POV

"Selena, I'm a mother of two girls—I'm way too old to be a bridesmaid," I complained as I pulled on my purple bridesmaid dress. She wheedled, "But you're a hot mom." Rolling my eyes, I continued to put on the dress.

"You were smart to take me out of this," Taylor said, a dangerous tone lingering on her words. Six months pregnant already, she wasn't hormonal in the tearful way I was. Instead, she had opted for the "mean bitch" routine. "Right." Selena grinned stiffly.

"Oh my God, I'm so nervous," she squeaked, sitting on the floor in a pile of dresses. I smiled, "Trust me, you feel awful at first, but it'll turn out fine." She flashed me a smile, but resumed her fidgeting.

"How's his dad with you?" Taylor asked cautiously, fingering my dress. Selena sighed, "I suppose it's getting better, but he's not _that _fond of me yet."

I shook my head, "He's crazy. Never mind, he'll come through." I quickly glanced at my cell phone, to check if there were any messages or calls from Nick; the girls had been left with him. I felt good, though, that now I really do trust him with Madlyn and Laurel. "So, Tay, how're you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm fine; Joe's worse. I had this craving for some Mexican food with mint chocolate chip ice-cream—don't ask me why, I just did—and after I was bored with it, of course he had to finish it. I ended up being the one to hold his hair as he puked," Taylor complained. Selena and I contorted with laughter.

Nick's POV

"You're _so _cute," Joe cooed to my month-old daughter, kissing her tiny nose. I smiled and took a jab at him, "Three more months and you can do that to your own." He gulped, looking like he was about to faint. "Whoa, Joe, chill out. It's really not that bad," I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

My brother closed his eyes for a moment before replying flatly, "It's not that, Nick. I'm just worried that I'm not gonna be a good dad. You know how….childish I can get. Sometimes." I teased, "Sometimes?" A smile crossed his features before he punched my shoulder.

I smiled before saying gently, "Joe, it's going to be alright. It's not that hard, and you don't really need practice. It just comes to you. Just like that."

He sighed irritably, "You're a natural; it's so easy for you to say. I don't know how you do it, but you were great even when it was your first time back then with Madlyn. You're even better with Laurel now. It's just so strange!" I chuckled softly.

"That's what I meant; I didn't practice. It just came to me," I explained. He sighed, "Maybe." I kept quiet before gesturing to Laurel. He gently passed her to me. "Alright, Laurel, it's naptime," I said gently, setting her in the bassinet that Joe and Taylor had bought her.

"Thanks, Nick," my brother said quietly. I smiled warmly, "Anytime, Joe."

* * *

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" Madlyn yawned sleepily as I put her to bed that night. I was getting pretty worried, since I'd called Miley five times and she didn't even text me back. I forced a smile, "She's working, sweetie. She'll be here in the morning." It was clear in the two-year-old's startlingly blue eyes that she didn't believe me; not one bit. But she played along anyway, "Okay."

I kissed her forehead and switched on the nightlight and the baby monitor. I switched off the other lights in the room and closed the door behind me quietly. I checked on Laurel before heading downstairs to the living room. Feeling anxiety, I grabbed my guitar and started playing to calm myself down. After about fifteen minutes, I called Joe.

"Joe, is Taylor home yet?" I asked warily. He replied, "Yeah, she is. Selena and Miley dropped her off early; she was too tired. What's the matter?" I said, "Miley's not home yet. She was supposed to be home two hours ago, and I'm really scared. She'd never leave home for so long when we have two little kids."

"Oh my God, have you tried calling her? Or Selena?" he asked. I snapped, "Of course I already did; why would I be calling you now?" There was a pause on his side of the line, before Taylor took over. "Nick, don't freak out, but Taylor just called and he told me he was supposed to meet Selena for dinner, but she wasn't there. She didn't answer his calls, either," she rattled. My heart started pounding, hitting my ribcage with every beat.

"I don't know what to do," I said helplessly. My sister-in-law sighed, "Neither do I, Nick. You just stay put and watch the girls. I suppose we just have to wait." Swallowing, I answered bleakly, "Okay."

"Hang on, Nick. I'm sure Miley is fine, and so is Selena. Hang in there."

I sunk back into the couch after the phone call, too worried to do anything else. Suddenly, my cell phone blared loudly, an unidentified number displayed on the screen. I quickly hit answer, "Hello?"

"May I speak to a Mr. Nick Jonas?"

"This is he. Who is this?"

"This is Cedars-Sinai Medical Centre. I believe Ms. Miley Cyrus Jonas is your wife?"

Tears stung my eyelids, "Yes. Is something wrong?"

"She was wheeled in fifteen minutes ago, along with a friend of hers, whom we have identified as Ms. Selena Gomez. They were involved in a car accident. We think it would be best if you can come down here."

My mouth was dry as a desert, but I managed to splutter, "I'll be there in a few."

"Alright, thank you, Mr. Jonas." The caller hung up.

My hand shaking, I grasped my cell phone and redialed Taylor's number. "Nick, is she back yet?" she exclaimed. Finally, the dam broke as my shoulders shook with my tears, "She was in a car accident, Taylor."

A stunned silence fell over Taylor, before she replied, her voice also wobbly, "Joe and I will call everybody else and we'll be at your house to watch the babies in half an hour. Go to the hospital now."

I switched off my phone before running upstairs to fetch my things. Slowly, the door to Madlyn's room creaked open as she peeked into the hallway. I stopped in my tracks, "Maddie? You're supposed to be in bed."

"Daddy, is Mommy okay?" she asked softly, her eyes slowly filling with tears.

"I hope so, darling. I hope so." I carried her into the nursery and tucked her in again. I kissed her head, "Sleep tight, now, alright?" She nodded, before whispering, "Mommy's gonna be okay."

I nodded, swallowing, "She's gonna be fine."

**CLIFFY! I wonder what's gonna happen? lol. So, I'm not gonna update until there's AT LEAST 180 reviews. Plus, I'm getting writers' block and I need ideas that are exciting and interesting, but still realistic. Just send in whatever you got. :] **


	31. SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm so sorry for posting up so many A/Ns and confusing all of you! But, I realized that if I delete an author's note, the number of chapters are still going to be the same even after I added another chapter; and y'all won't notice it and review. So, from now on, just make sure you keep on checking this story AND reviewing, alright! Plus, this will be DELETED after the next chapter is posted up. Much love. :)

Skylar.


	32. Chapter 31

Miley's POV

"Ouch," I winced as I watched the nurse clean the wounds on my arms. She smiled sympathetically, "Sorry." I sighed. "Listen, can I, like, get out of here? My husband must be worried sick about me. And we have two little girls who very much need me," I wheedled.

"Sorry, Mrs. Jonas, but we have to get the okay from Dr. Mercer first," she informed me. I rolled my eyes, "I know. Have you informed my husband of my whereabouts?" Before she could open her mouth to answer, another nurse bustled into the room.

"Hey, sorry to butt in, Kate, but there's a Mr. Jonas outside who absolutely _demands _to see his wife right now," she winked at me. I gave the other nurse an 'I-told-you-so' look, which she deftly ignored.

"Sure. We're done here, anyway," she left the room with the other nurse and collided with Nick at the door. "Nick!" I exclaimed, reaching my arms childishly toward him. He let his breath out in a huge sigh, obviously relieved.

"Oh, my lord, thank God you're alright," he said, carefully enveloping me in his arms. "I'm so glad you're here. I was so scared," I whimpered. He smoothed my hair and started to check me over. "Nothing too serious, right?"

"A broken leg, seven stitches on my shoulder, cuts and bruises. But the asshole of a truck driver nearly got his skull crushed."

"Good for him." I was shocked to hear the clipped tone of his voice; I noticed how worried he was. I decided to change the topic.

"Well, I'm fine, and that's what's important. Selena's alright, too," I gestured to the drawn curtains to my right; where Selena was, believe it or not, asleep. She had been even when the doctor was fixing her arm.

Nick pulled up a chair and sat down. He held my hand in his. I knew he was waiting for me to talk, and I knew he'd give me time to do so. After five minutes, I sighed. "I felt terrified. Oh, scratch that, I still feel terrified."

"Of course you would. It's the only rational thing to feel."

"When the truck was inches away from my face, my heart was pumping so hard I thought I was going to die. When I passed out after that, I thought I was never going to come back. The last thing on my mind was you and the girls." A warm tear slipped down my cheek. Nick wiped it away gently.

"I could _never, ever _live without you. The only thing that would keep me going is the girls. Other than that, I—I don't know," his eyes were downcast, concealing his emotions. I cupped his face in my bruised hands.

"I wouldn't leave; not yet. Not as long as you and the girls need me. Not as long as _I _need _you_. Believe me," I whispered. He smiled, "I know." Suddenly, we were disturbed as Nick's family, minus Joe and Taylor, tumbled into the room.

"Oh, goodness, you're alright," Denise breathed, putting a hand to her chest; her eyes glassy with tears. She strode to the hospital bed and checked me over; giving me a hug before driving into Mom-mode overload.

"We were so worried, Miles. We're so glad you're alright," Kevin murmured, ruffling my hair like he used to do when we were young. I smiled, "Of course I'd be alright. I'm a fighter." That got him and Dani to smile.

"Where are the girls? Joe and Taylor?" I asked, slightly worried. Paul squeezed my arm reassuringly, "Joe and Tay are at your house, watching after the girls. It is past midnight after all."

Before we could continue further, Taylor ran into the room; a vision in a backward black leather jacket and sweat pouring down his face. "Wow, Taylor, are you alright?" Danielle mused.

"Oh, my God, are you okay?" Taylor asked, giving me a quick, careful hug. I assured him, "Of course. Selena's in the next bed, being Sleeping Beauty as usual. Have you called her parents?"

He nodded, "I have, but they're in Michigan for a business conference. They'll come back as soon as they can." He then proceeded to sit next to Sel's bed. Not only was the girl sleeping, she was also snoring.

"Maybe you should call your parents, Miles. They were very worried," suggested Paul. I nodded, "Will do. But can you call them for me, Nick? I'm just exhausted. I'll call them again tomorrow." Nick agreeably reached for his phone.

Nick's POV

My dream—which was Joe running from a saber-tooth tiger in a lime-green tutu—was disturbed by giggles and murmured voices. With much hesitation, I opened one eye. Miley was sitting up in bed, with Laurel in a bassinet by her side. Selena was in a wheelchair by her bed; and Maddie was on Taylor's lap.

"Hey, Daddy!" Madlyn shrieked, scrambling to get to me. I brightened, "Hey, cupcake! Aren't you up early?" Before she could respond, Miley beat her to it: "She's not up early; you're up late, dork." I rolled my eyes and stifled a yawn.

"How are you girls feeling today?" I asked, sidling over to the bed. Selena shrugged nonchalantly, "Fine. My arm hurts—obviously, since it is, after all, broken—the scratches sting, that's probably it." I shot back, "Well, probably the extra sleep you had last night helped your recovery." She blushed a furious shade of red. Taylor laughed.

"Good morning, ladies," Dr. Mercer announced as he entered the room. Miley smiled, "Hey, Doc. I have a very, very important question. When can I get out of this hospital? I wanna go home!" Dr. Mercer chuckled.

"That's the exact question I'm asking myself. I'll give both of you a checkup, and if everything seems alright, then you can leave by tomorrow morning. But you two are going to have to come in for checkups and physical therapy—for you, at least, Miley—quite often."

"How long does it take until I can remove the cast?" my wife asked, a frown forming on her forehead. I knew how much she hated to be immobile; she's a very active person who has to be constantly on the move.

"My best estimation is probably eight weeks."

"_Eight weeks?" _

"Yep. Sorry, but there's nothing I can do about that. Now, why don't all of you rest? I have other patients to tend to. See you!" The doctor left the room. I rubbed Miley's knee lightly, cautiously avoiding the bruises.

"Now, isn't this just lovely," she muttered frustratedly. I shrugged, "Hey, on the upside, you get to spend so much time with the girls you can't even complain about leaving them anymore. You'd be so eager to!" She rolled her eyes.

Miley's POV

"Mommy, why's your leg so big?" Madlyn asked nonchalantly as we watched television together in the den. I scowled at her, "Did Joe ask you to tell me that?" She shook her head, throwing me an innocent smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts.

"Well, you see, when you get hurt, the doctor will wrap up the part that's hurt nice and tight so it won't move. That way, it can get better faster."

"Oh. Like Aunt Lena's hand?"

"Yep. Just like that. Hey, pumpkin, why don't you go to the kitchen and ask Theresa to take you upstairs to bed?"

After I'd returned from the hospital, Nick had made the den into a makeshift bedroom for me since I can't go up the stairs just yet. Usually, Theresa leaves every night at nine; but since I was practically immobile, she'd stick around for an extra hour in case I need help.

"No, Mommy. I wanna wait for Daddy," Madlyn tried to stifle a yawn. I smiled. It was practically a necessity for Nick to sing to her every night before she goes to bed; I don't think she could sleep if he didn't.

"Alright, baby. Why don't you just lie down here with me and Laurie, and then Daddy'll carry you up when he comes home?" I suggested, stroking her jet-black curls. She nodded sleepily. Not more than a minute later, her eyes closed.

"How beautiful a sight is this?" murmured Nick as he stood into the doorway to the den, gazing at the three of us. I was still watching TV, with Maddie asleep on my lap and Laurel in a rocker by my feet.

"Very. Now, why don't you make yourself useful and carry these heavy bundles of joy into their respective bedrooms?" I joked. He pretended to salute, "Aye, aye, ma'am!" He reached for Madlyn, who half-awoke and mumbled incoherently, "Daddy, sing." He gently kissed her forehead, "Sure thing, princess." He left the room with her in his arms.

Nick's POV

"You look fine, babe. Stop messing up your dress," I scolded her. She scrunched up her nose, "Really?" I nodded and smiled, "Of course." She grinned bashfully and straightened her pale pink sundress.

I and my brothers were set to do a photo shoot today with _People _magazine, titled _Jamming with the Jonases; _which is basically about our life out of Disney and having our own families. They'd chosen a yellow theme for Kevin and Danielle; pink for Miley and me; and blue for Joe and Taylor.

"And _you, _my little adorable munchkin, look adorable!" This comment was directed to Laurel. My wife scooped her up and covered her little face with kisses. I can't accuse her of being biased; Laurie really did look like a gem in her white cotton dress with pink ribbons.

"Do I look pretty, Daddy?" Maddie asked me shyly, peering up at me from under her bangs. I grinned and threw her up into the air. She was giggling when I caught her back. "Of course you look pretty, Madlyn. You and Laurel are my two beautiful girls. Three, of course, including Mommy." I winked at Miles, who blushed.

"Joe, just shut up! Shut the fuck up, alright!? Stop trying to run my life for me!" I could hear Tay shouting from the kitchen, where she'd told me she and Joe were having a 'discussion'. My eyes met Miley's and we couldn't but laugh.

"Stop laughing, you guys. I feel so sorry for Joe," mumbled Danielle as she walked into the room with Kevin and the kids trailing behind her. She absently checked her reflection in the mirror. Her white dress was simple, so she'd styled it up with a wide yellow belt and gray pumps. Kevin was wearing a grey Oxford sweater over a white shirt with a yellow tie; Ava looked so cute in her yellow sundress; and Chad looked like a mini-Kevin in his yellow Oxford shirt.

"I can't help it! When I was pregnant, all Joe could do was laugh at my hormones. Now, he gets a bad taste of his own medicine," giggled Miley. I couldn't help but add, "And I've never seen Tay so feisty. So, it's kinda amusing." Danielle grinned.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" whined Ava, stomping her little foot. Dani sighed, "I really don't want to step into the kitchen and into World War III, but what choice do I have? Anybody wanna come with?" She left the room with Kevin, Ava, Chad and Maddie in tow.

I was startled when Miley suddenly hugged me from behind. I smiled and turned to face her. Without warning, she suddenly threw her leg around my waist and kissed my neck. I started kissing her back. We weren't even one minute into it before Ava stopped short at the doorway into the den.

"Uncle Nick, Aunt Miley, what're you guys doing?" her eyes narrowed into slits. Miley got off of me in a flash and cleared her throat. I did the same.

"Nothing. We weren't doing anything. What makes you think we were? There was nothing going on, especially not anything dirty, or kinky, or…anything! Nope, nothing, nada. We weren't doing anything." Miley flashed a big nervous smile at our niece. Wordlessly, Ava left the room.

"Mommy! I caught Aunt Miley doing something to Uncle Nick but she won't tell me what it was! She said the words 'dirty' and 'clinky'!"

"We're so dead," I muttered, holding in my laughter. Miley smiled embarrassedly, "Duh." Within moments, Danielle appeared; an amused smile.

"When my daughter said her Aunt Miley said the word 'dirty', I wasn't _that _worried," she teased. Kevin joined in, "But it's 'clinky' that got us going." I folded my hands over my chest defensively, "Hey, we're twenty-four years old. What more can you expect?"

"Nothing, really. Except for more babies."

I and Miley both blushed furiously.

"Okay, we've set up our stuff. Where're Joe and Taylor?" the photographer, Lisa, asked curiously. Miley snorted and replied, "They're in the kitchen."

"Doing what?"

"They're having a….heated discussion." Taylor's yell of "Leave me alone, you pushy dictator!" punctuated my sentence nicely. Lisa raised an eyebrow, "Oh. I see. Well, we'll start with you guys, then, Kevin and Danielle. Let's go." Kevin and Dani left the room with Lisa and the kids.

I sat down on the couch next to Miley; Maddie had tagged along with Kevin and Laurel was already half-asleep in her bassinet. Suddenly, Taylor burst into the room with the intensity that only a pregnant woman could have; her blonde curls flying behind her in fury. Hell. I was actually feeling scared.

"Hi, Taylor," I said meekly. She replied flatly, "Hey, Nick." She sat on the couch opposite ours. Joe slowly ambled into the den, avoiding Taylor's dagger-like stare. He sat on the armchair close to our coach; probably for safety.

"Tay, I don't mean to pry, but….are you alright?" Miley asked gently. God, does she know what she's getting herself into!? Taylor seemed genuinely surprised by her inquiry. Her eyes widened and she replied sincerely, "Of course. What's wrong?"

My wife shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Well, um, we heard you…arguing in the kitchen with Joe. I know it's not my place to say, but you shouldn't…like…you know, blame him or something. He was only trying to help." She winced and held out her hands in front of her face; as if to block Taylor if she tried to slap her.

Tay was silent for a minute before bursting into tears. Alarmed, Joe got off his chair and sat next to her. "Taylor, Tay, it's okay. What's wrong?" he soothed. I could already see a wet patch on his shoulder that Taylor had 'watered' with her tears.

"I'm so s-s-sorry, but I'm just really t-tired and the baby's k-kicking me and it hurts so b-b-b-bad and all I wanna do is p-p-pee and I don't want you to l-l-leave me because I'm so m-mean to you!" she wailed. I turned to my wife and mouthed 'awkward'. She mouthed back, 'no duh'.

"Okay, you guys we'll be done with Kev and Dani in fifteen minutes, so Joe, you might want to—" Lisa stopped short when she saw Taylor's hiccupy, mascara-streaked face. She amended flatly, "Nick and Miley, why don't you guys go first."

**I am SO sorry it took me so long to update! I was going to, but I copied and pasted something wrongly, and so I lost this chapter. I had to re-write the whole thing; and seriously, the old one was much better! Oh, I can't apologize enough. I'm so sorry, you guys. R&R anyway.**


	33. Chapter 32

Selena's POV

"Oh my God, I feel like puking," I said helplessly. My bridesmaids—Miley, Demi and my cousin Priscilla—were in my room with me, watching me get dressed. Miley smiled, "That's normal. Just don't do it for real, alright?" I managed to roll my eyes before returning to my iPod. The stylists were weaving their hands into my hair and the makeup artist was hard at work.

"Do you think I can get ready on time?" I shrieked as a new worry made its way into my mind. Demi groaned, "Shut up, Selena; you've been crapping since the last hour. Everything will turn out okay." She returned her attention to Laurel, who was gurgling in her bouncer seat between her and Miley. "Where's Madlyn?" I asked. She was my flower girl today.

"She's with Nick and the guys in the yard," she responded, casually thumbing through her cell phone. A wave of franticness ran through me, "She's gonna be a mess!" Miles sighed, "Selena, shut up. Nick won't let her be a mess; he knows what I can do to him." We burst out laughing. The door opened and my mother poked her head in, "Hey, honey, you're looking pretty." She smiled at me, tears clouding her dark eyes.

"Mom, don't cry!" I pleaded. She choked out a watery laugh before wrapping me in her arms. "Oh, Sel, honey, you're my baby girl. How can you be so grown-up now? I only wish your dad was here," she said softly. I could feel the tears pricking the back of my eyelids, "I wish Dad was here, too."

"Selena, you look so beautiful," Demi gushed, her eyes misty. I giggled, "Remember what I told you—don't cry." We laughed. I gazed at my reflection in the mirror. My custom-made, silk one-shouldered Vera Wang gown clung to my every curve, the symmetrical crystals on it glimmering in the bright, blinding sunlight streaming into my bedroom.

"You guys look great! I'm so proud," I exclaimed, eyeing my line of bridesmaids, maid of honor, best man, flower girl and ring-bearer. Miley, Demi and Priscilla were wearing deep purple strapless knee-length chiffon dresses with heart-shaped necklines; their hair in matching blown-out curls.

My best man, my cousin Brandon, was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and purple tie that matched the girls' dresses. Madlyn was adorable in her white and purple dress, complete with a flower head wreath. We had decided that our ring-bearer was Makena. She wore the same dress like the bridesmaids, only in a slightly different design.

"It's not about us today, Sel—it's about you." Brandon reminded me teasingly. I blushed, "Shut up," and turned my back on the woman in the mirror. "Okay, I'm ready," I squeaked. My stepfather took my arm. Brandon quickly rushed down the stairs toward the garden, where he was to take place beside Taylor.

Madlyn stood at the front of the line, followed by Makena; then Demi, with Taylor's cousin, Michael, on her arm; Miley and Nick; and Priscilla and her husband Ian. The guys wore suits and ties like Brandon.

Brian gave my arm a gentle squeeze, "You're ready?" I swallowed, "It's now or never." He chuckled before starting to lead me down the stairs. "Wait!" I exclaimed. He stopped, looking confused. "I just want to say….thank you for walking me down the aisle today," I said quietly. He smiled and gave me a fatherly hug, "You're my daughter, Selena. Never forget that."

"We gather here today, to celebrate the holy matrimony of Taylor Daniel Lautner and Selena Marie Gomez," the pastor started the ceremony. I tuned him out after a while, just focusing on Taylor's face. He winked at me; causing me to blush madly.

I stuck out my tongue as much as I dared before he made a face at me. We realized that the photographers were taking pictures, and that the guests were watching, but it was moments like these that count in our relationship.

"Do you, Taylor Daniel, take Selena Marie as your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish and to keep, 'til death do you part?"

He smiled at me, his eyes boring into mine, "I do."

"Do you, Selena Marie, take Taylor Daniel as your lawfully wedded husband, to cherish and to keep, 'til death do you part?"

I was beginning to feel embarrassed; I couldn't even reply since I was crying so hard. Taylor wiped a tear away from my cheek with his thumb. "So? You want to marry me or not?" he joked. The guests laughed casually. I giggled tearfully, "Yes. I do."

"Then, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Taylor dipped me and kissed me gently. As he pulled me upright, he whispered, "I love you, Mrs. Lautner." I smiled at the reference to my new name and answered, "I love you, too, Mr. Lautner."

Miley's POV

"Selena, I'm so happy for you!" I cried out, embracing Selena during the reception. She laughed, "Thanks, Miles! I feel overwhelmed." I laughed and released her; she made her way to the other guests who were just dying to greet her.

"I'm so glad to see her so happy," I said to Nick, who had Laurel on his lap; sucking on her Little Princess binky. He smiled, "She deserves it. She went through so much." He randomly kissed Laurel's forehead. Madlyn ran over and catapulted into my arms, "Hey, Mommy!" she greeted me, grinning.

I laughed and tickled her lightly, "Hey, there, Maddie-o. Where'd you go?" She pointed to a stunningly beautiful little girl, with long, strawberry blond curls and bright, olive green eyes. I recognized her as Robert and Kristen's daughter, Catelyn. **(A/N: Cue Robsten! ;D)**

"You were playing with Catelyn?" I asked. Madlyn nodded. I noticed Kristen looking at me, and I waved. She smiled and waved back, making her way over toward us, Catelyn's hand in hers. "Hi, Miley, I haven't seen you in a long time," she smiled, giving me a hug. I nodded, "I know. How're you and Robert?" She grinned, "It's all good. Catey here just turned three."

Before we could continue our conversation, we spotted Robert searching the crowd frantically for his wife and daughter. "I think I better go before Rob has a hissy fit," Kristen apologized jokingly, bidding goodbye and left.

"Did Joe call?" I asked my husband. Taylor's due date was rapidly approaching. They were in Nashville now, since Taylor had insisted she wanted her first child to be born there. She was already too heavily pregnant to make the journey to LA for Sel's wedding.

As if on cue, Nick's phone rang. He gave me a look before answering, "Hello?" I could hear Joe's voice faintly fuzzy on the other side of the line. My husband's eyes flew wide open, "What the fuck?"

I covered Madlyn's ears, hoping that Laurel was too young to understand. I shot him an irritated look that he responded with an apologetic one. "Oh, alright then. Good luck, Joe."

He ended the phone call and grinned, "The baby's on its way." The cupcake I was eating flew across the table in chunks. Demi, who was sitting across the table from me, looked at me in disgust. "Oh my God, I'm so excited!" I shrieked. Demi joined in, "We have to get some tickets to Nashville—pronto."

My husband shook his head, "I'll just get Big Rob to call up the private jet people and we can leave soon. So, make a list of who's going." I drummed my fingers on the table thoughtfully. "Me, you, Maddie, Laurel, Denise, Paul, Frankie, Kevin, Danielle, Ava, Chad and Demi, I guess," I read off. Selena walked over and plopped onto a seat next to me.

"This whole wedding thing is exhausting," she muttered, downing a glass of seltzer. I informed her, "Taylor's having the baby already. So we're heading to Nashville, let's say, tomorrow." Her eyes went wide, "Whoa, really? I wanna go, too!" The three of us stared at her in confusion.

"Uh, you just got married, Sel," Nick reminded her. She shook her head, "I'm sure Taylor won't mind if we go see Taylor." She giggled at the joke. "Okay, if you're sure. Then add on two more to that list, Nick," I instructed. My husband nodded and started to make phone calls.

Nick's POV

"Packing in record time was never my particular skill. Now, I have to pack for three people," Miley wailed, stuffing her suitcase and travel bags. I chuckled, "It wouldn't be so hard if you actually have faith in me to pack the girls' stuff." She rolled her eyes, "I'm their mother, Nick; I know better about what to pack." As an apologetic gesture, she kissed my cheek.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Miley announced as we reached Taylor's private room. She was already sitting up in bed, eating, with a plastic cot beside her. Her blue eyes lit up, "Hey, all of you came! Selena, Taylor, I'm so sorry we missed the wedding!"

Selena and Taylor went forward and gave her a warm hug. "Congratulations," Kevin murmured, hugging Joe. I followed suit, with Danielle.

"So, where's our new…grandson or granddaughter?" Denise asked happily. Joe reached into the cot and retrieved a bundle of blue blankets, "Mom, Dad, say hello to your new grandson, Carter James Jonas." We practically gushed in unison at the adorable name. As Denise and Paul had their first look at their second grandson, Denise started to tear up.

"My little Joseph is a dad! Oh, God, I'm so proud of you and Taylor. He's beautiful," she gushed, staring at her son watery-eyed. It was our turn to hold Carter after Kevin and Danielle's turn. Nick, Selena, Taylor and Demi crowded around me as I held their newborn baby boy.

"Oh my God, he's gorgeous," Selena said softly, fingering his smooth tuft of blond hair. Suddenly, Carter opened his eyes, revealing bright blue eyes that matched Taylor's. "Sorry, Joe, apparently he's all Taylor," Demi joked. Joe stuck his tongue out childishly.

"So, was the birth fun?" my wife teased. Joe swallowed, "Nineteen hours of screeching, screaming, ice chips and curse words is hardly what I'd call fun." Taylor rolled her eyes and laughed.

Miley's POV

"Nicky, I have awesome news!" I screamed as I ran through the house. Nick was in the kitchen, helping Madlyn 'paint'. He looked up, looking amused, "What?" I carefully settled Laurel into her high-chair before announcing, "They're postponing filming till March next year!" His eyes brightened with joy before he swung me around, his hands on my waist. **(A/N: Incoming; Miley will have to go away and film a movie!)**

"What changed their minds?" he asked after we had calmed down. "Well, they said something about complications with venue, and contracts and all that crap. The important thing is I'm not going yet," I smiled. He kissed me before whispering, "You've got no idea how happy you just made me." I winked before replying, "I have a pretty good idea."

* * *

"You're so cute, angel," I cooed, watching Laurel playing with some soft toys on the blanket spread out on the grass. She beamed up at me, displaying her red gums with faint traces of a sprouting tooth. I couldn't help but giggle. "Mommy, Aunty Lena's here," Madlyn announced, bouncing into the garden; Selena on her heels.

"Hey, Sel," I greeted my friend, giving her a hug. She smiled, "Hi, Miles. Hey, Laurel." She bent down and kissed the top of my daughter's head. "So, what brought you here?" I asked conversationally once we were sitting on the garden chairs together while Madlyn entertained Laurel. Actually, she was more to entertaining herself.

"Must there be a reason for me to visit my beautiful friend and her adorable daughters?" Selena inquired, pretending to sound hurt. I couldn't help but smile and roll my eyes at the same time.

"Come on, Selena Marie, out with it already," I said warningly. She rolled her eyes and replied, "Okay, okay. God, you're so impatient!" I grinned smugly.

"Um, I really don't know how to say this, but, I think there might be a little Gomez-Lautner soon," she finally said quietly, carefully assessing my expression. I managed to keep my face straight for a moment to scare her, and I succeeded; her eyes quickly clouded with worry. Feeling sorry for her, I finally let loose, jumping up and down, screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Miley, shut up! The neighbors are gonna think I'm murdering you!" Selena hissed, anxious for me to quiet down. Well, she didn't have to worry about the neighbors—Nick came running into the backyard. "What the f—" I silenced him with my glare; hoping that the girls had never heard him swear before.

"What happened?" my husband repeated, crossing his arms over his chest curiously. I smiled dazzlingly, "Nothing, honey. It's a girl thing." He raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. He went back into the house. After he was out of our sight, I excitedly turned to Selena.

"When did you find out?" I shrieked quietly. She shrugged, "I'm not even sure if I am. It's just that my period's late, and I've been getting really tired lately, and I puked a lot." I whistled, "You are _so _knocked up." She stuck her tongue out at my choice of words. I shook my head, laughing.

"You have to be sure. Otherwise, you're just gonna hope, and get disappointed," I advised. Selena retorted, "I won't be disappointed. I mean, I had no intentions of having a baby so soon." I shot back, "But what if it happened?" She was silent for a moment. "I don't know. If it happens, it happens," came her reply.

"You suck at comebacks," I muttered. Selena giggled, "It's not like you don't know me." I rolled my eyes good-naturedly. "Oh my God, I'm so excited! What if you actually are pregnant?" I squeaked. She shook her head slowly, "I don't know. I have no idea how you managed to raise two kids in the public eye. You amaze me."

I responded, "I won't lie—it was tough. It was really, really hard for me to give my kids a normal environment when this is what I and Nick do for a living. But it gets easier." Selena swallowed, "I know. I guess I have to make sure, then. What do I do?" I joked, "You get a pregnancy stick, freaking pee on it then see if there's a plus sign." She burst into peals of laughter.

"Maybe I _was _home-schooled, but I knew a thing or two about sex ed," she stuck her tongue out. I stood up to give her a hug, "Go to the drugstore, try it out and tell me. I'm an experienced mother; I'll know whether you're knocked up or not." She wrinkled her nose up at the 'vulgar' term before answering, "Okay. I'll call you." I nodded, "Sure."

Selena's POV

"Um, Miley?" I asked uncertainly as I called her about two hours after I left her home.

"So? What's it say?" she replied impatiently.

"There's a plus sign."

"Oh my God!" Miley screamed in excitement. "Calm down," I insisted. "Okay, okay. Listen, I'll make an appointment with my doctor, Dr. Benson, for your checkup. You know, just to make sure. But I'm positive you're pregnant. Just to be sure," she repeated again.

"Fine, whatever. But make it fast, alright? I want the appointment to be ASAP," I pressed worriedly. "Okay, Scout's honor." Miley replied, before continuing, "Nick's giving Laurel a bath and I don't think he's doing it right. Gotta run—I'll call you! Bye!"

* * *

"So, Mrs. Lautner, we have your test results." Dr. Benson announced. I swallowed hard, and wiped my clammy hands on my jeans, "Alright." Miley turned to me and gave me a quick smile to reassure me.

"You are, indeed, pregnant. Congratulations." He smiled dazzlingly at me. I turned to Miley, whose face was a mask of positive excitement. "Oh my God! That's so great! I'm so thrilled," she cried out, giving me a hug. I was so stunned I was unable to return her embrace. "Selena?" she asked, concerned.

I didn't respond as I fell back into my chair in a faint.

**The babies keep on coming, huh? ;D R&R! Seriously, the lack of reviews are making me sad, lol. ;(**


	34. Chapter 33

Taylor's POV

"Taylor," Miley called out as I ran past a hallway. I jogged a few steps back and spotted her standing in the middle of the hall. I rushed toward her and gave her a quick hug. "How is she? What actually happened?" I asked, worried. Miley shook her head, her brown curls astray, "I don't really know. We were here for a…check-up, and she just fainted."

"Oh my God, I can't believe I didn't notice! But she was perfectly fine before," I insisted. Miley smiled in a secretive way, "I know she was. Listen, why don't you go into the doctor's office? I'm pretty sure he knows what's going on." Nodding, I rapped my knuckles on the door. "Come in," a deep, male voice said. I twisted the doorknob, pushed the door open and stepped in.

"Oh, hello. You must be Taylor," a blond, friendly man behind a large oak desk countered, standing up. I shook his hand firmly, "The one and only. And you are?" He grinned crookedly, "Allan. Dr. Allan Benson. Have a seat." I pulled out a chair and sat down. He returned to his seat.

"What happened?" I asked. An amused smile lingering on his lips, Dr. Benson began, "It really is nothing serious. Selena fainted from pure shock." My heart thudded faster, "What? Is something wrong with her? Did she find out she was sick or something?"

He quickly shook his head, "No, absolutely nothing of the very sort. Would you like to hear it from me or from her?" I swallowed nervously, "I'm getting freaked out, so why don't you just tell me."

"Alright. Congratulations, Taylor—Selena's pregnant."

My jaw dropped open, "What? Are you serious?" Dr. Benson smiled warmly, "I've never been more serious. She's six weeks along." Dazed, all I could manage was a nod. "You seem to be in shock. I sure hope you wouldn't faint like your wife did," he joked. I cracked a smile, "No, no, it's just that, wow. This is really hard to believe." He smiled, "I know."

A nurse poked her head out from the curtain-railed section of the spacious room. "Dr. Benson, she's is waking up," she announced. Both of us stood up. Dr. Benson gestured a fragile-looking hand towards the nurse, "Go ahead." I nodded and briskly walked to the nurse. She parted the curtains for me and I stepped inside.

"Oh, my lord, thank God you're up. You scared me," I admonished jokingly, sitting next to her and taking her cold hand in my warm one. Selena grinned, but it wasn't as vibrant as her usual teeth-baring smiles. "I'm fine. The doctor just said that….I have a headache and fever," she lied.

"Selena, don't lie. Dr. Benson already told me." I announced. She sat up, her eyes wide. "I'm so sorry," she managed before breaking down. Horrified, I cupped her face in my hands, "What're you talking about? Don't cry, babe. Please." She looked up at me, her dark eyes swimming with tears.

"Aren't you mad at me? I mean, this is all coming too soon," she whimpered. I wiped her tears carefully, "I could never be mad about having children with you. I'm trying to wrap my head around this, but I know I'm happy. I hope you are." She nodded vigorously, "I am, really, I am, so much."

"Great, then. We have reached an agreement—we're having this baby," I smiled. She smiled back and echoed, "We're having this baby." Before we could continue any further, Miley rushed into the room, shrieking, "Oh, my God, y'all are having a baby! I'm, like, so freakin' excited, I can't even hear myself think!" I and my wife exchanged a glance and burst out laughing.

Taylor's POV

"Joseph, please don't start teaching our son bad habits," I whined up the stairs. My husband yelled back, "What're you talking about?" I shouted, "I was talking about the fact that you take hours to just get dressed! Sooner or later, Carter's gonna learn." Thankfully, he was finished.

"No, he won't, Tay," Joe rolled his eyes, reaching for our four-month-old baby boy. I replied, "Yes, he will, Joe."

"No, he won't, Taylor."

"Yes, he will, Joseph."

"Would not, Taylor Alison."

"Will, too, Joseph Adam."

"Would not!"

"Will, too!"

"Would not!"

"Will, too!"

We stared at each other, until he finally cracked a smile. I burst out laughing. He pulled me in and kissed the top of my head, "We've just been married for a little over a year, and we're already acting like an old married couple." I grinned.

"Hi, you guys," Miley greeted us at the front gate of their house as we arrived. I smiled and gave her a hug, "Hey, Miles." Before we could go any further, Madlyn ran toward us and jumped into Joe's arms.

"Uncle Joey!" shrieked the birthday girl, wrapping her arms around my husband's neck. I pretended to be offended, "Excuse me?" She smiled angelically and kissed my cheek, "I love you, Aunt Taylor." I grinned and flicked my finger on her nose, "That's my girl."

"Per usual, your daughter's birthday gets more lavish each year," I countered, eyeing the four white tents set up in the backyard. I raised an eyebrow as I spotted Swarovski crystal glasses on the tables. Nick rolled his eyes, "You should ask _her_." He pointed to Miley, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hi, you guys!" Selena said as she and Taylor walked up the drive. Miley leaned closer to me and whispered, "I don't think I've ever seen them in non-matching colors. No wonder Sel doesn't wear pink anymore." We giggled.

The hugging started again. As I hugged Selena, I purposely moved my hand to her stomach. She shrieked, "Taylor!" I burst out laughing. Taylor turned to his wife, "What?"

"Nothing. Taylor _Alison _here decided to molest me."

Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"Tay, I mean this in the nicest way possible. Are you a lesbian?"

The three of us looked at each other and burst into laughter again.

Nick's POV

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around this whole thing. It's going so fast," said Taylor, his knee jiggling up and down; a habit he resumes whenever he was nervous. I chuckled, "Dude, you have, like, seven months to prepare."

"Mine went fast, too. You don't see me crying my eyes out in tension," commented Joe matter-of-factly, cradling a sleeping Carter. Kevin laughed, "Yeah, right. I still remember you coming to my house a week before Carter was born, terrified and asking for advice." We all laughed.

Taylor shook his head, "I don't know. I mean, taking care of a baby is one thing, but going through the pregnancy with her is something else." Scott shuddered, "Don't remind me. Ashley was horrible when she was pregnant."

"And the labor….." I trailed off meaningfully. Taylor's face paled. "How awful is it?" he asked. Zac shook his head, "Okay. Selena will be in the worst pain she has ever felt, mostly because of your sperm, so she will be blaming you, yelling at you, screaming at you, digging her fingernails into your hands—"

"—and you just feel like killing her right then and there, but her hormones are all out of whack, so she'll be apologizing in the next second with tears running down her face, saying how sorry she is that she cussed you out." I finished.

"Oh, my God!" squeaked Taylor. We laughed again. "Throughout the whole thing, just keep your cool, Taylor. Never—and I mean _never_—yell at her, no matter how impatient you are. If she has any cravings, fulfill it. If she wants anything, buy it. Do everything she asks you to." Kevin explained.

"Tell her she's beautiful no matter what. If you guys happen to fight, make sure you're the one who apologizes even when it's not your fault. Always shower her with nice things and nice words," said Joe.

"I have no idea how you guys can manage," said Taylor weakly. I squeezed his shoulder, "You'll make it, dude. We're all here for support." He grinned.

Miley's POV

"I'm just so, so scared," wailed Selena. Taylor reasoned, "You have nothing to be scared of. You're going to be fine." Sel said, "I'm just really worried about everything. The terrible morning sickness, labor doctor's appointments, medication labor, clothes, baby-proofing the house, Lamaze classes, labor, food, toys, early morning wake-up calls, labor!"

"It comes naturally, sweetie. You just have to be very, very patient and enduring; especially with Taylor. Everything he says or do is going to irritate you, so try to be understanding and calm with him," advised Ashley. Danielle added, "Remember that you guys are in this together."

"It's important for you to include him in everything. You're going to be very short-tempered and he's going to have to put up with a lot, so pamper him once in a while. Show him that you appreciate his support," I offered.

"Talk things out instead of fighting about it. Sometimes he just wants to help but you'll take it as an annoying gesture. So it's good to communicate a lot," said Danielle. Demi just gaped at us with her mouth hanging open.

"I can't believe you guys are all married and raising kids; I don't even have a boyfriend!" she wailed. I joked, "It's okay, Dem—I'll get you an egg and you can pretend that's your baby." She giggled.

"I sort of understand what you're going through. At times it can be hard, but you have to make it work together," murmured Vanessa, squeezing Sel's shoulders.

Selena shook her head. "I'm just worried. What if I'm not a good mom? What if Taylor gets so frustrated with me he leaves me?" she whimpered. Taylor squeezed her shoulders, "Sel, calm down. He's not going to leave you. I'll beat him up if he even dares to think about it."

"Even I can tell that was totally ridiculous," scoffed Demi. She grabbed her best friend's hand, "Everything will be fine, Sel. You'll make a terrific mom. We'll all be here for you, all the time."

"Oh, what would I do without you guys?" said Selena, smiling, as she pulled us into a group hug.

Joe's POV

"Promise me if there's anything you need—anything at _all_—call someone. Your parents, Kevin, Danielle, Nick, whoever. Just don't try and do something you know you can't by yourself," warned my wife.

"Tay, you're going to Chicago and you're coming back in two days' time. I know what to do with Carter," I whined impatiently. She stared me down, "Joe, humor me. Please. This is our son we're talking about; not a dog."

"Yes, Taylor. I promise I will give Carter, who is our son and not a dog, the best care I could afford," I said monotonously. Taylor smiled and kissed me. "I know you'll be fine. Call me if anything turns up and I'll come home."

"Yeah, right. Not a chance. I'd rather call my mom," I scoffed. Rolling her eyes, she lifted Carter out of the stroller. "Oh, I'm going to miss you so much!" she squealed, attacking our boy's face with kisses. After she's had her fill, she gently settled him inside the stroller again.

"Okay, I'm going to leave now," Taylor announced hesitantly. I gently nudged her forward, "Go. Carter can't wait to get home so we can engage in some male-bonding." She rolled her eyes, a smile playing on her lips.

"Okay. Take care, alright? I love you." She said after kissing me again. I smiled at her, "Of course; and I love you, too. Now _go_. You're gonna be late." She nodded and started walking towards the entrance.

"Have fun performing!" I called after her. Taylor looked back and waved, "Thanks, babe! Bye!" In the blink of an eye, she was gone.

"I guess it's just you and me, pal," I said to Carter. He blinked at me and grinned toothlessly.

**My story 'One Love' has been deleted by FF, btw, aughhh. R&R this! Only reviews can encourage me by this point. Sigh. **


	35. Chapter 34

Miley's POV

"Sir, ma'am, Mr. Joseph is here," said Dane upon entering the den. Nick nodded, "Thanks. Let him in." He left and reappeared a minute later with Joe, who had Carter in his arms. He grinned, "Hey, look who's here!"

I jumped off the couch, "Oh, my God! Taylor left and she trusted _you _to take care of a six-month-old baby boy? She amazes me." Joe rolled his eyes as he gave me a hug, "Yeah, yeah, thanks a lot."

"Daddy, can we take Carter to play in the backyard?" asked Madlyn. Nick paused, "I don't know, sweetie. He's a little small. Why don't we all play together outside?" Our little girl nodded and made a beeline for the side door.

"Uncle Joe, come play with me!" called Madlyn as she played on the swings. Joe shook his head and lifted his baby up as if to show evidence, "Can't, honey. I have to watch Carter." She pouted and continued to play.

"Deee!" shrieked Laurel, causing us to giggle. It was her own way of saying Maddie's name. Madlyn swung her legs as if to jump. I opened my mouth to stop her but she jumped anyway; and landed perfectly on her own two feet.

"You worry too much," teased Nick. I dug my elbow into his side half-heartedly. Suddenly Carter started screaming. Alarmed, Joe started bouncing him, but the baby kept on crying and drooling.

"Oh, my God, what's the matter with him? Is he demented?" exclaimed my brother-in-law. I laughed, "I think I know what's wrong. Hold on." I headed into the house and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a cookie and then went upstairs to Laurel's nursery. I rummaged in one of the drawers and grabbed a small tube.

"Here you go." I handed the cookie and the tube of Baby Orajel to my husband who passed it on to his brother. Joe stared at the two items incredulously, "You want me to eat when my son is screaming his butt off? And what's that tube thing?" I and Nick exchanged a glance and laughed.

"Joe, Carter's teething; he's getting his first tooth. He needs something to chew on. Give him this cookie and if he's still crying after that, rub some of this Orajel onto his gum to lessen the pain," I instructed patiently.

Eager to quiet his son, Joe stuffed the cookie into Carter's mouth. The adorable baby boy started gnawing on it. "It would help if you go to the baby store and buy some teething rings," suggested Nick.

"What do those even look like?" asked Joe, scrunching up his nose. I rolled my eyes, "You know, those round colorful toys with, like, water or something in them." His eyes lit up in recognition, "Oh, I know those! Wow, I thought those were squishy toys for bath-time."

"You are unbelievable," I muttered. Nick said in fake shock, "Honey, what did you expect? It's _Joe_." I retrieved Carter just in time as the two brothers started wrestling on the ground.

Nick's POV

I crept out of bed slowly and made my way to Madlyn's bedroom. I opened the door and peeked inside. She was still asleep, but she was very restless; a sure sign that she was going to wake up at any moment now.

I ventured into her room and absently rearranged her toys and little knick-knacks. "Morning, Daddy," my little girl greeted me sleepily, rubbing her eyes. I smiled as I lifted her out of bed, "Good morning, princess. Had a good night's sleep?" She nodded.

"Do you know what day it is today?" I asked. Madlyn paused for a while before announcing triumphantly, "Mommy's birthday!" I grinned, "Smart girl. Why don't you go to the toilet, wash your face and brush your teeth; then you can help me make Mommy breakfast." Bouncing excitedly, she ran into the bathroom.

"Okay, Daddy," said Maddie as she finished doing her business in the bathroom. I smiled, "Good girl. Come here; I'll have to brush your hair or Mommy will be very mad at me."

She patiently sat herself between my legs as I brushed her curls. I always felt grateful that Madlyn had not inherited my curls, but Miley's instead. Her shoulder-length black hair was curly, but very wavy and smooth.

After I had finished brushing her hair, I took her with me as I checked on Laurel, who was still asleep. We made our way to the kitchen together. "Morning, Resa!" chirped Maddie as she ran over to hug our housekeeper.

"Good morning, Miss Madlyn. Why're you up at seven in the morning?" Teresa flicked her finger on Maddie's nose. The little girl giggled. "Daddy and I are making breakfast for Mommy. It's her birthday!"

"Ah, I see. Why don't I go and clean your room, and you and your daddy can make breakfast peacefully?" suggested Teresa. Maddie nodded eagerly. Smiling at me, Teresa left the kitchen.

"Before we get started, I think we need to eat something, pumpkin. What would you like for breakfast?" I asked, setting Madlyn into her booster seat. She announced, "Waffles and apples!" Ever since I had become a father to two children, I had been pretty much forced to learn how to cook.

I washed an apple, peeled the skin off, chopped it into small bite-sized cubes and put in a bowl. After the waffles were done, I smeared peanut butter and strawberry jelly on them, as I knew they were Maddie's favorite. I poured myself a bowl of Cheerios with strawberry slices and a piece of toast.

"Eat up, sweets. We got a busy morning ahead of us," I said. She immediately dug in. Sure, Madlyn was a sweet, gorgeous and intelligent three-year-old, but those little facts didn't stop her from making a mess of her breakfast. Well, at least she finished it.

"You're an enthusiastic eater," I grinned, getting her special 'face-cleaning' kitchen towel from the rack by the sink. After wiping her face and the table clean, we got to work.

"What do you think Mommy would like for breakfast?" I asked my little girl. She replied, "Waffles." I grinned, "That's not what Mommy likes, that's what _you _like, cupcake." She smiled nonetheless.

Finally, I arranged a stack of pancakes on a plate to add to the other food that was already on the breakfast tray we were taking up to Miley. The tray contained a glass of orange juice, a glass of milk, two pieces of toast, a bowl of Lucky Charms and a small crystal vase containing a red rose; along with the pancakes.

"Alright, I think we're good to go, Maddie-o," I announced, grabbing the tray. Madlyn led the way to our bedroom. I peeked in and saw that Miley was still asleep. I carefully set the tray on the bedside table and tiptoed out of the room to check on Laurel.

"You're up early, sweetie pie," I cooed, lifting the eleven-month-old out of her crib. Laurel gurgled as I changed her diaper. After we were done, I went back into our bedroom with Madlyn and Laurel in tow.

I ripped the curtains apart and let the sunlight stream in. My wife's nose scrunched in irritation as the sunlight hit her face. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Happy birthday, babe. I love you," I kissed her softly. Her eyes lit up, "Thanks, Nicky. I love you, too." Before I could respond, Madlyn bounced onto the bed with her little sister on her heels.

"Happy birthday, Mommy," she said cheerfully, kissing her mom's cheek. I had never seen Miley look happier at than moment, surrounded by me and our children on her birthday. "Aw, thank you so much, sweetheart," she kissed Maddie's and Laurel's forehead.

"Bday, Mama," cooed our youngest daughter, burrowing into Miley's arms. My wife kissed the top of her head again, "Thanks, baby." I gestured to the tray, "We made you breakfast."

"Oh, wow," she gushed sincerely, eagerly receiving the tray. Our little girls were more than happy to see their mommy happy. "Hey, Nick?"

"Yes, honey."

"This is my favorite birthday in my life. You, me, our little girls and homemade breakfast. I don't even care if I don't get any presents."

There was nothing I could say to that, so I kissed her instead.

Selena's POV

"Sel, sweetie, calm down," soothed Taylor, rubbing his thumb across the back of my hand. I answered fretfully, "I can't help it. I'm just so nervous." He argued gently, "There's nothing to be nervous about. Everything will be fine; I'm positive." I pouted, "Fine."

"Selena Lautner? Dr. Benson's ready for you now," a nurse announced in the waiting room. My husband pulled me up to my feet and we walked into the examination room together.

"Selena, looking good," smiled Dr. Benson as he greeted me and Taylor. I rolled my eyes, "Thank you very much for the lie." He laughed out loud, "No, honestly, I mean it. My wife used to say I lie, too, but I can promise you: I don't lie."

"Right, so during labor, whenever you say it doesn't hurt, I'll think about this time when you say you never lie," I replied, grinning. Both Taylor and Dr. Benson laughed. "That is the one thing I can't promise."

"Okay, are we done? Good. Selena, get on the exam table, please," ordered Dr. Benson. With Taylor's much-needed help, I got on the table.

"So, we're going to check to see how the baby's doing."

"Can we find out what we're having?" Both I and Taylor had decided that we want to know the sex of the baby, on account of both of us being frustratingly impatient.

"Well, if the baby's not being camera-shy and turns the right way, then yes."

I pulled up my shirt and Dr. Benson squeezed some of the cold gel onto my belly. He started to move the wand.

"Alright, that's the baby's hand….the other hand….and this is the heart," he pointed to the screen, where we could clearly see something moving. I felt so overwhelmed; my eyes clouded over with tears. Taylor squeezed my hand. He looked somewhat emotional, too.

Suddenly, Dr. Benson chuckled. "Your baby isn't planning on turning the right way, so we're not going to find out the gender today," he informed us. I smiled, "Aw, he's camera-shy."

"He?" Both the doctor and my husband said in unison.

"Yep. I'm pretty sure that it's a boy. Mother's intuition," I winked.

"What if it turns out to be a girl?" said Taylor, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm practically positive that it's a boy, but if it's a girl, I wouldn't mind. I'd be happy either way. As long as the baby's healthy, of course," I shot a look at Dr. Benson, who smiled, "Perfectly healthy, no complications at all."

"Good. Exactly what I needed to hear."

Miley's POV

"Nick, where are we going?" I demanded. My husband chuckled, "Impatient, are we? Miles, I'm just taking you out to dinner. It is, after all, your 25th birthday; that doesn't come along every day, now, does it?"

I pouted, "Well, yeah, but—"

"But nothing. We're going out for a nice dinner and that's that."

"I don't like you spending so much money on me."

"Miley, I'm Nick Jonas. I have all the money in the world," he tried to make his voice sound snobbish, but he was dealing with a lost cause. I giggled.

"Alright, we're here," Nick parked the car and took the key out of the ignition. Being the gentleman that he always is, he got out of the car and opened my door for me. "If I haven't said this before, you look lovely," he murmured.

He'd told me to dress casual yet classy, so I was wearing a black spaghetti-strap V-necked sundress with white trim and red high heels; my hair was styled in a bun with the tendrils hanging loose.

"You _have _said it before—six times to be exact—but thank you," I smiled and kissed his cheek. He slipped his hand into mine and we walked up the steps to Madeo Restaurant.

"I hope there aren't too many people here tonight, although the parking lot seems full," I mused, nearing the entrance of the restaurant. Nick shrugged, "I sure hope not. I prefer to avoid the paparazzi at all costs." He held the door open for me, but I was still talking to him, so I had my back to the restaurant.

"But they've given us some space lately—"

"Happy Birthday, Miley!"

Nick's POV

The look on her face was priceless. Ever since we had gotten married, the only surprise party I had thrown for her was her baby shower; her birthdays were always a quiet affair, so I knew for sure she didn't expect this.

"Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!" was all Miley could manage to say before she was enveloped in a big hug by our family and friends who were near enough to hug her. "Nicky, I can't believe you threw me a surprise birthday party!" she gushed, looking honestly shocked.

"I've never thrown you a surprise birthday party before, so I figured this would be appropriate," I smiled, kissing her temple. My wife whispered, "Thank you so much. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

"On the contrary, I often wondered what _I _ever did to deserve _you_."

"Okay, break up the love nest, it's time to celebrate the birthday girl," ordered Demi, forcefully separating I and Miley. We laughed at her antics. My wife got straight to hugging and talking to everybody who was in attendance.

"Dah-dee," cooed Laurel, leaning out of Danielle's arms. I held her and kissed her forehead, "Hey, baby girl. Did you have fun with Aunt Dani?" The baby stared at me blankly. I chuckled, "Of course. You're too little to know how to talk. Daddy's getting forgetful with old age."

"Alright, it's time to eat!" called out Joe, herding our group to the dining section. "Nick, you rented out the whole restaurant? It must've cost a fortune!" Miley scolded half-heartedly. I kissed the top of her head, "Your birthday isn't every day, babe. You deserve to be spoiled once in a while." I led her and the girls to the other guests.

"After all, you _are _my number one girl."

**Come on, you guys, review please? :( **


	36. Chapter 35

Miley's POV

"I see you planned everything to the last detail," I teased Nick as I saw the kids being led to another table by Frankie, Noah and Madison. He laughed, "I figured you'd like a hassle-free dinner that's not completely child-free, so I arranged for the teens to come along and watch the little ones. That way we can still have the kids with us."

"Honestly, you spoil me too much," I mumbled, poking him in the side. He shrugged and grinned, "Nah."

"Miley, just so you know, your birthday cake is courtesy of me, my husband and Demi," Sel informed me, squeezing my shoulders. I beamed, "Where is it? Coming from you, I'm sure it'll be terrific." She led me to the main table.

A three-tier white chocolate cake stood tall in the middle of the table. The bottom tier was striped orange, white, green and pink; the second tier was orange with green swirls and pink flowers; and the top tier was white with pink, green and orange polka dots. A big candle was in the middle of a big '25'.

"Selena Marie, this is the most gorgeous cake I've ever set my eyes on," I exclaimed, giving her a hug. She grinned, "I'm glad you like it!"

"Like it? I _love _it!" I hugged Taylor and Demi, too.

"Speaking of which, I thought you had a doctor's appointment today. So, is our little addition a little man or a little lady?" I asked, sitting across Selena with a plate of fettuccini. She gave a little laugh.

"Unfortunately, although the baby's healthy, he or she refused to turn the right way, so we couldn't determine the gender. But I have a strong feeling that it's a boy," she said decisively.

"Usually the mother's guess is correct. How was Taylor?" I teased. Taylor, who was standing nearby, talking to Trace and Nick, turned his head in our direction, "Miley, I heard that. Just so you know, I'm very happy, very grateful and blessed; and wouldn't mind if the baby's a boy or a girl." I giggled.

Taylor's POV

"Honey, why're you so restless?" I demanded after trying hard to ignore my husband fidgeting in his seat. Joe whined, "Tay, why won't Miley cut the cake? I want cake!" I shook my head, "You are utterly ridiculous, Joseph Jonas." He shrugged.

"When I found out you were going to be a boy, I was so happy and wished that you'd be a great person just like your daddy. But I hope this is one trait that you won't inherit," I informed our seven-month-old son, who grinned in response.

"Just so you know, this trait of mine is considered very charming," smirked Joe. I laughed, "Of course it is. It's the main reason I'm attracted to you." He shrugged as if to say 'so there'.

"Alright, y'all, it's cake time!" announced Miley. Joe practically fainted with relief.

"_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday, dear Miley,_

_Happy Birthday to you!"_

Miley blew out the candle with the help of Nick and the girls. After impatiently receiving his slice of cake, Joe sat back down next to me. "Ah, it's heaven," he moaned, his eyes rolling. I couldn't help but laugh. He fed me a forkful.

"You gotta admit, this thing is fabulous. Good choice, Sel," I said to Selena, who was sitting across from me with Taylor. She shrugged modestly, "What can I say? I have such excellent taste." I rolled my eyes playfully.

Miley's POV

"Mommy, I got you a present," Madlyn said excitedly, rushing up to me. I smiled at her, "Did you now? I can't wait to see it!" Like a shot, she took off to the other side of the room, where Noah was. My sister handed her a package and an envelope.

"She worked really hard on it. Laurel helped, too," Nick gave Laurel a little bounce in his arms. She giggled. I kissed the baby's forehead, "I'm sure you did, sweetheart." Madlyn ran up to us again and held out the package and the envelope.

"I made you the present and Laurel helped me to make the card," she informed me as I carefully tore open the gift. I unwrapped a picture frame.

It was a plain wooden one, but decorated with colorful buttons, sequins, glitter and feathers; I bet Nick or Noah helped her with that. It framed a photo of me, Nick, Maddie and Laurel during Maddie's recent birthday.

Although her artwork was messy, I knew she'd worked so hard on it. The writing on the paper card was smudged, but I could make out 'Happy Birthday, Mommy' and 'We Love You'.

"Oh, Madlyn, this is beautiful. I love it so much," I hugged her and Laurel tightly, tears welling up in my eyes. I feel so overwhelmed. To have children is one thing, but to be appreciated by them is another, greater thing altogether.

Nick's POV

"So, what'd you get her other than some birthday sex?" asked my brother nonchalantly, downing a can of Gatorade. I stared at him incredulously. "Excuse me?" Joe looked at me, "What? Oh, come on. It's practically a global surprise that you and Miley only have two kids judging by the amount of sex you guys have."

Kevin smacked the back of his head, "Joe! You're just so obscene. You don't hear us talking about your sex life with Taylor."

"Ah, this is the first time you've mentioned that. Our sex life is just so—"

"That wasn't an invitation, Joseph."

"Oh, sorry."

"But if you really wanna know, I got her gift vouchers to the most expensive spa in LA; plus a new BCBG Max Azria dress, a brand new pair of Jimmy Choos, a new Louis Vuitton handbag and a Tiffany diamond necklace with matching earrings." I said triumphantly. My brothers stared at me, wide-eyed.

"Are you trying to fit in her birthday, Thanksgiving, Christmas and anniversary presentsall into one?" muttered Joe. I laughed, "No, Joe, I'm just trying to show my wife that I really, really love her."

* * *

"And last but not least, a present from me, your amazing, incredibly handsome husband," I joked, handing her two paper bags and a small box. Miley glared at me. "Nick, I told you that I did't want anything. This is all too much!" she admonished.

I ran my hand over her cheek, "I know, I know, but I just had to get you something to show you how much I love you." She blushed as our friends 'awww'd. My mother teased, "Nicholas, remember: no PDA." We laughed. "Of course not, Mom. Come on, babe, open up."

Laurel leaned out of my arms as she curiously watched her mother opening her birthday gifts. Maddie was next to Miley, secure in Mandy's lap. Miley opened the first paper bag and peered inside.

"Oh, my God, a new dress _and _a pair of new shoes? Nick!" she scolded, but her face was flushed; she was happy nevertheless. I grinned, "Glad you liked it. Second bag!" She reached for the second bag and shoved her hand inside.

"The newest design of Louis Vuitton handbags? Oh, my gosh!" she was screaming with excitement. Finally, she opened the small box. "Oh, my God. Diamond jewelry. Oh, Nick, thank you so much. And a spa voucher, too." She threw her arms around my neck.

"I love you so much."

"I love _you_."

Selena's POV

"Se_le_na," whined Demi, "when are you going to find out the baby's sex? We _need _to plan your _ba_by show_er_."

My best friend, the champion whiner.

"It's not my fault that he won't turn the right way! I know it's a boy, so it doesn't really matter," I argued.

Taylor squeezed my shoulder. "Don't be so confident, babe. What if it's a girl and you just get disappointed?" I glared at him, "Even if it's a girl, I wouldn't have minded. Boy or girl, as long as it's healthy, is perfectly okay with me."

"Okay, people, I have a photo shoot to get to," said Demi, standing up. "Bye, Taylor," she hugged my husband and reached out for me. "Bye, Selly. And bye, little trooper." She kissed my protruding stomach before hopping out of the room.

"You know, Daddy's really sick of waiting," Taylor warned our baby, lying down next to my stomach. I sighed, "To tell you the truth, Mommy's sick of waiting, too. As sure as I am that he's a boy, I just want to confirm it."

"When's our next appointment?" asked my husband. I answered, "Next week. Maybe by then our little trooper here will behave." He rubbed my belly and kissed it, "Maybe."

Nick's POV

"Miley, Maddie's three years old. You seriously want her to start nursery school so early?" I asked doubtfully. My wife crossed her arms over her chest, "Nick, our daughter is the smartest three-year-old I know." I chuckled and rubbed her back.

"Of course she's smart, but are you sure about this? I mean, letting her go out into the world so soon?" Without realizing it, my mouth had drooped. Miley took one look at me and wrapped me in her arms.

"Oh, honey, she'll always be your little girl. Nothing's gonna ever change that," she murmured.

"Sweetie, I appreciate this, but you're talking as if this is Madlyn's wedding day. It's getting a bit much."

"Whoops, sorry."

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Laurel," I whispered, running my thumb over her soft, pink cheek. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing dark, almost black eyes that I knew all too well. An exact copy of my own. I lifted her out of the crib and cuddled her against my chest.

When I first found out that Miley was pregnant with our second child, I was scared. Oh, forget it, I was _terrified_. Of course I was ecstatic at the prospect of becoming a father again. But will I love this baby the same as I love Madlyn? Will I find him or her as special as Maddie is to me? I remembered the talk that I had with my mother.

"_Mom, I'm worried. What if I can't love this baby?" I murmured. My mother squeezed my hand, "Nicholas, that's not likely. One or another, you're going to fall in love with this baby; just like the way you fell in love with Madlyn when she was born."_

_I shook my head. "What if I don't love her the same? What if I love her less? What if Madlyn doesn't even like her?" I whimpered, feeling more vulnerable at that time than I had in years._

"_Nick, no, it won't be like that. You _will _love her as much as you love Madlyn. You will love them both equally; I promise you. Madlyn is a lovely, bright and sweet little girl. She's so excited about becoming a big sister. She'll love this baby more than you'll ever know, sweetheart." _

_I was silent for a while before asking, "Mom? How did you make yourself love Joe? I mean, Kevin was your first child and you thought the world of him, and now suddenly there's somebody else to love. How did you do that?"_

_Mom laughed softly. "I felt the same way you did. I was so happy, but I was scared, too. Do I have enough love in me to love both of them? I didn't know. But when Joe was born, I was thrilled. It's an automatic reaction. I just immediately and instantly loved Joe, and not more or less than I love Kevin. When you came along, my life became better. I had three boys that I love equally in different ways. I couldn't be happier. And now I have four boys, three daughters-in-law and five grandbabies. My life is perfect."_

_I hugged my mother. "I know I'm not usually a very demonstrative person, but I need you to know that I love you, Mom. I love you as much as you love me, and probably more. I don't know what I'd do without you."_

_Tears fell from her dark eyes as she whispered, "I'll always be here as long as you need me. I love you so much, Nicholas."_

"And _you,_" I flicked my finger on Laurel's nose, "have Grandma to thank for this immense love I am able to give you." She giggled. We were interrupted as Miley stepped into the room, grinning.

"There's my baby girl!" she cooed, making a beeline for Laurel. She covered the toddler's little face with kisses. "I can't believe you're already one year old! Oh, I love you so much!"

"Happy Birthday, Laurie," Madlyn shrieked as she tore into the room. I lifted her off the ground, "Hey, big sister." She kissed me on the cheek before giving Laurel a big hug. "Happy Birthday, Laurie. I love you."

**R&R! :)**


	37. Chapter 36

Taylor's POV

"Maaa!" shrieked Carter, banging his little fists on the table; causing everyone to laugh. I gently removed his hands off the table, "Sweetie, don't do that." Ignoring me, he yelled, "Maaa!" He pointed to my plate of pancakes.

"I think the little cowboy wants some of your pancakes, Tay," giggled Miley. I laughed, "I think so, too. But he has some more in his mouth, really." As if on cue, Carter opened his mouth, revealing all the mush inside. I wrinkled my nose.

"It's Christmas Eve, Taylor. The little man deserves a special treat," said Kevin. I shrugged and cut a small square of pancake for Carter. I teased him; holding the fork inches away from his mouth. Frustrated, he leaned forward and triumphantly gobbled up the pancake. I laughed again.

"Daddy," whined Ava, "I want to play outside in the snow." Kevin shook his head, "No way. Finish your breakfast first, then we'll see." Eager to get out into the white sea of fluffy snow, Ava attacked her stack of pancakes viciously.

"Snow!" shrieked Laurel, putting the newest word in her vocabulary to good use. Nick chuckled, "Alright, alright, cupcake. Let's get all of you bundled up." We cleaned the kitchen table as quickly as we could and headed to the laundry room, where all the winter apparels were kept.

"Daddy, where's my coat!?"

"Mommy, mittens!"

"Nick, have you seen Laurel's scarf?"

"Taylor, where are my boots?" Trust Joe to be the odd one out in a flurry of children.

"Honestly, Joseph," Denise scolded half-heartedly, rooting around on the floor before handing her son his boots. "Hey, Mom, are you sure it's okay to bring Carter out into the snow?" I fretted.

My mother-in-law smiled, "I took Kevin out in the snow when he was just a month old. Your little cowboy here is eight months old; he should be fine. Wrap him up extra warmly, just in case."

Carter was already wearing a dark blue sweater and beige pants; so I got him into his grey winter jacket and zipped him up. After putting on his socks and little black boots, I got to work on his mittens. I pulled up the hood of his jacket tight and wrapped a colorful blue scarf around his neck. "Perfect."

General POV

To anybody looking in from the outside, the sight of the family in the snow was pleasant; normal, even, just like any other family. But it was also obvious that these were no ordinary people. Their presence seemed to light up the world, the children's joyous laughter sounded different than other children's.

Paul was laughing, enjoying the antics of his grandchildren; running in the snow, falling over each other. His long, thick ebony coat brushed the tops of his knees. His black-gloved hands were in his pockets as he contentedly watched his family, which used to consist of only himself, his wife and his boys; but now included daughters-in-law, granddaughters and grandsons.

Denise was in the midst of it all; surrounded by her grandkids as she attempted to build a snowman that they could decorate. Her cheeks were flushed with pleasure, the gray streaks in her dark brown hair barely visible. Her gray coat swished lightly as she kneeled in the snow, patiently constructing a snowman with her nimble, mittened hands.

Kevin grinned when Chad squealed with delight when he was set on his father's shoulders; the hood of his baby blue winter jacket falling back in his excitement. Danielle giggled as she got hit by a snowball that her six-year-old daughter had expertly thrown at her, the white flakes visible against her forest green coat. She chased Ava and they both toppled into a soft pile of snow, arms around each other.

Joe carefully picked off the snowflakes tangled in Taylor's blond curls and held them in his palm for Carter to see. The baby boy attempted to eat them, causing his parents to burst out laughing. Embarrassed, he buried his face in his mother's yellow military coat. Smiling at Carter, Joe looked up and met Taylor's gorgeous blue eyes. W_hat did I ever do to get so lucky?_ He thought.

Miley wrapped her arms around Madlyn's chest and slowly pulled them both into a pile of snow, attempting to make snow angels. Nick toppled down next to them, Laurel on his chest. He gently dusted off the snow from her lilac jacket and kissed her cold nose. He turned to his wife and she smiled at him, her wool crocheted beanie askew. She leaned in and gave him a kiss.

This is Christmas; Jonas-style.

Miley's POV

"Mommy, Mommy, it's Christmas!" I was woken up from my deep slumber by my daughter, who was bouncing delightedly on our bed. I yawned and stretched; forcing Nick's arms off me. He groaned before burrowing deeper into his pillow, causing us to giggle. Even an earthquake won't wake him if he had no desire to.

"Sweetie, I'm getting Laurel. As soon as I'm out of the room, I want you to wake Daddy up at all costs. Are we clear, Sergeant?" I pretended to sound stern. Madlyn saluted, "Yes, ma'am!" I slowly crept out of bed and made my way to the door.

"Okay. Go!"

I laughed as I sped down the hallway, listening to Madlyn chanting, "Daddy, Daddy, it's Christmas!" and Nick yelling, "Miley!" Ignoring his plea for 'help', I ducked into the bedroom that Maddie shared with Ava and Laurel. Danielle was already inside, Laurel in her arms.

"I figured I'd start Christmas with a good deed. This little cupcake here is all changed and cleaned up," she smiled, handing me my baby. I smiled back gratefully and gave her a big hug, "Thanks, Dani. Merry Christmas."

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas, too."

"Come _on,_ let's open the presents!" shrieked Ava, getting desperately impatient. Laughing, Danielle held out her hand to her six-year-old, "Alright. Let's go see what Santa left for you." They bounded out of the room with me following them.

Kevin was on the landing, looking seriously sleep-deprived. The three men—five, including Frankie and Paul—had stayed up late last night assembling the gifts that needed working on; like Ava's bike and Carter's activity table.

"Hi, Kevin! Merry Christmas," I gave my big brother a hug. He grinned, "Thanks, Miles. Merry Christmas to you, too. Where's Nick?"

"Right here," my husband yawned and stretched as he joined us at the top of the stairs. He hugged his brother and mumbled 'Merry Christmas' before putting his arm around my shoulder; almost as if he needed the support.

"Excuse me? I think the presents that Santa left under the tree need to be opened," Denise called out. Like lightning, Ava, Chad and Madlyn ran down the stairs; eager to get to their Christmas presents. We followed behind; enjoying their delight.

The atmosphere was filled with the sounds of laughter, excited shrieks and wrapping paper being torn. "Oh, Daddy, I love my bike so much!" squealed Ava, throwing her arms around Kevin's neck. Danielle pretended to be hurt, "I picked it out, you know." Her daughter kissed her cheek.

"Maaa!" Carter shrieked, banging on his new Fisher-Price activity table. Joe was dutifully behind the camcorder, after being assigned to 'recording-baby's-first-Christmas' duty by Taylor _and _his mother.

"Mommy, I'm kinda hungry," admitted Madlyn, her Christmas presents in a scattered pile beside her on the floor. I chuckled, "I bet you are. Opening Santa's presents can make one hungry. All right, princess, let's finish up with the presents then we can go get some breakfast."

After unwrapping my final gift—a set of diamond-crystal jewelry from Nick, that I loved but protested about out of habit—I led the family to the kitchen. It was somewhat of a frenzy in the kitchen, arranging two high-chairs and two booster seats; setting breakfast for fourteen people.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. "Nicky, we're with your family right now. Remember what your mom said? No PDA," I warned, but it was only half-hearted. And he knew it.

"Oh, so what. They're used to it. Well, at least they should be; by now," he shrugged. I grabbed a plate of pancakes and turned to face him. "Well, whether they are or not, I have breakfast to serve, and you have breakfast to eat."

"But before that……Merry Christmas." He kissed my lips.

"You, too."

Selena's POV

"Hey, how was your Christmas?" asked Miley cheerfully as she greeted me at the door. I gave her a hug, "It was fine. It was fat. I ate too much and got stomach pains. Just peachy." She laughed and led me inside.

"I warned her, you know," chimed in my husband unhelpfully. I shot him a glare, "You know, you should know that when a woman's pregnant, _everything _she says is right." He backtracked, "Of course."

"Feisty," commented Demi as she got up off the couch to hug me. I retorted, "I'll make allowances for you, but for _him_"—I glared at Taylor—"is somewhat of a different matter." He rolled his eyes.

I spotted Carter scooting around in his baby walker. "Carter!" I squealed, making a beeline for him. Before I could even touch him, the walker was whisked away; by none other than my irritating, annoying overbearing husband.

"Taylor! What are you doing?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest. He sighed gently, "Selena, you're six months pregnant. There's no way I'm letting you carry a sixteen-pound baby."

"Oh, that's getting old," I snarled.

By now, a few of our friends were staring in concern. An absurdly, stupidly hot guy arguing with a fat pregnant woman at a New Year party isn't exactly a normal scene for one to see.

"Selena—" my husband pleaded, grabbing my elbow as I turned away from him.

"Get off of me!" I hissed angrily, shaking him off.

"Selena, we're at somebody's home. Don't kick up a fuss," snapped Taylor, struggling to not blow up at me. I remarked hotly, "Oh, _I'm _ kicking up a fuss? You're not the one who's watching my every move and saying that everything I do is wrong!"

"I was just trying to keep you and the baby safe. Is that so bad?" his voice rose an octave.

"There's a difference between keeping us 'safe' and being overprotective!"

I darted a brief glance around the room. Our friends seemed frozen; not quite knowing whether to intervene or to let us blow off some steam.

"I have to be protective and keep the baby safe because you don't seem to care!"

Oh, no, he didn't.

"_I _don't seem to _care_? I don't seem to care? _I'm_ the one who has to go through morning sickness and carry this child for nine months _and _have to give birth to it. _I'm _the one who has to endure the back pain and swelling feet! Not you!"

"Well, _I_ have to endure _you_." His eyes black with anger, he left the room. I heard the front door open then slam shut; followed by the sound of his car remote. Nick silently left the room, probably to go after him; with Joe and Zac behind him. The other guys tactfully pretended to be absorbed in child-entertaining.

"Selena, let's get you upstairs," said Taylor briskly, putting her arm around my shoulder. I obliged, feeling dazed. I was still absurdly angry, but more than that, I was upset. "Stupid hormones," I muttered, tears pooling in my eyes as I went upstairs with the girls.

Taylor's POV

I jammed the key into the ignition, fury overwhelming me. I didn't know where I was headed, by I didn't care. I was too angry to even think. Before I could even back out of the driveway, however, I was stopped by Nick.

"Wait! Taylor, stop," he came jogging down the drive, followed by Joe and Zac. I wanted to yell at them to back off, but I reminded myself—with much difficulty—that they weren't the ones I was mad at.

"Dude, where are you going?" asked Joe. I shook my head, "None of your business." Then I sighed. "Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but I just, I just—I can't go back in there. I need some time to myself."

"I know. We weren't going to force you inside. We just wanted to see if you were okay," said Zac kindly. I sighed again, "I'm clearly not okay." I started to get out of the car, but Joe stopped me.

"There's still an hour before the guests start arriving. I think we can afford to go on a guys' only drive for a bit," he offered. I wanted to get away more than anything at that moment. "Sure."

**R&R. The next one will have more Niley, I promise. **


	38. Chapter 37

Miley's POV

"Sel, sit down. You look so pale," I said worriedly, gently leading Selena to the bed in the guest bedroom. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. I sat next to her, with Taylor and Demi on her other side.

"I was so mean to him." Her voice was flat, bleak. I didn't know what to say, since it wasn't exactly untrue. "You didn't mean it," replied Demi gently, rubbing her best friend's shoulder.

"At the moment, I did. And he must think I did, too," the tears in her eyes refused to fall, making it even more painful for us to watch. I sighed, "We told you. Sometimes the pregnancy period is even harder than raising the actual child."

"You have to understand. It's tougher on first-time fathers than mothers. He's just so worried about you; that's why he's so overprotective. He wants you and the baby to be safe and healthy," said Taylor.

"I know, I know. I just got so unreasonably irritated, you know? Like I'm so stupid he has to watch my every move," she said softly. Demi answered, "Of course you're not stupid, and I do agree that it's not right for him to be too overprotective. But he's only doing it because he loves you so much."

"Don't you remember the advice we gave you during Madlyn's birthday party? We told you that you have to be understanding. Talk things out instead of blowing up at him," Taylor said gently.

"I know. I just lost it for a split second and now it's turned into this." She gestured her hands in front of her, as if to indicate their fight. "I just need some time to think alone," she continued. "So, do you mind?"

"Of course not. You can stay up here for as long as you like and clear your mind," I assured her. She smiled thinly, "Thanks." We nodded in silence and trooped out of the room. She lay on her side, facing the wall.

We pretended not to notice, but we saw her shoulders shaking violently with her racking sobs.

Nick's POV

"Alright, guys, we're here," announced my brother as he pulled into a parking lot outside an almost empty, sleepy-looking diner by the highway. I gave him a look.

"What?"

"How did you come about to finding this place? It's so seedy!"

"Actually, I was the one who introduced it to him," admitted Zac sheepishly. "Whenever I was stressed, I came up here. It's almost always empty, so there're barely any paparazzi or crazed fans around. Joe here took my advice and came here all the time when he was stressed out about Taylor."

We walked in and sat at one of the booths, steering clear of the bar. I was sitting beside Joe, with Zac and Taylor across from us. Drinking before a New Year's party isn't exactly a pleasant thing to do, believe me. "So, do you guys actually wanna eat anything?" I asked. The three guys shook their heads.

"Right. So make that four Diet Cokes, please," I informed the waitress who lazily nodded and shuffled her way—slowly—to the counter. "Okay. Let's talk." Zac announced with authority.

"What's there to talk about?" mumbled Taylor, staring out the window; his eyebrows joined together in a tense frown. "How about the fact that you had a fight with your pregnant wife at _my _house and at _my _New Year party?" I demanded.

He sighed, running his hand down his face. "I wasn't going to say anything, but she just, she just—I was so mad!" he exclaimed, burying his face in his hands. Zac answered, "I know she got on your nerves, but you were pretty rough with her back there, man."

"I didn't mean to do that to her. I swear! God, I love Selena more than my own life; I'd never deliberately set out to hurt her."

"Dude, we know that," Joe cut him off before he could ramble on too much, "it's just that you have to be patient. What Selena's doing is much more than what you are doing. It's tough on her. Her whole body aches and the extra weight of the baby takes a toll on her back; everything irritates her."

"Of course, what Sel did was wrong, too. She shouldn't have accused you like that. We know you were just trying to make sure she was safe. That's very important, and she should've understood better. But you guys need to _talk, _not _fight_." I said quietly.

"I know she's so, so mad at me and probably hates my guts right now, but I just, I love her so much. It would kill me to see her hurt, more than anything else," murmured Taylor, staring down into his palms.

Zac replied, "Of course. When Vanessa was pregnant, I was terrified if anything happened to her. We had some real problems at first, but we worked things out; we talked things through. I learned to give her some down time, and she learned to understand my feelings."

"Maybe you should try talking to her," I suggested gently, not wanting to dig in too deep. Taylor nodded slowly, "Maybe I should."

Taylor's POV

"Hey, Tay," said Miley warmly, giving me a hug. I mumbled, "Hi." By the time we returned from the diner, the party has already started; most of the guests had arrived. "Sel's in the kitchen. Stealing food off the trays, I bet," she continued, keeping the tone light.

I nodded, before asking, "Um, how was she?" Miley gave me a sympathetic smile. "We talked to her a bit, you know, trying to get some sense in her head. Honestly, I don't know. I think she's better now. She would be if you'd go check on her." I nodded again before slowly making my way to the kitchen.

Thankfully, the large, gourmet-restaurant-style kitchen was empty; since everybody was out in the living room mingling. I could see the back of my long pinstriped shirt that my wife had personalized into maternity wear. She was raiding the fridge impatiently. Despite myself, I laughed. She turned; her face froze as she saw me.

"Oh. It's you." Selena stated awkwardly, closing the fridge. She stood against the kitchen cabinets, her hand cradling her belly; her other hand tracing the pattern on the tabletop.

Attempting to keep the atmosphere light, I said jokingly, "I see that you're giving in to your cravings." Although her smile was tiny, it was a start. "Yeah." I inched slowly towards her.

"Tay, I—"

"Sel, I'm—"

We both stopped and stared at each other. Without permission, yet without restrain, I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry," her voice came out muffled, and I could tell that she was starting to cry.

"No, sshh, it's okay, it's okay, it's not your fault," I soothed, although I knew it was both our faults; but I figured it wouldn't exactly be wise to point that out at this very moment.

"I should've understood that you're just trying to keep me safe," she murmured, her sobs gradually lessening as I slowly led her to the kitchen table. I answered gently, "I know, I hoped you'd understand that. I'm not trying to be controlling; I just need you to be safe and healthy."

"I do now," my wife assured me, rubbing my arm. I sighed, "And now I know that I should learn to let you be independent. Being pregnant is not something that should stop you from living a normal life." She nodded; her way of letting me know she understood.

"I'm really, really sorry. You know I love you more than my own life," I whispered, kissing her forehead. Selena smiled, "I know. You can never guess how much _I _love _you_. And our beautiful baby boy." She gently laid her hands on top of mine that were on her stomach.

"Of course it's a boy." I rolled my eyes. She smirked.

Miley's POV

"_You put chor right handin, you put chor right handout, you shake it all around and you do the Hockey Pokey and that's it's all about!" _My daughter triumphantly finished her little 'song', bowing clumsily.

"Wow, Madlyn, that was awesome!" I opened my arms and she ran into them, beaming up at me proudly. "Did you like it, Mommy?"

"Like it? I love it, baby girl!"

"Daddy?"

"I love it, too. You're fantastic." My husband grinned at our daughter; whose blue eyes are shining so brightly you would've thought we told her she can live in a toy store for the rest of her life.

"Wow, who sang that wonderful song we heard?" Taylor pretended to be surprised as he walked into the living room, his arm around his wife. I looked at Selena and raised my eyebrow. She nodded discreetly and smiled. I grinned.

"I did! I did, Uncle Taylor!" Maddie shrieked, demanding to be carried. Taylor obliged, lifting her up easily into his arms. "Well, it's pretty awesome," teased Sel, ruffling her hair.

"What does Baby think?" Madlyn had taken to calling Taylor and Selena's child 'Baby', since he or she (although I myself am pretty sure it's a 'he') has not a name yet. "Baby thinks it's pretty good, too. He's giving me high-kicks; dancing to your pretty little song," my friend smiled.

Nick's POV

"I cannot believe we're just five minutes away from 2018," I murmured wistfully, standing by the window with my wife by my side, a sleeping Laurel in her arms. Miley smiled, "I know. Not to mention we're 25 years old. I feel like some old soccer mom." I couldn't help but laugh.

"You are far from old, and our girls don't even like soccer. They're all for baseball," I grinned teasingly, ruffling Laurel's brown hair. My wife joked, "Alright, young baseball mom, then." I smirked. Suddenly she sighed.

"What?"

"This is all too good. It can't be true," she murmured. I felt anger flare in my chest.

"What do you mean? You deserve every single good thing that's happened to you in your life. _I'm _the one who doesn't deserve you."

Her blue eyes burned. "You can't lie to me, Nick. You never could! Eight years have gone, but I'm still labeled a slut! A whore!" She couldn't control herself. Tears were spurting out of her eyes. Laurel had woken up and was whimpering softly.

"Demi, can you come here, please?" she called out, not as loud as she normally would; she was trying to disguise the tears in her voice. Demi was just in the living room and appeared seconds later. She took in the situation with a single glance and reached for Laurel.

"Come on, Laurie, let's ring in the New Year with your Aunt Demi," she crooned, kissing the top of the one-year-old's head. She darted a worried look to the both of us before she left. I shook my head and smiled slightly.

"You are not a slut or a whore. Don't you _ever _let me hear you describe yourself that way ever again," I warned, practically trembling with anger. Miley rolled her eyes, "Oh, who are you trying to kid, Nick? I knew it myself. I had run off the road by the time I was with Liam." The mention of her ex-boyfriend made my throat tighten.

"Okay, I admit it. I was disappointed by who you had become. Does that little confession make you happy?" I demanded, my tears threatening to make their escape. My wife exclaimed, "You know it doesn't, Nick! But it's true! I am a horrible person!"

"If you are such a horrible person, I would have absolutely no intentions of making you my partner for life and the mother of my children. And yet you are both of those things," I answered, choking on my words. Miley looked at me ruefully.

"I'm not a good mother, Nick. The other day, Laurel nearly choked on her oatmeal because of me! We got her to the ER just in time. What if we'd been ten seconds late? She would have died!" She was beginning to sound hysterical.

"But nothing happened to her, Miles. Laurel pulled through, and she's fine. Our baby girls are fine. The incident could've happened to anybody in this world."

"But it happened to _me. _It's like God is trying to show me that I'm not fit to be a good mother to my kids!"

"Everybody makes mistakes, Miley. It's God's way of showing us that we have to better ourselves," the anger was slowly leaving me, allowing me to sit on the armchair by the window with my wife on my lap. She was sobbing softly into my chest.

"Sometimes I just feel so worthless. People judge me as a slut and an unfit mother. I wish they knew just how much I love our daughters, Nick. I would go to hell and back for them. Anything, I would do anything for them."

"I know you would. Miley, I see you everyday with those girls. I see how it breaks your heart whenever you had to be away from them, even if it's only for one day. I see the terror in your eyes when they fall sick. I see the pride in your smile whenever they do something. You are a great mother, and they love you."

Miley nodded slowly, a little frown on her face. "I know, but sometimes I couldn't help but feel unconvinced. I mean, in your life you'd never been dissed as badly as I had. You're just so talented and sweet and sensible. People love you."

I chuckled lightly, "People also thought that I was cold and emotionless, but that's a story for another time. The main point is, sure, you were a bit wild back in the days. But you were a teenager, Miley. We were teenagers, and it was the time to make mistakes and learn from them. And that's exactly what you did."

She was silent for a moment before she began speaking.

"It was so extraordinary when I met you. You were my first boyfriend and it was hard to believe that I felt so deeply about you. My parents wondered how I can give my heart and soul into loving you, even though we were both just thirteen years old. Not to mention we started dating on the first day we met." We both cracked a smile.

"After I lost you, my world was so empty. That's why I had all those boyfriends. Thomas was first. I remember taking all those pictures"—she winced—"and believe me, I regret every bit about that. But he was…he was just a—a toy to me. I felt bad about using him that way, but I had to have a substitute after you found Jordan and then Sel."

"I and Jordan never really had anything, you know that."

"Of course I do, but it hurt to see you move on. That's why I did all those things with Tom. Then came Justin and things got serious. His mind was more mature than mine, and it wasn't the same like it was with you. He had more….advanced things in mind for us to do together. That's why it didn't work. You would've never forced me to do anything that would make me unhappy."

"Did you….?"

My wife's eyes flew wide open in horror. "Oh, God, _no_! No, Nick, I didn't have sex with him. You _know _that. We never got past making out. The same went for all my other boyfriends. You're my first and will be my last. You already know that."

I nodded, "I know, I know, and I'm sorry for asking. But during our time apart, the worst time in my life had to be when you were with Liam. You actually had a fight with your parents because they won't let him stay in your house, and that was like a slap on the face for me. To think that he means that much to you."

Miley shook her head. "Nicky, you _know _that nobody could mean as much to me as you do. Liam was a great guy and all, but I was just being rebellious and defiant on purpose. To see if my parents could tell that I was just acting that way because I miss _you_."

I smiled, but it wavered as another memory cruelly made its way into my mind. "Then, it was all over the tabloids that you two were en-engaged," I didn't realize that tears were beginning to sting my eyes; echoing my pain.

"Nick, Nick, don't, please. I would never marry somebody other than you. It was all a plan, to see if you would fight for me. And you did. You did," my wife assured me, rubbing my back. Before we could continue our little emotion-fest any further, our crowd of friends started to chant.

"_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, Happy New Year!"_

"We'd better go join them," suggested Miley softly, taking me by the hand. I smiled and nodded, "We should. Oh, and Miles?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For coming back to me."

"You're welcome. I didn't come back _to _you, though. I came back _for _you."

**145 - 150 reviews? If not, I'm not updating! :p **


	39. Chapter 38

Miley's POV

"You guys, you know I'd prefer something small and quiet," whined Selena, looking over our plans for her baby shower. I snorted, "Dude, you're Selena freaking Lautner. There's no way you'd be getting anything small _or_ quiet."

"Oh, right, I'm talking to a woman who served drinks in Swarovski crystal glasses at her daughter's third birthday party."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her comment.

"Oh, come on, Sel, first babies are special. No less than the others to come, of course, but it's somewhat of a milestone. Enjoy it," soothed Taylor, flipping through an issue of _American Baby. _Then she sighed, "My baby boy's growing up so fast."

We stared at her incredulously. "Taylor, Carter's nine months old!" Demi exclaimed, trying not to laugh. Taylor glared at her, her blue eyes flashing, "Easy for you to say. You don't even have a boyfriend."

Demi began to whine, "I know! I need a matchmaker pronto. I'm turning 25 this year and I haven't had a real boyfriend in years. I'm pathetic!" Her best friend squeezed her shoulder. "Oh, Demi, it doesn't matter. You can still have babies even when you're forty."

"Not helping, Sel."

"Oops. Sorry."

"Too bad Trace isn't available anymore," I teased. Demi blushed then replied hotly, "Miles, Trace is a great guy but what happened between us was just a fling. I'm totally over him. I wasn't really _that _into him in the first place." I shrugged.

"Anyway, I want to be in charge of your diaper cake!" I volunteered, raising my hand like a first-grader. Selena giggled, "Sure. Anybody but Joe can be in charge of my diaper cake." Taylor's eyes flew wide open at the mention of her husband's name.

"I swear, Miley, I could've killed you right then and there when I saw the cake," she reminded me. I laughed, "It's not my fault that your genius husband thought that a diaper cake is a cake in the shape of a diaper. It did look unappetizing, but when you come to think of it, it is kinda cute." We laughed.

"I did kinda feel sorry for him. The only people who ate the cake were Paul and Austin, and that was only because they pitied him," I reminisced, giggling. Taylor smiled, "I know. I ate some, too. I knew how hard he tried."

We continued working on the baby shower plans. "Oh, and don't forget to blue-ify everything," Selena reminded us. They had found out that the baby is, as a matter of fact, a boy. I assured her, "Trust me, we won't. We're taking every little detail into consideration."

"Oh, this is so great! Another baby boy to add to the bunch," Dani clapped her hands happily. Selena had a dazed, dreamy smile on her face. "I want to peek into the nursery, but Taylor has it locked and the key stored away," she pouted.

"Um, Sel, maybe you don't know this, but a surprise is meant to be kept secret," I pretended to whisper to her. She rolled her eyes, "Of course I know that, silly, I'm just so curious. What if it turns out ugly? I mean, I do have faith in him and he does have a great fashion sense, but what if his interior design fashion sense sucks?"

"Oh, come on. Taylor's fashion sense is pitch-perfect," Demi rolled her eyes, checking the guest list. We worked in silence for a while, perfecting everything that has to be perfected about the baby shower.

"It makes me sad that you won't be here when the little trooper makes his debut," murmured Selena wistfully. I sighed, "I know, I know. I'll be in Vancouver, then, but you can bet on the fact that I'll find a way to be one of the first people to meet your little guy."

It was breaking my heart, bit by bit, when I came closer to leaving Nick and the girls. Madlyn's only three, and Laurel will be about 15 months old when I leave, and they need me. Truth be told, I'm the one who can't function without them.

"Everything is gonna be okay, Miles. Nick will do an excellent job with the girls, and he'll bring them to see you every weekend; and if he can't, one of us will. Trust me, we'll help him with anything he needs," said Danielle softly, squeezing my hand. I smiled faintly at her, "Thanks, Dani."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

Taylor's POV

"Come on, babe, just let me take a little peek," my wife begged, getting closer to my face; giving 'in your face' a whole new meaning, literally. I answered firmly, "Selena Marie, no. It's supposed to be a surprise, remember?"

"I know, I know, but I can't wait until the shower to find out!"

"Honey, the shower's only in two weeks. Chill, alright? It's not even finished yet."

"I don't mind. I just want to get the general idea."

"No way," I replied. I was trying to be firm with her, but God knows what the intensity of her gaze can do to me. I'd rather throw myself in front of a speeding bus than make her unhappy. By now, her bottom lip was already thrust out in a stubborn pout. Crap.

"Selena, I know you're upset with me, but I've worked really hard on the nursery. It would mean so much if you're honestly surprised during the baby shower, rather than showing it to you now and have you fake the surprise at the party," I explained carefully.

"Alright, fine, whatever you say," she grumbled, struggling to get off the chair. I stood up and gave her a hand. She took it and got up. "He's getting so big I can't even get off a chair," she whined again. I couldn't help but laugh. She threw me a deathly glance.

"Sorry. Two more months, Sel. Just a little bit more," I hoped to sound encouraging. I must have, since all she did was smile instead of chewing me out. "Know what? I'm hungry." Selena informed me before making her way as fast as she could to the kitchen. Ever since she was pregnant, she consumed more food in a day than I do in a week.

Not that there's much I should say about that.

Miley's POV

"Nick, you do realize that it's not really necessary for you to brush out each and every one of your curls?" I asked with a straight face. Barely hearing what I said, my husband mumbled, "Uh-huh." He continued doing so.

"Nicky, we're going to be late. We have to reach there before Taylor and Selena do," I urged, "besides, I haven't even stepped foot into the toilet. Who's the woman here, you or me?" That did the trick. Nick stopped brushing his hair and stood up to his full height.

"I am a very manly person." He said with dignity before stomping out of the bathroom. I shook my head, laughing. I quickly put on make-up and plugged in the curling iron. Fifteen minutes later, I was already putting on my clothes.

"You see, it's not really important to take so long in the toilet," I teased, turning my back to him so he can zip up the back of my dress. "I was only trying to look good for you," he said in a voice huskier than usual. His hands lingered down my back longer than what was necessary. I could feel a blush erupting on my face. I slapped his hand away.

"Nicholas, we're never going to get anywhere if you keep on doing this to me. Get a move on," I scolded. He pouted childishly. I couldn't help but giggle as I kissed his nose, "Be good today and maybe you'll get some tonight."

* * *

"Miley! That dress is gorgeous," cooed Demi as she ran out of the Classic Barton House. Taylor had arranged for us to rent the house for a day for Selena's baby shower. She hasn't seen the place yet, but I'm sure she was going to love it.

"Thanks, Dem!" I gave her a hug. "Believe it or not, Nick picked it out for me." Demi looked blank for a second before shaking her head, "Yep, you're right. I don't believe you." We burst into giggles. Nick immaturely stuck out his tongue at the both of us.

"Mommy! Daddy stuck out his tongue! He should get a time-out," exclaimed Madlyn. I ruffled her hair lightly, "Daddy's a grown-up, sweetie. Grown-ups don't get time-outs. But Mommy will make sure Daddy gets punished." Satisfied, my daughter ran off towards the spacious grounds. My husband winked, "I think I'm going to like my punishment."

"Oh, stop being such a pervert, you boob." But I can't say he was wrong about that.

Selena's POV

"Nothing fits!" I screamed in frustration before falling onto the suede armchair in my dressing room, tears leaking out of my eyes. It was the day of my baby shower, and Demi had said it was a casual affair; I should just wear something comfortable. Well, guess what? Nothing is comfortable anymore.

"Sel? Are you alright?" My husband appeared at the doorway, already dressed in dark wash jeans and a plaid blue-and-white shirt. I buried my face in my hands and muttered, "No." He walked over to me, kneeled down and gently peeled my hands away from my face. He looked concerned. "Why're you in tears?"

"I was just finding something to wear for the shower, and I can't find anything pretty that fits," I hiccup-sobbed. Taylor wiped away my tears, "Selena, all of your clothes are pretty. Anything you wear is pretty." He sounded sincere enough, but I know that this is what he's _supposed _to be saying.

"Thanks, but this doesn't solve anything. I still don't have anything to wear," I moaned. He paused before offering, "I meant to save this for Valentine's Day as a gift for you, but I think you need it _now._ Be back in a sec." He got off the floor and left the room.

Taylor returned a few minutes later holding a big dark blue rectangular box tied with white ribbons. "What is it?" I asked, intrigued despite myself. He smiled and handed it to me, "See for yourself." I sat down on the armchair and carefully untied the ribbons.

"Oh, my God, Taylor, I love it! It's gorgeous," I gushed, fingering the silk chiffon material. I held it up to get a closer look. It was a cream-colored strapless dress that reached to my knees; covered in soft baby blue and green floral prints.

"Thank you so much! It's so thoughtful of you," I gave him a hug. He smiled, "Anything to make you happy. Get dressed; we're gonna be late." He kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. I turned to the mirror and held up at the dress. I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Oh, my gosh, this place is fantastic!" I exclaimed as we pulled up in front of Classic Barton House. Taylor grinned, "What can I say? I have such excellent taste." I punched his arm playfully. He turned off the ignition and got out of the car. He opened the door for me and I stepped out.

"The mommy-to-be is finally here!" shrieked the girls, meeting me at the front door. They each got a hold on my arms. "What the--? You guys, I thought you said this thing will be less extravagant than what you promised!" I accused.

"Well, what can we say? We lie too much. Come on!"

I turned back to look for Taylor; immediately reassured as I saw that he was already walking up the path heading toward us. "I'll take it from here, ladies," he grinned, gently untangling their impatient fingers from my arms. I leaned into him, "Don't you dare leave my side at this party. If you do, I can promise you it ain't gonna be pretty."

"I promise I won't attempt to do anything that is unsatisfactory to your standards."

"Oh, cut the Edward Cullen talk, Lautner."

"Oh, this place looks lovely," I breathed, eyeing the wide grounds of the rental house. Large white canopy tents with baby blue drapes had been set up; the tables were covered in the same white material with blue-and-green table runners. Crystal vases stood tall at the centre of each table, holding a white carnations, sunflowers and hydrangeas. A moon bounce had been set up nearby for the kids to play with.

An "It's a Boy!" banner adorned the entrance to the tens, along with green and blue balloons everywhere. A three-tier cake stood on a small table in front of the main dining table; a beautiful white creation. The bottom tier was polka-dotted with blue, yellow and green; with pacifiers, bottles and teddy bears frosted on them. The second tier was the same, except that it was white, blue and yellow dots on green; and the top tier was yellow. A blue and yellow edible strolled-shaped cookie was propped up on top.

As soon as I and Taylor appeared, the guests stood up and started clapping. I could feel my cheeks heating up as Miley handed Taylor the microphone.

"I'd like to thank everybody who attended this party today; thank you so much. To all our friends who planned the shower, I think you guys did a fantastic job. And to my darling wife, Selena, I hope you have a great time. This is all for you and our baby." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Oh, wow, I don't know what to say! This wasn't exactly a surprise, since I already know that a shower was being planned for me, but I'm surprised by how awesome everything looks! Thank you so much for coming; we really appreciate it. Let the party begin!" I finished off to applause.

* * *

"How precious is the diaper cake I assembled for you?" demanded Miley, proudly gesturing to the tall mountain of diapers she had arranged to look like a cake. Each row was decorated with little white teddy bears wearing green or blue bowties alternately.

"It's perfect. I love it," I gave her a hug to show her how much I appreciate her effort. She kissed my cheek, "Only the very best for one of my bestest friends."

I couldn't explain just how much that meant to me. When we were teenagers, we were constantly squared off against each other; each girl wanting to do her best and be more popular than the other. But as we grew up together, we finally understood that Disney wasn't what was bonding us together.

It's pure friendship and pure love.

"I love you, Miles. Thank you so much—for everything."

She understood. "I love you, too, Selly. And you're welcome; anytime."

Taylor's POV

"Alright, now I'm going to show you what you've been looking forward to since forever," I announced as we stepped into the house half an hour after leaving Classic Barton House. A smile formed on Sel's lips, "What?"

"The unveiling of the baby's nursery."

"Oh, my gosh! I completely forgot! Okay, now you got me really excited. Show it to me—now!" she urged. I laughed, "Alright, come on." She slipped her hand in mine and we went upstairs together. We stopped in front of the door to the bedroom next to ours.

"Hold on," I moved toward the banister and pulled out a loose piece from the floor under it. Underneath the piece lay the key to the nursery. "You hid it _there_? I can't believe I didn't think about it!" Selena exclaimed.

I smirked. "Why do you think I hid it there?"

She rolled her eyes impatiently, "Make it fast, Lautner."

I stuck the key in the door and pushed it open. I put my hands over her already closed eyes. I gently pushed her into the room and then uncovered her eyes. "Surprise."

The room was painted a soft yellow with stencils of animal-filled hot-air balloons on the walls. The furniture was painted white; with baby blue and white bed sheets. The curtains were white, with blue hot-air balloons on them. A rocking chair was settled into a corner of the room, for Selena whenever she was nursing. The entire nursery was themed hot-air balloons and pastel animals (sort of).

Selena threw her hand over her mouth. I couldn't read her expression since her back was to me. Slowly, she turned to face me; her dark eyes glistening with tears.

"Oh, my God, Taylor, thank you so much! This is beautiful, it's perfect. I love it so much. And I know he's going to love it, too. I love you so much," she gushed, enveloping me in a warm hug. I kissed the top of her head, "I love you, too, Sel. I'm glad you like it."

**Basically, this chapter was total Taylena. I'm pretty upset by the lack of reviews, and I know I promised that I'll only update with a new chapter whenever the reviews reach my expectations, but I can't help it. But really, is it too much to just click that little button and leave me some encouragement? And to those who actually bothered to review, thanks a zillion!**


	40. Chapter 39

Miley's POV

I tried to jam another pair of jeans into my suitcase. After I forcefully closed it, I attempted to sit on it for it to close. It was a pretty ridiculous sight; a woman in a hot pink bath robe jumping on a suitcase.

"I think you could use some help," teased Nick, coming into our bedroom. I grinned gratefully, "Oh, do I ever." He instructed, "Okay, you sit, I'll close." Obediently, I planted my butt on top of the suitcase. Grunting, he managed to zip it up tightly.

"Job well done. Now, is that the last of your stuff?" he asked casually, but I noticed the tightness in his eyes. We weren't going to be together—well, together all the time—for ten weeks. We both refused to talk about it, and I'm leaving tomorrow.

"Yep. Everything on my list is checked," I muttered, looking over the list again. My husband smiled thinly, "Okay. I'll, um, go check on the girls." He left the bedroom. Sighing, I sat at the foot of the bed and buried my face in my hands.

* * *

I felt the bedclothes rustle before a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. "Why're you still up? It's three in the morning," yawned Nick. I sighed, "I couldn't sleep. This is my last night here for a while." I could sense his arms stiffening. I slowly sat up in bed.

"We need to talk about this, you know. I'm not going to be here with you and our girls for _ten weeks_. I can only come home on every other weekend, and on the weekends that I can't come home, maybe you guys can visit me and maybe you can't. It's going to be tough, Nick," I murmured.

He groaned quietly, resting his head against the headboard. "Believe me, I know. How can I manage the girls every day without you? They may be Daddy's Little Girls, Mi, but you're the one who they really need. Not me."

"They need us _both, _Nick. Not just you, not just me. The real reason I'm so scared is….I don't want the three of you to forget about me," I said softly. My husband frowned, "Forget about you? Oh, come on, that's definitely not likely."

"No, what I meant was, when I'm not here, your lives will fall into routines that don't include me, you know. Not to mention they're going to be raised by a single parent," I teased halfheartedly. He sighed, "What you're trying to say is awfully ridiculous, Mi."

"It may be ridiculous, but I know it's true."

Nick paused before answering, "It is, I admit it's true. But I will always remind the girls that they have a mother who love and miss them, and hate to be away from them. I won't allow them to forget you, and believe me, they won't. They love you too much for that."

"I'm going to miss seeing them grow up," I sighed, tears welling up in my eyes. He chuckled quietly, "Babe, ten weeks is not equivalent to ten years. They're going to be the same girls you gave birth to, raised and love. They'll always be the Madlyn and Laurel that we know so well. No matter what happens."

I smiled. Sometimes, I wonder how I got so lucky to have Nick as my life partner. He always—always—knows what to say to make my worries fade and turn my negative thoughts into positive ones. He constantly tries to motivate me, and he usually succeeds.

"Thanks for this. You have no idea how much I needed it," I whispered, cuddling into his chest. He kissed my forehead, "Anytime, every time, always."

Nick's POV

The car ride to the airport was silent. The sun was shining, but not very brightly; I knew that Miley had her sunglasses on to prevent the girls from seeing the tears welling up in her eyes. Maddie and Laurel were also unusually quiet. I guess they knew that their mommy was leaving them in some way.

"We're here," I muttered, pulling up into a parking spot near the entrance. "Okay," my wife replied quietly, getting out of the car to unbuckle the girls' seats. I got to work unloading her bags from the trunk.

"Need any other help?" asked Joe, walking over with Taylor and Carter; most of our family and friends were following us to send off Miles at the airport. I shook my head, "No, thanks. I've got the bags already."

The eighteen of us made our way to the main entrance to the airport. "Are you sure you have absolutely _everything_?" asked Mom, being her usual perfectionist self. A small smile appeared on Miley's lips, "I'm positive."

We found a section of seats that were almost fully empty. At first, nobody was doing anything; but trust the kids to make us do something.

"Daddy, bathroom!" screamed Chad, causing Carter to get startled and cry. "Daddy, I'm hungry," Madlyn whined, clinging onto my leg. Ava chimed in, "Me, too!" I sigh. "I'll take Chad to the restrooms. Nick, do you mind taking the girls to get something to eat?" Kevin asked.

"It's okay, I'll take them."

"Thanks." He led Chad away to the bathrooms.

"Come on, ladies," I held out my hands to both Maddie and Ava. "Anybody wanna come with?" I offered. Selena held out her arm and Taylor helped her up. "I'm getting hungry, too. We'll come with. Demi?" Demi yawned then nodded, "Sure. Some coffee could wake me up, I hope."

We searched for a preferably child-friendly eatery, until we came across a Subway restaurant. "Sandwiches okay with you guys?" I asked. The kids nodded, and so did the three adults. We found a place to sit, and then I went to order.

"Okay, food's here," I announced, setting the trays of sandwiches on the table. Taylor returned with a tray of juice and water. We sat down and began to eat. I wasn't really in the mood, all I did was move my salad around the tray; if you weren't concentrating, you would've thought that I'd eaten a lot.

But then again, hardly anybody has escaped the ever watchful eyes of Demi.

"Nick, what's wrong?" she asked quietly, so as not to let the girls hear our conversation. She glanced at Taylor, who took the hint and started to entertain the kids with jokes. I mumbled, "Nothing."

"Nick, I've known you for ten years. This is hardly nothing."

"Nothing. I'm just….not in the mood," I replied dismissively, hoping she'd take the hint and leave me alone. But Demi is nothing if not determined.

"Nick, you can't keep on like this. When Miley's not here, you're going to be all that Madlyn and Laurel have. You shouldn't keep moping like this," she ordered. I sighed, "I know, okay? But it's hard for me to see her leave. It always has been that way."

Her expression softened, "I know. You two went through hell and back before you were able to really be together. But nothing is going to change about your relationship when she's gone. You know what they say; absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Demetria, that's incredibly cheesy."

She laughed, "I know."

Selena looked our way and smiled. "It's going to be okay, Nick. You two will make it work. Everything will be alright." Taylor agreed, "I've never seen any other couple like you guys. You and Miley are a match made in heaven that can't seem to fail each other." He grinned.

I smiled softly, "Thanks, you guys."

"Anytime."

Miley's POV

"_To all passengers, flight K20XF to Vancouver, Canada, is ready for boarding now at Gate Six. Attention to all passengers, flight K20XF to Vancouver, Canada, is ready for boarding now at Gate Six. Thank you." _**(A/N: I have no idea if this is how the real announcement sounds like, but just go with the flow, lol.)**_  
_

I stood up. "Okay, people, that's my cue to leave," I said, trying to sound lighthearted; even throwing in a wavering smile. "Oh, we're going to miss you so much," said Denise, breaking the ice; giving me a big warm hug.

"I'll miss you guys, too. Take care. Call me. Make sure you guys tell me _everything,_" I hugged each and every one who was there. When I came to Sel, I kissed her gigantic belly and said, "Trust me, Aunt Miley will come and see you."

"He can't wait to meet you, too. Take care, and work hard."

"Will do."

"I and the girls will send Miley to the gate now," Nick mumbled. I nodded, "Alright. Bye, you guys!" I waved to my family and friends; trying to stop the tears from spilling. I moved forward and didn't turn back. It would be much too hard for that.

"Alright, it's time for you to go," said my husband, handing me my carry-on bag. It was all too much; I began to cry. He wrapped me in his arms and murmured, "It's alright. We'll be okay, and you'll be okay. It's time for you to go now." I wiped my eyes, nodded and began to say goodbye to the girls.

"Be good for Daddy, okay? Help him with Laurel. Help him with anything he needs, in fact. You're my big, responsible girl," I told Madlyn, who nodded solemnly. She whispered, "I'll miss you, Mommy."

"I'll miss you, too, sweetie pie. Believe me, I'll think of you every minute of the day. You can call me anytime, and Daddy will help you with the computer so you can see me anytime you want."

She nodded and threw her little arms around my neck.

"Don't forget me, alright, princess? I'll miss you both very much, and Daddy, too. Be the good girl I know you are," I said softly, cuddling my fifteen-month-old daughter who just looked confused about why I'm all over her.

Finally, I turned to Nick. I began to kiss him passionately, and he was equally doing so. After we were done, I let his arms rest around me. "I'll miss you. You know that, right?"

"Of course. I'll miss you more than you'll know."

"Take good care of our girls for me. Call me, e-mail me and text me anytime you like."

"Alright. Have fun, take care and don't go frolicking around with Logan," he winked, mentioning my co-star. Despite myself, I rolled my eyes.

"Believe me, I won't. you're the only guy I want." I gave him a final hug and kissed both of the girls. I grabbed my bag and started walking to the gate. I turned back and saw Nick standing there alone, with Madlyn's hand in his and Laurel on his shoulders. He looked so heartbreaking I couldn't bring myself to watch. I turned and concentrated on my journey.

Nick's POV

"Daddy, when are we gonna go see Mommy?" asked Madlyn softly as I sung her to sleep. I stroked her hair and gave her the most honest answer I could manage, "Soon." I knew better than to promise her anything that concerns Miley; sometimes things don't turn out as they should and it would break her heart.

"I miss Mommy," she whimpered, tears filling her beautiful eyes. I can't stand to see any of my girls crying and I quickly pulled her into my arms. Her tiny body rested against mine, shaking with her sobs.

"Mommy's not here because she's working, sweet pea. She's doing what she loves. She loves you and Laurel more than anything, but she has to work, too. Sometimes, Mommy needs a break from taking care of us—no matter how much she loves and cares for us."

"Does Mommy miss us, too?"

"Believe me, darling, Mommy misses us more than anything in the entire world. But she has to do what she has to do, and she loves acting and working."

Madlyn nodded slowly, her eyes drooping. I patted her pillow, "You should go to sleep now. Goodnight, angel." I kissed her forehead and brought the blanket up to her neck.

After checking on Laurel, I headed back to my bedroom. Changing out of my work clothes into a T-shirt and boxers, I felt hollow inside. Usually, before going into bed, I and Miley would undress together; and she always kept up a stream of chatter to entertain me. Now, the only thing accompanying me was pure silence.

As I burrowed deeper into the covers, I instinctively laid out a hand beside me where my wife would normally be. But she wasn't. All I could feel was empty air. And it hurts.

Miley's POV

"Don't you look droopy," Logan teased, pulling up a chair next to me, "mind if I take a seat?" I was sitting alone on a table near the set's cafeteria, my hands wrapped around a steaming mug of coffee.

I half-smiled, "Not at all. Have a seat." He sat down. He stared at me intently. I raised an eyebrow, "What?" He shrugged, "You didn't answer my question. You seem very upset." I sighed, "I am. Just thinking about my kids."

"Ah," Logan nodded wisely, "motherly love, I'm sure." I couldn't help but giggle at his lame quote. I murmured, "I've never been away from them. They were supposed to come last weekend, but Nick was busy; he couldn't bring them." Logan was quiet for a while before answering.

"Hey, sometimes any girl needs a break. I know you probably love your husband and your girls more than anything in the world, but you know, you love doing this, too. Sometimes, it's alright to let go," he said.

I grinned, "Wow, Logan, if that's not deep I don't know what is." He laughed, then gazed at me; in a way that jolted my heart in the most uncomfortable way. I diverted his attention, "Oh, hey, Will's calling us. Break's over I guess."

* * *

"Nick, it's killing me. I need to see the girls," I sobbed into the phone. My husband sighed, "I know, and we miss you like hell, too. But I just don't see how. It would kill _me _if the girls get to see you without me."

I sniffled, "I know. I miss you as much as I miss them. Can you please take a few days off work? Please, Nick. I need you. I need the girls. Please." Nick was quiet for a moment before replying, "Alright, I'll see what I can do. But don't get your hopes up."

"Too late, Jonas. My hopes have already skyrocketed; so I guess you have no choice but to come here and take the girls with you."

"I hope we'll be able to see you soon."

"I'm holding out on the same thing."

"Take care, and don't let us affect your work. You can do this, and you will."

"I know. I'm trying."

"Good. Hey, I have to go. I'll call you later when the girls are awake, and maybe I'll set up the webcam, too."

"Great. Hey, listen, no matter what happens, you're my number one guy, alright?"

"And you're the only woman for me, always. I love you. So much."

"Me, too. More than you'll ever know. Bye."

"Bye, Miley."

"Bye, Nick."

Selena's POV

"Seriously?" Demi said incredulously, eyeing me as I walked over to the table she had chosen in the diner. I was almost forty-one weeks pregnant, and my due date was three days ago. She bent down so she was level with my stomach, and yelled loudly, "Seriously, kid? Come out already! I'm sick of waiting!"

"Demetria Devonne, do not yell at my baby!" I exclaimed, smacking her shoulder. My best friend crossed her arms over her chest and sniffed disdainfully, "It's his fault." I laughed, "He's too comfortable in there that he doesn't want to come out." I sat down.

"He should hurry the hell up because Aunt Demi is getting impatient."

"Aunt Demi is getting impatient? How do you think Mommy Selena feels? I've been carrying him around for nine months, and I want to finally be able to hold him in my arms," I sighed. My best friend whined, "I know! Can't you induce labor or something?" I burst out laughing.

"Taylor refuses to engage in anything that might turn his son into a 'mutant'."

"He's such a pain the ass. It's not like I'm asking him to inject marijuana into your uterus or some crazy crap like that."

"Demi!"

"Sor-ry. Are you ready to order?"

"Yup. I'm getting bacon, scrambled eggs, omelet, and toast."

Demi raised a perfectly-tweezed eyebrow and remarked sarcastically, "Oh, is that all? I'm surprised you didn't ask for a bowl of Lucky Charms to go with that." I murmured thoughtfully, "That reminds me. Maybe I should have some cereal."

"Are you trying to induce labor or induce puke, Gross Gomez?"

"Shut up, Loser Lovato."

We looked at each other and giggled.

Without a warning, a sharp pain pierced through my abdomen. Judging by the look on Demi's face, I could tell that the color had drained from my own face.

"Ditch the breakfast and make a run for the hospital?"

"You know me so well. Let's move it. Fast."

**Is 265 reviews too much to ask for? R&R!**


	41. Chapter 40

Demi's POV

"Should I call Taylor now?" I asked. Sel nodded, "Sure. Just don't hype it up too much; there's a good ten hours to go before this little man is ready to go." I nodded nervously and grabbed my cell phone. Crossing my fingers, I dialed Taylor's number.

"Hello?" A perky voice answered.

"Excuse me? Where's Taylor?" My eyes automatically narrowed into slits.

"He's filming an important scene now. He told me to hold on to his phone in case his wife calls. This is Debby, by the way. To whom am I speaking to?"

"Oh, hi, Debby, it's Demi."

"Demi, hi! How're you?"

"I'm fine, but the important thing here is, can you get Taylor for me? It's very, _very _urgent."

"But Taylor's filming the most important scene in the entire movie, and the director would kill me if I—"I cut her off.

"Selena's in labor as we speak."

"Holy crap, I'll get him right away!"

"You better. Thanks, Deb!"

I hung up and smiled at my best friend, "All better."

Taylor's POV

"Grace, I love you more than anything in the world," I whispered, tucking a loose piece of hair behind Victoria's, who was playing the character Grace, ear. Her eyes watered, "I know, Jack, believe me, I know. But you hurt me so badly."

"Trust me, that wasn't my intention."

"I don't know if I can trust you again, Jack."

"Grace, please—" the most difficult and heartfelt scene in the entire movie was ruined, as Debby ran into our scene; screaming, "TAYLOR! TAYLOR!" Steam seemed to flow out of the director's ears as he yelled, "Debby, what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, shut up, Ben! Taylor, listen," she said, breathless, "Demi just called your phone, and she said that she drove Selena to the hospital. She's in labor." I froze. Debby took a little step closer and yelled into my face, "What are you standing here for? GO!"

As if she had woken me up, I began to swivel into action. "Oh, God, Ben, I'm so sorry, I have to go. After the baby gets here, I'll come back, I promise!" I pleaded. He laughed, "Yeah, right. Go on, man. Congrats."

"Here. Wallet, car keys, jacket," Debby tossed me each item expertly. I smiled gratefully at here, "Thanks, Deb. I owe you one."

"Nah, no biggie. Now _go_."

Miley's POV

"Hello, sweet mommy-to-be. When're you popping?" I greeted Selena as she called my phone. Surprisingly, her breath came in quick gasps before she replied, "Sooner rather than later, I believe."

"Holy crap, you're in labor, aren't you!?"

"Ding-ding-ding and we have a winner!"

"Oh, my God, I don't believe this! When did your water break?" I babbled excitedly. She gave a little laugh, "It hasn't, actually. I'm just having contractions; Dr. Benson came in a while ago and confirmed that it's the real thing."

"I'm so excited! I wish I was there. Who's with you?" I inquired. "Demi. My mom and Taylor are on their way. I started having contractions at a freaking diner, believe it or not. I hope this child isn't going to turn into a big eater."

"Wait, so Taylor wasn't with you when it happened?"

"Nope, he was on set. He rushed here from there. I hope he'll make it on time."

"Oh, come on, you have, like, another eight hours. Just chomp hard on the ice chips and relax."

"I'll keep that in mind. Oh, I hear Taylor at the door; he's here. I'll call you if something turns up."

"You better. Good luck and take care. Stay strong, Selly."

"Thanks, Miles. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye!"

Taylor's POV

"Hi," greeted Selena as I walked into the private ward. Her dark hair was piled onto her head in a loose bun and she was wearing a cotton floral-printed hospital gown. She was walking around the room with Demi's support. I smiled weakly, "Hey. Sorry I'm late. How're you holding up?" I kissed her forehead.

"I'm alright. Dr. Benson came in a few minutes ago; he said I'm only six centimeters dilated," she continued to breathe in quick pants. There was not a dab of makeup on her face, and she was sweaty as hell; but I've never seen her more beautiful.

"Her water hasn't even broken yet. That son of yours must be awfully comfortable in there," remarked Demi in her usual offbeat way. As if she had generated something inside our son, water began trickling down my wife's legs.

"Lovely, Demetria. Just lovely."

Selena's POV

"It hurts! I can't do it, I don't wanna do it," I chanted again and again. It's been seven hours since my water broke, and the baby's head hasn't even started crowning yet. My husband wiped my forehead and kissed it, "Sweetie, you have to; you can do this."

"Sel, darling, I did this without epidural for _fifteen _hours when I was only sixteen years old. If there's anything you can do, this is it." My mother said sternly. She was standing near my head; my husband to my right and Taylor (Swift) to my left, while Demi videotaped the entire thing from Taylor's side.

I nodded, and tried to work against the searing pain. "Come on, Sel, you can do this," Demi encouraged behind the video camera. But even I can see the pain in her eyes; seeing me was hurt was like feeling it herself. If someday our son was going to see this videotape of his birth, I want him to see that I worked hard for him.

"Oh, oh, God," I panted, pushing again. Dr. Benson announced, "The head's crowning; a few more big ones and you can welcome your son into the world." Taylor kissed the back of my hand, "Come on, Sel. You can do this."

I pushed for a whole ten seconds on one breath. As I fell back into my pillow, a fresh screech filled the room. This is it. This is our son.

Demi's POV

"Oh, my God, he's beautiful," I choked, tears filling my eyes as I filmed Dr. Benson handing over the newborn child to Taylor. Even he was crying like I'd punched him in the guts, but hey, the man is seeing his son for the first time. I'm willing to make allowances.

"Hi, there, little trooper," cooed my best friend, leaning over the tiny baby. He was beautiful; with a head full of dark brown hair, and his eyes are, without a doubt, brown. He was neither big nor small; and seemed neither long nor short. He's perfect. The son of my best friend.

"He's so pretty," Mandy murmured, kissing both Selena's and the baby's heads—and even Taylor's—alternately. Taylor whined, "Mom, he's a boy. Don't call our son 'pretty'." His mother-in-law punched his shoulder, "You know what I mean."

"Hey, there, buddy. I bet you know who I am. I'm your old man," Taylor murmured, gently rubbing the tuft of dark hair. The baby wriggled in the blanket and nestled deeper into Selena. "Momma's Boy," Taylor Alison chanted, her blue eyes dancing.

"Does he have a name?" I whispered, trying not to speak so loud so as to not overlap the video camera's sound. Selena glanced at her husband, who smiled, "Anything you want is fine with me, as long as it's sensible. And I get to pick the middle name."

"You know, if it's okay with you, I want to name him after my dad."

"Brian?" I, Mandy and both Taylors said in unison.

"No, not Brian. Dad. Daddy. You know, Ricardo Gomez."

"You want to name our son _Ricardo_?" He didn't even try to conceal his surprise.

"That's a bit hard on the poor kid, isn't it?" Sel asked her mom, who smiled sympathetically, "I guess so. Well, if you're willing to compromise, your dad's middle name was Joel."

"Joel. Joel Lautner. It has a ring to it."

"Joel Wyatt Lautner. There. I like that," Taylor decided, grinning proudly. My best friend laughed softly and kissed the baby's head, "Welcome to the world, Joel Wyatt Lautner."

Miley's POV

"Have you guys went to the hospital to visit Aunty Lena's baby?" I asked. I was on the webcam with Nick and the girls after a hard day of work. This is the kind of reward I want; God, I miss them so much.

"We did! Mommy, he's so tiny! But he's _so _cute!" exclaimed Madlyn, bouncing up and down on the chair next to her dad. Laurel was half-asleep in Nick's arms already. "Did you get a picture?" I asked my husband eagerly.

"Sure did. I already have it on the laptop; I'll send it to you now." He tapped on the keyboard quickly and then I had an email notification. I excitedly opened the document and saw the picture.

"Oh, my gosh, he's so beautiful, Nick! He's adorable," I gushed. He really was, too. He was asleep, but I already could tell that he would have Taylor's eyes; because he already had Selena's nose and lips.

"He's pretty small, though, but healthy," my husband reported. Laurel's head nodded and she nearly fell out of Nick's lap. I burst out laughing, "Nicky, I think you have to put Laurel to bed now. She's falling out of your arms already."

He chuckled, "I know. I think both of them need some sleep; I'm sure you do, too. Okay, Maddie-o, say goodnight to Mommy." Madlyn got off her chair and kissed the laptop screen. I laughed, "That's a whole lotta love. Goodnight, baby girl. Sleep tight. I love you."

"Bye, Laurel," I cooed to my other baby girl, who was too sleepy to respond. She gurgled an incoherent 'Mommy' and fell back onto Nick's shoulder. "Bye, babe. I love you, and take care. Goodnight!" He shut off the webcam.

I laid against my chair and sighed. There was a knock on the door to my hotel room. "Coming!" I yelled. I pulled on a bathrobe, and answered the door.

"Oh, Logan, hi. What're you doing here at this time of night?"

"I couldn't sleep. Why don't we go get some coffee or something?"

"Um, well, I—"

"Come on, Mi, it'll only take a while."

"Okay," I agreed, "give me two minutes." He nodded, "Alright." I went into the bathroom and pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater. Lightly rubbing lip gloss onto my lips, I grabbed my handbag.

"Let's go," I said. Logan smiled, "Sure." We left my hotel room and walked together. Then it hit me why I'd so willingly agreed to have coffee with him. He'd called me 'Mi'; just like Nick always does. My heart drops into my stomach.

**Sorry this took so long. R&R.**


	42. Chapter 41

Nick's POV

"You guys, I've been thinking, and I think I want to surprise Miley this weekend," I informed my brothers and sisters-in-law. Taylor agreed, "That's great. Go ahead; the girls will be thrilled."

I winced slightly, "Um, yeah, the thing is, I want to go alone." Kevin raised an eyebrow, "Are you kidding me? Your daughters haven't seen their mom in three weeks!" I rolled my eyes.

"Bro, you didn't let me finish. I want to go alone first, and maybe, like, spend some time with my wife, for a night or so; then maybe one of you guys could offer to bring the girls up the next day."

"Ah, I see. Some sexy kinky stuff before the kiddies arrive," Joe nodded knowingly. His wife drove her sharp elbow into his side. "Ow!"

"Hey, we're up for a little Canadian holiday," said Taylor cheerfully, "I know Kevin and Dani can't go, since Ava has school and stuff." Joe agreed with his wife, "I haven't been to Canada in a while. It'll be great; Carter's never been there, either."

"Alright, then it's sorted out. Great. My flight to Vancouver leaves on Thursday; so maybe you guys can book a flight for Saturday morning? We can leave on Sunday." I offered. Danielle asked, "Why would you want to return on Sunday? That's such a short period of time."

"Yeah, we aren't normal Mondays-to-Fridays-are-work-days people. Our working hours are changeable. I don't have any recording to do until Wednesday, and I know you and Joe don't have any, either. The girls don't go to school yet," reasoned my sister-in-law.

"Great, then. Whatever works for you."

Miley's POV

"You sure have been spending a lot of time with Logan," my co-star, Ashley, mused wistfully. I frowned, "What do you mean? We're friends, Ashley. I'm married with two children; I won't be interested in another man."

"Even if _you _aren't interested, he definitely is." She rolled her eyes. I admonished, "Ash, that's ridiculous! He knows that I'm married and madly in love with my husband and children. He wouldn't want to cut in, right?"

"Well, I gave you my opinion. I've seen the way he looks at you, Miley. All I've to say is be careful," said Ashley ominously before getting up to refill her soda. I shook my head, "Honestly, your imagination is running wild."

"So, how're you holding up?" asked Logan as we took a stroll down the street in front of the hotel. I smiled, "What do you mean?" He stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Well, you know; not being able to see your husband and your kids every day like you're used to."

"It's still pretty hard, but I'm getting better. Nick's bringing them to see me next week, and I'm looking forward to that," I told him. He smiled politely; like he wasn't very interested but wanted to appear like so.

"But you know what?" he suddenly said. He'd stopped walking. I stopped, too, and replied, "What?"

"You don't have to think of him now."

"Why not?"

"Because you have me."

And without warning, he leaned in and kissed me. I wanted to break apart so bad, but for some unknown reason—even though my entire heart and soul belongs to Nick—I couldn't bear to break away from him. But I did when cameras began to flash around us.

"Miley! Why were you kissing Logan?"

"Are you cheating on Nick?"

"Does Nick know of your affair?"

Horrified, I turned and began to run as fast as I could to the solitude of the hotel.

"Nick, please, pick up, pick up," I mumbled, holding my cell phone to my ear. I'd been trying to call my husband for half an hour, but he never picked up. I wanted to explain what happened; I want him to hear it from me and not the tabloids. Finally, out of desperation, I called his brother.

"Hi, Miles! I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Hey, Joe. Listen, I'd love to chat with you, but I called for a reason. I've tried calling Nick for thirty minutes; he never even answered once. Do you know where he is?"

"Oh, he told me that his phone broke down. He's sent it to the shop to get fixed. He's in a meeting now."

"Alright, fine. If you happen to reach him, please tell him to call me back?"

"Okay, sis. Sure thing. Bye."

"Bye, Joe."

As soon as I finished the call with Joe, my phone blared again. It was Ashley.

"Miley, what the fuck is this about you and Logan kissing? Paparazzi is outside the hotel like a storm!"

"Listen, Ashley, it was a misunderstanding. I can't explain; he came onto me, and—and I didn't know what to do!"

She paused.

"Did you tell Nick?"

"I called his brother; Joe said Nick's phone broke down and he's in a meeting."

"You do realize that there will be photos surfacing soon?"

"I know, alright!" I was getting agitated, and her logic wasn't helping me.

"Okay, okay, sorry. I'm coming up to your suite in five minutes." She hung up.

I sat on the bed and buried my face in my hands. What the hell have I done?

Nick's POV

"Hey, I just landed. How are the girls?" I asked my brother; my cell phone a temporary fixture to my ear when talking about my beloved daughters. Joe snorted, "Nick, it's only 9.30 in the morning. They just woke up; Taylor's making them breakfast."

"I've a zillion missed calls from Miley, but she must be asleep or something; she's not answering my calls," I said, a tad worried. My brother answered, "I'm sure she's fine. You're such a worrywart."

"Don't forget that Laurel is allergic to strawberries, and Madlyn prefers waffles," I reminded him. He replied sarcastically, "Yes, _Mom_. I won't forget." I rolled my eyes, "Alright, see you on Saturday."

"See ya."

I walked out of the airport and into the nearest Starbucks to pick up some morning coffee. As the waitress handed me my drink, she smiled sympathetically, "I'm so sorry about what happened."

I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" Her eyes widened, "You mean, you don't know?" Frowning, I replied, "Don't know what?" She grabbed the nearest newspaper and flipped to the tabloid section. "This."

_MILEY CYRUS JONAS CAUGHT KISSING CO-STAR LOGAN LERMAN—AND IT'S __**NOT **__FOR THE MOVIE!_

_Disney alum, Miley Cyrus Jonas, was photographed by paparazzi in a passionate smooch with co-star Logan Lerman—and this time, it's not for their upcoming movie! The 24-year-old actress/singer and 25-year-old actor were talking a walk near Fairmont Hotel in Vancouver, Canada, where they were staying; when both Lerman and Cyrus Jonas suddenly decided to get passionate._

_Cyrus Jonas is currently married to musician Nick Jonas, and the couple have two daughters; Madlyn, 3, and Laurel, 15 months._

I froze. The news wouldn't have been so bad if there wasn't a big photo accompanying it. My heart stopped; my brain whirled. "I'm so sorry, it's obvious that you didn't know," the waitress was apologizing profusely. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"It's fine. You wouldn't have known. Thanks." I said curtly, ducking out of the shop. I speed-walked to the nearest cab and got in. "Hey, you're Nick Jonas!" the cabbie exclaimed. "I guess you'd want me to take you to the hotel where your wife's staying?"

"You know what? Just take me somewhere else."

Miley's POV

"Kevin, Nick called me and—"

"Miles, he knows."

"What?" I asked, my insides hollow.

"Miley, Nick found out about you kissing Logan. Listen, I am not going to judge you. I may be _his _brother, but I have to listen to both sides of the story. But I've no time for that now."

"How did he—where—"

"He's at the Sutton Place Hotel. He wanted to fly over and surprise you; Joe and Taylor were supposed to bring the girls over on Saturday."

My heart sank, "Oh, God, no, I've ruined everything!"

"I don't know. You just do what you think is right."

"Oh, no, oh, God. Well, thanks, Kev."

"Sure. Anytime."

As soon as I got off the phone with my brother-in-law, I dialed the Sutton Place Hotel.

"Sutton Place Hotel; and how may we assist you?"

"Hi, I'd like to know what room my husband, Nick Jonas, is in."

The receptionist paused for a while, and I could hear the faint tapping of keys. "He's in the Presidential Suite, ma'am."

"Great, can you transfer this call to his suite's phone?"

"Of course."

I waited impatiently for the receptionist to put through my call to Nick, but less than a minute later, she returned to the phone. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but Mr. Jonas refuses to be disturbed. He would also like me to tell you to not call anymore. I'm sorry," she apologized.

Appalled, I managed to croak out a "thanks" before bursting into tears.

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been busy, and I'm running out of ideas. R&R, anyway.**


	43. Chapter 42

Nick's POV

I sat on the balcony, staring out across the city. Vancouver was a beautiful place; but somehow I cannot piece together the sight spreading out before me. My mind was on one thing, and one thing only—Miley.

Somehow, I cannot comprehend what's making me so upset. A few years ago, I kissed Selena—which was a mistake—but we patched things up. We fixed it. To consider the situation now, we're even. I kissed another woman when we're married, and now she's done it, too.

I think what's hurting me so badly is that I would never think of Miley doing this. The anger she felt when she caught me 'cheating' on her was beyond words. I figured that judging by her reaction to what I did, she felt very strongly on the subject.

But why? Why did she do it, too? I think the worst thing was that she did this behind my back. She did it when she knew we were hundreds of miles apart. If it wasn't for the paparazzi, I wouldn't have known; she and Logan could've kept it a secret.

My thoughts were disturbed by my cell phone, which began to blare loudly. I answered flatly, "Hello."

"We just landed at the airport. We're taking a limo to your hotel."

"Take the girls to Miley's hotel first. Call her and tell her that you're coming. You guys can come and see me later. I've booked you and Taylor a room here."

"Listen, Nick—"

"Joe, please. Respect what I want for once."

My brother sighed. "Alright. Fine. See you later."

"Bye."

I switched off my phone and laid it aside. I continued to wallow in my thoughts.

Miley's POV

I was curled up in a fetal position on my bed, my eyes already dry from too much crying; when my phone began to ring. I glanced at the caller ID; _Taylor Alison._

"Hi, Tay."

"Miles, hey. I, Joe, Carter and the girls are in a limo from the airport; we're on our way to your hotel. You're at the Fairmont Hotel, right?"

"Yes. The Glacier Suite."

"Okay. See you later. Bye—"

"Taylor, wait. Did you or Joe, um, call Nick?"

"Joe did call him just now. He told us to bring the girls to you first; he booked us a room at the hotel he's staying at already. He'll see us later, I guess."

"Oh."

"Miley, we'll talk about this when I get there."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, sweetie."

There was a loud knock on the door to my room. I peered quickly into the mirror at my reflection. I'd washed my face and applied some makeup; and I'd changed from my tank top and sweatpants into a pale green sundress. Although my heart was breaking in two, my children need me, and I can't let them see me like this.

I opened the door and beamed at the two figures I haven't seen for three weeks. "Mommy!" screamed Madlyn, jumping into my arms. I kissed her forehead, tears slipping down my cheeks, "Maddie, Laurel, I missed you both so much!"

"So, Joe took the girls out for ice-cream and Carter's taking a nap. We're alone now; you can talk about this if you want to," my sister-in-law offered sympathetically. I nodded slowly, "Yeah." We grabbed our drinks and headed to the balcony.

"So? What happened?" Taylor asked gently, her voice so laden with concern and sympathy that it touched me; I started crying. She moved her chair so that she was sitting beside me and hugged me tightly. "It's okay. Let it out."

Joe's POV

"Uncle Joe, I thought you said Daddy would be here," Madlyn said as we skipped down the sidewalk; having bought some ice-cream. I pushed Laurel's stroller slowly, "Well, Daddy's hotel is right around the corner; I'll call him and see if we can go visit."

"Why isn't Daddy staying with Mommy?"

I racked my brains, trying to find an appropriate answer that would both protect Nick and Miley; and satisfy her curiosity.

"Well, honey, you see, Daddy has a business meeting at the other hotel. He'll come and see Mommy when he's done with his work," I explained. I hate lying—especially to kids, since they look at you with those wide eyes filled with trust.

"Oh, okay. Can you call Daddy and see if we can go see him?" Maddie asked, licking her ice-cream cone. I smiled at her, "Sure." I got my cell phone out of my coat pocket and dialed my brother's number.

"Hey, Joe."

"Hey, Nick. Listen, I'm taking the girls out for ice-cream, and Maddie is asking whether we can come and see you at your hotel."

"Um, yeah. Okay."

"See you in ten."

"There are my two sweethearts," Nick smiled, holding his arms out wide. Madlyn ran into them, her sticky, ice-cream-covered face smearing slightly onto his shirt. "Daddee," cooed Laurel, clambering onto her father's lap. "Hey, there, Laurie-o." I sat on the couch across from them.

"Hey, Daddy?"

"What is it, princess?"

"When are we going to see Mommy?"

My brother's eyes locked with mine. I refused to acknowledge his asking for help.

"She's your wife; sooner or later, you have to confront her," I said through clenched teeth. Nick replied, equally tightly, "She fu—she cheated on me." I rolled my eyes, "Nick, it was just a kiss. You did the same thing with Sel—Sally." The girls had no idea of their father's former incident with their Aunt Lena, and I wasn't about to let them know.

Madlyn's head swiveled from Nick to me; as if she was watching a tennis match.

My brother sighed irritably, "Fine. If that's what you want, we'll go see Mommy." Although she was cheered by the news, Madlyn wasn't happy by Nick's tone of voice and hesitation.

"Daddy? We don't have to if you don't want to."

Surprised by the sensitivity of his daughter, my brother quickly amended, "I do want to. I miss Mommy, too. Let's go see her." A smile lit up the three-year-old's face. Fortunately, she didn't see the pain in her father's eyes.

Nick's POV

I reluctantly made my way out of the elevator of the 10th floor. I knew I needed to talk to Miley, but I wasn't ready to do so just yet. But Madlyn, filled with childish pleasure, wanted me to come with her to see her mother; being a father, there's no way I could deny her wishes.

We stopped in front of the double doors leading to her suite. I refused to ring the doorbell; giving a grunt of annoyance, my brother lifted his hand and pressed the button. "Coming!" I could hear Taylor replying. She opened the door, and beamed at us for the sake of the girls, "Hey, you guys!"

"Where's Mommy, Aunt Taylor?" queried Maddie, hopping into the living room. Taylor's bright blue eyes caught mine and I looked away. "Mommy's busy, hon. Why don't you and I—and Laurel and Uncle Joe—go down to the waterfront? Daddy has to help Mommy with something."

"Okay. Have fun with Mommy, Daddy!" cried Madlyn as my brother and sister-in-law led her, Laurel and Carter out the door. I smiled half-heartedly, "Sure, honey." After they left, I made my way slowly to the balcony. True to my instinct, she was there; her sunny brown hair flowing in the breeze. She looked so beautiful that it ached.

Miley's POV

I turned when I heard light footsteps coming onto the balcony. I turned and saw him; clad in a pair of dark wash jeans and his old leather jacket. Frozen and not knowing exactly what to say, all I could manage was, "Hey."

He didn't smile, but a corner of his mouth lifted slightly, "Hi." He sat down across from me. I leaned against the balcony railings; not quite sure what to make of the situation. I opened my mouth to at least fill the silence, but he cut me to it, by saying—"It's okay."

"About what?"

"You know, this whole thing. The…..kissing thing. I guess if I did it with Sel once, and you forgave me, I should forgive you, too. It's not really your fault. I mean, I'm okay if it makes you happy."

I stared at him, open-mouthed.

"Nick, I do not expect you to forgive me so soon. What I did was wrong, and we both know it."

He shook his head and smiled, "Miles, I know. But if at that moment it made you happy, even for a split-second, I'm fine. I'll be fine."

I fell to my feet. He rose from his chair in an instant and was crouching down over me; his warm brown eyes filled with worry. By then, I was already convulsing with tears. "Miley, stop it; calm down." He insisted, my face cupped in his hands.

"L-Logan doesn't make m-me hap-p-py, Nick. P-please, don't think l-like that. I k-know it was a s-sudden thing, and I know he's s-s-sorry about it. I only k-k-kissed him b-because I w-wanted you, and I couldn't h-have you." I could barely breathe from all the crying I was doing.

Nick gathered me into his arms and held me until I stopped weeping; which took a while. Even after I was done, I was still hiccupping and my makeup was runny and messed up.

"I love you with everything in me. You know that?"

"I do. I love you, too, but I don't know what I did to deserve you, Nick. All I did, ever since we were 13, was hurt you. I don't think I—"

"Miley. Listen. I love you and I will always you. All of this crap that's been going on is just part of life; something we all have to go through and succeed in fighting against it. We will always love each other and our kids no matter what."

I nestled into him, "But I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I know."

Taylor's POV

"Selena!" screamed Miley as she ran into the den and charged at my wife. Sel's whole face lit up, "Oh, my God, Miles! You're here!" The two women hugged the life out of each other. They may be almost 26 years old, but still as childish as ever.

"Taylor! Congratulations," Miley squealed, squishing me in a tight hug. I gasped, "Can't—breathe." She let go of me instantly. "Where is he? Where's Joel? I want to see him!" she demanded. We led her upstairs to Joel's nursery.

"Oh, my God, he's beautiful," breathed Miley, her eyes glazing over with affection. She squeezed my arm, "Good job, you two." She hugged us both again. As if aware of a stranger in the room, Joel began to squirm and cry.

"Oh, it's already 3 pm. Time for his next feed," my wife said, getting a little flustered. It was very important to her that she follows Joel's schedule. "Why don't you have some mommy-baby time, while I drill Taylor on what happened during the delivery?" suggested Miley, sending me a wink.

Sel blushed, "Go on, but I hope there's not much to tell." We headed out of the nursery, leaving her to tend to Joel's needs.

"So, how's fatherhood treating you?" Miley began conversationally. I smiled, and then gave a little sigh, "A little too well, I believe."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel guilty."

"Why? Excuse the lack of current information; I have, after all, been in Vancouver for a month. Please, continue."

"Selena's making me feel guilty. She's being too nice. During the birth, she didn't swear at all. I mean, not to me; she swore at the pain, all right, but still. Even when she was at her worst, she still apologized for making me uncomfortable."

Miles looked at me with an expression of disbelief, "You have _got _to be kidding me! Nothing—and I mean nothing—can make a woman be nice during labor! There's something wrong with your wife."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "No, seriously, she kept on apologizing for hurting my hand and stuff. Even now, whenever Joel wakes up in the middle of the night, she would try her best to beat me getting to him and not wake me up. And if I do, she'll say that she's sorry."

"Wow. I always knew she was the Mary Sunshine type, but, just, _wow_."

"She makes me feel guilty. I mean, she carried Joel for nine months; she went through, what, _eight _hours of labor; and now she's giving me the easy way out of parenthood? It's way too much."

"Well, you know, she thinks that she has to pull the extra weight because _you _had to put up with _her _emotional and physical changes for nine months; that's a pretty darn good accomplishment, too."

"Yeah, but still—"

"I know, I know. For now, just try and help her out as much as you can. Take Joel off her hands once in a while; give her little treats. She'll let go of the reins slowly."

I sighed. "I hope so."

**A/N: Okay. I'm really sorry to say I can't continue this story anymore. I've been so busy lately. But the main point is, I don't want to do this anymore. I've lost faith in all of this, and I can't continue doing something I don't believe in anymore. I've run out of ideas, too. So, I'm really sorry. I might finish off with an epilogue, if I've the time, but if I don't, then I thank all of my readers. Thanks for giving me the pleasure of writing this all this while!**


End file.
